Digimon 4: A New Journey
by Aero Angemon
Summary: This is Season 2 Remake! I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IT IS A FAN MADE STORY AND ALL OF THE IDEAS BELONG TO SAABAN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN DON'T READING. THIS IS ONLY A FANMADE STORY AND ANY NEGATIVE OR BASHING COMMENTS WILL BE REMOVED.
1. A New Journey

**Digimon 4: A New Journey**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

**Characters:**

**Tk: Tk aka Takeru is now 12 years old and he is the digidestined of Hope, Innocence and Life!**

**Patamon: He is Takeru's Digimon partner and is able to digivolve into Angemon, Pegasusmon with the Digiegg of Hope, Magna Angemon, and Seraphimon, Aero Angemon, Clavis Angemon & Clavis Aero Angemon. Angemon His dark evolution is Hollow Angemon.**

**Kari: Kari aka Hikari is 12 going on 13 and is the digidestined of light. **

**Gatomon: She is Hikari's Digimon and could digivolve to Angewomon, Nefertimon with the Digiegg of Light, Ophanimon, and Magnadramon & Heavenly Angewomon. Gatomon could DNA Digivolve with Aquilomon to Silphymon. Her dark evolution is Dark Angewomon.**

**Davis: Davis aka Daisuke is 12 going on 13 and uses the crest of courage and friendship to find his crest of Miracles. **

**Veemon: Veemon is a happy-go-lucky Digimon who is Daisuke's Digimon partner and he could digivolve to Veedramon, X Veemon, Aero Veedramon with the crest of Miracles, Ulforce Veedramon, Flamedramon with the Digiegg of courage, Raindramon with the Digiegg of friendship, and Magnamon with the Golden Digiegg of Miracles. X Veemon will DNA Digivolve with Stingmon to Pieldramon and then to Imperialdramon with a mode change to fighter mode. **

**Yolie: Yolie aka Miako is 13 going on 14 years old and she uses the crests of Love and Sincerity to find the crest of caring. **

**Hawkmon: He is Miako's Digimon and he could digivolve to Aquilomon, Silphymon with the crest of Caring and DNA digivolve with Gatomon. Silphymon then becomes Valkyrimon, Shurimon with the Digiegg of Sincerity & Halsemon with the Digiegg of Love & Peacockmon with the Golden Digiegg of Caring. **

**Cody is 9 years old but he is quiet and very wise for his age. Cody uses the Crest of Knowledge & the Crest of Reliability to find the Crest of Wisdom.**

**Armadillomon: He is Cody's Digimon partner who could digivolve to Digmon with the Digiegg of Knowledge, Submarimon with the Digiegg of Reliability, Seahomon with the Golden Digiegg of Wisdom, Ankylomon, and Brachiomon with the crest of Wisdom, Cannondramon. **

**Jessica: Jessica is 12 years old and Jessica is the Digidestined of Peace and her partner is Betamon. **

**Betamon could digivolve to Ice Seadramon, Mega Seadramon X with the crest peace & Giga Seadramon, and uses the digiegg of peace to digivolve to Swanmon.**

**Ken starts off as the Digimon Emperor who uses the dark rings and Control Spires to stop the natural digivolution. **

**Wormmon is Ken's Digimon partner who digivolves to Stingmon and Stingmon could DNA Digivolve with X Veemon to Pieldramon and then to Imperialdramon with a mode change to Fighter Mode. He also could digivolve into Jewel Beemon with the crest of Kindness and Gran Kuwagamon. **

**Koushiro: Koushiro is the major help to the newer digidestined than the others. Koushiro has the crest of Knowledge and his partner is Tentomon.**

**Tai: Tai aka Taichi has the crest of Courage and his partner is Agumon.**

**Sora: Sora is the Digidestined of Love and her partner is Biyomon. **

**Matt: Matt aka Yamato is the digidestined of Friendship and his partner is Gabumon. **

**Mimi has moved to NYC where her parents think that the Digimon won't follow them there. Mimi is the Digidestined of Sincerity and her partner is Palmon.**

**Jyou: Jyou is going to med school and he still finds time to go to the digital world to help out when he can. Jyou is the Digidestined of Reliability and his partner is Gomamon.**

**Major O'Ryan: He is Jessica's father and he uses his resources to help the digidestined even though he doesn't go to the digital world. He is doing this as a top secret mission and his main goal is helping the children keep both worlds safe. He is able to create weapons that the children could use.**

**Ayden: Ayden is the spirit of hope, innocence & life and he watches over the digidestined but when he wants to communicate to then he uses Takeru. He could communicate to Takeru and Hikari without having to use anyone. He is the same age as Takeru though he served the digital world when the digital world pulled him and his friends from 2003 to where the digital world was young.**

**Daemon: Daemon is the Demon Lord of Wrath and still continues to watch the child of Hope, Innocence & Life waiting until the time where he could finally use him against the other children. He lures Takeru to the dark ocean by using Hikari as bait. **

**Dragomon: Dragomon is interested in the powers that the child of light and the child of hope, innocence & life has and knows that if he could find a way to get their powers then he would be an unstoppable ruler and force the digital world and the real world into darkness. **

**Lucemon: Lucemon was created by Seraphimon and Ophanimon the day Takeru was born and he is connected to Takeru without Takeru's powers. He knows that he must protect the child of light from the evil tyrants. He has absorbed most of Takeru's pain and knows by doing that then Takeru's hope will glow brighter. He uses the powers of darkness to protect the light and hope of the world. He doesn't care about the others but he will protect them if it means that the child of hope and light are safe. Lucemon becomes the Digimon of darkness because he is partnered with the child of darkness. Lucemon digivolves to Piddomon, Lord Angemon with the crest of Darkness & Slash Angemon.**

**Devimon: Devimon is after one thing and that is to seal away the child of hope for eternity so he could finally return. He digivolves into Murmuxmon!**

**Dark Angewomon is the embodiment of darkness and she is Hikari's partner as well.**

**Hollow Angemon is the embodiment of fear, despair, and death and he is also Takeru's partner.**

**Kaden is Hikari's twin brother who is in the care of his uncle. He has the crest of darkness and his Digimon is Lucemon. **

**Alyssa is the lunar child of despair. She is Kaden's girlfriend and she wears the crescent moon around her neck. Her Digimon is Lunamon and together they could block out the powers of the golden sun. **

**Lunamon is in her rookie form but uses the moon to digivolve to Lekismon, and then uses the Crest of Despair along with the crescent moon to Digivolve to Crescemon the Lunar Digimon of Despair and finally she becomes one of the Olympic 12 Digimon who uses the lunar light to govern over Water and Ice. This form is Lady Dianamon the Guardian of Despair and the Moon.**

**Arukinnimon & Mummymon: These 2 are the reason that the control spires are able to turn into Digimon. They will do anything to destroy the digital world and the digidestined but they are merely pawns to one of the main evil Digimon.**

**Black War Greymon: He was created from 300 control spires and he will stop at nothing to find the answers that he seeks. He is confused and for a Digimon who was created, he has a heart unlike the other control spire Digimon. He ends up helping the digidestined for he knows that they hold the answers that he seeks and finds that friends are important. **

**Jun: Jun has a crush on Yamato and when Yamato keeps ignoring her she becomes more obsessed with him. Later on she finds that she is meant to be a digidestined and gets her chance to date Yamato. She becomes the elemental digidestined of Water and her partner is Swimmon who digivolves to Tylomon, Mermaimon, & Ancient Mermaimon. **

**Shim: Shim is Jyou's older brother where he provides assistance to the digidestined. **

**Michael: Michael is an American digidestined whom they meet when Mimi introduces him to the group. He assists the digidestined when they face off against the demon lords. His Digimon is Betamon who digivolves to Seadramon, Mega Seadramon, and Metal Seadramon.**

**Willis: He is an American digidestined who created a virus that nearly destroys the world but once the digidestined stopped the virus it then entered his Digimon Lopmon where he will do anything to go back to where it all began. He holds the crest of destiny and his partners are Lopmon and Terriermon. Lopmon could digivolve to Endigomon, Antylamon, Black Cherubimon. Terriermon digivolves to Rapidmon with the golden digiegg of Destiny. **

**Catherine: Catherine is the French digidestined who joins the team to stop the demon lords from destroying the digital world completely. She faces off against Lilithmon and falls in love with Willis. Her Digimon is Floramon, who digivolves to Kiwimon, Deramon, & Gryphonmon. **

**Tony: Tony is Takeru's twin brother who was separated at birth. He is the spitting image of Takeru except he has a scar that goes through his left eye brow and no pigment in that eye. He lives on the outskirts of New Haven Connecticut with his cousins Anthony and Hannah. Tony is the digidestined of Life and his partner is Wolfmon. He joins the digidestined team when he and his friends are called forth to assist the digidestined against the demon lords.**

**Wolfmon is able to digivolve to Halo Angemon, Arch Angemon, Goddmon, and Holy Goddmon.**

**Anthony: He is Takeru's cousin who lives on the outskirts of New Haven Connecticut with his father and sister. He is born on the same day as Takeru and Tony and looks similar to Takeru and Tony but he is a little shorter. He is the digidestined of Spirit and his partner is Tigermon. He joins the digidestined team when he and his friends are called forth to assist the digidestined against the demon lords. **

**Tigermon is able to digivolve to Tigrismon, Magna Tigrismon, & Tigerramon.**

**Hannah: Hannah is Anthony's sister and Takeru's cousin who lives on the outskirts of New Haven Connecticut. She is 3 years younger than Takeru, Tony, and Anthony to the day and she looks like Anthony, Takeru & Tony. She is the digidestined of dreams and her partners are a red and blue Elecmon & a pink and white Elecmon. She joins the digidestined when she is called forth to defeat the demon lords. **

**The pink and white Elecmon could digivolve to Rainmon, Lightningmon, and Stormmon while the red and blue Elecmon could digivolve to Thundermon, Spiritmon & Windmon.**

**Ashley: She is Anthony's girlfriend who has dirty blond hair and light brown eyes and is the same age as Anthony. She lives in New Haven Connecticut and she is the digidestined of faith with her partner Ponymon. She joins the digidestined when she is called forth to defeat the demon lords.**

**Ponymon could digivolve to Coltmon, Stallionmon & Mustangmon.**

**Amanda: She is Tony's girlfriend and is a year younger than him. She and her brother have known Anthony and Tony forever. She has long Light Brown Hair and green eyes and she lives in New Haven Connecticut with her brother. She is the digidestined of Truth and her Digimon is Kotemon. She joins the digidestined when she is called forth to defeat the demon lords.**

**Kotemon digivolves to Gladimon, Knightmon with the crest of truth, & Crusadermon.**

**Kyle: He is Hannah's boyfriends and is the same age as Hannah. He has Dirty Blond Hair with bluish grey eyes and lives with his sister in New Haven Connecticut. He is the digidestined of Justice and his partner is Otamamon He joins the digidestined team when he and his friends are called forth to assist the digidestined against the demon lords.**

**Otamamon digivolves to Hookmon, Shawjamon with the crest of Justice, & Neptunmon. **

**Joseph Takaishi is Takeru & Tony's uncle and Anthony & Hannah's father who lives on the outskirts of New Haven Connecticut. He works with Zachary Yagami & Major O'Ryan on a top secret project that keeps others from accessing the digital world and provides assistance to the digidestined when needed.**

**Zachary Yagami is Hikari and Taichi's uncle and father to Kaden. Kaden and his father live on the outskirts of New Haven Connecticut where Zachary works closely with Joseph Takaishi and Major O'Ryan on a top secret project that keeps others from accessing the digital world and he provides assistance to the digidestined when needed.**

**Lucemon is the demon lord of pride! He is located in the northern Realm where he tries to destroy the digidestined in that realm. **

**Takuya: Takuya is the elemental digidestined of Fire and the leader of his group of digidestined! He could digivolve into Aguinimon, Aldamon, Burning Greymon, Emperor Greymon, & Susanoomon with Magna Garurumon.**

**Zoe: Zoe is the elemental digidestined of wind and she is in love with Takuya. She could Digivolve into Kazemon, Zelphymon, Jet Silphymon Fusion Form, & Ancient Silphymon.**

**Koji: Koji is the elemental digidestined of light. He could digivolve into Kendo Garurumon, Magna Garurumon, Bewolfmon, & Lobomon. Magna Garurumon could Jogress Digivolve to Susanoomon with Emperor Greymon.**

**Kouichi: Kouichi is the elemental digidestined of darkness and is in the digital world with his twin brother. Kouichi could digivolve into Duskmon, Valdamon, Loewemon, Jager Loewemon, Rhihimon which is the fusion form, & Ancient Sphinxmon.**

**Tommy: Tommy is the youngest of the digidestined and he is the elemental digidestined of Ice. He could digivolve to Kumamon, Kotorimon, DaiPennmon which is the fusion form and Ancient Megatheriummon.**

**Junipe: JP is the elemental digidestined of Thunder and he could digivolve to Beetlemon, Metal Kabuterimon, Rhino Kabuterimon, & Ancient Beetlemon.**

**Beelzemon is the Demon Lord of Envy! He is located in the southern realm where he fights the Tamers.**

**Takato: Takato is the leader of the Tamers and has a personality similar to Tk's. He holds the powers of the digital Hazard and his Digimon is Guilmon.**

**Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon, War Growlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode & Megidramon.**

**Rika: Rika has a fierce nature which makes her hot headed but deep down she cares about her friends and will do anything to protect them despite her cold personality. Her Digimon partner is Renamon.**

**Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, Taomon, & Sakuyamon**

**Henry: Henry is the voice of reason who finds fighting pointless. He is always looking out for the safety of others including Takato and his sister Suzie. His Digimon Partner is Terriermon.**

**Terriermon could digivolve to Gargomon, Rapidmon, & Mega Gargomon**

**Juri: Juri is a happy person who has a heart of a lion! She is in love with Takato and looks for the good in people. Her Digimon partner is Leomon!**

**Leomon digivolves to Grap Leomon & Saber Leomon.**

**Ryo: Ryo became a digidestined when he followed Takeru, Hikari, & Ken to the digital world where he was sent to another dimension when they returned home. He lost most of his memory when he entered the new dimension but slowly regained his memories when he started to watch the Digimon show. Ryo is the digidestined of fate and his Digimon partner is Monodramon. Ryo also gains the card of hope, innocence, and life which he uses to help Dorumon digivolve.**

**Monodramon digivolves to Strikedramon, Cyberdramon, & Justimon!**

**Dorumon was sent to assist the digidestined when Ryo is severely injured and he uses the card of hope, innocence, and life to heal the boy. Dorumon could digivolve to Dorugamon, DoruGreymon and Alphamon the knight of hope, innocence, and life**

**Suzie: is the youngest of the Tamers and she has a childish manner and loves the color pink. Her partner is Lopmon.**

**Lopmon digivolves to Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon.**

**Kenta: Kenta is one of Takato's friends and his Digimon partner is Marine Angemon!**

**Kazu: Kazu is one of Takato's friends and is the comic relief of the group because he is never really that serious. His Digimon partner is Guardromon.**

**Guardromon could digivolve to Andromon!**

**Lilithmon is the Demon lord of Lust and she was in the western hemisphere of the digital world.**

**Chapter Index:**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure a New Team**

**Chapter 2: Hope & Light Returns**

**Chapter 3: A Dark Hour**

**Chapter 4: Demons and Angels**

**Chapter 5: The Digimon Emperor Reveals His Secret**

**Chapter 6: The Rise of Skull Greymon**

**Chapter 7: A New Digidestined**

**Chapter 8: The Dark Ocean**

**Chapter 9: Crest of Sincerity**

**Chapter 10: Daemon's Freedom**

**Chapter 11: Takeru's Fight**

**Chapter 12: Wizardmon's Warning**

**Chapter 13: The Golden Digieggs of Caring and Wisdom**

**Chapter 14: Kimeramon & the Fall of the Digimon Emperor**

**Chapter 15: X Veemon & Stingmon**

**Chapter 16: Aquilomon & Ankylomon**

**Chapter 17: The Dark Ocean & Silphymon**

**Chapter 18: The Rise of Black War Greymon**

**Chapter 19: Kyoto Legends**

**Chapter 20: Two More Destiny Stones Destroyed**

**Chapter 21: The Last 3 Destiny Stones and the Guardian of the East**

**Chapter 22: Lucemon's Plan**

**Chapter 23: Devimon & Piedmon**

**Chapter 24: Daemon & Beelzemon's Big Mistake**

**Chapter 25: Lilithmon The Demon Lord of Lust**

**Chapter 26: Lucemon & The Powers of Hope**

**Chapter 27:**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure a New Team**

A lot has happened since the digidestined first stepped into the digital world and now they are going to discover that that adventure is just the beginning and several new digidestined will join the team. The dark ocean will also be attempting to pull Takeru and Hikari there where they have to face their worst fears. We start off where Hikari is helping Takeru move to his new apartment.

"Tk it is great that you are moving closer to the rest of the digidestined and we could spend more time together." Hikari said

"Kari I know I can't wait to hang out with everyone more and not have to take the ferry and the bus to hang out. I know that we will be able to do a lot more instead of you coming to my house every other weekend and me going to Matt's every other weekend. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't hang out with you while I lived here." Takeru agreed

"Tk/Kari come on we have to go get some lunch we have a lot of packing to do and moving. Matt, Tai, and your fathers are going to come help us move later." Nancy commented

"Ok mom we will be out in a minute." Takeru mentioned

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you as a friend. There is a kid back home who is obsessed with me and he acts worse than Tai." Hikari warned

"He is really obsessed with you like how?" Takeru asked

"He will follow me everywhere and is extremely jealous when I talk to other boys not to mention he will ask me out every day and he claims I am his girl." Hikari feared

"Wow that sounds like fun! I wonder how he is going to act when he finds out that your best friend is a guy." Takeru joked

"He will probably get extremely jealous that you are very close to me and he will want to fight you every chance he gets but I hope he soon gets over this obsession over me." Hikari shuddered

"I am sure he will I mean how bad could it be?" Takeru questioned

"You will soon find out when you are living in Odeiba." Hikari warned

Meanwhile in the digital world we find that the Digimon Emperor is terrorizing the Digimon there making them his slaves.

"Digimon! I have come here as your master and you will serve me and who ever goes against me will be punished severely." The Digimon Emperor ordered

"You are supposed to be one of the protectors of the digital world so why are you doing this." Wormmon asked

"I am the Digimon Emperor you piece of scum now it is time for me to take over this world." Ken threatened

"Oh no we have to do something we can't let him do this." Patamon feared

"We have to get to Gennai and see if he could open the gate to the digital world so we could get our partners." Gatomon mentioned

"We have to be careful because our friends are now turning into his slaves and they will do anything to prevent us from calling our partners." Agumon pointed out

"How are we going to get there, all 8 of us will draw to much attention if we go together." Gabumon stated

"We are going to have to split into 4 groups of 2 and head into different directions." Biyomon suggested

"Tentomon and I will head north." Palmon said

"Gabumon and I will head south." Gomamon added

"Biyomon and I will head west." Agumon decided

"Which leaves Gatomon and I heading east and please be careful and we have to make it to Gennai's in order to get that gate open." Patamon commented

"We have to hurry for the longer he is here the worse it will be." Gatomon exclaimed

The Digimon all went into several directions and several of their friends got in their way but the Digimon were able to evade the attacks. Patamon and Gatomon were the first ones that made it to Gennai's house and they waited for the others to arrive but the others never shown. Patamon and Gatomon knew they had to have Gennai open the portal to the human world so they could contact the others. Gennai successfully opened the gate to the human world and made it so that the gate could be opened from any computer. Meanwhile back into the real world Takeru's digivice starts to react and they know that something is going on.

"Hey Kari something is going on in the digital world and I think we should get the others over here so we could contact Gennai." Takeru stated

"Hey Tk, hey Kari I brought Sora and Koushiro." Taichi mentioned

"Well we need to contact Mimi, Jyou, and Matt." Hikari added

"Hey Tk it looks like this place is a disaster I guess that you are moving." Mimi joked

"Yeah we are moving and we have a digital world emergency." Takeru informed

"What do you mean bro?" Yamato asked

"My digivice started to go ballistic and I feel that something is wrong. I can't explain it but I have a feeling that our Digimon are in danger and they are trying to contact us." Takeru filled in

"Does this mean that we are going to go back to the digital world?" Jyou wondered

"I don't know. Koushiro I think we need to try and contact Gennai and see if everything is alright." Takeru suggested

"I agree something is not right but we must try and contact Gennai." Hikari agreed

"Well I know that you wouldn't ever decide that unless something is truly wrong. How is it going to try connecting to Gennai?" Taichi questioned

"I can't bypass the firewall that is set, I know that they are trying to contact us but there is something in the digital world that created a fire wall. I would need more time." Koushiro pointed out

"How about we use our digivices to bypass the firewall?" Mimi suggested

"That is actually an excellent idea. Koushiro just let us know when you are ready. Does everyone have their digivices?" Taichi asked

"I do but my digivice died when we went back home after Diaboromon. We might have to attach mine to the laptop." Yamato stated

"Well I have my digivice!" Mimi added

"We have ours!" Sora, Jyou, and Koushiro informed

"I have mine." Hikari mentioned

"I have mine as well." Taichi commented

Suddenly Takeru's digivice reacted again and everyone watched in amazement.

"Why is it that your digivice is the only one reacting shouldn't all of ours react?" Taichi wondered

"I think it has to do with the fact that they have to find a way around the firewall and they need a pure source of power to try and contact us. The only way to do that is to tap into Tk's crest which is connected to his digivice." Koushiro suggested

"Then wouldn't Kari's digivice react as well?" Sora questioned

"No see unlike Kari's crest Tk's crests has an endless amount of pure energy but Kari's crest is a pure source it is not an endless source of pure energy and it would actually weaken Kari drastically." Koushiro informed

"Digidestined being the Digimon are unable to break through the firewall I had to come and warn you. A new threat in the digital world has risen and Gennai is working on releasing the crests into another form and these will digivolve differently. As for now your Digimon are safe and it is going to be hard for them to hold off this new threat. Koushiro is correct as far as to why Tk's digivice is the only one reacting and by using the crest of light it would have nearly killed Kari." Ayden added

"Then how are we going to get into the digital world knowing the digital world has a firewall protecting the gates from everyone except the one who placed the firewall?" Taichi wondered

"I don't know I do know that Koushiro and Gennai are working on bypassing this firewall so they could open the gate. Be prepared this enemy is different than any other enemy you have faced in your past." Ayden warned

A week later Koushiro was still working on the firewall while Takeru unpacked his stuff. He then prepared for school for it was his first day and he is going to be the new student there.

"Tk I am sorry I can't drive you to school today for I have to write an article on the significance of toilet paper." Nancy commented

"That's alright mom I was going to walk anyways. Mom I love you, bye." Takeru stated

"Hello are you going to Odeiba Elementary?" Miako questioned

"Yes I am my name is Takeru but you could call me Tk." Takeru mentioned

"My name is Yolie and this here is Cody and I have calculated that it takes 12.2 minutes to walk to school." Miako enlightened

"Welcome to the building!" Cody stated

"Thank you!" Takeru accepted

"Yolie are you coming over after school to work on my computer?" Cody asked

"Only if your mom makes those special brownies that she makes." Miako added

"I will call her and ask if she could make them." Cody informed

"Well Tk this is where we have to go do you think you will find it from here?" Miako wondered

"Yeah I am sure thanks for walking with me to school and nice meeting you." Takeru said

"See you later Tk maybe we could hang out sometimes." Cody invited

"Ok that sounds great!" Takeru agreed

Suddenly a soccer ball is flying at Takeru and he catches it before it hits him in the head.

"Sorry about that I guess I don't know my own strength when I kick the ball. The name is Davis and I am going to be the captain of the soccer team." Daisuke boasted

"You remind me of someone but I could be wrong and my name is Tk." Takeru stated

Meanwhile in the digital world the Digimon are all avoiding an attack when several others Digimon start to close in on them.

"Oh no they have captured Palmon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Gomamon what are we going to do we need Tai and the others." Agumon feared

"We have to hide until they are able to come to help us. There are too many of them for all 3 of us to take on alone." Gatomon informed

"Tk please hurry!" Patamon exclaimed

"They are over here! Hurry the Digimon Emperor is moving in fast and he is looking for the rest of you." Elecmon explained

"It is wrong as to how he is treating all of us. Someone should teach him a lesson." Gatomon stated angrily

"Betamon what do you have there?" Patamon asked

"It is a tag and crest with a digivice and I know that it belongs to my partner but she is not here yet." Betamon said

"Well we have to hide for if the Digimon emperor finds them then he will destroy them." Agumon filled in

They all found a cave that blended in to the background where the Digimon Emperor could not find. Meanwhile back at school Taichi knows that something is wrong and runs into Koushiro.

"I was able to get past the firewall and we are going to the digital world after school. We have to get Kari and Tk but other than that we should be able to go to the digital world." Koushiro explained

"Hold on Agumon we are coming." Taichi said

Meanwhile back at the elementary school we find Daisuke telling Hikari what happened on the front yard before school.

"Hey Kari, I was playing soccer with the guys when I kicked the ball a little hard and almost hit this kid in the head. Luckily he caught it before it happened and I apologized to him and told him my name but he said I remind him of someone. Maybe he thinks I am a famous movie star or something." Daisuke boasted

"I doubt it Davis I think he probably has met you before or something like that. Now I have to get to my seat because class is about to start." Hikari mentioned

"Class, take your seats and listen up we have a new student today and we have a lot to cover today." Mr. Niamio said

"Hello my name is Takeru Takaishi." Takeru said giving a polite bow

"Ok Takeru you could sit with the girl with the camera around her neck." Mr. Niamio pointed out

"We're together once again. Kari I think that Patamon and Gatomon need us." Takeru stated

"I agree! I feel them calling out to us." Hikari informed

"I am going to email Koushiro as soon as we go to lunch to see if the gate is open." Takeru mentioned

"That is a good idea." Hikari agreed

"Well it looks like we are in all the same classes." Takeru observed

"I know that is a good thing." Hikari said

School finished and Hikari and Takeru were at their lockers when Daisuke came running up to them.

"Listen buddy I don't know who you are talking to my girl but back off." Daisuke fumed

"Is this the guy you told me about a week ago?" Takeru wondered

"Davis his name is not buddy it is Tk and I am not your girl and besides Tk doesn't have to back off he is my best friend in the whole world." Hikari said angry

"WHAT? THIS JERK IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Daisuke yelled

"Hey Yolie!" Takeru welcomed

"Is your name Hikari Yagami?" Miako questioned

"Yes it is why?" Hikari asked

"I think this is supposed to go to you." Miako stated

"Tk, Tai is in the digital world and he is in danger." Hikari worried

"Come on Koushiro must have gotten past the firewall and we could go and help out now." Takeru informed

Takeru and Hikari ran to the computer lab with Daisuke running after them and Miako also following them." Cody spots Miako and asks her if she is still coming over.

"Yolie are you still coming over? My mom made the brownies you like." Cody mentioned

"I am sorry Cody I have to help out in the computer room today." Miako informed

Meanwhile back in the digital world Taichi and the Digimon spot an egg that has the crest of courage on it.

"I would hate to be the chicken who laid that egg." Agumon joked

"Hey look it has the crest of courage on it I wonder if it belongs to me!" Taichi exclaimed

"Try and pick it up and see." Patamon encouraged

Once Taichi touched the egg it started to glow and shot out 3 devices and the tag & crest and digivice that Betamon had also disappeared. The 3 digivices that shot out of the egg raced through the digital world and came out of the computer. One went straight for Daisuke and the others went to where Miako and Cody were.

"Hey guys what is this? Could I get Donkey Kong Madness on it?" Daisuke asked

"It is not a game; if you have a digivice then you are meant to help out in the digital world." Koushiro stated

"His looks like an upgraded model than the ones we have." Hikari pointed out

"I say we go to the digital world and help Taichi with this." Takeru mentioned

"Ok is it ready Koushiro?" Hikari wondered

"Yes it is!" Koushiro explained

"Then let's go! Digi Port Open!" Hikari yelled as she disappeared into the computer.

Takeru then pointed his digivice to the computer and also disappearing into the computer leaving Daisuke shocked that they just vanished into thin air. Koushiro told Daisuke that he is next and then Daisuke followed Takeru and Hikari to the digital world and Koushiro was about to go when Miako started to question him about the light that shot out of the computer room. Meanwhile back in the digital world we find that the others have arrived.

"Kari, Tk I am glad you have arrived and what is Davis doing here?" Taichi questioned

"He has a digivice as well Tai." Hikari informed

"Well we have to move or the Digimon Emperor will find us and make us his slave." Gatomon stated

"Who is the Digimon Emperor?" Takeru asked

"Not now it is not safe here." Patamon informed

The digidestined follow Gatomon and Patamon to the cave where they start to explain what is happening in the digital world.

"Well it started where this human came to the digital world and we don't know how he had gotten here but we do know that he created a firewall so no outsiders could come into this world. He said I am the Digimon Emperor and I am here to make you my slaves. Those who go against me will perish and that will be a lesson to all who oppose me. Then he started sending out these black rings and they change even the gentlest Digimon into nasty Digimon and these rings don't even protect against flees. The worst part is he has a strange digivice that blocks natural digivolution." Gatomon explained

"We got separated from Palmon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon and we don't know if they are ok or not." Patamon choked

"Hey Davis, show them your digivice." Takeru told

"Huh ok!" Daisuke said as he pulled out his digivice.

"You are in leagues with the Digimon Emperor!" Gatomon spat

"Listen I am not in leagues with anyone I received it when it shot out of the computer." Daisuke stuttered

"Then that is what came out of the strange egg when I touched it." Taichi thought

"What egg?" Takeru asked

"This one and it has my crest on it." Taichi informed

"It wouldn't budge when Tai tried to pick it up." Agumon mentioned

"Well let me try maybe it needs a woman to pick it up." Hikari implied

She tried to pick it up and the egg wouldn't budge.

"I guess I am not as strong as I thought." Hikari doubted

"Let me try." Takeru said

Once again the egg wouldn't budge and then Daisuke pushed him out of the way and lifted the egg with ease.

"You guys need to work out some more the egg was light" Daisuke boasted

Suddenly Veemon appeared from where the egg was and he started to jump around because Daisuke removed the Digiegg of Courage.

"Davish it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Veemon but you could call me Veemon." Veemon exclaimed

Meanwhile back at the Digmon Emperor's base we find Wormmon monitoring the digital world when he notices several others on the screen and before he could change the view Ken walks back into the room and finds that others were able to come in.

"If they are willing to come into my garden unannounced then I am going to have to teach them a lesson. Wormmon fetch me Monochromon for he will teach those pesky kids a lesson." Ken ordered

Monochromon was released from his cage and went to where the children were and started to attack them.

"Oh no it's a Monochromon! Monochromon has a shell harder than diamonds and his attack is Volcanic Strike which shoots out a bunch of fireballs at its enemy." Takeru informed

"Let's get out of here!" Hikari yelled

The digidestined ran out of the cave and Monochromon was right behind them when he fired his Volcanic Strike nearly hitting Daisuke but Veemon pushed him out of the way right in time but Hikari ended up spraining her ankle. Daisuke had seen that the Monochromon was heading straight for Hikari when he opened the digiegg of courage and Veemon digivolved to Flamedramon and went after Monochromon protect Hikari and he was able to destroy the dark ring that was around Monochromon turning him back into his former self. Taichi knew that he and the older digidestined would have to sit these adventures out for the simple fact that they wouldn't be much use to them but he was going to help them out whenever he could.

"Davis I noticed that you have broken your goggles during the battle and the leader of the digidestined wouldn't look right without them so I am giving you my pair." Taichi passed on the torch

"I guess the torch has been passed from the older digidestined to the younger digidestined." Agumon exclaimed

"The sun is going down and now we are safe." Patamon proclaimed

"Why is that?" Hikari asked

"The Digimon Emperor never comes out after the sun sets." Gatomon mentioned

"Tai it is getting late I think you should go back to your world." Agumon stated

"He is right never stay to long in the digital world for you never know what will happen." Taichi said

The digidestined went back to the TV where they returned back to their world crushing Koushiro, Miako, and Cody. Later that evening Taichi assembled the original digidestined to meet at the park and told them everything that had happened.

"Guys I don't think that we are going to play a major part in the digital world this time for when I went I couldn't even get Agumon to digivolve. Another thing there was a digiegg of courage and I couldn't lift it up but Davis was able to and there is a new way of digivolving now it is called Armor Digivolving and it is really cool." Taichi explained

"The new group is going to need as much advice that we could give them and I know Kari and I will go with them even though we can't get Patamon and Gatomon to digivolve yet." Takeru stated

"I agree they are going to need our help where we could provide it." Hikari agreed

"I am going to go back tomorrow if it will let me." Taichi informed

"I also want to go to the digital world and see Tentomon again." Koushiro mentioned

"Mimi, could you hear me?" Sora wondered

"Yes I could and I know that things are different but I still want to see Palmon again but I have no way to get to the digital world. So please take care of her for me and I will come to the digital world when I can." Mimi said over speaker phone.

"I want to go to the digital world again and I know that Biyomon would be glad to see me again." Sora cried

I can't go for I have band practice tomorrow. We have a gig coming up and we need to rehears this new song I wrote." Yamato informed

"I have to study for this exam that is coming up in 3 days so I can't go to the digital world either." Jyou mentioned

"Don't worry about it I am sure that the 5 of us could watch over Davis, Yolie, and Cody." Takeru encouraged

"I wonder who the Digimon emperor really is though." Hikari thought out loud

"I don't know but time will soon tell when he finally reveals his true identity." Takeru agreed

"Hey we have to get going before my mom sends for the police." Taichi joked

"I have to go study." Jyou informed

"I got to go as well being I promised my mom that I would help her out at the flower shop." Sora stated

"I have band practice." Yamato said

"I have to contact Gennai to see if he could provide us with some valuable information as to how this human is able to control Digimon like he does." Koushiro explained

"Tai I will be home in a few minutes I have to talk to Tk quick." Hikari mentioned

"Ok I will tell mom that you are studying at Tk's and will be home in a half hour." Taichi agreed

"I will make sure that she arrives home soon." Takeru proclaimed

Everyone left the park except Hikari and Takeru for Hikari had something that was bothering her.

"Tk I wonder how we are going to stop him for he is not like any enemy we have ever faced before." Hikari feared

"I don't know but I have a feeling that our role as digidestined is not over." Takeru implied

"Are you sure? How are we going to get Gatomon and Patamon to digivolve?" Hikari wondered

"I don't know but I know that out of all the original digidestined we were able to keep the powers of our crest and I have a feeling that we will see Angemon and Angewomon again." Takeru informed

"Well we better get going for it is getting late." Hikari stated

The next day after school Taichi, Sora and Koushiro met Takeru, Hikari and the new digidestined at the computer room where they were discussing what it is like in the digital world.

"Since you have never been to the digital world I think I should give you some pointers." Daisuke boasted

"What do you know you have only been to the digital world once so don't go off like you know the entire digital world." Miako yelled

"Fine little miss prissy." Daisuke said

"Keep it up you loud mouth annoying brat." Miako threatened

"Guys! Guys I guess it would be safe to assume that there is going to be a little bit of danger.' Cody hypothesized

"He is right arguing about it would do you no good. So is everyone who is going to the digital world ready to go." Sora agreed

"Tai! Taichi Yagami is that you along with Sora Takenouchi and Koushiro Izumi? Didn't you all graduate?" Mr. Fujiyama asked

"There is something I have been meaning to ask you. You see I have been having a hard time adjusting to high school and I need your advice on all the girls there." Taichi said covering for the others.

"Thanks Tai we owe you one." Sora thought

"Ok I say we go to the digital world before someone else walks in on us." Koushiro informed

The digidestined all pointed their digivices at the computer and the next thing they know they are in the digital world. While they entered the digital world Ken is waiting for the digidestined to arrive for he has a surprise for them.

"Ah I see our guests have arrived Snimon attack those kids and show no mercy." Ken ordered

Meanwhile back where Takeru, Hikari, and the others were Miako and Cody noticed that they received new clothes.

"Hey look I have new clothes and they are quite comfortable to." Cody mentioned

"Hey I also have cool clothes and I like this helmet for it makes my glasses look small." Miako boasted

"Yeah I forgot to mention that we get free clothes when we come to the digital world." Daisuke stated

"I can't wait to tell my sisters that I received free clothes." Miako mentioned

"Kids now and days have no respect for whenever I received a gift I didn't act like that." Sora said

"Sora I hate to say this but you are sounding like my mother!" Hikari joked

"Davish is that you? I brought Patamon and his friends." Veemon mentioned

"Koushiro you are a site for big green eyes. How have you been?" Tentomon exclaimed

"I have been fine how about you?" Koushiro wondered

"I have been great especially since you have arrived." Tentomon informed

"Sora I have missed you a lot." Biyomon stated

"I have missed you as well." Sora cried

"Hey Sora, look out." Takeru said as he tackled Sora and Biyomon before Snimon could hit her.

"Thanks Tk!" Sora said

Suddenly Drimojimon dug up the ground where Daisuke was standing and Daisuke fell through the hole the Drimojimon created. Then Mojyamon used his bone whack and threw it at Veemon also knocking him in the hole making Miako and Cody wanting to go back home but Sora, Koushiro, Takeru, and Hikari grabbed them and told them to run to avoid the danger that they are currently in. Once they were away from the initial danger their digivices started to detect that there was something up ahead.

"Hey it looks like there is a building up ahead of some sort." Takeru pointed out

"There is no building only the temple and it has shut down in years." Biyomon informed

"They couldn't book enough weddings." Tentomon joked

"Well I don't think it is the catering that is setting off our digivices." Sora added

"Ug hasn't anyone ever heard of an escalator." Miako complained

"Well; look on the bright side; we only have a few more stairs left." Biyomon mentioned

"Oh come on why me?" Miako complained

"Look it's the digiegg of love and the digiegg of knowledge. Hikari exclaimed

"I wonder if those belong to us." Sora thought out loud

"I don't know but I think we should give it a try." Koushiro proclaimed

Sora and Koushiro stepped up to the 2 digieggs and tried to pull it out but they couldn't then they remembered what Taichi had said about the digiegg of courage. Meanwhile on a cliff we find Daisuke starting to come around when he realized that he is chained to the side of a cliff and sees that the Digimon Emperor standing above him.

"Who are you?" Daisuke questioned

"I am your worst nightmare come to life." Ken smirked

"Are you the Digimon Emperor?" Daisuke asked

"Speaking!" Ken said

"But you are just a normal kid like me." Daisuke implied

"I am not like you or I would be the one hanging over the cliff." Ken fumed

"Where is Veemon?" Daisuke wondered

"Your little pet is right here." Ken mused

"Veemon are you alright?" Daisuke asked

"I am fine! Nice view huh?" Veemon joked

"I haven't time to notice. Veemon are you ready to armor digivolve?" Daisuke asked

"I'm sorry but in order to pull off that trick wouldn't you need these?" Ken smirked

Meanwhile back at the temple we find Sora and Koushiro trying to convince Miako and Cody to lift the digieggs.

"Yolie I need you to pick up the digiegg of love." Sora informed

"Same to you Cody but I need you to pick up the digiegg of knowledge." Koushiro agreed

"Uh ok." Miako and Cody stuttered

"Hello! It is a pleasure to meet you Yolie and I presume that we are going to be great partners." Hawkmon greeted

"Um I think you have the wrong person for I don't fight except with my sister as to who gets the last cookie." Miako quivered

"Oh I get stuck with the defective human." Hawkmon vented

"Yolie you remind me of someone. My friend Mimi never wanted to fight either but she found that even though she hated fighting she had to protect her friends. The bond you make with your Digimon is a bond you make for life and you have made another friend for life. Me!" Sora mentioned

"Oh Sora!" Miako exclaimed

"Hey Cody what do you think of this place?" Koushiro wondered

"I really haven't been here long enough to get an opinion. There are so many questions and I don't really know where to begin. What do you suggest I do?" Cody asked

"That is a reasonable question and let me give you a little advice keep asking questions and we will discover the answers together. Trust me I am the same way as you are." Koushiro mentioned

"Wow really?" Cody exclaimed

"I hate to interrupt but in order to open the digieggs you must say Digi-armor-energize." Hawkmon pointed out

"Digi Armor Energize!" Miako and Cody said

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power!"

Meanwhile back at the cliff we find the Digimon Emperor about to make Veemon his slave when Aquilomon destroyed the dark ring and Ken called his slaves to attack them. Digmon set Veemon and Daisuke free and Gatomon knocked Daisuke's digivice out of Ken's hand. Daisuke then had Veemon armor digivolve and then one by one they freed the Mojyamon, Drimojimon, and Snimon from the control of the Digimon Emperor and this infuriated Ken.

"I guess us old digidestined are not needed anymore." Sora stated

"I don't think so I say we still play a major role and we still could provide advice to the new digidestined." Koushiro informed

The digidestined returned back to the real world and Takeru, Hikari, and the new digidestined's Digimon also returned to the real world.

"Well I have to go mom is making macaroni and I know she would kill me if I am late." Daisuke announced

"We have to go as well but I want to go back tomorrow." Miako added

"I think we will get our chance to return to the digital world again." Cody stated


	2. Hope & Light Returns

**Chapter 2: Hope & Light Return**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With everything going on in the digital world from a new enemy and a new team the old digidestined are wondering how they are going to solve this problem. The Digimon emperor is enslaving more Digimon by the day and the new team has discovered a new form of digivolving. We now find the older digidestined in the park again and this time they are discussing how they are going to stop the Digimon emperor.

"Well the digidestined have their hands full for the Digimon emperor is more different than any enemy we have ever faced." Taichi mentioned

"What is puzzling me is the fact that the gate to the digital world is open for more than one day." Koushiro explained

"I know one thing is that we have to act fast for the more Digimon he enslaves the more dangerous it gets for us." Hikari informed

"We are going to have to figure out who the Digimon emperor is because maybe we could stop him here where he can't hide behind the Digimon." Taichi pointed out

"One thing about that what are we going to do knock on every door in Japan and ask if they are the Digimon emperor? Right now there is not much we could do in this situation except see if this kid gives us a clue as to who he is." Takeru mentioned

"It is not like when we came back to the digital world find Kari's digivice and partner." Sora replied

"I know but we can't just sit by and let this kid destroy something amazing." Taichi said

"Don't worry we won't let him destroy the digital world; Kari and I will help the new digidestined as much as we can and I know that you will also provide as much assistance as you can as well." Takeru assured

"I know it just worries me that a kid could do so much damage as this kid could. Not to mention he feels that he is the only one aloud in the digital world as well." Taichi announced

"Don't worry we will do all we could to shed some light on this kid." Hikari reassured

"I know! Please be careful and if you ever need assistance then don't be afraid to ask." Yamato informed

"Guys Mimi is calling!" Koushiro stated

"Hi Mimi!" The digidestined greeted

"Guys I heard from Palmon that this kid is moving faster than he was before. I wish we had our powers so we could get our Digimon to digivolve." Mimi mentioned

"I know but we have to rely that the new digidestined will be able to stop him." Koushiro replied

"Don't worry we will find a way to stop him." Hikari assured

"Well we are going to have to do things differently." Mimi announced

"We know!" Takeru said

The digidestined all returned back to their homes in order to get ready for school the next day. After school Daisuke and Miyako met Takeru and Hikari in the computer room and decided to watch the news about the boy genius Ken Ichijougi.

"This is Matilda Tachoushi reporting and News Channel 2 with boy genius himself Ken Ichijougi." The reported mentioned

"It is an honor to be here with you!" Ken said

"I understand that you have designed a game that is so hard that you need special codes in order to play it, not to mention that you are the star soccer player, and you even give teachers homework. How did you come across these talents?" The reporter inquired

"Well I honestly studied harder than the other children and I have always been good with computers not to mention sports but I have to say it is from my parents who made this possible." Ken said

"Hey why don't we ask this Ken Ichijougi for help with the Digimon emperor? He is so smart I bet that he will be able to figure out a way to stop him." Daisuke suggested

"NO WAY, I KNOW MORE ABOUT THE DIGITAL WORLD THAN THAT KID DOES." Miyako yelled

"It was only a suggestion." Daisuke mumbled

"Yolie if we need to we could always ask for help and I bet he could help." Cody stated

"When did you get here?" Daisuke asked

"Just a moment a go, I think we should head to the digital world now being we are all here." Cody informed

"OK LET'S GO! DIGIPORT OPEN!" Hikari yelled

"GET OUT OF MY GARDEN ONLY PERFECT CHILDREN COULD BE DIGIDESTINED AND I HAVE DETERMINED THAT I AM THE ONLY PERFECT CHILD HERE SO GET OUT OR BE DESTROYED." Ken spat

"What about Kari why can't she be a digidestined for she was one long before you were?" Daisuke wondered

"QUIET YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE PEST!" Ken fumed

"Why don't you let Patamon and Gatomon digivolve? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid of the powers they possess?" Hikari questioned

"AS LONG AS I HAVE THIS DARK DIGIVICE THEY WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO DIGIVOLVE." Ken laughed

"Guys this kid is a maniac!" Miako stated

"I guess since you didn't take my offer to leave when you did I guess I am going to have to destroy you! Tyrannomon attack!" Ken yelled

Daisuke, Miako, and Cody had their Digimon armor digivolve to hold off the Tyrannomon but they outnumbered the digidestined when Cody started to pick up a signal coming from the opposite direction. Takeru and Hikari grabbed their Digimon and followed Cody to a cave where they found 2 digieggs that responded to Takeru and Hikari's crests.

"Kari what are those symbols on the digieggs?" Takeru asked

"One has the crest of hope on it and the other one has the crest of light on it." Hikari said

"Well I think we should try and pick them up." Takeru added

"But we already have our Digimon why would we get 2 new Digimon?" Hikari wondered

"I don't know but I have a feeling that these eggs belong to us being our crests are reacting strongly to them." Takeru stated

"Go ahead and pick them up! If it will help defeat the Digimon emperor then I don't mind sitting out!" Gatomon informed

"Yeah Gatomon and I will always be your friends and nothing will change that." Patamon encouraged

Hikari and Takeru picked up the digieggs and their digivices transformed into the new style digieggs causing the entire cave to fill with a pure light. When the light died down Gatomon and Patamon were replaced with Nefertimon and Pegasusmon. Takeru, Hikari, and Cody climbed aboard and flew to where Miako and Daisuke were and arrived right in time to stop the Tyrannomon. Cody got off of Pegasusmon while Nefertimon fired her Rosetta Stones at the Tyrannomon to stun them. Pegasusmon then fired his star showers at the other Tyrannomon to also stun them. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon then activated their golden noose and freed the Tyrannomon from the control of the Digimon emperor. Takeru and Hikari's crests then shot through the area freeing the other enslaved Digimon from the control of the Digimon emperor's control as well.

"Wormmon what is that power? I want that power then nothing could stop me." Ken asked

"That is the powers of hope and light and it is said that they belong to the most powerful digidestined." Wormmon answered

"If those kids have that power then I am going to have to figure out a way to obtain them." Ken thought

"Master you don't remember feeling that power before?" Wormmon wondered

"If I destroy the ones who hold's that power then I will be unstoppable." Ken thought

"Master many have tried to stop those 2 but failed every time!" Wormmon stated

"I must separate them from the other 3 for I fear that the children will utilize their powers. I call forth all Digimon it is now your mission to capture those who holds the powers of hope and light and lock them in the void of no return. They must be locked in pure darkness where their powers have no effect." Ken declared

"Master where do you find something like that which is strong enough to contain that power?" Wormmon questioned

"THAT IS FOR ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT!" KEN YELLED

"Yes master!" Wormmon quivered in fear

Meanwhile back in the real world we find the digidestined having another meeting and this time the new digidestined joined them.

"How were they able to free the Digimon in that entire area when we barely could stand up to 5 Tyrannomon?" Miako asked

"Well it has to do with the powers of their crests, they hold the keys to defeating the darkness and that is why they are constant targets to evil. Evil thinks that they could obtain the powers that these 2 hold either by control or taking their powers by destroying these 2. Yes it is true that we all are just as important for the combination of every one of our crests create the crests they hold. These crests are directly connected to the digital world and everyone wants the power so they could rule the digital world. That is why every Digimon either wants to capture Kari and Tk or kill them. They think by killing them then they could use the powers for darkness but then some also think by capturing them and use them against everything that is good." Koushiro explained

"I don't understand if Tk and Kari are the only ones who could use the powers of hope and light then wouldn't they be able to choose regardless to who tries to capture them?" Cody questioned

"Here is how it works; even though I represent the light of the world darkness is too strong for me to fight alone. As long as hope is there fighting beside me darkness could never destroy the light." Hikari said

"If the darkness kills Hikari then even though I represent hope I will be filled with despair and my powers could destroy everything for there is no hope left in me and the light will be gone." Takeru explained

"So you are saying that you and Kari could never be apart?" Daisuke questioned while getting extremely jealous

"It is not like that hope and light relies on each other to keep the balance and maintain peace in the worlds. Hope could never be lost as long as someone is willing to fight for it but if hope has no light then despair floods the world and chaos will emerge." Takeru said

The next day Takeru was talking to Yamato at his band practice when Daisuke's sister came running up to them.

"Oh my god it is the legendary Matt Ishida from the Lone Wolves! I am your biggest fan and I am wondering if I could get your autograph." Jun cried

"Sure! Whom should I make it out to?" Yamato asked

"Make it out to Jun Motimea!" Jun mentioned

"Did you say Jun Motimea? Are you related to a Davis Motimea?" Takeru wondered

"Yeah he is my little brother why?" Jun asked

"Well he is in my class and I was just wondering." Takeru stated

"Oh well do you mind signing my shirt as well. I get all the cute boys to sign it and I think all boys are cute." Jun squeaked

"Wow there is not a lot of room." Takeru replied

"We are sorry to cut this short but we have to go. There is an emergency it was nice meeting you Jun and see you later." Yamato said

Yamato ran off towards the computer room at the elementary school and Takeru was about to follow when Jun grabbed his arm to ask him something.

"Do you think Matt will go on a date with me?" Jun questioned

"I really don't know! My brother really doesn't tell me what type of girls he is into but it couldn't hurt to ask him next time you see him." Takeru reassured

"Thanks!" Jun said before running off

Takeru and Yamato made it to the computer lab when Hikari filled them in that Gabumon sent a distress signal from this area.

"Gabumon sent a distress signal coming from this area." Hikari informed

"I know I received it on my digivice. Don't worry Gabumon we are on our way." Yamato stated

"Well everyone is here I say we go kick some Digimon emperor butt." Daisuke spat

"Digiport open!" Hikari yelled

"Matt it is you I knew if I got to one of those TV's Tentomon told me about them I knew you would come." Gabumon choked

"What happened?" Yamato asked

"Well the Digimon emperor came and put up a control spire in the area that I was trying to protect when he put a Red Vegimon in charge. I got full blast of his nasty attacks and he sent me off the cliff. We have to somehow sneak back in and rescue the innocent Digimon that are still up there." Gabumon explained

"Ok you heard him we must go in I say we all digivolve and attack them. Ready Veemon!" Daisuke ordered

"Stop the easy answer is never the best answer. They might be using innocent Digimon against us and if we rush in it could be a trap." Takeru offered

"Who asked you?" Daisuke fumed

"Tk is right we have to come up with a plan to save the Digimon rather than hurt them even more." Hikari agreed

"But you are supposed to agree with me not him." Daisuke mumbled to himself

"I say why don't we act like we have captured the digidestined and sneak them in. we have to create fake black rings in order to pull them off." Gatomon suggested

"That is brilliant and we could do this." Patamon stated

"Could we use these to pull them off?" Armadillomon wondered

"Those would work perfectly." Gatomon informed

"We could use this rope to bind them as well to make it more believable." Hawkmon added

"Why doesn't anybody listen to me?" Daisuke questioned

"What did you say?" Veemon wondered

"Ug!" Daisuke grunted

They put Gatomon's plan into action and were able to get past the first set of guards and made it to the jail cell where they were able to lock the other guards in the cells.

"Hey someone is coming I think we should head back the other way and come out where that control spire is." Cody mentioned

"I say we stay and fight." Daisuke announced

"Fighting is not always the best answer there may be innocent Digimon involved. You have to think about that before you jump into action." Yamato yelled

"I don't have to listen to you I will do whatever I want." Daisuke spat

"You little brat! Why don't you come here and say that to my face?" Yamato threatened

"Matt stop he is younger than you, he doesn't know better come on and let's keep moving." Takeru stopped Yamato

"I don't care someone should teach him a lesson." Yamato said

"Hey Davis I almost forgot I met your sister today." Takeru mentioned

"So I bet she told you that I suck my thumb when I sleep or that I wet the bed every other Thursday or that I wore bunny pajamas all the way up until last week. Wait until I get home for I will teach her a lesson for being a blabber mouth." Daisuke informed

"Thanks for sharing but she didn't mention anything about you." Yamato fumed

"What is your issue she is my sister and I could talk about her anyway I want to for that is what brothers are there for." Daisuke yelled

"Stop it; I don't like anyone bad mouthing their brothers or sisters for that is not why they are there." Hikari yelled

"She loves me, she hates me, she loves me, SHE HATES ME!" Daisuke thought

"Davish are you alright?" Veemon asked

"Kari hates me!" Daisuke sulked

"I have to cheer him up I have never seen him like this. Veemon thought. Knock, knock!" Veemon asked

"No knock, knock jokes Veemon!" Daisuke sulked

"Guys! There is no way down from here." Patamon stated

"We have to destroy the control spire and then maybe it will destroy the powers to the dark rings." Cody suggested

"I agree we have to armor digivolve." Miyako added

Suddenly Red Vegimon came and had the other Vegimon prevent the digidestined from armor digivolving while Veemon confronted the Red Vegimon to try to cheer Daisuke up. Veemon was getting beaten to a pulp when he was flung into the control spire cracking it. Red Vegimon was about to strike Veemon when Veemon suddenly ducked and Red Vegimon then shattered the control spire and short circuited the dark rings. Gabumon then digivolved to Garurumon and destroyed the rest of the control spire and said he would watch over this area to make sure the Digimon emperor would not come back. Meanwhile back at the Digimon emperor's base Ken watched the battle that took place and he was not happy that the digidestined destroyed one of his precious control spires.

"How were those children able to destroy one of my control spires, I guess I am going to have to step up my game some more. Wormmon get in here now." Ken yelled

"Yes master." Wormmon said

"Have you found the portal to the dark ocean yet?" Ken questioned

"Yes I have and it is ready for you." Wormmon quivered

"Good lets go to the dark ocean I have some business to take care of there." Ken said


	3. A Dark Hour

**Chapter 3: A Dark Hour**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The Digimon Emperor figured if he could outnumber the digidestined but Takeru and Hikari received the digieggs of hope and light and were able to get Patamon and Gatomon to armor digivolve to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and they were able to free the Tyrannomon from the dark rings. Takeru and Hikari then used the powers of their crests to free the rest of the area. Ken then got the idea to try to capture the children of hope and light and lock them in the world of darkness in order to defeat the digidestined and rule the digital world. The next day Yamato joined the group to help Gabumon and free the area that is currently under control of the Digimon emperor. Daisuke became depressed at the fact that Hikari didn't like him and Veemon tried to cheer him up to his normal self and attempted to take on the Red Vegimon by himself. The Red Vegimon accidently destroyed the power that the control spire was supplying to the dark rings and Garurumon then finished destroying the control spire completely. We now find Ken getting ready to enter the dark ocean to take care of some business.

"Wormmon watch the base I am going to take Airdramon to the dark ocean." Ken warned

"Dark port open!" Ken yelled

Ken and Airdramon disappeared to the dark ocean where he planned on discussing how to capture the child of hope and the child of light.

"Oh look it is a human pretending to be something he is not." Daemon laughed

"I need to know how to capture the children of hope and light and lock them in the world of darkness so I could take over the digital world." Ken wondered

"In order to open the world of darkness one must give his sole up completely and let the darkness fill his heart. He would have no humanity left and the darkness will destroy everything in its path creating a world of darkness. No Digimon has ever opened the world of darkness for it would be too much power and end up destroying us in the process. I guess if you bring me the child of light we could open the portal long enough to throw her in and the child of hope will follow and then we could shut the portal before they have a chance to escape. We will only help you if you are willing to help us and let us control 1/3rd of the digital world. "Dragomon bargained

"Fine but will we be able to control their powers while they are in the world of darkness?" Ken questioned

"The only way to control their powers is if they become a part of the darkness and letting despair fill their hearts." Daemon said

"If that happens then they will be in control of and fill the world with chaos and despair and ultimately unleashing the true apocalypse." Dragomon added

"Well I will find a way to bring her to you but you must follow through on your end of the deal." Ken said

Ken went back to his world where he tried to figure out a way to send the child of light to the dark ocean. Meanwhile Hikari is over Takeru's house studying when she starts to shiver.

"Tk did you feel a sudden cold wave come over you?" Hikari asked

"No are you feeling alright?" Takeru asked concerned

"I don't know I usually don't feel like this unless the powers of darkness have been unleashed." Hikari mentioned

"You don't think that the Digimon emperor is that stupid to open the gateway to the world of darkness?" Takeru wondered

"I don't know but if he is that desperate then he might and that world could destroy not only the digital world but every world that it is connected to." Hikari feared

"Then we must give up our powers to strengthen the gateway to the world of darkness, it is the only way we could prevent a total disaster." Takeru suggested

"There has to be another way because if we give up our powers then we won't be able to use them when we need to." Hikari stated

"Well we can't let the Digimon emperor open the world of darkness either what are we going to do then?" Takeru questioned

The next day Gomamon sent a distress signal and Jyou went running to the elementary computer lab to help the younger digidestined save Gomamon.

"Jyou what are you doing here?" Hikari asked

"I received a distress signal from Gomamon and I know he is in trouble." Jyou mentioned

"Well the signal is coming from the frozen tundra and the Digimon emperor has set up another control spire." Takeru informed

"I say we go and we defeat the Digimon emperor once again." Daisuke stated

"Well is everyone ready?" Takeru asked

"Yeah open the gate." Hikari commented

"Digi port open!" Takeru shouted

The digidestined all landed in the frozen tundra and immediately Daisuke and Miako started to complain of the cold and even Cody started to shiver. Takeru noticed that something was buried underneath the snow right in front the TV and started to unbury it.

"Guys I found a pretty beat up Gomamon and he is barely alive we have to find somewhere to warn him up." Takeru shouted

"Jyou you came!" Gomamon barely let out

"What day is it?" Jyou questioned

"I don't know I was never good at days." Gomamon joked

"Well you are your regular self I recommend lots of rest and you will return back to normal." Jyou stated

"Hey guys, there is a cave over there that we could warm Gomamon up." Hikari declared

"You guys look cold here this should help." Jyou said giving them all hand warmers.

"Good old reliable Jyou, it never fails you always come prepared." Takeru boasted

"Well you know I prepare for any occasion and if I didn't who knows how long we would last out here." Jyou joked

The Digimon built a sled to bring them to the cave when a whole bunch of Frigimon blasted at the sled and the Digimon were able to avoid the attack but it sent Cody into the ice cold water below. Gomamon then jumped in and pulled Cody out of the water and they finally made it to the cave so Gomamon could rest and Cody could warm up.

"I say Cody reminds me a lot like Koushiro for he is full of curiosity and knowledge." Hikari stated

"Well I see a lot of Jyou in Cody as well, always polite and reliable when needed to be." Takeru informed

"Wow a mixture of Koushiro and I that is a dangerous mix." Jyou said

"Guys I think Cody should stay back and regain his energy while we attempt to destroy the control spire." Hikari said

"No I think we should stay together. I am fine!" Cody said

"Cody you have to learn that when you need to regain your strength it is best to sit out and rest for you will be no good if you get really sick." Jyou said

"Not to mention we don't want to risk the health of a valuable member of the team. I watched it happen not only to me but to Kari and my brother on our first adventure in the digital world. When you don't feel well it is best to stay behind and regain your strength that way you could come back stronger than ever. We are only looking after you and we want to make sure your cold doesn't get worse." Takeru said concerned

"Don't worry I will stay back as well so you are not alone." Jyou said

"Well it is settled we will go destroy the control spire while Jyou and Cody stays back and rest." Daisuke said

Daisuke, Miyako, Hikari and Takeru headed out to destroy the control spire while Jyou and Cody stayed back and rested.

"Here Cody, drink this it should help warm you up." Jyou said handing Cody a cup of warm tea.

"Thank you!" Cody shivered

"Cody! Tk and Kari are only trying to help you when they wanted you to stay back rather than risk your health to fight." Jyou said

"I know but I could have helped them." Cody said

"One thing you should know is Kari nearly died because she failed to mention she was sick and the heat was only making her worse. I wasn't there at the time but Tk was not kidding when he said that. He fainted once while walking through the desert because he had gotten heat stroke. His brother risked his health in the freezing weather to look for his brother and nearly froze and had gotten really sick and Kari suffered from a childhood illness that nearly killed her. Taichi, Koushiro, and Sora all went to look for some medicine for her while Takeru stayed back to make sure she would be ok. He found some cloths to keep her cool while he loaded his book bag with pillows and sheets incase he had to evacuate the mansion. He was only 8 years old then but he did what he had to do in order to protect someone he truly cares for. So don't take it the wrong way when Tk suggests staying back and rest when needed. He is only looking out for your best interest." Jyou said

"Wow I guess he is not treating me this way for no reason and I do have a lot of respect for what he does say." Cody said

"How are you feeling?" Jyou asked

"I am feeling a lot better thank you. Shouldn't they have been able to destroy the control spire already?" Cody questioned

Suddenly they watched the control spire fall and Gomamon then digivolved to Ikkakumon and went to the area where the others were and helped them free the Frigimon and Gizamon from the control of the Digimon emperor. Ikkakumon volunteered to watch the area to make sure the Digimon emperor didn't come back to this area. Before leaving the digital world Cody stopped Jyou to properly introduce himself.

"I am sorry for I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Cody Hida and it is a pleasure to meet you." Cody bowed

"Cody you don't have to be so proper to us." Miyako and Daisuke stated

"My grandfather says it is better to be proper and respect those you just meet." Cody said

"Your grandfather is very wise." Jyou said

"You would like grandfather, would you like to come over and meet him and have some prune juice?" Cody asked

"I love prune juice and I would be honored to meet him." Jyou said

"Could I come over and meet your grandfather as well?" Hikari asked

"If Kari is going I want to go!" Daisuke stated

"Do you have to do everything that I have to do? It is quite annoying." Hikari said

"Well I could call my mom and let her know that we are going to have some guests over tonight. Do you want to come, Tk?" Cody asked as well

"Sure I will be glad to come over." Takeru said

The digidestined all returned back to the real world and headed over to Cody's house for a little while. Daisuke then had to go home and Jyou also left to head back home while Hikari went to Takeru's house to discuss something related to the digital world.

"Tk! I honestly think that the Digimon emperor is going to keep us busy while he attempts to open the gate of darkness. I don't know if he realizes that he will kill himself if he does open the gate but I know we have to do something about it before he opens the gate." Hikari said

"I guess we are going to have to make sure he doesn't resort to that and if he does manage to open the gate we are going to have to hold onto our hopes in order to stop the darkness no matter how bad it gets. We can't let the darkness win." Takeru said

"Are you sure he is going to open the gate of darkness?" Patamon said

"Yes I feel the darkness trying to escape and if that does happen then chaos will come." Hikari said

"Kari it is getting late I think we should go. Call Tai and let him know that you are on your way." Gatomon said

"I will walk you home." Takeru said

"Tk, do you think we could stop the Digimon Emperor before he reaches that point?" Hikari asked

"I don't know but we are going to have to try or else every world connected to the digital world will vanish due to the darkness." Takeru said

"I hope we are able to make him realize what he is doing before he makes a huge mistake." Hikari said

"I believe we will and we shouldn't concern ourselves until we are certain that is his intent but we shouldn't forget about the problem either." Takeru said

Meanwhile on the rooftop we find Ken looking down upon Takeru and Hikari!

"Those 2 think they could outsmart me well they won't be laughing when they are trapped in the world of darkness while I destroy their friends. I will rule the digital world and there will be no one to stop me not even if I don't have absolute power." Ken thought

"What makes you think you could trap them you wanna be pretender? You couldn't stop 5 pesky Digimon from digivolving let alone try and trap the 2 most powerful digidestined in the world." A phantom taunted

"Who is there?" Ken shouted

"I am your worst nightmare and if you think you are all that powerful then prove it and open the gateway to the world of darkness and accept absolute darkness and destroy them all." The phantom teased

"Why should I listen to the likes of you?" Ken nervously asked

"Are you afraid of a ghost?" The phantom questioned

"Nnnnnnoo!" Ken stuttered

"You can't fool me boy for I could see your worst fears and you are a pathetic excuse of a Digimon emperor. You have to resort to making the Digimon do all the work while you cower behind them. I bet you can't make your own partner digivolve because you are afraid and scared and lonely and you will always be scared and lonely." The phantom insulted

"You didn't answer my question who are you?" Ken asked again

"The child of hope is the only one who could stop me but even he fears me." The phantom riddled

"What does that suppose to mean"? Ken wondered

"If you want to know ask the child of hope himself but you are worried about your identity that you will never ask so I will reveal the past." The phantom offered

Meanwhile on the streets below Takeru gets a cold spell and starts to feel drained.

"Tk, do you feel ok? You don't look so well." Hikari asked

"I don't know suddenly it feels like a great evil is here and is using my energy." Takeru shuttered

"I don't feel anything who do you think it is?" Patamon wondered

"I don't know but the only other time I felt like this was when Devimon appeared in my dreams destroying those I care for." Takeru panted

Suddenly Takeru passed out and his spirit was brought to where the Digimon emperor is.

"They say that the youngest is going to destroy me but who will he save, his best friend or the older digidestined?" Devimon questioned

"Tk get out of there we will save Kari!" Yamato said

"You don't have a lot of time before the darkness crushes them." Devimon warned

"Tk save the others I will be fine!" Young Hikari bravely stated

"Kari no!" Young Takeru yelled

Young Takeru ran and shielded Hikari from the darkness and as Devimon reached for the 2 youngest Young Takeru started to Glow bright blue causing Patamon to digivolve to Angemon. Angemon and Devimon fought each other and then Angemon made the ultimate sacrifice and used up his entire energy to defeat Devimon while protecting his friends and his partner.

"Now you know the truth and the question is are you willing to go at any length to gain absolute powers?" Devimon questioned

Devimon faded back into the darkness o the night leaving Ken puzzled to what just happened and leaving Takeru drained completely of his energy. Hikari then emailed Taichi to have him come and help Takeru and bring him to their apartment.

"Hikari what happened?" Taichi panted trying to catch his breath

"Tk was walking me home from Cody's house when he suddenly started to look pale and no energy. Then the next thing I know he is passed out and I have been trying to wake him up but he felt extremely cold." Hikari explained

"The last thing he mentioned was he hasn't felt like this since Devimon invaded his dreams and forced him to witness Devimon destroying every one of his friends and family." Patamon stated

"I have never seen Tk so pale before and his eyes looked like his soul was ripped out of him." Gatomon feared

"Well we are going to call his mom and tell her that Takeru is not feeling well and that he is going to stay at my apartment until he gets better." Taichi said

That night Takeru was placed in Taichi's room while Hikari stayed by his side to make sure he was alright. Taichi had removed Takeru's Nikes and his jean shorts and then went to go sleep on the couch while Hikari changed into her nightgown and then tended to Takeru all night. In the middle of the night Takeru woke to find Hikari curled up with her head on his chest and he was confused as to how he had gotten there. He then slowly moved without waking Hikari and then went out to the balcony to get some fresh air. He was in a cold sweat and started to shiver as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"It is worse than we had thought, Devimon is back and he wants to not only destroy the world but make me suffer. I am going to have to face him again and this time he is not going to take away those I love." Takeru thought

The next day Hikari woke up to find that Takeru is not there and she goes out to find that he is standing out on the balcony and went to see what he was thinking about.

"Good morning Tk, how are you feeling?" Hikari asked concerned

"It is even worse than I thought, he is back and I don't know how powerful he is." Takeru said

"You don't mean…" Hikari was cut off

"Yes I do!" Takeru mentioned

"I am going to message the old digidestined and hold a meeting we are going to have to tell them." Hikari said

"Then we might as well tell them about the world of darkness as well. I know I am going to face him again and this time I don't know if I will have the strength to defeat him again. He has drained me of most of my energy just by showing the Digimon emperor the events of the past." Takeru said

"Don't worry we will defeat him again." Hikari reassured

Suddenly Taichi came out on the balcony to see how Takeru was feeling and by the expression on his face Taichi realized something was wrong.

"Ok I know something is wrong because first you faint in the middle of the road and now you look like Devimon killed Patamon again what is wrong?"" Taichi wondered

Well you are on the right track with Devimon. He is back and this time he is helping the Digimon emperor." Takeru said

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked

"I am positive and I don't know how much power he has now but it was enough to drain me of my energy last night." Takeru explained

"I am calling the others to have them come over right now." Hikari said

20 minutes later the digidestined old and new were over at Hikari's house while Takeru and Hikari explained everything that took place.

"What is this about I was sleeping and it is too early to be awake on a Saturday." Daisuke complained

"Davis apart of being the leader is listening to the issues that arise and what Tk and Kari have to tell us is a lot worse than losing sleep." Taichi explained

"What's wrong squirt?" Yamato asked

"First off I am not 8 years old anymore and second he is back." Takeru mentioned

"Who are you talking about?" Sora wondered

"The one Digimon who nearly defeated us on our first adventure to the digital world and this time he is more powerful than he was the first time." Takeru said

"The Digimon emperor uses a similar means of controlling the Digimon as he did." Hikari pointed out

"You don't mean Devimon do you?" Jyou questioned

"Yes Devimon is back and he is going to help the Digimon emperor open the gateway to the world of darkness. Once the world of darkness is open then it will be worse than when Apocalyamon covered the world in darkness." Takeru explained

"Well I am sure that Devimon will be no match to the awesome skills that I possess. He will be afraid of me." Daisuke boasted

"You don't get it Davis when we fought him he nearly wiped all of us out and on top of that he had dragged Kari to the digital world and used her against us. Now he made Tk choose who he was going to save his best friend or the rest of us." Taichi yelled

"If he is back then that only means he found a power to bring him back stronger than ever." Hikari said

"How do you know he is back?" Koushiro questioned

"Last night I was walking Hikari back to her place once we had left Cody's apartment and suddenly I felt a massive cold chill come over me and then I passed out. While I was knocked out I was brought to where Devimon and the Digimon emperor were and Devimon started to taunt the Digimon emperor and told him that he knew all about who he was. Now he didn't reveal the Digimon emperor's identity but he told him that if you want to destroy the digidestined then you will never succeed because of me. He then told him that he must sub come to pure darkness and give up your sole forever and use the powers of darkness to destroy them. He even said that that won't be enough that you have to make sure the child of hope won't stop you and then you will rule the world." Takeru said

"If the Digimon emperor opens the gateway to pure darkness then he will not survive because it is too much power to contain and he will be destroyed along with everything else." Hikari said

"Then how do we stop pure darkness?" Sora asked

"By not giving up hope for darkness feeds off of fear to spread despair through the world but if we hold on to our hopes then we could stop the spread of darkness." Koushiro said

The next day the digidestined decided to have a picnic in the digital world where they ran into Mimi.

"Mimi it is so glad you are back, how long are you back for?" Hikari asked

"Only a week but are you sure about the Digimon emperor and Devimon Tk?" Mimi asked

"I am positive. Mimi this is Yolie, that is Cody and this is Davis." Takeru said

"Mimi we are going to have a picnic in the digital world would you like to join us." Hikari asked

"I would love to. This is not something that we would have thought of during our first adventure in the digital world." Mimi said

"I am getting hungry; I say we should find a place to set up." Miyako said

"No not yet I am not hungry yet and besides it is such a nice day for a walk." Daisuke said

"Well I am getting hungry!" Hikari charmed

"I am hungry we should stop and eat." Daisuke mentioned causing everyone to roll their eyes.

They all started to set up the picnic and started to eat when Hawkmon dropped his California roll and it rolled away. Miyako and Mimi went after Hawkmon when they fell into another part of the digital world where it was dark out and there was a control spire in the distance. Mimi found the Otamamon and the Gekomon chanting her name. Mimi, Miyako and Hawkmon started to run when Palmon pulled them out of the way. The Otamamon and Gekomon ran past them all and Mimi and Palmon gave a warm welcome back to each other. Mimi and Miyako tried to find a way back when 2 Roachmon started to attack them. Miyako and Mimi outsmarted them by flying them straight into the control spire and then Halsemon used his Tempest Wing to destroy the control spire and freeing the area from the control of the Digimon emperor and returning back to the picnic to tell the others what had happened. Palmon promised to look after the Otamamon and the Gekomon to make sure goes wrong.


	4. Demons & Angels

**Chapter 4: Demons & Angels**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Ken had gotten an idea to go to the dark ocean to figure a way to sustain the powers of hope and light so he could conquer the digital world and stop the digidestined once and for all. He was told about the world of darkness and told him how to open the gateway. Ken just wanted to open the gateway long enough to trap Takeru and Hikari in there so he could finally rule the digital world. The next day the digidestined receive a distress signal from Gomamon and go to his rescue. Cody falls into the frozen river where Gomamon then jumps in to save him and they all go to a cave so Cody could warm up. Takeru and the others decide to destroy the control spire while Jyou stayed behind to take care of Cody. The others destroyed the control spire and then headed back to Cody's house to meet his grandfather.

After everyone leaves Takeru decides to walk Hikari home and on the way Ken is watching them when Devimon starts to taunt him. Takeru then faints due to lack of energy as Devimon reveals the past while using Takeru's energy. Taichi and Hikari then bring Takeru back to their place and the next morning they hold a digidestined meeting where Takeru reveals what he has discovered. The next day Mimi comes for a visit and they all decide to have a picnic when Hawkmon runs after some food. Miako and Mimi then chase after him and ends up falling through the ground where they run into Otamamon and Gekomon. Palmon pulls them out of the way only to be attacked by the Roachmon brothers. Halsemon then defeats them and destroys the control spire and returns back to the picnic. We now find the digidestined in a dome like structure where they are being attacked by Guardromon and Mekinorimon. They become too much for the digidestined and they make a break for the TV and they were able to get through except Hikari.

"Hey guys did any of you see where Kari is?" Miako asked

"She must still be in the digital world." Takeru stated

"Wasn't she behind you? You should have been looking out for her it is your entire fault." Daisuke interrogated

"Davis you are being an insensitive jerk." Miako yelled

"No he is right I should have been looking out for her. I should have let her go first and she wouldn't be in this mess." Takeru said

"It is our entire fault for we all left her behind." Cody reasoned

"What are you doing?" Daisuke questioned

"I am looking for an area close enough and go and help her." Takeru said

"I am going with you. If you think I am letting you have the glory of rescuing Kari then you are sadly mistaken Tb." Daisuke yelled

"Whatever the important thing is we rescue her. Digiport open!" Takeru mentioned

"Wait for me!" Patamon exclaimed

"I want to go to make sure Davis doesn't do anything stupid." Miako said

"Yolie it is almost dinner and their families will be worried if they don't come back so it is our job to fill them in." Cody said

"I know you are just a little kid but you have the wisdom of an old man." Miako said

Meanwhile in the desert we find Daisuke complaining about area Takeru chose.

"You had to choose an area that is so hot and dry." Daisuke complained

"No one said you had to come with me." Takeru retorted

"If you think I am going to let you rescue Kari by yourself then you are sadly mistaken." Daisuke said

"Davis why do you think that I am competing over Kari with you? If she wants to be with you then fine but how about let her choose who she wants to be with! She is not a prize to be won she is a human and she is my best friend." Takeru said

"Well then why don't you stay here while I go get Kari?" Daisuke mentioned

"I don't think so how about you stay while I get Kari?" Takeru shot back

"Fine we will flip for it heads you go and tails I go. Tails I will tell Kari that you were worried about her." Daisuke boasted

"Nice try Davis I know the double sided coin that is how I won my baseball cards and Matt's old harmonica. Besides I think we both should go anyways." Takeru reasoned

"Fine have it your way we both will go save her." Daisuke said

"There is only one guard at the door and we have to take him out on the first shot." Takeru said

"Well I will do it are you ready Veemon?" Daisuke asked

"Yep!" Veemon said

"Wait a minute let me do it. There is no control spire so I could digivolve." Patamon exclaimed

"That is right are you ready Patamon? Here it goes!" Takeru said

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Anananan Angemon! Patamon turns into Angemon!" Daisuke stuttered

"Yeah it has been a long time since I seen you." Takeru said

"Angel Rod!" Angemon fired destroying the black ring.

"If Patamon turns into Angemon! Then what about Gatomon?" Daisuke wondered

"She turns into Angewomon!" Takeru said

"Angemon and Angewomon! Is there and Ange Babymon!" Daisuke questioned

"Davis you have a lot to learn." Takeru mentioned

"Veemon tell me if you could change into an Ange something as well." Daisuke freaked

"Davis now is not the time I am picking up Kari's signal from over here." Takeru said heading in the direction the signal is coming from.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon!"

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon!"

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon fired

"Davis you ready to jump!" Flamedramon asked

"Davis! Tk I am glad to see you thanks for coming my heroes!" Hikari said

"Are you all right?" Takeru asked concerned

"I am fine!" Hikari said

"Well this was all my idea I just decided to bring Tk along for the ride!" Daisuke boasted while Takeru and Hikari rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Andromon came and made Pegasusmon and Flamedramon revert back into Patamon and Veemon.

"Andromon it is me Kari! Don't you remember me we fought together so long ago?" Hikari cried

"You are trespassing you must be destroyed! Lightning blade!" Andromon fired but Takeru tackled Hikari and the attack just missed them.

"Kari we have to get out of here! He doesn't remember who we are anymore at least not with that black ring around his neck." Takeru said

"We can't just leave him he is our friend." Hikari said

"I know but we can't help him without reinforcements!" Takeru explained

"Andromon please try it is Tk and Kari please try to remember us." Hikari pleaded

"Tk! Kari! Names sound familiar but can't remember!" Andromon stated

"Hey guys here comes Yolie, Cody and Tai!" Daisuke mentioned

"Tk! Kari are you all right!" Taichi asked

Tai it is Andromon! Hikari mentioned

"Andromon slow down it is me Tai!" Taichi mentioned

"Tai!" Andromon said

"Kari! Look out!" Taichi shouted

Andromon shoved Takeru out of the way and grabbed Hikari lifting her in the air when a tear hit him and her digivice fell out of her pocket destroying the black ring.

"You remember me? We took a picture together!" Hikari mentioned

"A picture! Oh yes a picture it is coming back to me like pieces to a puzzle. So many faces and the digidestined! I remember! I am sorry Queen Kari! I am sorry Tk! I do remember and the Digimon emperor is the one who is responsible for this. But he will have no control over this area again as long as I am here and I will reprogram the Guardromon so they won't have to be under the Digimon emperor's control again." Andromon mentioned

Meanwhile back at the Digimon emperor's base Devimon appeared to him and started to taunt him again.

"Do you think that bringing ultimate level Digimon will stop the children of hope and light? You are a pathetic little human! You know what you need to do in order to stop them but you are too afraid to do so." Devimon taunted

"Go away I will beat them without your help." Ken screamed

"Master who are you talking to?" Wormmon asked

"Nobody knows I am back except you and possibly the child of hope being I found a way to use his energy in order to appear." Devimon mentioned

"What do you want? Do you want to be free from the dark world?" Ken asked

"Well among other things, I know that humans are not as weak as they seem and how would you like a true partner? I will make a deal with you, you free me from the dark world and plunge your heart into darkness forever and together we could conquer this world. The only thing is that we have to make sure that the child of hope becomes sealed away in that world for all time." Devimon said

"How do I know that if I plunge my heart in darkness and free you that you won't kill me and claim the world for your own?" Ken wondered

"That is something that you are going to have to figure out on your own, and besides I am not the strongest Digimon but I am one of them. There is only one person that I could never destroy and he is the one who killed me, but the thing is he could never kill me as well. We are both linked whether or not we like it and I could guarantee that as long as he is alive I will live as well and if you lock him in the world of darkness without that flying rat and also lock the child of light whom she gets her powers from him away without that cat you will see a transformation in them and see what they will turn into. That is if you are willing to have an absolute power, a pure power that could never be destroyed but that requires to give up your sole for life." Devimon offered

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ken shouted

Later that night we find Takeru and Hikari discussing the power that Takeru is feeling and it is getting stronger.

"Kari I have a feeling that Devimon will do anything in order to have the Digimon emperor open the gate to the world of darkness. Once the Digimon emperor opens the gate he will have no sole and I have a feeling that he will destroy himself and the others with power he can't control." Takeru explained

"I say we monitor the Digimon emperor because I think that Devimon is going to drive him insane before he is free from the world of darkness and plunge all worlds connected to the digital world into pure darkness." Hikari predicted

"Come on we better get you home before Tai starts to wonder what happened to you." Takeru said

"You don't have to walk me home I don't want you to faint and end up with a fever again on the way home." Hikari said

"Don't be silly, unless you want to call Tai and have him walk you home. I don't want you to walk home alone especially being it is this late." Takeru said

Suddenly Hikari's phone rang and Miako was on the other end.

"Kari, are you still at Tk's apartment?" Miako asked

"Yeah I was getting ready to head home. Why?" Hikari wondered

"I was wondering being it is not a school night I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night? That is if you want to, I will understand if you don't want to." Miako mentioned

"I would have to ask my mom and I really don't have anything to sleep in either, but I will ask to see if it is alright." Hikari stated

"Ok call me back." Miako said as she hung up.

"Well you might not have to worry about walking me home Yolie invited me to stay at her house for the night and I am going to see if it is alright with my mom." Hikari called her mom. "Mom it is me Kari I am wondering if it is alright if I spend the night at Yolie's tonight... ok I will thank you mom and I will see you tomorrow." Hikari said

"I am guessing that you could spend the night at Yolie's tonight." Takeru guessed

"Yeah I have to call Yolie and let her know that it is alright." Hikari said

"Well why we could walk to Yolie's that way you don't have to call her to give her your answer." Takeru suggested

"Ok! That sounds like a good idea being she is across the hall anyways." Hikari agreed

Takeru walked Hikari across the hall to Yolie's apartment and then bid both girls goodnight. Yolie wanted to know what Hikari thought of Takeru and they went to Yolie's room in order to talk all night.

"Kari I am wondering you seem pretty chummy with Tk and I know you 2 are best friends but what do you honestly think of him. I mean you don't have to put up the defense about the subject because I know you think more of him but you are too afraid to admit it." Miako cornered

"Well I know that I have loved him for as long as I could remember but I am afraid that if we do end up dating and break up it would ruin our friendship. I don't want that to happen but he is the only one besides my brother, Patamon and Gatomon that I trust more than life it's self. I am not going to admit how I feel to him because I also don't want to lose another friend as well. I don't think Davis will accept it until he finds someone else that will actually return the feelings he has for me." Hikari explained

"Well at least I know what you think of Tk and I am glad you told me and I didn't have to keep bugging you how you truly feel and I have a feeling that you won't have to worry about Davis yeah he will be hurt at first but I can guarantee that he will accept it and be glad for the both of you. Davis is to stubborn to lose friends and he only is jealous of Tk because he sees that he could never have what makes Tk different than all the others. But other than that Davis considers Tk as one of his closest friends and someone to keep him in check when he gets to hardheaded." Miako said

"I know but I am not ready to admit to Tk how I truly feel about him. I think the others see how I truly feel towards my best friend but they also know that I don't want to jeopardize our friendship either." Hikari mentioned

"Don't worry when the time is right then you will know when to tell him but I have a feeling that he would be the one to tell you before you tell him." Miako said

Meanwhile across the hall we find Takeru in a restless dream where he sees what will happen if Devimon is released from the world of darkness.

"I call upon the powers of darkness to come and fill my heart with pure darkness. I release the world of darkness and use me as your servant." The Digimon emperor chanted

"Master please! Don't do this there must be another way." Wormmon pleaded

"Don't interrupt me I must do this and there is no one who could stop me. I must gain absolute power!" The Digimon emperor stated

"I know but at what cost?" Wormmon questioned

"What do you mean?" Ken wondered

"What cost are you willing to pay in order to have absolute power. Your humanity! Innocent lives! I have a feeling that you will not only destroy yourself but everyone else in the process. I know you don't want that please reconsider this and don't open that gate; it is bad enough that the dark ocean affects you but if you open that gate you won't live to have the power." Wormmon warned

"I am sorry but this is the only way to get him out of my head I can't turn back now." Ken cried

"Go to the children of hope and light they could help you." Wormmon explained

"After the terrible things I have done they can't help me but I do hope that they are able to stop me." Ken said

"Please let me go get them and they could stop this." Wormmon said

"They are already here. I had the most powerful Digimon in my control knock them out and bring them here. I call upon the powers of darkness to accept these gifts that I offer you for absolute power. I offer the child of hope and the child of light to your disposal. Open the gate and fill my heart with darkness." Ken chanted

Suddenly a powerful black mist engulfed Ken causing him so much pain that he felt his humanity leave him. The black mist also destroyed Wormmon in the process then pulled Takeru and Hikari into that world sealing them in there while Ken absorbed the powers of absolute darkness. Ken then sealed the world back up and went to the digital world, he called forth the digidestined and told them to bow down to me or be destroyed. Patamon and Gatomon could not sense Tk or Kari and they filled with hatred and despair where they started to grow cold and darkness filled them as well causing them to dark digivolve to Devimon and Lady Devimon. They were stronger than the Devimon or Lady Devimon they fought before and they were different than the ones the original digidestined fought before. Lady Devimon had black hair with silver highlights and she no longer wore a mask. Her eyes were blood red and she was beautiful despite her coldness. She wore a long black skirt with 2 slits down the sides and a black shirt with one sleeve missing. Her wings were crimson and black like angel wings. She also wore black strapped high heels to complete the outfit. Her name is Dark Angewomon the angel of darkness.

Devimon has short dark brown hair with ice blue eyes and he also lost the mask he would wear as Angemon. He is wearing a black long sleeve shirt with one sleeve missing and on his arms holds the symbol of despair. He has dark blue wings with black feathers in there as well. He also is wearing long dark blue jeans with white and black shoes. Despite his cold, sad appearance he is also beautiful and he also carries the sword of despair which has pure darkness in it. His name is Hollow Angemon and he is the angel of despair. Dark Angewomon and Hollow Angemon are stronger and more powerful than Devimon and Lady Devimon could ever dream of and these 2 don't like the fact that their partners are gone.

"For your greediness you have unleashed a power that you could never control and we are here to pass judgment on all of you. You do not have the powers to stop us and we will make all of you suffer for his selfish act against the digital world." Hollow Angemon said

"The worlds will bow down and tremble before us for there is no more hope in the world either embrace us as your king and queen and live or die by a slow painful death. You better pray that we show you mercy and kill you quickly. We will know when someone is trying to rise up against us and we will kill them right on the spot making an example of them." Dark Angewomon said

"First this boy must pay for what he did to our partners he is going to die the most painful death and he will receive no mercy for what he did. Hollow destroyer!" Hollow Angemon fired

"Crimson blaze!" Dark Angewomon fired and both attacks hit Ken causing him the most excruciating pain and anyone who tried to help him would also feel the pain he felt until it was too much for them and they would die.

With the Digimon emperor suffering in the most horrible way the other digidestined began to fear that they would not be so lucky and suffer the same fate as Ken did. Meanwhile in the world of darkness Takeru and Hikari held onto each other and Takeru's powers shielded them from the darkness. They knew that their partners have changed and they knew that they would have to find a way out of the world of darkness and restore the hope and light to the worlds before anything bad happens.

"Tk I have a feeling that Gatomon is no longer full of light." Hikari feared

"I know I sense that Patamon and Gatomon allowed darkness and despair fill them and they are more powerful than Devimon and Lady Devimon could ever dream of being. We don't have a lot of time before they destroy the worlds we have to tap into our powers and get out of here." Takeru exclaimed

Takeru and Hikari both called upon the powers of the crests and opened the gateway out of the world of darkness and were brought to where Hollow Angemon and Dark Angewomon currently are located.

"Angewomon is that you?" Hikari asked

"Your Angemon and Angewomon are no longer here and they could never come back fully either." Hollow Angemon mentioned

"The sooner you accept that we are your partners now the better we will get along." Dark Angewomon said

"We don't deny that you are our partners but let us bring you back to the light." Takeru reasoned

"Tk they are still so beautiful even though you could see the pain and sorrow in their eyes." Hikari stated

"There is no going back to the light our soles are gone and if you did restore the light in us we would still have to live with that. We are not like that foolish Devimon who held no regrets we regret and we feel pain and sorrow and despair. We could no longer hold on to the hope that you have provided and we no longer are innocent as we use to be. Either you join us or we have to destroy you and we don't want to destroy you like we destroyed your friends." Hollow Angemon said

"How could we lose hope that we could save you and fall to despair? There is another way and you will always have a choice ahead of you." Hikari mentioned

"We have fallen from god's light and grace when we murdered your friends and there is only a few left that we haven't killed yet." Dark Angewomon said

"Do you regret taking innocent lives and do you regret killing the Digimon emperor?" Takeru questioned

"Yes we regret but we must live with what we have done for the rest of our lives and we won't let you purify ourselves either. Darkness Oblivion!" Hollow Angemon fired at Takeru and Hikari! Takeru suddenly woke from the life like dream he just had.

"Tk are you ok?" Asked a groggy Patamon

"I am fine but I have a feeling that I will know what will happen if The Digimon Emperor opens the gate to the world of darkness and seals Kari and I away in that world. Let's just say the digidestined will not live and darkness will finally be the apocalypse of the worlds." Takeru feared

"It is that bad that you are only giving a vague description of the dream. What happened in this dream of yours?" Patamon wondered

"Now is not the time little buddy go back to sleep I need some fresh air." Takeru assured

The rest of the night Takeru couldn't get back to sleep for every time he tried he seen Hollow Angemon and Dark Angewomon destroy Hikari and himself. He couldn't get them out of his head that he actually drew the life like portraits of each angel to an exact detail. After breakfast Hikari and Miako decided to go visit Takeru and what they found were the drawings of Hollow Angemon and Dark Angewomon sitting on his bed. Takeru came out of the bathroom and startled the 2 girls which startled Patamon from his sleep.

"We are so sorry Tk we didn't know you were taking a shower." Hikari blushed madly while looking at him. Miako just couldn't stop staring either for they both were looking at him in a towel and each thought that he has a very tone muscular body.

"Um do you mind if I get some clothes on and then we could talk." Takeru blushed with embarrassment

"We are so sorry we will be in the living room waiting for you." Hikari stuttered but still didn't move from the spot.

"Um I kind of need you to go to another room so I could get dressed please." Takeru announced

"Huh oh sorry Tk." Hikari apologized

"Fine I guess I could get dressed in the bathroom being you 2 are glued to the spot." Takeru said grabbing a pair of jean shorts and a blue and yellow shirt and headed to the bathroom to change. While he was changing Miako and Hikari were arguing about what just happened

"Kari you couldn't be more obvious that you were staring." Miako teased

"You are acting that you weren't doing the same thing. You were at least 4 shades redder when you saw him." Hikari shot back

"Well I admit I blushed madly and couldn't move but at least I weren't a babbling fool." Miako fired back

"Um are you 2 done bickering?" Takeru asked

"We are sorry we didn't give you your privacy while you changed we should have left instead making fools out of our selves." Hikari apologized

"We are sorry Tk but I couldn't help it you have a nice body." Miako blurted

"Um thanks I guess." Takeru didn't quite know what to say

"Anyways did you draw these angels?" Hikari changed the subject

"Yes last night, I had this terrible dream and after wards I couldn't get back to sleep and it was due to these 2 angels." Takeru explained

"They are beautiful but they look like they are full of sorrow and despair though." Miako commented

"Does this have to do with the world of darkness?" Hikari questioned

"Yes it does and they are a part of the dream. We are going to have to hold another digidestined meeting and we are going to have to call Mimi." Takeru said

An hour later Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Jyou, Daisuke, and Cody arrived at Takeru's apartment and once everyone showed Takeru called Mimi and put her on speaker to explain what had happened

"It is worse than I had thought if the Digimon emperor opens the gate to the world of darkness and even though these 2 are still breath taking they are the result to opening the gate to the world of darkness. They have the ability to use one attack to cause maximum pain to their victims making them suffer to the point of death and if anyone tries to help the victim then they will go through the same thing the first victim goes through. They manage to wipe out every one of us including Kari and I. We didn't get a chance to stop them before they destroyed them. When the Digimon emperor opened the gate he destroyed his partner in the process and the darkness surrounded Hikari and I locking us in the world of darkness. When he called forth the digidestined he claimed himself absolute ruler of the digital world. Now Patamon and Gatomon couldn't sense that Kari and I were alive they filled with darkness and despair and turned into these angels. Part of their curse is that they will regret and feel pain for the innocence lives they destroyed." Takeru explained

"How could something so beautiful be so evil?" Daisuke asked

"They are full of despair and they didn't want Kari and me to purify them and they wanted to live with what they have done so they did the one thing that would kill them and that is to kill us." Takeru mentioned

"How do we prevent the gate to the world of darkness to never be open?" Mimi questioned

"We would have to give up the powers of our crests again but this time we won't be able to get them back again." Takeru said

"We can't give up the powers of our crests again we need them to stop the darkness there has to be another way." Yamato said

"Then we have to make sure we defeat the Digimon emperor before he gets the chance to open the gate to the world of darkness." Takeru said

"If he does succeed we must make sure that we could restore the light to these 2 before they destroy the worlds." Hikari said

"Either way we look at this we will be giving up something and I don't think we can avoid this future that I have seen. I just hope we don't have to face that fate this lifetime but it will be an inevitable doom waiting." Takeru feared


	5. the Digimon Emperor Reveals His Secret

**Chapter 5: Digimon Emperor Reveals His Secret**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Hikari managed to get trapped in the digital world where the Guardromon are making it hard for her to escape. Takeru decides to return to the digital world to go and rescue her and Daisuke being stubborn tags along to not let Takeru show him up in front of Hikari. Takeru has Patamon digivolve into Angemon making Daisuke even more jealous of the closeness that Takeru and Hikari share. Once Takeru and Daisuke enter the city they are attacked by all the Guardromon who lives in the city. They are able to get to Hikari when Andromon comes and attacks the trio. Hikari tried to get him to remember all the times he helped out the digidestined and she was slowly getting through to him when Taichi and the others came causing Andromon to shove Takeru out of the way grabbing Hikari. Hikari's digivice fell out of her pocket causing her light to destroy the dark ring around his neck. Andromon then returned back to normal and reprogrammed the Guardromon in the city.

Takeru then talked with Hikari about the darkness that is rising and they both agreed that they are going to have to monitor the Digimon emperor making sure that he doesn't open the gate of darkness. Later that evening Takeru dreamed what would happen if the Digimon emperor opened the gate of darkness. He envisioned that the Digimon emperor lost his soul causing his partner to be destroyed and he envisioned that Hikari and he were trapped in the world of darkness causing Patamon and Gatomon to dark digivolve to Hallow Angemon and Dark Angewomon. Dark Angewomon and Hallow Angemon then destroyed the digidestined and then destroyed the world causing Takeru to wake from the violent dream and then called a digidestined meeting to explain what he dreamed. A week later Daisuke is preparing for a soccer game against Ken Ichijougi's team.

"Guys I can't believe we will finally get to play against Shingouku High. So rest up and don't kill your selves before tomorrow." The coach warned

"Yeah Davis, don't go do something stupid we need you tomorrow." A teammate said

"Don't worry I want to face that Ichijougi kid as much as anyone else so don't worry I won't." Daisuke mentioned

The next day Miako is pestering Daisuke to get an autograph of Ken for her and he invites her to get one herself.

"Yolie if you want an autograph why don't you just come to the game and get one yourself." Daisuke said

"That is a great idea I think I will go and meet the boy genius himself." Miako said

"Yolie and Ken sitting in the tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Cody teased

"I never said I wanted to kiss him I just want to marry him." Miako retorted

"Well here is your chance, his team just arrived." Daisuke pointed out

"Oh my god what if he doesn't like me, I will just die!" Miako whined

"Come on Yolie lets go get a seat to watch the game." Takeru said

Yeah we don't want you to die just yet. Taichi joked

Once the bus left Ken's team made their way to the field to prepare for the game when Daisuke ran over to ask where he was.

"Where is Ken I was looking forward to face him today?" Daisuke asked

"Ken hardly has time to play soccer anymore; he is usually off doing TV interviews or building some new program or something of that nature." A player explained

"Hey Davis come here, even if Ken is not here his team is undefeated and last year's champions and if you are not careful they might use you as a soccer ball." Taichi warned

The game begins and Shingouku scores the first point and then Daisuke's team manages to even the odds and scores against the other team not once but twice. Half time chimes and the teams rest up when a taxi pulls up to the field and boy genius Ken Ichijougi walks up to his team. He manages to see the digidestined rooting for Daisuke and decides to comment on it.

"Nice fan club you have." Ken mentioned

"Oh they are my friends and did your team mention how I scored 2 goals against them today." Daisuke boasted

"Oh yes they mentioned that a boy with goggles is good at soccer but I say you need a real challenge and I will be able to provide it." Ken advised

Once the game started back up Ken flew through the defense and scored before the other team had a chance to react to his movements. Ken dominated the field and by the end of the game Daisuke made one last attempt to stop Ken from scoring another goal against them. Daisuke slid in front of Ken kicking the ball out of the way and tripped the star player causing him to tear up his knee.

"Dude I am sorry I knew I had one last chance to stop you from scoring against us again and I guess I did it. How is your knee?" Daisuke said

"Oh it is fine even though your team lost; you are definitely a worthy adversary." Ken mentioned

"Really! Thanks hey do you mind meeting my friends, I'm sure they are willing to meet you." Daisuke asked

"Sure! Oh I am sorry but I am tight on time I have something to do but I am sure I will run into you and your friends soon." Ken said

"Ok some other time then." Daisuke said

"Davis being I didn't get to meet the boy legend I guess I will have to settle for this." Miako cried grabbing Daisuke's hand

"Uh ok!" Daisuke mumbled

"It's not the same!" Miako cried

"Come on Yolie I am sure you will enjoy stopping the Digimon emperor from hurting innocent Digimon." Hikari mentioned

"I guess your right!" Miako pouted

The digidestined all heads to the computer room to go to the digital world and once they get there 4 of the 5 digidestined fell through the ground causing Daisuke and Veemon to start to look for them. The Digimon emperor starts taunting Daisuke and Veemon again making him start to get angry. When Daisuke runs after him he does a flying tackle causing them both to go tumbling down the mountain. Once they both get up Daisuke happens to see the bloody knee and realizes who the Digimon emperor really is.

"I know who you are; you are the boy genius Ken Ichijougi! How did you become the Digimon emperor?" Daisuke asked

"Well you lame brains finally figured out my little secret and that question is none of your concern." Ken yelled

"It is my concern because you are harming innocent living creatures. Now where are my friends?" Daisuke demanded

"Touchy aren't we? I will make you a deal you could save one friend and only one for Deltamon has only 3 heads and you have 4 friends. But you have until the sand runs out to decide or you could say goodbye to your friends. So you better decide fast for Deltamon is extremely hungry but he will wait for my command." Ken filled in

"How do I choose my friends? You are a sick kid making someone choose who lives or who dies." Daisuke yelled

"Davis save yourself!" Takeru yelled

"Yeah Davis don't worry about us!" Hikari mentioned

"Davis you better save me!" Miako complained

"Davis whatever you choose we won't hold it against you!" Cody said

"Tick tock time is running out!" Ken taunted

"I can't choose between my friends, they are all important!" Daisuke feared

"Come on you don't have all day!" Ken started to get aggravated

"Take me! I give myself up but you have to let my friends go first!" Daisuke pleaded

"First you must bow to me and say that I am better than you and the digidestined could not stop the all mighty Digimon emperor!" Ken boasted

"The all mighty Digimon Emperor is better than the digidestined and we couldn't stop the all mighty Digimon Emperor." Daisuke said

"Good! Now Veemon step on his head holding him down." Ken said

"No I will not do as you say!" Veemon shouted

"Come on Veemon do you want that creep feed our friends to that thing over there? We have to do as he says or we say bye to our friends." Daisuke mentioned

"Ok fine but Davish I hope you know what you are doing!" Veemon stated

"Now Veemon I want you to say that you are my master and I am a weakling here to serve your every command." Ken ordered

"!" Veemon gritted

"What was that I didn't make out what you said?" Ken questioned

"I said YOU ARE MY MASTER AND I AM A WEAKLING HERE TO SERVE YOUR EVERY COMMAND!" Veemon clarified

"That is better and I love the temper." Ken smirked

"STOP Davis IT IS ALL A TRAP. DON'T LISTEN TO HIM WE ARE ALL FINE." Takeru yelled

"Huh!" Daisuke looked towards the voice

"No! You were supposed to keep those pesky brats busy and not let them escape especially the children of hope and light." Ken screamed

"Sorry master I couldn't keep their partners away and they stopped all the Bakamon and found a way to the 2 that I had trapped." Wormmon quivered

"You are a conniving little wimp! You are hiding behind living creatures who you are forcing into monsters. Don't you see you are hurting living creatures or are you too dumb to realize it." Daisuke hollered as he flung himself at Ken sending both boys down the mountain.

"Well it looks like you have some guts after all that whining over your friends. I guess you are more of a worthy advisory than I thought." Ken smirked

"You think you are so smart and that you have all the powers in the world but until you realize that you are nothing without friends and family then you will be alone and cower in fear. We won't let you keep hurting innocent Digimon for your own sick pleasure and you could make sure that we will remain one step ahead of you." Daisuke spat

"Oh this is rich coming from a guy who has a bigger ego and stalks one of his fellow friends. I bet that your goggles are too tight to think that you have a chance to stop me." Ken laughed

"Come on master I think we should go now is not the time for this we have to go." Wormmon shivered

"Why you poor excuse for a Digimon you can't do anything right." Ken yelled

Later that evening Takeru is walking Hikari home, when suddenly they are surrounded by a strange black fog.

"Tk what is going on?" Hikari shrieked

"I don't know but don't be afraid. Hello is anybody out there?" Takeru shouted

"Child of hope it has been a long time since our last encounter. Did you miss me?" Devimon taunted

"I should have known that it was you. What do you want Devimon?" Takeru spat

"Oh isn't someone a bit touchy I thought you would be glad that I am back but don't you worry I won't have fun with you yet. I have not regained my full powers yet but once I do you could bet I will be 10 times harder to defeat than I was when you first defeated me. Oh yeah one other thing which I am assure you are aware of you could never truly get rid of me as long as you live Takeru." Devimon stated

"I will personally make sure you could never come back and torture another living soul." Takeru said

"I would like to see you try angel of hope! I know what you truly fear and you may protect one but you can never save them all. I will have my revenge against you even though I could never kill you but I will torture you by destroying your friends and everyone you care about." Devimon threatened

"You will never get a chance to harm a single soul for I won't allow it." Takeru said

"You my boy really can't stop me for as long as the Digimon emperor is around so I am regaining my powers through him and soon I will have full strength to escape the dark world and start my rule over the Digimon." Devimon said

"I will personally make sure that you will never regain your powers to escape even if I have to give up my powers to do so." Takeru spat back

"You would actually give up your powers to make sure I could never come back then you would be ending your life along with your partner's life and my life as well." Devimon quivered

"Patamon and I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never return even if it means our lives." Takeru explained

"Tk knows the true meaning of sacrifice and that is something that you could never understand because you don't have friends that care for you and you don't care about anything else." Hikari explained

"Fine child of hope have it your way but remember I will return to the world and seek my revenge." Devimon uttered


	6. The Rise of Skull Greymon

**Chapter 6: The Rise of Skull Greymon & the Crest of Friendship**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With everything going on in the digital world the digidestined never figured that they would soon find out the identity of the Digimon emperor. It started with a simple soccer game in which Daisuke tripped boy genius Ken Ichijougi costing him the final score. Then once in the digital world the Digimon emperor decides to play a trick on Daisuke making him choose which friend was worthy of saving. Daisuke couldn't decide which friend to save when he decided to sacrifice himself. Before the Digimon emperor decided to gain the satisfaction of defeating the digidestined the others came in making Daisuke realize what a fool he was and tackled the Digimon emperor down the mountain they were on and then realized who the Digimon emperor really was. Later that evening Takeru decided to walk Hikari home after a long eventful day and they became surrounded by a black fog in which they realized that Devimon is back trying to find a way to make Takeru suffer. We now find Taichi out looking for Hikari when he spots the duo walking his way.

"Kari mom is worried that you weren't home yet and I told her that I would go and find you. What happened that caused you to be late?" Taichi asked

"Devimon! He is trying to find a way out of the world of darkness to seek revenge against Tk. He has found a way to drain Tk's energy in order to appear before the Digimon emperor in which we found out was in fact none other than Ken Ichijougi." Hikari explained

"If Devimon does appear you must get everyone and do something so hard and kill me or he will kill all of you. He could never truly die unless I die and if I have to sacrifice myself to save all of you I would do that. I just hope that it doesn't have to come to that." Takeru choked

"I could never kill you Tk and neither would any of the others so don't you dare think of asking us to do that." Taichi yelled

"Tai is right we will find a way to stop him if he becomes free but you could never ask us to sacrifice yourself for the rest of us. We fight as a team and we will die fighting as a team." Hikari encouraged

"I just don't want you to get hurt on my behalf." Takeru cried

"Come on Tk let's go to my house and get some sleep I know you could use it and in the morning we will hold a digidestined meeting before school." Taichi said

The next day Sora, Yamato, Jyou, Koushiro, Miako, and Cody appeared at Hikari's house for a digidestined meeting.

"Where is Davis he was supposed to be here by now?" Taichi grumbled

"He probably over slept again." Hikari sighed

"Well we don't have the time we will fill him in later." Yamato hurried

"Well I have called you all here based off the events that took place last night. Devimon has made another attempt to escape from the world of darkness and he is looking to make Tk suffer for what he has done almost 4 years ago. We are going to have to work fast in stopping the Digimon emperor or Devimon will finally be free." Taichi explained

"Last night Tk also asked us to do something very hard in which I know we would never allow it to happen. Tk wanted us to sacrifice him to stop Devimon once and for all because that is the only way we could truly kill the demon from wreaking havoc all over the world." Hikari feared

"How does my brother expect us to do something like that just to stop a monster?" Yamato lashed

"He is worried about our safety and he would rather pay the price so we don't have to." Hikari choked

"He should realize that we would find a way to stop the creep again without him having to sacrifice himself." Sora comforted

"Where is he I want to talk to him and knock some sense into him?" Yamato stammered

"No let him sleep he hasn't been sleeping the entire night and I guess it didn't help with my snoring either." Taichi mentioned

"What about school you know my mom would freak if he wasn't in school today?" Yamato questioned

"I'm up!" Takeru yawned

"Tk you look like a wreck are you sure you want to go to school?" Sora asked

"Yes I am sure but we have to leave now before we are all late." Takeru reasoned

"Well I don't have class for another hour I will drive you all to your schools." Jyou offered

"No you won't have enough room for all of us." Koushiro reminded

"Well how about who wants a ride I will give one to?" Jyou said

"We don't have that far to walk so I say the 3 older kids should take the ride." Cody chimed

Meanwhile in the digital world Ken is trying to figure out why he was surrounded by a world full of bumbling idiots. We find that he is watching this morning's news report disgusted as how it turned out.

"I am reporting live with boy genius Ken Ichijougi when he has mastered homework, computers, and chess but he has also won many champions playing soccer. Isn't there anything he can't handle?" The reporter asked

"Reporters!" Ken commented

"He is also a regular comedian on top of that as well, now Ken; tell me do you enjoy studying in order to become a genius?" The reporter asked

"Some genius's study but I prefer to play soccer!" Ken mentioned

"They say genius's are 1% brain & 99% hard work do you think that is true?" The reporter questioned

"I am 2% brain!" Ken charmed

"Well whatever you're secret is we are out of time thank you for coming out to speak with us." The reporter mentioned

"Incompetent insect!" Ken mumbled

Meanwhile after school the digidestined find out that Ken has ran away from home and they know just where to find them. Once they get to the digital world Ken has a hot surprise for them.

"Tk are you alright?" Hikari asked

"I am fine I am just thinking." Takeru answered

"Is it just me or did someone forget to turn off the fire?" Daisuke joked

"Well we are definitely in the right area there is a control spire over there." Miako pointed out

"And we've got company!" Cody stated

Those are Meramon they are a ferocious Digimon that will burn you with its fiery fist or just by touching you. Hikari said

"Davis I say we turn up the heat." Veemon said

"Right! Digi armor energize!" Daisuke shouted

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon the fire of courage!"

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon fired

"That tickled!" Meramon laughed

"Don't do that anymore it didn't do anything!" Daisuke warned

"My turn Yolie!" Hawkmon added

"Digi armor energize!" Miako screamed

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of love!"

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon fired

"Halsemon stop you are making the flames bigger!" Miako yelled

"You ready Cody!" Armadillomon asked

"Yes, Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of power!"

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon fired

"We did it!" Miako said

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet look!" Takeru pointed out

Meanwhile Ken is hunting Greymon when he finds him.

"Oh look it is Greymon he will make a great new addition to my collection!" Ken snickered

"Why don't you come down here and face me one on one?" Greymon challenged

"I don't think so how about a game of spear throws instead?" Ken threatened

"I hate spear throw!" Greymon grumbled as he became Ken's slave!

"It is time for you to dark digivolve Greymon!" Ken glistened

"Greymon dark digivolve to Skull Greymon!"

Meanwhile in the real world Koushiro watched that the entire area that Agumon was watching became under the Digimon emperor's control.

"Oh no the area that Agumon was protecting is now back under the Digimon emperor's control something must have happened to Agumon!" Koushiro thought

Meanwhile back in the digital world Ken drops off his Surprise to the digidestined.

"For a parting gift I decided that I should introduce my latest collection." Ken sneered

"What is that?" Daisuke, Miako, and Cody wondered

"That is Skull Greymon he is not only frightening but his dark shot will annihilate you in a heartbeat!" Takeru feared

"How do we stop that thing?" Daisuke questioned

"Last time I had seen Skull Greymon Tai had forced the digivolution on Greymon causing that. It took Greymon to run out of energy in order to stop him and he reverted into Koromon. Ken has somehow made Greymon shadow digivolve back into this monster. We have to get out of here." Takeru trembled

"I say we stay and fight him." Daisuke said

"There is no way to fight him!" Hikari mentioned

"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon fired only to be swatted away and left with no energy!

"Tempest wing!" Halsemon fired only to receive the same fate as Flamedramon!

"Gold rush!" Digmon fired to be kicked like a soccer ball.

'What are you still standing here for we have to get out of here." Patamon warned

"Dark Shot!" Skull Greymon fired hitting the control spire.

"No he destroyed the control spire!" Ken Grumbled

Suddenly Skull Greymon reverted back into Agumon and then Ken took Agumon back to his base.

"Tk he has Agumon we have to stop him!" Hikari shouted

"Kari we are going to have to go home and regroup we are going to need help with this matter." Takeru said

Later that evening Takeru and Hikari filled Taichi in on what happened to Agumon.

"We went to the digital world to stop the Meramon when Ken has dropped Skull Greymon in the area. Ken has Agumon under his control and our Digimon is not strong enough to stand up to Skull Greymon." Takeru explained

"We have to get Agumon back Ken has done some nasty things in the past but he has crossed the line." Taichi fumed

"I wish we could digivolve then maybe we would be able to free Agumon from his control." Patamon said

"Or even if I had my tail ring then I could have enough strength to do something about it." Gatomon stated

"I don't know what we are going to do but we are going to have to get Agumon back." Taichi cried

"Maybe Tk and I could tap into our powers like we did to stop the Tyrannomon from destroying Davis and Yolie." Hikari suggested

"No it is too dangerous and Ken would be expecting that and go after Patamon and Gatomon making them his slaves as well." Taichi feared

"If that happens he could make Hallow Angemon and Dark Angewomon appear and we won't be able to stop all three of them." Takeru choked

"I don't know what to do it seems everything we come up with wont work." Hikari cried

"We have to do something for we can't let Agumon remain his slave." Taichi cried

"I have to go but I am sure we will find a way once we are all back in the digital world tomorrow." Takeru said

As Takeru was walking home a sudden chill crept up his back.

"If you want to stop him you know what to do but are you willing to pay the price." Devimon taunted

Takeru ignored the taunting from Devimon and couldn't sleep that night having a horrific nightmare.

"There is only one way to stop this and it is for Kari and I to tap into our powers." Takeru said

"Skull Greymon attack!" Ken shouted

"I call upon the powers of the crests to provide hope to light the way." Takeru and Hikari chanted when suddenly Skull Greymon attacked them and the powers collided killing not only Skull Greymon but Takeru and Hikari as well. This caused Takeru to jump out of bed in a cold sweat and realized it was only a dream.

The next day Taichi is so worried about Agumon that it put him in a wicked bad mood.

"Come on guys Tai is not happy and by being late he will kill us." Hikari said

"Well I have to make sure my hair is perfect and I and it is not ready yet." Daisuke said

"Sorry Davis we have to go now or Tai will really kill us think about this what if it was Veemon would you be standing here fixing your hair if it was him who needed us?" Takeru said

"I guess not but how do we fight someone who is our friend?" Daisuke questioned

"I know it is hard but we have to sometimes have to fight our friends in order to protect them but would you rather have your partner defeated by a friend or remain a slave for all eternity?" Takeru reasoned

"Please don't tell Tai that I was thinking like this I don't want him to think I was weak for not wanting to hurt Agumon." Daisuke admitted

"Davis we won't tell but it is not weak for caring for a friend but it goes both ways sometimes caring for a friend means that you don't want anything bad happen to them and sometimes it means fighting them to help them." Hikari proclaimed

"We had to make many sacrifices on our first adventure to protect the ones we love and if we didn't make those sacrifices then we wouldn't be who we are today." Takeru mentioned

"Come on I guess it is time to see if we could rescue Agumon before Tai starts coming after us." Daisuke joked nervously

Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari ran into the computer lab only to be scolded by Taichi.

"Where were you?" Taichi yelled

"It is not their fault you see I had a hair appointment and I was looking it over in the mirror." Daisuke said

"The problem is that he was looking in the mirror for over 2 hours." Takeru retorted

"Agumon is in danger in the digital world and you are worried about how you look." Taichi threatened

"Well maybe you should make an appointment for Agumon." Daisuke joked

"Davis you have to be more considerate of others when you are the leader of the digidestined." Koushiro commented

"Hey where is Yolie?" Hikari wondered

"She is cleaning her glasses." Cody answered

"As big as her glasses that could take a while." Daisuke mentioned

"Well go find her!" Taichi said impatiently

"Hey guys sorry I am late!" Miako mumbled

"Yolie is there something wrong?" Hikari asked concerned

"I don't feel like going to the digital world today. I am sorry if I am letting you down." Miako apologized

"Well you will be the last one I ask for help when I am in trouble!" Taichi snorted

"Tai that wasn't very nice something may be going on with Yolie and she may not be ready to tell us yet." Hikari mentioned

"I am sorry I don't want to put any of you in a situation that your heart is not into it and I know that whatever the reason you have to have your heart into it or you risk the safety of others." Taichi apologized

"So you are not mad that I am staying behind?" Miako questioned

"No and to keep yourself busy you could do my math homework." Takeru joked

"And mine." Daisuke added

"And my kendo stick needs waxing." Cody added

"Are you sure that you are not mad at me?" Miako worried

"Do we have to spell it out for you we are fine that you stay behind?" Gatomon ordered

"And I will stay to keep you company." Poromon offered

"Well it is time we go save Agumon!" Takeru exclaimed

"Next time you see Agumon, I want you to clobber him." Gatomon demanded

"Ok! Digiport Open!" Hikari shouted

The digidestined went to the digital world while Ken was trying to figure out why the dark rings were not working on Ultimate level Digimon.

"First Andromon and now Agumon it seems that there is a flaw in the dark rings." Ken thought

"Master why don't you let me digivolve?" Wormmon asked

"And what would you digivolve into a Butterflymon with the power to fly off scared?" Ken retorted

"No but I am a Digimon I do have the power to digivolve." Wormmon pointed out

"Agumon dark digivolve!" Ken shouted

"Agumon dark digivolve to Skull Greymon!"

"Dark shot!" Skull Greymon fired

"He is trying to escape!" Ken looked shocked

"And we just had those walls redone!" Wormmon mentioned

"Agumon dark digivolve!" Ken Shouted

"Agumon dark digivolve to Skull Greymon!"

"Dark shot!" Skull Greymon fired

"They are not powerful enough we need to supply more power to them they need to be a different shape but what… I know how about a cylinder. This would be perfect the new design will control even the highest level of Digimon. Now it is time to test it out on my pet Agumon. WHAT HOW DID AGUMON ESCAPE?" Ken fumed

"Well now that Agumon has escaped master maybe you could try it out on me." Wormmon pleaded

"No I don't have time for this!" Ken kicked Wormmon

Meanwhile the digidestined were traveling through the digital world when Koushiro discovered Agumon's location.

"I have been cleaning my glasses for an hour now plus I have waxed Cody's kendo stick plus I did Davis and Tk's homework but I still don't feel happy." Miako said

"Yolie I have discovered Agumon's location he is in Rail Town I have to tell the others." Koushiro boasted

"Well if you don't mind I would like to tell them." Miako mentioned

"Well if you are going I am going as well." Yamato walked in

"Ok remember Rail Town!" Koushiro reminded

"Rail Town right!" Miako agreed

Meanwhile in the digital world Taichi is fuming.

"I haven't seen Tai this mad since I popped his soccer ball with my claws." Gatomon mentioned

"Tai are you alright?" Hikari asked worried

"I am fine the sooner we find Agumon the better I will be." Taichi gritted

"Tai you know that we will find him and we will do everything to stop the Digimon emperor from harming Agumon." Takeru comforted

"Thanks guys I really appreciate this and I know Agumon would as well." Taichi gladly accepted his friends comfort and support.

"Hey guys I am picking up a signal coming from that tunnel up ahead." Cody pointed out

"Tai it's Agumon!" Hikari cried

"Agumon are you hurt is anything wrong with you?" Taichi choked

"I am fine!" Agumon reassured

"Where is the guy who did this to you I want to give him a piece of my mind." Daisuke challenged

"Davis we have just gotten Agumon back right now he is not at full strength to fight and I think it is wise that we regroup and come back later." Takeru reasoned

"If you are scared then you could run I want to beat the crap out of this guy." Daisuke retorted

"Davis part of being a leader is to know when to fight and when not to fight and right now Agumon needs to rest." Taichi chimed in

"Well I see that my little pet has made it back to you pathetic group of scum." Ken insulted

"You are not going to hurt Agumon again." Taichi warned

"And who is going to stop me?" Ken laughed

"We will!" Takeru challenged

"We won't let you anywhere near Agumon." Hikari spoke up

"Well it seems that these 2 have some guts how about I do this." Ken smirked

Suddenly 2 fully grown Digimon pinned down Patamon and Gatomon while Takeru shoved Hikari out of the way only to be captured only to have the Digimon start to squeeze Takeru causing so much pain. Another Digimon then appeared keeping Daisuke and Cody busy while Taichi ran to see if his sister was all right leaving Agumon in the open giving Ken his chance to capture Agumon again.

"You let Agumon go now!" Taichi threatened

"Then you have a choice to make your pet or him." Ken laughed

"Taichi save Agumon I will be fine." Takeru choked in pain

"You don't have much time because soon I will leave and both of them will be my prisoners." Ken laughed enjoying what he has done.

"Let them both go now!" Taichi yelled

"Sorry wrong answer! Agumon dark digivolve!" Ken smirked

"Agumon dark digivolve to Dark Metal Greymon!"

"Dark Metal Greymon I want you to destroy this child to show these pests that I don't mess around." Ken ordered

"No stop!" Hikari begged

"Fine then take the child away I want him to suffer more before I destroy him before the rest of the miserable group." Ken ordered

Dark Metal Greymon obeyed and Ken and his group all disappeared and all that was left was Takeru's digivice and crest where they had dropped when he shoved Hikari out of the way.

"We have to go and find Tk and Agumon!" Hikari stated

"I am with you Kari this is my fault that this has happened. I have failed Agumon and I have failed Tk." Taichi beat himself up

"Guys sorry I am late but I have brought reinforcements." Miako said

"Where is Tk?" Yamato asked

"He sacrificed himself to protect me." Hikari quietly mentioned

"It is my entire fault I couldn't protect Agumon from that monster." Taichi cried

"Tai I am doing this as a friend but it is something you need." Yamato said punching Taichi in the face.

"Guys stop you are suppose to be friends." Daisuke stuttered

"Thanks Matt I needed that sorry for acting like a jerk I know that wallowing in self pity when I know that won't bring Tk and Agumon back." Taichi stated

"Ok then we know what we have to do we have to save Agumon and Tk." Hikari pointed out

Meanwhile Ken is torturing Takeru and he is enjoying it.

"Well it looks like I will finally gain the ultimate power." Ken commented

"If you think I will let you control me then you are wrong. I would rather die than let you use me against my friends." Takeru spat

"Why you insolent little brat I will gain control of your powers but maybe I should just destroy you making them all weak." Ken stammered

"Master it is not wise to threaten someone who has more power." Wormmon warned

"I don't care if he is more powerful I will destroy him." Ken fumed

"You are weak attacking someone who can't even defend himself." Takeru retorted

"I am not going to let someone like you or your friends get in my way when I plan on ruling this world that I have created." Ken shouted

"You think you are that smart that you could create a world that has been around longer than you have. This world is real and whether or not you want to believe it the Digimon are all real as well." Takeru mentioned

"I don't have to listen to someone like you." Ken stormed off

"I am sorry that he hasn't seen the light yet but he is a very kind and gentle boy but he is very lost right now." Wormmon apologized

"I know Wormmon I remember how he use to be." Takeru agreed

"Dark Metal Greymon I want you to go find those kids and destroy them once and for all." Ken ordered

Meanwhile in the other part of the digital world the digidestined discover something close by.

"Hey I am picking up another digiegg." Hikari claimed

"What another digiegg but our team is complete." Daisuke complained

"Look over there!" Cody yelled

"Hey it is the digiegg of friendship! I wonder who it belongs to." Miako stated

"It looks like a flip flop with a bent nail sticking out of it!" Hikari joked

"Well Matt being it has your crest on it maybe you should give it a try." Taichi mentioned

"I think I am going to use it to finally kick the crap out of Ken for harming not only innocent Digimon but Agumon and my brother as well." Yamato stated as he tried to pick it up.

"Ok then if it doesn't belong to Matt then who wants to try next?" Taichi asked

"I will try!" Hikari offered

After several attempts they all failed to lift the egg all except Daisuke whom stayed in the background.

"You guys are going about it all wrong you have to use equilibrium force to pick it up. You see when you use the same amount of energy they become equal and that is equilibrium." Daisuke bluffed

"It makes sense to me!" Taichi and Yamato exclaimed

"Oh brother!" Cody thought

"You see I was only kidding as far as that equilibrium stuff I leave it to my math teacher and Koushiro". Daisuke stammered

"I am sick of your crap you are the only one who hasn't tried to lift the egg so get in there before I force you." Yamato threatened

"Ok don't get hasty I was only trying to lighten the mood!" Daisuke stated

"Lighten the mood while we are wasting time here Ken is torturing Agumon and my brother and you want to lighten the mood. I will show you lightening the mood Tai you want to help me for a moment." Yamato yelled as both Taichi and Yamato grabbed Daisuke and threw him in the hole.

"Hey you could have almost put my eye out. Ok 123 nope I can't do it maybe it is just there for decoration." Daisuke stated

"He didn't even try!" Taichi exasperated

"Well it looks like the wimps are trying to save their little friends for that I will give you a couple of favor gifts." Ken joked

"The only thing we want from you is for you to let Agumon and Tk go and for you to stop treating the Digimon the way you have been." Hikari yelled

"Oh just for that I think we should introduce Flymon! Show no mercy!" Ken ordered

Suddenly several Flymon flew in the sky shooting their stingers at the digidestined and they all avoided the stingers except Patamon. Then next thing the digidestined know that Ken is about to put a dark spiral on Patamon. Meanwhile back at base Wormmon appears in the cell that Tk is imprisoned in to help free him.

"Please don't tell my master that I helped you escape but you need to help Agumon and your friends. I am sorry for how Ken is acting I just hope that he returns to the gentle boy I met 3 years ago." Wormmon cried as he freed Takeru.

"Thank you my friends and I will do everything we could to help Ken." Takeru stated

"Follow me this door is what Ken used to get to your friends." Wormmon explained

Takeru went through the doorway and found himself on a cliff where he witnessed Patamon becoming Ken's slave.

"Patamon No!" Takeru yelled as he jumped off the edge of the cliff tackling Patamon but he was too late for Patamon then started to attack Takeru and then Dark Metal Greymon grabbed Takeru while Takeru struggled with Patamon.

"We have to help them!" Hikari stated

"Hold on we will help you." Cody yelled

"It's time that we help Tk, Agumon and Patamon! Digi Armor Energize!" Miako yelled

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon the wings of Love!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" Cody yelled

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of Power!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" Hikari stated

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon the angel of Light!"

"Davis what about me?" Veemon asked

"Huh but what if we hurt Agumon, Patamon, or Tk?" Daisuke questioned

"It is a chance we are going to take to free them from Ken's control!" Veemon explained

"I don't want to get them hurt!" Daisuke quivered

"What if I was in danger would you do everything you could to save me?" Veemon questioned

"Maybe I don't know!" Daisuke said

"Davis we need your help!" Taichi stated

"Davis you don't know the first thing about being a friend. A friend would do whatever it takes to save the ones they care about." Veemon exclaimed

"Taichi risked his life for Agumon and Tk risked his life to save Kari, Agumon and Patamon. They know the true meaning of friendship and I am cowering in fear I am no friend to Agumon, Patamon, or Tk for I am letting Ken hurt them and I am doing nothing about it." Daisuke thought

"Garurumon we have to free Tk, Patamon, and Agumon from Ken before something bad happens to them." Yamato feared

"Climb on we will do it together! Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired at Dark Metal Greymon causing very minimal damage.

"Davis I am going to help them with or without you!" Veemon stated

"Oh no Veemon is going to get himself hurt if I don't do something. VEEMON I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Daisuke yelled as the digiegg of friendship floated to Daisuke causing Veemon to armor digivolve to Raindramon!

"Thunder Blast!" Raindramon fired

"I think we should all fire at once to destroy the Dark Spiral on Agumon!" Hikari suggested

"Cats Eye Beam!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Rock Cracking!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Thunder Blast!" The Digimon fired destroying the dark spiral on Agumon causing him to change back to his regular self then he destroyed the one on Patamon causing Patamon to return back to normal as well.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU HAVE STOPPED AGUMON?" Ken fumed

"Tk I am sorry for attacking you!" Patamon cried

"I am sorry as well but I thank you for risking your life to stop me!" Agumon stated

"Thanks Davis for finally overcoming your fears and learned what true friendship means. If you didn't Agumon and Patamon could have killed me." Takeru mentioned

"I say after a long day lets go home and rest for I am sure we all could use it." Hikari commented

The digidestined all returned home and Taichi and Hikari decided to make sure Takeru made it home.

"You didn't have to make sure I made it home. I…" Takeru was interrupted

"Tk you are not fine you were attacked mercilessly by several Digimon including 2 of our own not to mention you are wincing and limping as well." Hikari stated

"Tk I know you are going to argue this point because you don't want to make a fuss but let us help you out I mean look at all the times you have stepped up to take care of my sister and helping out the team without thinking twice about it. It is our turn to return the favor and besides if you didn't put yourself in harm's way Kari could have been seriously hurt and we could have not gotten Agumon and Patamon back." Taichi reasoned

"I called Jyou and he is going to meet us at your apartment to see what is wrong with you." Hikari mentioned

"You guys are not going to let me off that easily are you?" Takeru sighed defeated

"No and it is better that you let us help you anyways that way we could help you get better." Hikari claimed

They arrived at Takeru's apartment and Jyou greeted them where they all went in and Jyou examined Takeru to determine he had 2 cracked ribs, and a sprained ankle.

"I want you to rest for right now that is the only thing that is going to help you and I want you to take it easy for the next few days." Jyou commented

"Don't worry Jyou I will make sure he takes it easy over the next few days." Hikari stated

"I am fine I could walk and I am use to the pain." Takeru chimed

"Takeru YOU ARE GOING TO REST AND I WANT YOU TO STOP INSISTING THAT YOU ARE FINE WHEN YOU HAVE 3 CRACKED RIBS AND A SPRAINED ANKLE." Hikari shouted

"Ok I'm sorry I am not use to everyone making a big fuss over me." Takeru mentioned

"Well that is settled I have to go I will tell mom that you are going to be home late. Just call when you are on your way I will come and get you." Taichi clarified

"Ok I will Tai don't worry." Hikari agreed

"I have to go as well, I have an exam to prepare for and remember Tk please take it easy I don't want that ankle to break and the ribs could shatter as well." Jyou informed

"Ok I will!" Takeru stated


	7. A New Digidestined

**Chapter 7: A New Digidestined **

**I DO NOT OWN Digimon IT IS A FAN MADE STORY**

The digidestined have been busy first Devimon is close to being free and terrorizing Takeru while Ken manages to capture Agumon turning him into a slave. The digidestined then run into Skull Greymon causing terror not only to the digidestined but to every other Digimon as well. Skull Greymon then destroys the Control Spire and then reverts back into Agumon. Ken then brings Agumon back to his base where he experiments on him coming up with a dark spiral which has more power than the dark rings. When Ken goes to put the dark spiral on Agumon he discovers that Agumon has escaped. Agumon then rejoins Taichi and the others only to have Ken come back to reclaim his slave.

Takeru pushes Hikari out of the way in order to protect her from getting hurt but he managed to get captured and then Ken takes both Agumon and Takeru back to his base. Taichi and the others decided to go after them only to find another digiegg. Dark Metal Greymon then appears along with Flymon which captures Patamon turning him into Ken's slave as well. Takeru then jumps off a cliff to help Patamon and Greymon captures the both of them. Daisuke finally realized what friendship truly means and with the combine strength they were able to free Agumon, Patamon and Takeru. Takeru ended up with a sprained ankle and 3 cracked ribs and is to take it easy for the next few days. We now find that an old friend just moved to Japan and is going to the same school at Takeru and Hikari also lives in Takeru's building as well.

"Dad, do you think that we will run into Tk? I think this is the city that he said he lives in and it has been a while since I have seen him." Jessica stated

"Well I am sure this is the city he lives in besides it is a half hour from Tokyo where I will be working on a secret project which involves the Digimon." Major O'Ryan said

"Well this is our apartment, I say we should move in and I hope it won't be hard for me to adjust." Jessica stated

"Jessica, could you go and see if you could find a store." Major O'Ryan asked

"Yeah I will go!" Jessica agreed

Meanwhile in the digital world Biyomon is running for her life when she was blasted and locked up. Sora is playing tennis at the time when she realizes something is wrong when she meets the younger digidestined at the school to go help Biyomon.

"Guys I think Biyomon is in danger could you track her down for me?" Sora asked

"I have found her she is located here." Miako exclaimed

"Well let's go! Digiport open!" Daisuke shouted

The digidestined found themselves in something out of the Wild West movies that they have seen.

"This looks like something out of an old western movie." Daisuke stated

"Well I think we should check it out and see if anyone has seen Biyomon!" Sora cried

"Howdy! My name is Starmon, I am the sheriff of this town and you strangers look like you could use a tall glass of cold milk." Starmon exclaimed

"Thank you!" The digidestined chimed

"Have you seen a cute little pink bird around here? Her name is Biyomon and I think she is in trouble?" Sora asked

"I have seen her she is a fugitive and we have a warrant out for her arrest under the Digimon emperor." Starmon explained

"What is her crime?" Miako wondered

"Her crime is refusing to help the Digimon emperor and aiding the digidestined." Starmon pointed out

"But you are the sheriff of the law you will protect her and make sure she is all right." Sora exclaimed

"I am sorry miss but I have not been completely honest I have captured her and is planning on turning her over to the Digimon emperor. For I am to abide by his laws." Starmon stated

"We have to get out of here." Daisuke announced

"Star explosion!" Starmon fired capturing all the digidestined.

"Well howdy my name is Deputymon anyone up for a game of cards but not boys for boys cheat so girls come on lets go play cards." Deputymon stated

"But we're not boys!" Biyomon and Hawkmon exclaimed

While Sora, Miako, and their Digimon went with Deputymon to play cards Daisuke and Cody grumbled about the situation they found themselves in.

"Where did everyone go?" Starmon sounded flabbergasted

"Deputymon took the girls to play cards because he said boys cheat." Daisuke sulked

"WHAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING DIGIMON THEN I WILL SHOW THAT LAMEBRANE WHAT AN IDIOT HE IS." Starmon fumed

When Starmon left to go find Deputymon Cody had Armadillomon armor digivolve into Digmon and then Digmon managed to get out of the holding cell. Daisuke then had Veemon digivolve into Raindramon where they all went to find the girls. Once they found the girls they found that the water tower was a control spire they destroyed it allowing Biyomon to digivolve to Birdramon and destroyed the black ring on Starmon. Once that was all taken care of they all played a game of cards. Meanwhile back at Takeru's apartment Hikari steps out to email the others when she spots Betamon moving stuff into the apartment next door.

"Betamon what are you doing in the real world?" Hikari questioned

"My partner and I just moved to Japan because her father is stationed in Tokyo." Betamon mentioned

"Oh who is your partner and maybe you and your partner could come next door for a little bit if you don't mind." Hikari offered

"Betamon what are you doing out in the hall where people could see you?" Jessica stammered

"It's my fault I recognized the Digimon and I wanted to see why she was not in the digital world and she explained that her partner just moved here." Hikari explained

"Oh sorry I am a little nervous to showing her to people for they are not exactly friendly towards things they don't understand." Jessica stated

"Well I was telling your Digimon if you want you could always come next door for a little bit and you could have 2 new friends in Odeiba." Hikari invited

"Ok let me ask my dad if it is alright. By the way my name is Jessica O'Ryan." Jessica introduced her self

"My name is Hikari Yagami but you could call me Kari!" Hikari introduced

"Hey dad is it alright if I go next door for a little while with my new friend Kari?" Jessica asked

"Sure have fun and remember we have a lot to unpack." Major O'Ryan mentioned

"Ok dad I will be back in a couple of hours." Jessica stated

"So where are you from originally if you don't mind me asking?" Hikari asked

"I was born in Connecticut and lived there most of my life while my dad was stationed there most of his career he worked on a lot of top secret missions concerning the digital world since 8 years ago when the first incident occurred in Japan." Jessica explained

"That sounds interesting but how is he able to work on the digital world when Japan is where most of it takes place?" Hikari wondered

"Well he has worked with Joseph Takaishi and a small group concerning the digital world he has been working with the sages of the digital world to make sure that the rest of the world doesn't know about the digital world." Jessica explained

"Hold on let me go check on my friend and see how he is doing." Hikari mentioned

"Ok!" Jessica said sitting down on the couch.

"Tk, how are you doing?" Hikari asked

"I am bored just sitting here doing nothing." Takeru exclaimed

"Well hobble yourself to the living room we have company." Hikari stated

"Ok!" Takeru said

"Tk is that you?" Jessica wondered

"Jessica? What are you doing in Japan?" Takeru questioned

"My dad is stationed here I was just telling your friend Hikari about his new position." Jessica stated

"Kari Jessica and I met through my uncle being her father and my uncle has worked close together for 15 years." Takeru explained

"Well Jessica is a digidestined as well." Hikari chimed in

"Tk what happened to your chest and ankle?" Jessica asked concerned

"I sprained my ankle and cracked 3 of my ribs and it sucks because I am so bored and Kari won't let me do anything." Takeru complained

"Well Jyou told you to take it easy and knowing you something will happen and you have to strain your ankle and break it and along with your ribs. So I am going to make sure you don't strain them." Hikari stated

"So where are you going to school?" Takeru asked

"Odeiba Elementary!" Jessica stated

"Well then you could meet the rest of our friends." Hikari chimed in

"That sounds great. Do you guys go to the digital world a lot?" Jessica asked

"Yeah we normally go after school and while we are in school Betamon could hang out with Gatomon and Patamon." Takeru stated

"Well I have to go I will see you in school on Monday." Jessica exclaimed

"Tell your dad I said hi." Takeru said

"Ok I will! Bye! Nice seeing you again and nice meeting you!" Jessica bid farewell

Monday came around and Takeru met Jessica in the hall where they went down the elevator. They stopped at Hikari's apartment to pick her up and they all walked to school together.

"Hey Tk! Hey Kari! Who is your friend?" Miako asked

"Yolie this is Jessica she just moved here from America and she will be going to the digital world with us today." Hikari said

"Oh you are a digidestined as well! That is so cool maybe we could finally stop the Digimon emperor." Miako exclaimed

"It looks like Jessica is in all of our classes Kari!" Takeru pointed out

"Well then I guess we will be showing you around the school." Hikari stated

"Class, take your seats and listen up we have a new student today and we have a lot to cover today." Mr. Niamio said

"Another new student! I wonder if this one is going to take Kari away from me as well." Daisuke grumbled

"Mr. Motimea has volunteered to the first problem on the board of last night's homework. Now let me introduce the new student." Mr. Niamio stated

"Hello my name is Jessica O'Ryan I just moved here from America because my dad who is an officer in the Marines is stationed here." Jessica announced

"Jessica it looks like there is a seat right in front of Mr. Motimea! Mr. Motimea please raise your hand so she could find her seat and then come and do the first problem on the board." Mr. Niamio declared

After school Takeru and Hikari were showing Jessica the computer room where they explained about the Digimon emperor.

"The Digimon emperor is a kid our age who thinks he is the only one who could be a digidestined and he is turning innocent Digimon into his slaves. We are trying to stop him from hurting innocent Digimon and we also have to make sure that he doesn't open the gateway to the world of darkness." Takeru explained

"Come on lets go to the digital world." Daisuke grumbled

"What is wrong now Davis? You are being very rude to our new friend." Miako stated

"Who cares? It is not like she is going to help defeat Ken!" Daisuke fumed

"Tk what did I do to offend him?" Jessica whispered

"You didn't do anything I think Davis is mad because he was forced to do the first 5 math problems on the board this morning." Takeru explained

"Davis I want you to stop being a jerk to Jessica she did nothing to you." Hikari stated

"Oh what ever come on let's just go to the digital world already." Daisuke said impatiently

"I don't think he wants me to go with you to the digital world I will go some other time then." Jessica mentioned then left to go home causing Takeru to run after her.

"Davis you were being really mean and rude to Jessica when she did nothing to you she now thinks you hate her and that you don't want her to be a part of the team." Hikari yelled

"I don't care if you are having a bad day you don't treat someone who is new here like that. It is one thing to take it out on Tk or me but you don't take it out on her when she is only here to help us and she probably don't want to help us anymore." Miako screamed

"Guys calm down I don't think yelling at Davis is going to solve anything and I think we all should go apologize to Jessica." Cody mentioned

Meanwhile outside the school Takeru found Jessica sitting on the bench about to cry.

"Jessica! Are you alright?" Takeru wondered

"I am sorry for offending him and I am sorry for disrupting your team" Jessica cried

"It is not your fault Davis is just having a bad day and he didn't mean to lash out at you like that." Takeru explained

"I just feel like I am getting in the way of how your team operates and maybe it would be better if I forget about going to the digital world." Jessica stated

"No don't say that we all want you on the team and I am sure Davis will be in a better mood soon." Takeru assured

Suddenly Daisuke and the others came out to apologize to Jessica.

"I am sorry for how I acted and treated you I just was having a bad day and I had no right taking it out on you when you have done nothing to me." Daisuke apologized


	8. The Dark Ocean

**Chapter 8: The Dark Ocean**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined have once again went to the digital world to help out Biyomon while Hikari stayed behind to make sure Takeru didn't do anything to break his ribs or his ankle. Sora and Miako were set free by Deputymon only to play cards while Daisuke and Cody were planning an escape route to get out of the prison cell they were in. Starmon fought the digidestined while Daisuke destroyed the control spire allowing Biyomon to digivolve to Birdramon and defeated Starmon. While this was going on Takeru ran into an old friend who happens to be a digidestined as well. We now find that Hikari is having nightmares and they keep haunting her.

"Queen Kari! Help us! You must come here and save us." A mysterious voice stated

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Hikari feared

"Help us you are the only one who could help us!" The voices said

"Leave me alone I don't know what you want from me?" Hikari cried

"Come to us and help us we need your help. Come to our ocean and help us." The voices kept saying

"Tk help me!" Hikari shouted waking in a cold sweat.

"Kari is everything ok?" Gatomon asked groggily

"Everything is fine go back to sleep." Hikari mentioned

"No something is wrong you are sweating and you shouted Tk help me." Gatomon protested

"It was just a bad dream I am fine." Hikari reassured

"I just want you to know that I am here for you need to talk." Gatomon stated

"I know and I appreciate it!" Hikari mentioned

Gatomon reluctantly went back to sleep and Hikari then made her way to the kitchen to get a drink of water when she received a cold chill which made her drop her glass on the floor. Meanwhile Takeru was sleeping in his room when his ears started to ring. He then pulled out his d terminal and emailed Hikari.

"Hey Kari is everything alright? I don't know why but I have this weird feeling that you needed my help. Tk!" Takeru emailed

"I was just having a bad dream and right before I woke up I screamed out your name but I am fine." Hikari replied

"Are you sure I mean if you want to talk I am here for you." Takeru offered

"No I am fine I was just getting a drink and I am going to go back to bed. Thanks for your concern and I will see you in the morning." Hikari mentioned

"Ok goodnight!" Takeru replied before going back to bed.

The next morning Hikari looked and felt miserable.

"Kari I think you should stay home from school you are not feeling well today." Hikari's mom stated

"Ok thanks mom." Hikari said

"Kari; are you going to tell me what your dream was about last night?" Gatomon questioned

"No it was nothing and I am going to email Tk and tell him to pick up my homework then I am going back to bed." Hikari exclaimed

"Ok well I am going to go eat please try and rest." Gatomon said concerned

"I will. Tk I am not going to school today I don't feel well could you please pick up my homework and bring it over after school. Kari!" Hikari wrote

"Does this have to do with last night and yes I will pick up your homework and bring it over after school. Tk!" Takeru replied

"Thank you and it was just a bad dream I will be back in school tomorrow. Kari!" Hikari answered before going back to bed. While she was sleeping she had a reoccurring nightmare from last night.

"Queen Kari please help us!" The voices echoed

"What do you want with me I am no one special." Hikari claimed

"Help us you are the child of light and you have the powers to save us." The voices shrilled

"Please leave me alone you have the wrong person!" Hikari exclaimed

"Help us!" The voices repeated

"I can't!" Hikari cried

"Help us we know you can!" The voices whispered

"Tk I wish you were here to help me!" Hikari cried

"Forget about him he can't help us only you could help us!" The voices stated

"I won't forget about him he is my hope and he is stronger than I am." Hikari feared

"No it is not true you are the one we need and only you could save us." The voices chimed

"Tk I need you please help me!" Hikari cried

"Kari you have to wake up!" Takeru stated

"Kari, help us!" The voices echoed

"Kari; wake up! It's Tk!" Takeru tried

"Tk help me!" Hikari shouted causing her to jolt out of bed while hitting Takeru in the head hard.

"Owe! Kari; are you all right?" Takeru asked concerned while rubbing his head where Hikari whacked him.

"I am so sorry I was having a nightmare and I didn't mean to hit you." Hikari claimed

"I am fine! I am worried about you I mean you are having a lot of nightmares. What are they about?" Takeru once again tried to get Hikari to open up.

"I am fine! They are just nightmares I don't want you to worry. You are starting to act like Gatomon!" Hikari joked

"That is twice you have called out my name during these nightmares and I can't help you if you don't tell me what is wrong. I am only trying to help you." Takeru reassured

"I know but I am not ready to talk about my silly nightmares and that is all they are they are only nightmares nothing more." Hikari proclaimed

"Ok!" Takeru stated

"Did you get my homework?" Hikari asked changing the subject.

"Yes do you want to do it together?" Takeru wondered

"Yes please!" Hikari stated

A few days later Hikari was walking to school like a zombie when Takeru came up from behind and was about to greet her when she screamed at him.

"There is Kari! I am wondering if the nightmares have gone away." Takeru thought

"Stay away from me! Oh Tk it is only you I thought you were someone else." Hikari claimed

"Any student who is late will have detention and will be scraping the old gum off of the desks." The principal announced

"Come on guys you heard the principal you don't want to be scraping gum after school." Daisuke chimed in

"Come on Tk we better get going." Hikari agreed

Takeru reluctantly dropped the subject and continued his way to school. Meanwhile Gatomon was explaining to Patamon that something is wrong with Hikari.

"Kari hasn't been sleeping well lately she will have these nasty nightmares in which she always shouts out Tk's name before waking up in a cold sweat and I have tried to get her to talk to me but she keeps insisting that she is fine and I know Tk also tried to get her to talk as well and she is keeping it bottled up inside of her. I know Tk senses that something is wrong with her but she is keeping to herself and she is not letting anyone help her." Gatomon explained

"The only thing we could do to help her is letting her know that we are here for her if she needs us." Patamon assured

"I know!" Gatomon said

"Well let's go raid the cafeteria!" Patamon suggested

"Ok!" Gatomon agreed

Meanwhile before class we find Jessica talking to Takeru and Daisuke.

"Hey guys!" Jessica stated

"Hey are you going to the digital world today?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah I actually want to go to this village that is supposed to be really nice and peaceful. Tk is there something wrong you quieter than normal?" Jessica wondered

"I am fine but have you noticed how distant Kari is being today? I know something is wrong with her and Gatomon knows it as well. She has been having these nightmares I don't know what they are about but I think something happens to me or one of you." Takeru explained

"Dude! What makes you think that Kari is distant and something is wrong?" Daisuke questioned

"Well for instance she is extremely pale and very jumpy in which she is never is like that. Another reason she is not even talking to Gatomon about anything and Gatomon usually could get Kari to talk about anything. And another reason is she would normally be over here talking to us rather than sitting across the room staring into space." Takeru justified

"Tk is right I mean I have only known her a week and she seems very distant today." Jessica added

"Well I guess we talk to her and see if we could help her." Daisuke suggested

"Take your seats class! We have a lot of work to do and there will be a quiz tomorrow on the stuff we have covered so far." Mr. Niamio declared

"While the rest of the class is paying attention to the lecture Hikari is fogging out into another world.

"I know my math scores have been a little foggy but this is ridiculous and did someone flood the boy's bathroom again. Well this is weird the rest of the class is nowhere to be seen." Hikari thought

While this was going on Takeru was also deep in thought.

"I wonder why Kari is so distant lately! I know they have to do with Kari's nightmares but I wish I knew what they were about. I am going to find Gatomon after class to see if she found out what the nightmares are about. Huh Kari!" Takeru shouted startling the whole class

"What is the meaning of this Takeru?" Mr. Niamio questioned

"I'm sorry sir but I have been stressed lately I'm sorry for my outburst it won't happen again." Takeru apologized when suddenly Hikari collapsed

"Kari!" Jessica shouted catching her before she hit the ground!

"Miss Yagami I think it would be best if you skip this lecture and go to the nurse's office if you want Mr. Takaishi could escort you there being he was the one who disrupted the class in the first place." Mr. Niamio stated

"No sir I don't need assistance to the nurse's office but thank you for the offer." Hikari mentioned

"Ok well I will be sending Mr. Takaishi to check on you shortly." Mr. Niamio commented

"Ok thank you!" Hikari said

"Mr. Takaishi; step out in the hall I want to talk to you!" Mr. Niamio declared

"Yes Mr. Niamio!" Takeru stated

"I am disappointed from you on your sudden outburst but I guess if you didn't we wouldn't have known there was something wrong with Miss Yagami. I know that you are concerned for her safety and well being but next time something is wrong please don't lie about it. I know that stress was not a major factor for your outburst." Mr. Niamio stated

"I am sorry I am stressed because it seems I can't help Kari and it seems she is pushing herself away from everyone else. I think something is wrong but I can't seem to get her to let me know what the problem is." Takeru cried out

"One thing I could suggest is to don't stop caring for her she will come around soon and she will be glad that she has someone whom she could count on." Mr. Niamio reassured

"Thank you!" Takeru declared.

"You may gather your things and her things and go check on her. I know that whatever she is going through she is going to need a friend." Mr. Niamio stated

While Takeru was gathering his things Hikari was walking through the halls very slowly when she got the feeling that someone is following her.

"Huh Davis is that you? You could stop now I am really scared!" Hikari choked

"Kari what were you thinking why did you risk your health when you knew you weren't feeling well?" Young Taichi asked

"Well you wanted to see Sora and Matt and I didn't want you to feel like I was a burden. I guess I wasn't strong enough to be outside today. You are not mad are you?" Young Hikari asked

"No but I was worried if you weren't feeling well you should have told me and then maybe this wouldn't have happened." Young Taichi said concerned

"Get a grip Kari you are not that little girl anymore! Maybe I should have told Gatomon and Tk about my nightmares they really seemed hurt that I couldn't tell them. I know that they are concerned for my well being but I didn't want to be a burden!" Hikari thought when she suddenly received a cold chill.

"Queen Kari!" The voices shrilled

"Davis stop I am really scared." Hikari quivered

"Queen Kari!" The voices repeated

Suddenly Hikari seen what was haunting her and freaked out and ran out of the school, she couldn't understand what they wanted with her and she didn't want to find out either. While this went on Takeru walked to the nurse's office only to find that Hikari has not arrived yet.

"Excuse me Nurse Tsakoumis has Kari arrived here yet?" Takeru asked

"I am sorry but she is not here is something wrong?" Nurse Tsakoumis wondered

"No everything is fine but she was supposed to be here because she wasn't feeling well and I came to make sure she is alright." Takeru explained

"Oh I am sorry Takeru but I have not seen Hikari recently." Nurse Tsakoumis stated

"Thank you I am going to go see if I could find her and see if she is alright." Takeru exclaimed

"Ok dear!" Nurse Tsakoumis stated

"Ok she was not in the nurse's office I wonder where she could be. Maybe she is in the library…no not in the library. Maybe she is in the girl's bathroom…Sorry! No not in there. I don't know where she could have gone. Kari! Kari! Maybe she is hurt! Maybe she needs serious help! Maybe she is right there!" Takeru thought as he spotted Hikari sitting on a bench outside the school. "Kari! Are you alright?" Takeru cried

"I am scared they keep trying to take me to their world." Hikari cried

"Who are they?" Takeru asked

"Digimon! You saw me in class first I was there and the next thing I know I was at the beach." Hikari claimed

"Now you lost me you ditched school to go to the beach?" Takeru stated confused

"No silly! I was in another world and they keep trying to bring me to their world and I don't think that I am strong enough to resist anymore." Hikari mentioned

"Is this what your nightmares were about? Where are they Kari we will take them?" Takeru declared

"Yes this is what my nightmares were about. I am not strong like my brother Tai!" Hikari confessed

"So you are going to quit! Give up! Listen! Kari I know you are scared but you can't give up I care to much for you to let them take you without a fight. You can't give up remember when we were smaller and you were sick I didn't give up to protect you and I don't think that you should either." Takeru proclaimed

"Tk!" Hikari stammered

"I am sorry Kari but that is how I feel and I will do anything to make sure that you are safe. I love you!" Takeru blurted out

"Huh!" Hikari was surprised

"Uh sorry about that I have to go now I will see you later." Takeru stammered while he was 4 shades redder.

"Oh!" Hikari sounded disappointed

When Takeru was out of sight Hikari spotted the beach in which she heard the calls again and this time she followed the voices.

"The beach!" Hikari proclaimed

"Harold, slow down you are speeding!" An elderly woman shouted

"Kari!" Gatomon cried as she seen her disappear!

Meanwhile Takeru walked into the computer lab to find that Daisuke and the others were already there waiting. They were watching TV when Jessica walks over to see if Takeru is alright.

"Tk is there something wrong?" Jessica asked concerned

"No I am fine! I just embarrassed myself but I am fine." Takeru stated

Suddenly Gatomon bursts into the computer lab and announces that Hikari has disappeared.

"Kari disappeared she was standing by the beach and the next thing I know she is gone." Gatomon declared

"Well let's go to the digital world and find her she might be in trouble!" Daisuke announced

"She is not there!" Takeru mentioned

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked

"I know this sounds crazy but she kept mentioning the beach." Takeru stated

"But if she is at the beach how could she disappear and not be in the digital world?" Miako wondered

"There are other worlds besides the digital world and she has been there before, so have I." Takeru explained

"Well we have to go to the digital world." Daisuke sounded stubborn

"You could go there if you want but you won't be able to find her there. She has to be in another world." Takeru stated

"Well I think the sensible thing to do is tell her brother while the rest of us goes and looks for her." Cody suggested

"I have an idea to where she might be but I don't know how to get there." Takeru said

"Well you could go dig up clams on that stupid beach I am going to the digital world to find her." Daisuke declared

"I have to find her this is my entire fault if I didn't leave her then I could have protected her." Takeru thought

"Tk where are you going?" Patamon asked

"I am going to the beach because if I am correct the she went to the dark ocean again but I have no clue as to how we are going to get there. The last time we all were dragged there and we ended up calling upon you to get there." Takeru mentioned

"Don't worry we will find a way!" Gatomon encouraged

"I know but I don't have a clue as to how we could get there." Takeru frowned

Meanwhile Hikari lands in the dark ocean where she vaguely remembers a world like this.

"This place seems familiar but it looks like a negative photograph. I guess it would be a great tourist attraction if it wasn't so dark. Even the lighthouse has an eerie and cold feeling to it. I never have seen a lighthouse distribute black light before. Hey look a tunnel maybe I could find my way out of this stupid world." Hikari thought

"Queen Kari! Help us!" The voices faintly called out

"Oh great I am hearing the voices again coming in here has to be the most stupid thing I could have ever done." Hikari thought

"Queen Kari! Help us! Help us!" The voices grew louder

"Who is there? I played a lot of soccer so I know how to kick!" Hikari tried to sound brave

"Help us!" The voices boomed

"Are you Digimon?" Hikari asked

"I don't know if we are Digimon but we are Scubamon! We were happily serving our master when this rotten kid comes here and he throws these dark rings on us and drains us of our energy. We had to use up the rest of our energy in order to bring you here but we had to wait until you were the most vulnerable." The Scubamon explained

"Oh this is sad." Hikari pitied them

"Help us!" The Scubamon cried

"What could I do?" Hikari wondered

"You are the child of light use your light to free us." The Scubamon declared

"But I am not strong enough to this you should have called for my brother he is the strong one. Come on Kari they called for you now get it together you are not weak you could do this." Hikari thought

As Hikari tapped into her powers something blasted the tunnel and made it risk collapsing on them.

"Let's get out of here!" Hikari shouted

They all made it out in the open when Hikari spotted Airdramon flying through the dark ocean.

"I need help I wish someone would come. Tai! Gatomon! Tk I need your help." Hikari yelled

Meanwhile on the beach Patamon and Gatomon are trying to help Takeru figure out a way into the dark ocean.

"Oh this is so frustrating and this stupid piece of junk is useless." Takeru flustered

"Tk don't give up you are a lover and you will find a way!" Patamon encouraged

"Kari!" Takeru called out

"Tk what are you doing?" Gatomon asked

"Well I knew Kari needed me when she shouted out my name during her nightmares so maybe if I call out to her then she would hear me." Takeru suggested

"He's flipped!" Gatomon though

"Kari!" Takeru shouted

"Kari!" Patamon chimed in

They both are nuts! Gatomon declared

"Ka…" Takeru started when all the sudden Hikari appeared in the sky calling out to them.

"Tk help me!" Hikari cried

"Tk what are you doing?" Gatomon questioned

"Kari is calling us and she is using her light to bring us to her." Takeru explained

"Well it is worth a shot!" Gatomon said

"Kari we are coming hold tight!" Takeru shouted as they all jumped towards Hikari.

Taichi just arrived there to witness Takeru, Gatomon and Patamon all disappear in pink light.

"Well Tk I guess it is up to you please bring my sister home safely. I know you could do it." Taichi thought

Back in the dark ocean Takeru, Gatomon and Patamon land on the cliff overlooking the beach.

"Tk when you decide to jump off a cliff again don't because I think I lost all but 3 lives." Gatomon stated

"Tk! Gatomon! Patamon! I am down here." Hikari shouted

"Stay there we are coming down!" Takeru announced

"Look out!" Hikari shouted as Airdramon fired at the trio.

"Patamon it is time! Digi Armor Energize!" Takeru yelled

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!"

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon fired

"Kari we have to help them I don't know how long Tk will last." Gatomon declared

"I don't have my digivice! It is on my backpack which is still at the beach when I disappeared." Hikari explained

Gatomon then ran back to Pegasusmon and told them her plan.

"Tk! Pegasusmon you have to aim for the lighthouse and take it out so I could digivolve." Gatomon declared

"Pegasusmon that was too close we need to be careful." Takeru shouted

"Aqua's beam!" Pegasusmon fired hitting the lighthouse

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon fired destroying the control spire then a bright pink light emerged from the sky as Gatomon jumped towards it.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon fired destroying the Airdramon and she also used her light to destroy the dark spirals on the Scubamon!

"Queen Kari!" The Scubamon called out grabbing her

"What do you want from me? I did as you asked!" Hikari quivered in fear as Angewomon shot her arrows at them warning them to not to touch her.

"We thought you would want to come and defeat our master! He is hot tempered and he is worse than the kid with the dark spirals. We thought you would be happy being our queen but let us warn you our master could sense your powers as well and he will be coming after you." The Scubamon explained as they sank back into the ocean.

"Kari! Are you alright?" Takeru asked as he pulled her into a hug

"I just want to go home! Thank you for coming after me!" Hikari exhaled

"No problem I am sure you would do the same for me!" Takeru smiled

"Tk what did you mean when you said you love me?" Hikari wondered

"Oh you heard that I just got caught up in the moment I meant as a friend." Takeru stammered

"Oh well then I love you to as a friend and I don't know what I would do without you." Hikari proclaimed

"The dark ocean is the gateway to the world of darkness and there are far greater enemies than the Digimon emperor. The dark ocean feeds off of negative energy and there is one Digimon who is working around the clock making sure that the gateway to the world of darkness doesn't open." Ayden informed

"Why is Kari the only one who was pulled there when we had to find our own way there and it was not easy?" Angewomon asked

"She is more vulnerable to the darkness than the rest of you and by the darkness plaguing her dreams she is able to tap into her subconscious and allow herself be pulled there." Ayden stated

"I have a feeling that we are going to have a major battle there but I don't know when or where." Takeru mentioned

"Yes you are right a major battle will take place there and this time I think that once you stop the one who is behind the Digimon emperor you will be facing the dark ocean but I am sure it will make several attempts to try and pull her back to the dark ocean but you will know when the dark ocean is going to strike for it will involve your friends using them against the powers of hope." Ayden explained


	9. Crest of Sincerity

**Chapter 9: Crest of Sincerity**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With everything going on in the digital world Hikari starts to have these scary dreams in which she is dragged to another world against her own will. Gatomon and Takeru try to figure out what is wrong but she keeps insisting everything is alright but they know that something is wrong. The nightmares start to become real and now they are desperately trying to drag her to their world. Takeru senses something is seriously wrong with Hikari when he notices that she is fading out of their world. Takeru then shouts out to her causing her to snap out of it before fainting. Hikari then leaves and gets a feeling like she is being followed. Takeru gets permission to also leave to go check on Hikari when he doesn't find her anywhere. He frantically starts to search for her when he spots her sitting outside and he then runs to go greet her.

She finally tells him what's wrong and also states she is not strong enough to resist anymore. Takeru then finds the courage to tell her how he feels and to let her know that nothing is going to happen to her and when he realizes what he said he gets nervous and takes off. Shortly after that happens Hikari then vanishes to another world and it takes Gatomon, Patamon and Takeru to go find her. Once they get there they realize that they are going to have to act fast or they might lose Hikari. Takeru has Patamon destroy the control spire so Gatomon could digivolve to Angewomon and bring Hikari home. We now find the digidestined in the digital world once again looking for the digiegg of sincerity when they stop for lunch.

"Kari what was it like being pulled to another world against your own will?" Miako asked

"It was not fun but luckily Tk was there to come after me. This wasn't the first time that I have been pulled to that world and I have a feeling that it won't be the last time either." Hikari replied sadly

"Don't worry Kari I won't let anything happen to you." Takeru comforted

"Who does he think he is showing me up in front of the group, TP has a lot of nerves doing that to me?" Daisuke grumbled

"Davis is there something wrong?" Jessica wondered

"No I am just annoyed that Tk is showing me up in front of my girl." Daisuke replied

"Davis why don't you think about something else than what Tk does? I mean I know you like Kari but maybe you might like someone else." Jessica hinted

"What do you mean?" Daisuke questioned

"I mean maybe there is someone who likes you and you don't have to try so hard to impress that person." Jessica mentioned

"Do you know something that I don't because I would like to meet the person and see what she is like?" Daisuke answered

"Davis doesn't realize that Jessica likes him." Hikari whispered to Takeru

"I just hope that Davis gives her a chance." Miako butted in

"I think it would do Davis some good to have his mind on someone else that way he is not competing with Tk over everything that Tk does." Cody mentioned

"What are you guys talking about?" Daisuke wondered

Nothing we were just wondering where the new digiegg was. Miako lied

"Tk; do you think that Davis would like me and start treating me like he does to everyone else?" Jessica asked

"Jessica I don't think it is a matter of him not liking you it is just that he is not able to figure out he wants I see he treats you differently than he treats Kari or Yolie but give him some time he will come around." Takeru encouraged

"Hey guys! I am hungry, if we do not find the digiegg soon then I am going to want to turn it into an omelet." Daisuke complained

"You will do no such thing you do not hear us complaining about being hungry!" Miako yelled

"Oh, you think you are so smart, so why have we not found this digiegg yet?" Daisuke shot back

"Hey guys! I think we will get to find something to eat; there is a restaurant across the lake." Takeru announced

The digidestined all cross the lake only to have Daisuke pull Takeru aside to talk to him.

"Go on ahead. I have to talk to TJ for a moment." Daisuke said

"What is up Davis?" Takeru wondered

"I have a little problem and you are the only one that might be able to help me with it. I cannot go to Kari or Yolie about this being they wouldn't understand and Cody is too young." Daisuke explained

"Davis how can I help?" Takeru asked

"Everyone knows I like Kari and I have no problem expressing how I feel about her but lately I have been feeling shy around Jessica and I am worrying how I look and act around her. What should I do?" Daisuke stated

"Well it seems that you only have a crush on Kari and that you are in love with Jessica. Have you actually talked to Jessica yet?" Takeru replied

"No I don't know what to talk to her about. Every time I try to talk to her I seem like a jerk and I end up running away from her." Daisuke mentioned

"There is nothing to be afraid about I know that she loves soccer and she was the only girl on the guys' soccer team because they didn't have a girls' soccer team. She has lead her team to the state champion ship and won that. Maybe you and Tai should face off against Sora and Jessica being soccer is a common game you all love and maybe you could end up showing each other your signature moves." Takeru suggested

"How is that going to help me with Jessica?" Daisuke questioned

"It is a common interest that you both share; this gives you the opening you need to start to get to know her." Takeru implied

"So you are saying that I should use soccer to get to know her?" Daisuke confirmed

:Yes I will set it up with Tai and Sora to see if they are in then we will ask Jessica about it." Takeru informed

"Tai, Sora

I am thinking of doing a 2 on 2 soccer match tomorrow at the soccer field. Davis likes my friend Jessica and Jessica likes him but right now they are not talking to each other and soccer is a common interest that they both share. I was thinking of doing Tai and Davis VS Sora and Jessica. Please let me know if you 2 are up for the challenge. Tk"

"Tk

You know I am always up for a good game of soccer! I'm in! Tai"

"Tk

Sure I will play, I haven't played soccer lately because of tennis but I am willing to face against Tai for old time sakes. Sora"

"Ok both Tai and Sora is in now let's join the other and fill them in about this match." Takeru suggested

They both join the rest of the digidestined and they all take 3 tables. Takeru and Hikari sat at one table, Miako and Cody at another and Daisuke and Jessica at the last table. Takeru then mentions to Jessica that Daisuke likes soccer to start a conversation between Daisuke and Jessica.

"Hey Jessica do you know Davis is the starter and captain of our school's soccer team?" Takeru mentioned

"Really I love soccer!" Jessica stated

"Yeah, well my friends Tai and Sora are having a soccer match against me and I need someone else to play to make it even and I was wondering if you want to play tomorrow?" Daisuke nervously asked

"Sure! What time and how are the teams going to be broken down?" Jessica wondered

"Well it will be the girls facing off against the Guys around noon if that is fine with you?" Daisuke stated

"No that is fine; I look forward to playing soccer." Jessica said

"Tk did you set this up?" Hikari quietly asked

"Yes it was a common interest that they both shared. There is something about this restaurant that seems familiar like I have been here before but I can't put my finger on it." Takeru informed

"Maybe last time you came here you ordered something bad." Cody suggested

"Excuse me we would like our bill please?" Miako asked

"Your total is 87 digidollars!" Digitamamon stated

"Digidollars we don't have that but if you give me a second we could go get some." Miako informed

"You are trying to skip out on the bill, you are playing me for a fool that is it all of you get to work. You will work off your meals." Digitamamon threatened

"Listen we were not trying to skip out on our bill we were just going to get some digidollars." Miako yelled

"Don't you yell at me you think I don't know what you are planning get out!" Digitamamon argued

"I remember where I have seen this restaurant before it was 4 years ago when the team split up to look for Tai and Kari." Takeru mentioned

"Don't worry about the bill it is on me." Michael informed

"Mimi what are you doing here?" Miako asked

"Koushiro told me that there was a portal in America open so I decided to bring my friend Michael who is also a digidestined but he has the same style digivices that the original digidestined have." Mimi explained

"Mimi, do you mind joining us and catching up?" Hikari questioned

"No I don't I was actually planning on staying in Japan for the weekend my parents are away on a business trip for the weekend anyways." Mimi informed

"So Tk you really have been here before?" Cody wondered

"Yes I have it was on our first adventure in the digital world now when we came the time flowed differently than it does now. Time actually moved faster so one day in the digital world literally less than one second in our world." Takeru stated

"Originally it was only 7 of us who went to the digital world that summer because Kari was home sick and never went to camp." Mimi filled in

"When we first arrived we didn't understand the digital world and how we were supposed to do anything here. We met our partners and one by one we were able to get our partners to digivolve to their champion state." Takeru continued

"Now while they were all having their adventures in the digital world I was home but Devimon which was the first boss we faced somehow used my connection to Tk and haunted me telling me that he was going to destroy Tk and make me suffer. Tk and the others finally were ready to face Devimon but he used Tk to pull me to the digital world. Now Tk was the only one who was not able to get his Digimon partner to digivolve and when he did his Digimon partner sacrificed himself to protect the rest of us." Hikari included

"After the battle with Devimon we were informed that we have to look for some crests. So we went to an underground cavern to find the tags that our crests belonged to and then we made our way to the continent of server where we started to look for the crests. One by one we found the crests dodging an Elvis wanna be in order to find them. Tai found his crest first, and then Jyou, then I found mine. Koushiro and Matt were next to find theirs then Tk and Sora were the last to find their crests. Once Sora received hers Tai was able to get Greymon to properly digivolve to Metal Greymon and defeated Etamon but with the consequence of creating a rift in the digital world which sucked Kari and Tai back home even though we didn't know it." Mimi stated

"We all started to look for Tai and Kari trying to find where they might have went to but soon it became to the point where we started to split up. Sora and Biyomon was the first to leave then Jyou and Gomamon were next. Koushiro, Mimi and their Digimon then went another way leaving Matt and myself. Matt then told me that the others have been gone for a long time and told me that I need to stay strong and don't worry because he was going to go look for the others. Now Matt left me by an amusement park to go look for Tai and the others." Takeru stated

"Now at the time I was a servant to the dark lord Myotismon and I was sent by him to keep an eye on the youngest child for he felt that Tk was the key to finding the 8th digidestined. He also sent one of his servants Demi-Devimon to retrieve the crests from the rest of the children and he thought Tk would have been an easy target knowing he would screw up my mission." Gatomon said

"Tai then returned to the digital world about a month later even though it was about a half hour in our world to inform me that Kari and he returned home and Kari was safe. Demi Devimon then disappeared to get some mushrooms of forgetfulness to make me forget about finding the others. If Agumon didn't have to use the restroom Sora would have never informed Agumon of Demi Devimon's plan to get us to forget. Tokomon then digivolved back into Patamon and took care of Demi Devimon by blasting him into a lake." Takeru informed

"Tai, Agumon, Tk and I then crossed the lake where we ran into Matt and Jyou at this restaurant where Digitamamon and Vegimon were keeping them here as slaves to pay off a meal Jyou had a month ago. Once again Demi Devimon was behind this scheme in order to try to take Matt's crest away from him. Matt accused Jyou of being a bad friend and was about to leave when we came. Digitamamon told Matt that he was not able to leave and he had to continue to work. Matt told him that he quit and that he was going to take Tk and get far away from this restaurant. Digitamamon then had Vegimon grab Tk and start to squeeze the life out of him. Jyou then risked his life by jumping off the roof and tackled Vegimon causing Vegimon to throw Tk in which Tai caught him. Matt got his crest to glow and he defeated Digitamamon and apologized to Jyou and then we split up again to find Koushiro and Mimi." Patamon chimed in

"Once again Demi Devimon failed to get our crests and we all got back together only to find Sora and after Sora finally rejoined the group and that is when Myotismon finally showed his ugly face. Sora got her crest to glow and we all were able to escape him only to have Gatomon and Wizardmon place us under a spell to make us think Tk was with us." Mimi explained

"Myotismon used me to open the gateway to our world where he started to hunt down for Kari. Gatomon and Wizardmon then freed me and Patamon in which we had to lay low until it was time to face Myotismon. I was told to hold onto Kari's crest and Wizardmon then retrieved Kari's digivice in which we prepared for the battle with Myotismon." Takeru stated

"I remember that summer I was one of the kids at the recreation center." Daisuke mentioned

"I also remember that summer; I was on the plane that had to make an emergency landing in the river." Cody added

"That was the summer I saw Gorillamon climbing the Empire State Building at first I thought it was just another ape that escaped from the zoo but I was mistaken." Michael said

"I didn't have the same experiences you have had however I was one of the children sending mass emails during the battle against Diaboromon." Miako informed

"My experiences actually started 4 years before Myotismon. My dad was stationed in Japan and we were living in Heighten View Terrace at the time when we saw Greymon battling a giant bird Digimon Parrotmon. After that my dad sent me to live with my grandmother for that summer because he didn't want me there if there was terrorists." Jessica stated

"Well at one time or another we all had similar encounters with Digimon." Hikari concluded

Suddenly a blast strikes the restaurant causing the children to see what was happening. Michael informed them that Gorillamon was back and he also had a dark spiral around his arm. Michael then used his digivice and had Betamon digivolve into Seadramon while Jessica used her crest to get her Betamon to digivolve into Ice Seadramon. Both of the Digimon then attacked Gorillamon keeping him busy until they were able to remove the dark spiral off of Gorillamon. While this was happening Takeru and Hikari went to look for Digitamamon to see if he was alright. Digitamamon then rolled down the hill in which he started to attack the digidestined. Mimi tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen and knocked Mimi to the ground. Miako then started to yell at him calling him a phony and he shot back calling her a phony in which she started to confess how she judges boys and how she swore to never do it again without getting to know them first. This caused Mimi's crest to glow and take shape of the digiegg of sincerity. Miako then used the digiegg of sincerity and Shurimon appeared and found the dark spiral in which he destroyed it. They all then return back to the real world to fill in Koushiro of their success.

Later that evening Takeru calls a digidestined meeting in to explain the soccer match and informs the digidestined that there are more digidestined out there then they originally thought. Sora invites Mimi to stay with him while Michael stays at Takeru's place. The next day they all met at the soccer field to watch the match between team Taichi and Daisuke and Team Sora and Jessica. The girls rooted for Sora and Jessica while the guys rooted for Taichi and Daisuke. Takeru refereed the game and it turned out that Sora and Jessica were able to get 10 goals first winning the soccer match then they all had a picnic at the park before saying bye to Mimi and Michael. Koushiro pulled Mimi off to the side and decided that he would ask Mimi out.

"Mimi I know that you live in New York and I live here but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." Koushiro stammered

"Yes I would like to go out with you, you were the only boy that ignored me and yet I couldn't seem to figure out why I liked you but I do." Mimi said kissing Koushiro on the cheek causing him to go as red as the color of his hair.

While this was going on Daisuke and Jessica also started to talk as well and they became boyfriend and girlfriend as well.


	10. Daemon's Freedom

**Chapter 10: Daemon's Freedom**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With Hikari's battle with the dark ocean to Jessica being new to the hunt for the rest of the digieggs to stop The Digimon Emperor the digidestined have a lot on their plate. When Takeru and Hikari left the dark ocean little did they know a powerful enemy escaped the dark ocean and is looking to gain power in order to be powerful enough to capture Takeru and use him against the digidestined and the world. While all this was going on the digidestined located another digiegg but finding it would be a task. Takeru, Hikari, and Mimi revisited their last adventures in the digital world because of the restaurant that the digidestined ate at caused Takeru to remember the events that led up to when Hikari and Taichi returned home after Etamon's defeat.

Then the digidestined also learned that other children may have become digidestined when original 8 faced Myotismon 4 years earlier. Miako learned that she has to be sincere in order to stop Digitamamon from hurting Mimi. Mimi and Koushiro told each other how they felt and they are trying a long distance relationship while Daisuke realized he had feelings for Jessica and with a little help from Takeru he was able to find a common interest they both share. Now we find Daemon trying to figure out how he is going to gain his powers to capture the child of hope.

"It is a matter of time that he gains his full powers and when that happens and when that does it will be nearly impossible to capture him and survive. I need to get my powers back to full strength to capture him now but how do I gain my powers back?" Daemon wondered

"We have the power you seek! Are you willing to do whatever it takes to gain the powers you need?" Hollow Angemon asked

"Who is there?" Daemon yelled

"You know who we are for you have seen us before. If you want power we have it but how far are you willing to go for it." Dark Angewomon taunted

"As far as it will take but why do you want to help me and who are you?" Daemon asked

"Free us, and we will give you the power you need." Hollow Angemon said

"We are angels of darkness and despair that is all you need to know at the moment." Dark Angewomon said

"My lady! My Lord! Why are you assisting me when you are in fact the child of hope and the child of light's partners of darkness?" Daemon asked

"If you don't want our help then we will find our own way out of this imprisonment." Hollow Angemon declared

"No my lord wait it was foolish of me to second guess you what must I do?" Daemon asked

"In order to free us you must lure the child of hope along with the angels of hope and light in the dark ocean. Once there you must get the angels in the water somehow then get the child of hope to access his full powers and this will free us. You won't be strong enough until after we are free. Not only will we be free we will also have our partners as well." Dark Angewomon explained

"I will do what I can my lady. Thank you my lord! Thank you my lady!" Daemon said

While Daemon thought how he was going to lure the child of hope along with Gatomon and Patamon to the dark ocean Takeru was having this feeling he was being pulled off into another direction.

"That is strange!" Takeru announced

"What's the matter Tk you look like you're not well?" Hikari inquired

"I don't know I have this feeling that I am being pulled in a different direction and I don't think it is a good thing either." Takeru mentioned

"Do you want to sit down or something?" Hikari asked

"No I am fine it is just strange though!" Takeru stated

"Guys it looks like we landed in ancient Japan!" Armadillomon announced

"Are we glad to see you, the Digimon emperor is near and he have placed one of his spires in our master's domain? Our master Shogun Gekomon has requested for you to remove it." Gekomon told

"If you come with us then we will bring you to Shogun Gekomon and he could explain to what has been happening in his domain." Otamamon suggested

"Well lead the way and we will see how we will make sure the Digimon emperor doesn't bother you again." Takeru said

"I am emailing the others to let them know where we are!" Hikari said

"Good idea! I think we are going to need the others as well." Takeru agreed

"Guys it looks like we have company!" Cody pointed out

While Hikari, Cody, Takeru, their Digimon, Gekomon and Otamamon were working to get to the secret entrance to Shogun Gekomon's palace Daisuke, Jessica and Miako were running through the forest being chased by a whole bunch of Woodmon.

"Guys I have an email from Kari, she needs help taking down a control spire in Shogun Gekomon's palace. The coordinates are 580x 369y." Miako stated

"Well email her back and tell her we are kind of busy at the moment and we will get there soon." Daisuke said

"Guys we need to take care of this soon." Jessica mentioned

"We are coming up on a digiegg; it is in that pond over there." Miako exclaimed

"Great how are we supposed to get that digiegg?" Daisuke complained

"We dive for it I guess." Jessica explained

"But none of us have any spare clothes!" Miako pointed out

"I am not afraid to get wet and besides it will stop the Woodmon from coming after us!" Jessica justified

"I say Yolie and Davis stay and handle the Woodmon while Jessica retrieves the digiegg." Betamon suggested

Meanwhile back at Shogun Gekomon's palace Shogun Gekomon is explaining the trouble they have been having lately.

"Thank you for coming since the Digimon emperor came and placed that control spire here the Digimon all over have been turning into slaves and now they are looking for the palace to control this entire area. I mean last time I encountered the digidestined the child of sincerity awoke me and I got really cranky I didn't mean to be it is just I don't like to be awaken from a deep sleep." Shogun Gekomon stated

"We understand we have help coming they are a little busy at the moment but they will get here as soon as they can." Takeru reassured

"We will make sure the Digimon emperor leaves you alone." Hikari said

"Thank you digidestined I knew we could count on you! While we are waiting I am going to take a nap." Shogun Gekomon passed out

"Well that just figures he passes out while his kingdom is in danger. What are we going to do now we need him?" Gekomon pointed out

While they were coming up with a plan Ninjamon came in and placed a dark spiral on Shogun Gekomon and then reported to the Digimon emperor letting him know he has a new ultimate Digimon under his control. Now we go back to Daisuke's team to find Jessica diving in the pond to retrieve the digiegg of dreams.

"Digi-armor energize!" Miako and Daisuke shouted

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Guys we have to keep them busy until Jessica is able to retrieve the digiegg!" Daisuke stated

"I will be back!" Jessica said

Jessica dove into the pond to try to locate the digiegg using her crest to guide her to the digiegg! Once she found it she grabbed the digiegg causing it to make the whole pond to glow silver and when she returned to the surface and shouted Digi armor energize!

"Betamon armor digivolve to Swanmon the Tornado of Peace!"

"Feather Tornado!" Swanmon fired destroying the dark rings on the Woodmon!

"Guys I think we should go help the others destroy the control spire!" Shurimon stated

"I agree!" Swanmon said

Meanwhile back at Shogun Gekomon's palace we find that Takeru and the others are hard at work trying to stop Shogun Gekomon from destroying everything.

"Star Shower!" Pegasusmon fired

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fired

"Rock Cracking!" Digmon fired

"Musical Fist!" Shogun Gekomon fired making the Digimon revert back into rookies.

"I don't know what we are going to do we are surrounded!" Cody stated

"We are going to have to find something to help us until Davis and the others get here. Patamon do you have enough energy to digivolve again I have a plan!" Takeru mentioned

"Yeah I do!" Patamon said

"I do to what is your plan?" Gatomon asked

"Well I need you to fire at him one more time but first position your selves in front of that control spire that way when he fires he takes out the control spire!" Takeru explained

"That is a good plan!" Cody commented

"I agree are you ready?" Hikari asked

"Guys we are here!" Daisuke said riding Raindramon!

"I have my digiegg." Jessica stated

"Ok here is the plan Jessica, Kari and I are going to have our Digimon line in front of the control spire and attack him getting him to destroy the control spire then you and Cody will destroy the dark spiral!" Takeru filled in

"Where is Yolie?" Hikari wondered

"I don't know she was with us when we left the woods but when she got here she disappeared." Jessica said

Meanwhile on the other side of town Shurimon and Miako are attacked by Ninjamon and they answer his challenge. Shurimon and Ninjamon start to fight and it seemed that they were just dancing dodging each other's attacks until Shurimon sent Ninjamon flying. Ninjamon then came back and knocked Shurimon off the roof but it was a ploy to finish off Ninjamon and end this dance. While this was going on Takeru, Hikari, and Jessica got into position and Shogun Gekomon then fired his musical fists and he destroyed the control spire freeing the controlled Digimon from the Digimon Emperor's grasp. Daisuke had Raindramon fire his thunder strike and Cody had Armadillomon fire his rock cracking which knocked Shogun Gekomon out. Shurimon then returned and all the Digimon fired one more attack to destroy the dark spiral. While this was going on Daemon was watching the battle wondering when he will be able to make his move against the digidestined and capture Takeru for his plan to work.

"Those digidestined might be strong but it is the child of hope which is giving them the strength to succeed. Even the child of light can't access her powers without the child of hope. But I think she is the key to lure him into my trap and release the angels. They may be lesser in class but they are more powerful than I am. I have an idea in which I could lure the child of hope to me." Daemon thought

"We see you have a plan to lure the child of hope and his and the child of light's Digimon to the dark ocean. Tell us how you plan on doing this." Dark Angewomon requested

"Well I know the child of light is the key how about we bring her here once again and place her in a bubble at the bottom of the ocean and in order for the child of hope to save her the Digimon actually have to touch the ocean to get to her." Daemon explained

"That won't work because neither Digimon could swim nor they won't know she is down there. Plus the child of light can't be present in our release or things could go completely wrong." Hallow Angemon stated

"Then what do you suggest I do in order to lure the digidestined of hope along with the Digimon of hope and light to the dark ocean without the child of light?" Daemon asked

"The key to this lies within Myotismon's liege 4 years ago once you figure it out then you will be able to successfully lure the child of hope to the dark ocean along with the 2 Digimon needed for our release." Hallow Angemon filled in

"So if I could find what Myotismon used then I could successfully free you and gain my power over the boy?" Daemon confirmed

"Yes now we will check in on your progress and find out how close you are to freeing us." Dark Angewomon informed

Meanwhile Lucemon was listening in on to what Daemon was planning.

"If Daemon frees Dark Angewomon and Hallow Angemon then they would not only destroy the world but everything else as well. I have to stop Daemon from releasing them or else the child of hope and light are going to have to stop them being they would be the only ones who could stop them." Lucemon stated

Meanwhile back in the real world Aiden makes himself appear before Hikari and Takeru.

"Digidestined you are in great danger along with the worlds!" Aiden stated

"Te what are you talking about?" Daisuke questioned

"Yeah Tk what gives you are making no sense." Miako added

"Tk you are freaking me out talking like that!" Cody stated

"Tk are you alright?" Jessica asked

"That is not Tk something must be wrong for the spirit of hope, innocence, and life to appear!" Hikari mentioned

"What do you mean a ghost inhabits Tk?" Daisuke joked

"No it is nothing like that; Tk has the powers of hope, innocence, and life the same qualities as the one that created the crests that we all have. In order for the spirit to communicate he must temporarily use the one who represents the traits he represents. Usually when he comes to us something bad is on the way or he has information to help us on the quest. Now when he appears to Tk, being Tk and I have similar powers I am able to see him in his true form along with Tk but no other digidestined is able to do so." Hikari explained

"Daemon is on the attack and he is trying to figure out how to release the 2 darkest angels in history. You all have seen drawings of them and you know their powers if they are free then it would be a matter of time before they destroy those who oppose them with the exceptions of the 2 digidestined that is connected to them." Ayden stated

"Do you know how Daemon has to free them or when he will free them?" Hikari asked

"I am sorry Kari I don't have those answers and I don't know what is needed to free the angels but note when they are released you will have to work fast to stop them." Aiden mentioned

"Thank you! Please keep us updated if you find any more information." Hikari requested

"I will and remember there are darker forces at work I don't know when it will happen but you are going to have to use your strength and powers for the enemies to come. Good luck and I will keep you updated when I find out more information." Ayden said

"Davis I need you to call Matt & Jyou! Cody I need you to call Koushiro! I will call my brother and conference Mimi! Yolie I need you to call Sora and we all will meet at the park in an hour. This is very important and we also have to gain the powers we need to finish this war." Hikari declared

"Davis I will go with you wait up!" Jessica mentioned

The digidestined all split up while Hikari brought Takeru over to the park to fill him in on what Ayden told them.

"You mean that my nightmare will come true anyways?" Takeru feared

"I don't think it will happen the way you foreseen it but I have a feeling that Daemon is looking to gain control over you. Tk if they are released then they would not only destroy Daemon but they will make sure that they will gain control of the worlds." Hikari quivered

"Ug this is so frustrating we don't know how we could we stop Daemon from freeing them when we don't even know what he needs to free them." Takeru vented

"Tk we will figure this out don't worry." Hikari tried to comfort him

"I'm just frustrated because they are not something I ever want to face in my nightmare they were ruthless and even we couldn't stop them." Takeru screamed

"Tk chill out!" Taichi stated

"Tai I wish I could but we all have bigger problems than what we originally thought." Takeru stated

Hikari filled the rest of the group as to what Aiden told the younger digidestined while Takeru was getting angrier that Daemon wants to release the 2 most feared angels and scared for everyone's safety.

"So what is the plan?" Yamato asked

"I don't know we don't even have an idea what he needs to free them!" Hikari sulked

"Not only that we still have to stop the Digimon Emperor from hurting anymore Digimon." Miako reminded them

"I wish we could figure out what he needs and how he is going to obtain them so we could stop him." Sora stated

"Guys what takes presidents is the fact that the Digimon emperor is still on the hunt once we stop him maybe we could find out clues along the way as to what Daemon wants but right now we have to continue to stop Ken from hurting any more Digimon." Koushiro said

"I agree being we don't have all the facts at the moment it is not wise to worry about something that we can't do anything about." Taichi said

"Besides as a team there is nothing we can't handle as long as we have our friends to back us up." Jyou reassured

"Jyou is right we have to work as a team and we could accomplish anything we set our minds to." Mimi added

"Tk are you alright?" Hikari asked concerned

"I am fine!" Takeru stated

"Well we all better get going or else we will have to face our parents!" Taichi suggested

"Tai tell mom that I will be home shortly I want to talk to Tk for a few moments." Hikari requested

"Ok be home in an hour!" Taichi warned

"Tk what is wrong?" Hikari wondered

"It seems we are going to have to find a way to stop Ken fast or we may have more than we could handle." Takeru mentioned

"The others are right if we work together as a team then there is nothing we can't face we just have to have hope and we will accomplish whatever they throw at us." Hikari assured

"I just have a bad feeling about this especially since that nightmare I originally had about them. What are we supposed to do if we can't defeat them?" Takeru pondered

"Are you losing hope Tk because if you lose hope then where will we go when we need hope?" Hikari questioned

"I'm just pondering the possibilities so we know the dangers when they come. I am not losing hope but I felt their powers and it is nothing like we have ever felt before." Takeru stated

"Tk we really never pondered the dangers when we went into battle. We always went in blind and it always seemed to work out ok." Hikari said

"I know but these angel are different we are going to have to be more cautious around them for I don't know how they are going to act." Takeru pointed out

"I've never seen him this scared before normally he is not this scared when it comes to a threat so this must be really serious." Hikari thought

"I better get you home before it gets too late." Takeru stated


	11. Takeru's Fight

**Chapter 11: Takeru's Fight**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined start off in an ancient Japan style area in the digital world where they are searching for a new digiegg. The digidestined became attacked by several Digimon and they felt that they should split up to avoid severe trouble. Takeru, Hikari, and Cody ended up being chased into the Shogun city where Otamamon and Gekomon helped them escape the Floramon and Mushroommon while Daisuke, Miako and Jessica gets chased into the woods by the Woodmon. Takeru's group then discovers that Shogun Gekomon ended up with a dark spiral on him and was too much for the children to handle alone. Shogun Gekomon then destroyed the control spire in that area freeing all the rookie and champion Digimon under that control. Then the digidestined all lined up and finally removed the dark spiral on Shogun Gekomon. Later that evening the digidestined are informed that Daemon is trying to release the 2 most feared angels in history in order to gain his rightful status as dark ruler of the worlds. This then enrages Takeru because he has no idea how to stop these Digimon from destroying everything. We now find that the digidestined are trapped underneath the sea because of Mega Seadramon has them as bait and the digidestined have no way to escape.

"It all started when Davis detected another digiegg on his digivice." Cody shivered

"Well this is the place in which the digiegg is at." Daisuke commented

"Well this is a strange place for a digiegg to be. Are you sure this is the location?" Cody questioned

"Well if my digivice says that the digiegg is in an off shore oil platform then who am I to argue?" Daisuke stated

"Well I wonder who the digiegg belongs to, Tk, Kari, Jessica or Cody?" Hawkmon pondered

"I am going to find it then because I have a feeling that this digiegg belongs to me!" Cody mentioned

"Wait up! We don't know the dangers yet we have to be cautious." Jessica warned

With all the digidestined running into the oil platform ken decides to send Mega Seadramon to finish the digidestined off once and for all.

"Master it seems that the children is at an offshore oil platform do you want to go and destroy them?" Wormmon asked

"I don't have time for them I am taking over the digital world by noon then I have a lunch date." Ken stated

"Oh then who are you going to send to take care of the digidestined?" Wormmon wondered

"Mega Seadramon you have my permission to do with the digidestined whatever you please." Ken stated

Meanwhile back at the oil platform we find Mega Seadramon destroying the place.

"Lightning Javelin!" Mega Seadramon fired

"Oh no what is going on? I have heard of earthquakes but never ocean quakes!" Daisuke stated

"Oh no that is Mega Seadramon! Mega Seadramon is an ultimate level Digimon who uses his Lightning Javelin to destroy all that oppose him." Takeru explained

"What is he doing?" Jessica asked

"He is trying to flood the place to try and get us to the surface to try and destroy us." Hikari feared

"Davish look here is an emergency shutoff valve should I use it?" Veemon asked

"I think this justifies as an emergency." Miako shouted

Veemon then hit the button and managed to stop the water from flooding the place which then caused Cody to start to panic.

"Oh no not again! I can't take this anymore!" Cody started to cry

"Cody what is wrong?" Hikari asked

"Well you see I use to have these dreams where I was trapped at the bottom of the ocean and there was no way out of here." Cody feared

"What is Mega Seadramon doing? He hasn't attacked lately!" Daisuke mentioned

"He is using his time wisely because he knows that we will soon run out of air being we can't escape." Takeru explained

"Cody how did these dreams end?" Armadillomon asked

"I ALWAYS WOKE UP!" Cody stated annoyed

"Hey guys look at this it is an emergency escape pad but it only fits one person." Patamon pointed out

"Then I say Cody should be the one to go." Miako said

"I agree I think Cody should be the one to go." Hikari agreed

"Same here Cody is the right person for the job." Jessica chimed in

"I think we all agree that Cody should be the one to go get out of here. Right Davis?" Takeru asked

"Yeah Cody should be the one to go." Daisuke also agreed

"THE ONLY REASON YOU ALL WANT ME TO GO IS BECAUSE I AM SCARED OF THE OCEAN WELL I AM NOT GOING I AM JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FACE MY FEARS." Cody exclaimed

"Come on Cody if I was you I would be all over it like a cheap suit." Daisuke said

"THEN YOU GO!" Cody yelled

"I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING!" Daisuke argued

"Right now it is hard to tell who is the youngest of the two." Hawkmon commented

"How about we draw straws the one with the red tip goes in the pod." Jessica suggested

"That sounds fair! How about it Cody will you draw straws to see who goes in the escape pod?" Takeru asked

"Well it does seem fair I guess we should draw straws." Cody agreed

Now they all devised a plan to paint all the straws red so Cody would feel obligated to go. Takeru had Cody draw first and once Cody drew the straw everyone congratulated him when he knew something was up. Cody then knocked the rest of the straws out of Miako's hand and then accused them of cheating. Takeru and Daisuke then grabbed Cody and made him get into the escape pod and shut the hatch informing him to look for Jyou being Ikkakumon was the only one who would be able to get them out of there. Once Mega Seadramon was not paying attention they then launched the escape pod and Cody suddenly felt relieved that he didn't feel trapped anymore. Cody tried to call Jyou but found out that Jyou was in the middle of a test. Cody then ran into his grandfather and his mother and she asked Cody to help her but he told her that he was busy and he needed to get something from the apartment. When Cody's mother questioned him and found out that he wasn't answering Cody's grandfather then told her to let Cody go because if she forces him to talk then he might tell a lie and there is nothing worse than telling a lie which frightened Cody.

While this is going on the others are exhausted due to the lack of air. Daisuke and Miako start to argue while the Digimon are all resting, Hikari and Jessica continue to watch out the window while Takeru comes up with the idea to start to look for the digiegg. Once everyone realizes what Takeru is doing they all decide to join in and soon they find the digiegg of reliability and then collapse from exhaustion. Whamon then barges through the room that they are currently in with Jyou and Cody there as well. Hikari helps Miako into Whamon and Daisuke follows supporting Jessica but Takeru and the Digimon are still down there and they urge Cody to pick up the digiegg of reliability when Cody begins to refuse being that digiegg caused nothing but trouble. Jyou then reasons with Cody to pick up the digiegg and explains that there is more to being reliable than what Cody thinks. Jyou also explains that sometimes you have to lie in order to help someone. Cody them picks up the digiegg of reliability causing Armadillomon to armor digivolve into Submarimon and he had Cody get in. Once Cody got in Submarimon went to help Ikkakumon and soon they were able to defeat Mega Seadramon removing the dark spiral. Now Submarimon now told Cody that there is nothing to be afraid of the ocean and that there is a whole other world waiting to be explored and together we will conquer Cody's fear of the ocean. Later that evening Daemon manages to figure out how to get the child of hope and the 2 Digimon to the dark ocean and called upon Mistymon.

"Mistymon I have an important mission for you, I need you to create a spell over the child of hope and the Digimon of light to make them think that the child of light is trapped in the dark ocean. Make it start out as nightmares and then make it so the child of light is invisible to them so they can't even detect her presence." Daemon explained

"Yes master!" Mistymon accepted

"Well Daemon it seems that you thought of a good plan to lure the child of hope and the Digimon to the dark ocean. Now let's see if you will be able to succeed in releasing us from this prison." Dark Angewomon stated

"You will only get one shot at this so don't fail, if you do fail the digidestined will destroy you." Hollow Angemon warned

"I won't fail!" Daemon arrogantly stated

Meanwhile at Hikari's apartment Mistymon finds Gatomon sleeping next to Hikari so he sprinkles his spell over Gatomon causing her to drift into a restless slumber and then disappears to Takeru's apartment and does the same thing to Takeru. Here is the dreams taking place.

"Tk help me! I am trapped in the dark ocean! Someone help. Tk! Gatomon please someone come save me." Hikari yelled causing Takeru to wake from a cold sweat. He then realizes it was only a dream and drifted back into a slumber where the nightmare started to reveal more.

"Oh look if it isn't the child of hope and the Digimon of hope and light. Well you are too late." Dragomon sneered

"Where is Kari?" Takeru shouted

"Oh you looking for the child of light well here she is." Dragomon taunted

"Kari look out." Takeru yelled running to Hikari only to witness Dragomon sending one of his tentacles right through Hikari causing her so much pain it destroyed her. Then Dragomon then started to laugh like a maniac.

"Kari NO!" Takeru shouted collapsing in the beach of the dark ocean which then jolted him out of his nightmares to realize it was 4am. Takeru then grabbed his d terminal and emailed Hikari asking if she was alright.

"Kari,

I just had this nightmare that you were calling out for help from the dark ocean and when Gatomon, Patamon and I got there we found you held captive by Dragomon and then he lunged one of his tentacles right through you killing you instantly. I am emailing you to make sure you are alright, I know it is 4 in the morning but I needed to know you were safe.

Tk"

The message woke Hikari out of a nice slumber when she read the email she then replied back letting Takeru know she was alright

"Tk,

I am fine I was just sleeping peacefully. Is everything alright because this doesn't sound like a normal nightmare it seems that the dark ocean is trying to pull you to there for some reason.

Kari"

Once Takeru received Hikari's reply he then went to get something to drink being he couldn't fall back to sleep. Little did he know that Gatomon was having the same nightmare? Morning came and Hikari woke Gatomon up and suddenly had a worried expression on her face when she saw Gatomon's eyes.

"Gatomon is everything alright?" Hikari asked

"I just had a nightmare that you were trapped in the dark ocean and then killed by Dragomon." Gatomon explained causing Hikari to go pale.

"Tk had the same nightmare and what are the odds that you both will have the same nightmare in the same night?" Hikari questioned

"It is not a coincidence; I think the dark ocean is pulling both of us there for some reason or another." Gatomon feared

A week then passes by and Takeru and Gatomon ended up with no sleep which caused Takeru to start zoning out during class. He was fighting to stay awake when his teacher called on him to answer the math question. Takeru being mentally and physically exhausted didn't hear the teacher's question causing the teacher to snap Takeru back to the class. Takeru then apologized to the teacher and asked for the question to be repeated then thought hard to which the answer is and answered the question before fainting due to the lack of energy his body felt. Hikari then escorted Takeru to the nurse's office in which Takeru was able to lay down and attempt to get some sleep. Hikari then requested to stay by his side and the nurse agreed to this leaving Hikari alone with Takeru while he fell into a restless slumber. Hikari being concerned for her friend the placed her hand over his heart and then summoned her light to sooth her best friend. Once Takeru felt her light soothing him he was able to finally get the sleep he needed. After school Hikari then called her dad to come and get her from school being Takeru still needed to rest. Hikari's dad then brought Takeru back to Hikari's apartment and placed the sleeping boy in Hikari's room for now. It turned out that Hikari also used her light to help Gatomon get the sleep she needed as well. While this was all going on Mistymon reported to Daemon that everything was going according to plan.

"Master the spell is working breaking down the child of hope and the Digimon of light. Soon faze 2 will take effect causing the boy and Gatomon not to be able to see or sense the child of light which will cause them both to panic. Once they can't sense the child of light we will be able to create a fake child of light in which will pull the child of hope, his Digimon, and the Digimon of light to the dark ocean in which you will be able to free the 2 angels so you could gain your powers back." Mistymon reported

Good everything is going as planned. Soon child of hope your powers will be mine and there is nothing you could do about it. Daemon thought


	12. Wizardmon's Warning

**Chapter 12: Wizardmon's Warning**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined had trouble in the sea for when they were looking for the digiegg of reliability Mega Seadramon managed to trap them in the offshore oil platform. This freaked Cody out for he is afraid of the ocean. The others found an escape pod in which they all agreed that Cody should go and get help. Cody being stubborn decided he was going to face his fears but the others devised a plan to make it seem that Cody had no choice to go but this plan backfired for he realized something was up. Takeru and Daisuke then forced Cody into the pod then launched him and then he went to go find Jyou. While Cody was finding Jyou Takeru decided that he would look for the digiegg of reliability that belonged to Cody. Cody then returned with Jyou and Whamon freeing the others from the offshore oil platform. Cody refusing to grab the digiegg Jyou decides to share some information with the young boy about being reliable. Cody then grabs the digiegg and then Submarimon appears and takes Cody for a ride. Together with Ikkakumon they beat the sea serpent and then Submarimon shows that Cody has nothing to be afraid about when it comes to the ocean.

While all this was going on Daemon figured out how to drag the child of hope his Digimon partner and the Digimon of light to the dark ocean. He then sends Mistymon out to put a spell on the child of hope and the Digimon of light to make them have violent nightmares about Hikari being murdered in the dark ocean. These nightmares continue to haunt them and about a week later Takeru and Gatomon were on the verge of breaking down with the constant nightmares and the thought of losing Hikari was nearly killing them. Hikari then uses her light to soothe both Takeru and Gatomon from the violent nightmares. Now the digidestined are getting ready to celebrate the defeat of Myotismon.

"So do you guys want to go to the digital world tomorrow?" Daisuke asked

"I'm sorry but Tk and I can't we have plans tomorrow." Hikari stated

"So you guys have a date tomorrow?" Miako teased

"No! We are getting together with the older digidestined to celebrate the defeat of Myotismon. If you want to you all could join us." Takeru yawned

"Tk are you still being threatened by the nightmares?" Hikari asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes and they keep getting worse and I don't know how long that they will last. It has been 2 weeks now and I feel like the walking dead. Is Gatomon still plagued by these nightmares?" Takeru wondered

"Yes she is and my light is not helping anymore!" Hikari frowned

"Don't worry I'm sure whatever happens we will be able to prevent the horrible outcomes from our nightmares we won't let Dragomon kill you if it takes every ounce of my strength and life I will make sure that you are safe." Takeru promised with a small smile.

"I just remembered something tomorrow we can't go to the digital world anyways they are starting to use the computer room for the detention room." Cody stated

"Oh yeah I forgot! Hey what were you and Kari talking about?" Daisuke wondered

"It was a problem that Gatomon and Tk are sharing it has been plaguing them for about 2 weeks now." Hikari elaborated

"Well we have to run Jessica and I have a date right now so what time are we all getting together tomorrow to hang out?" Daisuke asked

"Noon at the park over by the footbridge." Takeru stated

"Hey Kari do you want to spend the night at my house tonight?" Miako asked

"Yeah let me call my mom and ask! Hold on! Hey mom is it alright if I spend the night at Yolie's house tonight…ok yeah I will be home to grab some things…you want me to bring Tk with me… ok I will I love you! Yeah my mom says it is alright. How about we have dinner at my house and then all of us will walk back to your apartment building. Hikari suggested

"I can't I have kendo but thank you for the invitation!" Cody stated heading out of the computer lab to head home.

Takeru walked behind the girls heading to Hikari's apartment listening to the girls chatting about various things when Gatomon came up from behind startling Takeru.

"Tk I know something is not right and you are the only one that understands about this and I don't know who to turn to about this." Gatomon stated

"The nightmares have been getting worse and I don't know how much my body could take anymore and I know that you won't be able to take it much longer either. I kind of wish that the dark ocean would just strike so these nightmares will go away." Takeru mentioned

"Yeah I know what you mean it is getting to the point where I haven't been sleeping and I know Kari is concerned for both of us but she is not being affected by the dark ocean which is strange being she is usually the one who is affected by the dark ocean and it doesn't take this long for it to strike. Something is not right about this whole thing." Gatomon explained

"I agree I think the dark ocean hasn't attacked us yet due to the fact that it is taking longer to break us down. I also agree that something is not right about this because I am not sure but I have a feeling that this is what frees the 2 angels and I don't know when it will happen." Takeru said

"You mean this is what Daemon is planning to be able to release the angels?" Gatomon asked

"I'm not sure but I have a strange feeling that it has nothing to do with Kari though." Takeru stated

"What doesn't have to do with me?" Hikari asked hearing her name.

"The dark ocean, Tk has a theory as to why you are not being affected by the dark ocean and he thinks that you are not being affected by the dark ocean because the dark ocean doesn't want you but wants Tk and myself to release the 2 angels." Gatomon explained

"Are you sure? I mean then why all the violent nightmares about Kari dying?" Miako asked

"It is just a way to break us down because the dark ocean knows that Gatomon and I will do anything to protect Kari and if she is taken to the dark ocean then it knows we will follow." Takeru stated

"Well we are at my place I think we should discuss this tomorrow when we all are together." Hikari said

Hikari and the others all have dinner over at her house and after dinner Hikari's mom pulls Takeru aside to talk to him. She knows something is wrong and wants to make sure everything is alright and if Hikari will be safe. Takeru explains the situation to the best he could and assures that Hikari will be alright. After assuring that her daughter's safety she lets the trio head over to Miako and Takeru's apartment. During the night Gatomon goes over to Takeru's apartment and goes through his window knowing Hikari is safe. While this is going on Hikari and Miako are having girl talk about various things including the topic of Takeru.

"So Kari do you think Takeru will finally ask you out being Davis finally has a girlfriend?" Miako asked

"I don't know he has been preoccupied with these nightmares and I know that they are getting worse. I don't know how to help him or Gatomon and it scares me because I don't want anything to happen to them." Hikari cried

"I know but what are we to do? Tk and Gatomon are the only ones being affected by this and it isn't like the time where you were being affected Tk and Gatomon have explained these nightmares and you tried to soothe them with your light but nothing is working anymore. I think that if the dark ocean doesn't attack soon Tk will not have the strength or energy to fight and he could possibly die from exhaustion." Miako feared

"I don't know but I just wish that the dark ocean would attack me because I know that then we have a fighting chance but now I don't have any hope because Tk is dying and I know if he dies he will make sure I live and give me all his hope but I don't want him to do that I don't want him to die." Hikari cried

"I know none of us wants him to die but I am sure he will do everything to prevent that." Miako reassured

"I hope so! So do you want to head to Tk's tomorrow right after breakfast and should I wear something to get his attention?" Hikari asked

"Well what did you bring and we will do your hair up and everything?" Miako asked

"Well I have this pink skirt that Mimi sent me with my crest sewn in it and this white tank top blouse that goes good with the skirt." Hikari said pulling them out.

"Try them on I want to see what it looks like together!" Miako said

Hikari then changed into the skirt and sleeveless blouse and then walked out and Miako stated that was the perfect ensemble for her. Hikari then changed back into her nightgown and Miako started to curl her hair for tomorrow. After breakfast Hikari and Miako got dressed and headed over to Takeru's apartment and found he wasn't in the living room or the kitchen so they headed to his room to find that he wasn't in there as well. They figured he might be in the shower and Miako and Hikari decided to wait out in the living room for him to get out. Before Hikari left Takeru's room she decided to look for the pictures of the angels that Takeru drew and when she found them and was about to leave she ran into Takeru causing them both to fall to the floor. Takeru got up and then helped Hikari up off the floor which caused her to start to blush madly being Takeru was in nothing but a towel. Hikari picked up the pictures she dropped on the floor and ran out of Takeru's room allowing him to get dressed. While Takeru got dress Miako decided to tease the brunet about her recent encounter with the blonde.

"Kari you are very naughty, you wanted me to wait in the living room while you snuck another peak at Tk's body." Miako teased causing Hikari to turn even redder than she already was.

"No I swear I was only trying to get the pictures of the angels I wasn't meaning to run into him knocking us both to the ground causing his towel to nearly fall off." Hikari stammered turning the reddest she ever turned causing Miako to laugh at her friend.

"That is too funny Hikari and Takeru sitting in a tree K.I…" Miako mumbled through Hikari's hand.

"Kari you have to stop doing that it seems when you spend the night at Yolie's house you seem to catch me just as I am getting out of the shower." Takeru said

"Sorry we figured we would come over after breakfast and we can't help it that you seem to be getting out of the shower when we come over." Miako teased

"Tk I am sorry for running you over I just wanted to get the pictures of the angels that you drew and was going to wait for you in the living room." Hikari stammered still extremely red with embarrassment and other thoughts running through her head.

"It's alright! Wow Kari the color of your face really suits you." Takeru teased lightly causing both Takeru and Miako to laugh at how red Hikari really was.

"That is no fair it is bad enough that Miako is teasing me but I don't need to be ganged up on." Hikari fumed

"Oh we are only playing with you!" Miako laughed

"I will get you both back for teasing me." Hikari warned

"Well you do look really nice today Kari." Takeru said with a slight blush on his face

"Thank you and you look nice as well." Hikari said looking Tk over. Tk was wearing a blue and yellow polo shirt and blue jean shorts with yellow and blue stripes running down the sides and with the symbol of hope on the right back pocket. He wasn't wearing his hat and they all then started to prepare the picnic for everyone. Takeru was making the sandwiches while the girls ran to the store to get the drinks. Takeru was also slicing apples and other fruit and vegetables for the picnic when the girls came back with the drinks. Takeru then grabbed the blankets and the baskets and started to place it all in the baskets for lunch for everyone. Cody and Jessica both went to Takeru's place to help out as well.

"Guys I think we should bring the Digimon for the day as well." Hikari suggested

"How are we going to get them the computer lab is currently being occupied?" Miako asked

Suddenly there was a knock at Takeru's door and Takeru went to get the door to reveal Major O'Ryan at his door.

"Hello sir how are you adjusting to the apartment and the new job?" Takeru asked

"Oh Tk it has been awhile since I have seen you. Well your uncle and Mr. Yagami are taking care of things state side with the Digimon situation. They are doing everything to make sure only those who are digidestined know about the digital world." Major O'Ryan stated

"That is good to hear! Do you want to come in?" Takeru asked

"Sure Jessie has told me that you all are celebrating your victory against Myotismon." Major O'Ryan stated

"Do you want to join us on this picnic being you know about Digimon and is using the military to make sure that no one knows about Digimon?" Takeru invited

"Sure that would be great! I have been working on a program that would allow access to the digital world without using the computers at school. Tk do you have a laptop?" Major O'Ryan asked

"Yeah it is in my room!" Takeru mentioned as he went to get it.

"Dad what is going on?" Jessica asked

"Jessie I have a program that will allow you children to access the digital world where ever there is a computer this way you don't have to rely on the computers at the school to use." Major O'Ryan stated

"Here is my computer!" Takeru said

"Ok once the program is done downloading use your digivice and point it to the computer and it should pull up the Digiport." Major O'Ryan explained

Once the program was done downloading Takeru then took out his digivice and pointed it to the screen and just like Major O'Ryan stated it pulled up the Digiport to the digital world. Hikari opened the portal and Jessica, Hikari, Cody, and Miako went to get the older digidestined's Digimon partners and brought them back to Takeru's apartment while Takeru made more sandwiches and snacks for the picnic and Major O'Ryan went to get more drinks for the picnic then came back with his wife. Once he got back the digidestined then disguised the Digimon then all proceeded to the park where they all were meeting. While this was happening the TV station was experiencing technical problem.

"Boss what is that shadow we are going to have to film the footage all over again." Tacoma announced

"But we can't film the footage again it is due tomorrow. My career as a producer is ruined." Jeremiah complained

"Boss it is a ghost he has been appearing on other footages as well not just this one." Takashi shared

"What are we going to do? We can't tell the boss that the footage has a ghost he is not going to like it." Jeremiah whined

"Well I didn't sign up for any ghosts I am out of here." Tacoma stated

Suddenly the shadow started to chase the 3 workers making them run to where jack was working and explained the whole situation.

"Boss we are sorry to disturb you but there is a ghost that is ruining all the footage not to mention causing all these electrical things." Takashi exclaimed

"What do you mean a ghost? What does it want and I am losing all my staff due to this ghost?" Jack stammered

"We are sorry sir but we don't know what to do anymore." Jeremiah exclaimed

"It is not your fault I just wish I knew what this ghost wanted and why is it haunting the station now." Jack wondered

"Maybe it has to do with the strange events that took place 4 years ago being it has been 4 years since the TV station was destroyed." Takashi suggested

"That does make sense boss it has been 4 years to the day since the TV station was destroyed." Tacoma agreed

"But that doesn't solve our problem to what we are going to do about this ghost we can't run the TV station if no one is willing to work." Jack exclaimed

Meanwhile back at the park Takeru and Hikari were setting up while Cody, Jessica, and Miako were playing with the Digimon and Jessica's parents were sitting by the pond enjoying the day when the older digidestined arrived to see the whole set up and then Daisuke came in running after them.

"Happy anniversary everyone!" The older digidestined greeted

"Wow look at this set up!" Mimi stated

"We brought your Digimon from the digital world for the day!" Hikari mentioned

"Kari do you think it was wise to do so being Ken is still on the loose?" Taichi asked

"Don't worry Ken hasn't been doing much activity lately he has been busy with something else." Agumon explained

"Besides we got Andromon, Mega Seadramon, Whamon, Digitamamon, Shogun Gekomon, and Centarumon to watch our areas for us." Biyomon added

"Who prepared all this?" Yamato asked

"I did and Hikari, Yolie, and Major O'Ryan brought the drinks." Takeru stated

"Major O'Ryan has also created a program that allows us to enter the digital world from any computer and he uploaded it on Tk's laptop and that was how we were able to bring your Digimon." Hikari stated

"Well let's enjoy the day could you believe that it has been 4 years since our first adventures in the digital world that we actually remember?" Sora asked

"I know it is hard to believe that we were facing Myotismon at this time 4 years earlier." Jyou stated

"See it wasn't all fun and games for us digidestined, after we fought Etamon Kari and I returned to earth to find that no time has passed since we left in the digital world. When I returned back to earth everyone was split up all over the digital world. I found Tk at an amusement park hanging around a flying bowling ball but little did we know at the time Tk was being observed by Gatomon and her friend Wizardmon. Tk got his crest to activate and sent that flying bowling ball into a lake. We then found matt and Jyou at the restaurant where Digitamamon was making slaves out of matt and Jyou. Jyou risked his life to save Tk causing matt's crest to glow and he defeated Digitamamon. We then split up once again to find Koushiro and Mimi. Koushiro was trapped in a digital universe created by a Digimon named Vademon and Mimi was being a spoiled princess to the Otamamon and Gekomon. It took Pabumon which is the baby version of Tentomon to get Koushiro to snap out of the spell he was under to get his crest and curiosity back and stop Vademon from stealing others curiosity.

Mimi had a nightmare about Devimon and Etamon chasing her and no one was willing to help her to snap out of being spoiled to get her crest to glow and wake the sleeping giant. Metal Greymon then put him back to sleep and then all 6 of us met back at the point where we split up in the first place. Now Sora was the only one who we needed to find and she wasn't making it easy for us. We were then attacked by Flymon who Birdramon stopped from attacking us and then flew back to Sora. Now Matt, Tk and I chased Sora through the woods and across a stream when both Matt and I cornered her. We got her to join the group thanks to Tk and then Myotismon attacked making Biyomon hurt causing Sora to remember an event from her past making her realized her mother was only looking out for her and that she was more like her mother than she realized. Sora got her crest to activate and we were all able to avoid Myotismon. Now Gatomon and Wizardmon continued to follow Tk and even though Myotismon wanted Tk for his own personal use Gatomon and Wizardmon knew they had to protect Tk from Myotismon. Myotismon ordered them to place a spell over us to make it seem that Tk and Patamon were still with us and then kidnapped them to open the gateway to our world. When we got to Myotismon's castle we found that Myotismon had Tk held captive and we couldn't get through the gate in time." Taichi said

"Once in our world Gatomon and Wizardmon helped Tk and Patamon escape from Myotismon's clutches and retrieved the crests of hope and light leaving behind fake crests. Tk then hid out at his apartment with Gatomon and Wizardmon while we all made it back to the real world. Tk then called everyone to let them know that he was alright and that Gatomon was in fact Kari's Digimon. Now we were all skeptical that Gatomon was in fact Kari's Digimon partner until Tk gave Gatomon Kari's crest and had Gatomon walk up to Kari giving her the crest. Kari's crest then activated when Kari placed her hand on Gatomon's hand proving that Gatomon belonged to Kari. Gatomon and Wizardmon stayed with Tk until they were able to retrieve Kari's digivice. The next day Myotismon went and rounded everyone up looking for the 8th digidestined and Gatomon was captured as bait to find Kari." Yamato asses

"He also sent his goons to attack Matt and Sora for at the time they were protecting Kari from Myotismon while I went to the recreation center to free Mimi. Kari then gave herself up hoping that they would leave her friends alone. Once we all got to the TV station Myotismon then took Kari and Gatomon through the roof and Tk, Wizardmon, and Angemon then went after them. Tk then positioned himself in front of Kari and Gatomon and gave her the crest of light and her digivice in which the flying bowling ball grabbed it from her. He tried to give it to Myotismon but was caught off guard when it activated and he dropped it in front of me. I then threw the digivice back to Tk and Myotismon knew he had to act fast or Kari would get Gatomon to digivolve. He sent out his most powerful attack the grisly wing towards the 2 youngest children and Gatomon but something he didn't expect to happen Wizardmon sacrificed himself to save Gatomon and the 2 youngest. When he sacrificed himself he gave Kari the power she needed to activate her crest and get Gatomon to digivolve." Koushiro stated

"That day we lost a valuable friend which happened to be the first of many Digimon to come. Gatomon then digivolved for the first time to Angewomon shocking Myotismon but he never backed down from the fight and then Angemon and Angewomon tried to reason with him trying to make him see the errors of his mistakes but he wouldn't listen and then tried once again to kill Tk and myself because he knew we were the strongest amongst the digidestined. Angemon and Angewomon then stopped him from harming us. The rest of the Digimon then joined in the fight and then Angemon shouted to give our powers to Angewomon in which we all did. She then summoned her most powerful attack her celestial arrow in which sent a pure light through Myotismon destroying him completely." Hikari added

"It wasn't over then because as soon as Angewomon destroyed Myotismon the whole TV station started to collapse and that was when we realized that our troubles were not yet over. We all evacuated the TV station to find that fog barrier surrounding the city was not lifting. Gennai then warned us that Myotismon was not yet defeated and told us a prophesy in how to beat him. The prophesy stated the sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats in which the fallen people shall chant the name of the fallen king. At the hour of the beast the fallen king shall rise and then the beast shall appear. Angels of hope and light will then shoot arrows at the loved ones they were sent to protect and a miracle shall happen. Just as the prophesy stated it all happened and 6 minutes and 6 seconds past 6 o clock the Myotismon rose again and Angemon and Angewomon then shot Matt and Tai with arrows of hope and light to make their Digimon digivolve to mega. Even with 2 mega's we had to use our crests in order to hold him in place while War Greymon and Metal Garurumon hit Myotismon's weak spot destroying Myotismon once and for all." Sora stated

"Little did we know that our adventures were yet over we the sky all over the world was covered with strips of floating land masses and in which we all had to say good bye to our families once again to protect both worlds. We faced Metal Seadramon first and lost Piximon, Chumon, and Whamon before War Greymon destroyed him. Puppetmon was next and he managed to separate us all with Matt going off in one direction, Mimi and Jyou going off in another direction and Tai and our group going off in another direction. We managed to lose Leomon during the battle protecting Mimi and Jyou before Metal Garurumon defeated him. Kari managed to get sick heading towards Machinedramon's city and we had to get her out of the heat. We managed to find shelter in an abandoned mansion while Tai and Koushiro left to find a hospital to get medicine for Kari. Sora then left to go find them leaving Tk in charge and to protect Kari. Tk then came up with a plan to stock up on supplies while I watched out the window for upcoming danger or Tai and his group to return. If any danger should come he told Gatomon to lead the way then he would follow carrying Kari and I will bring up the rear and that is exactly what we did. Tai and his group came back to witness the mansion exploding and thought the worse had happened when we all popped out of the bushes. We all ran into a ware house in which the floor collapsed below us. Now Tk, Kari, Gatomon and I landed in one part of the sewers while Tai, Koushiro, Sora, and their Digimon landed in another part of the sewer.

We then came across Waru Monzaemon forcing the Numemon to slave away to make Machinedramon's city to run smoothly. Kari being troubled by this started to glow causing Waru Monzaemon to attack us. Gatomon and I then digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon but being we were weak on energy we couldn't keep up with Waru Monzaemon and we reverted backwards. The overgrown teddy then went after Tk and Kari and Tk knew he couldn't let the Digimon get to Kari so he then started to throw rocks at the Digimon and not giving up. Tai and the others then joined us witnessing Tk doing all he could to make sure Kari was safe in which stunned the older digidestined. Waru Monzaemon then backed down and ran away and that was when Machinedramon showed up and destroyed the Numemon. Kari got mad that he ruthlessly attacked weaker Digimon and destroyed them and she then went out in front of the others. Tk being the person he is couldn't stand that his best friend was in danger and he then ran out placing himself in between Kari and Machinedramon. Kari started to glow again giving Agumon the energy he needed to destroy Machinedramon once and for all." Patamon explained

"After Machinedramon we made our way to the top of spiral mountain in which Piedmon sent out Lady Devimon to stall us. All but Agumon digivolved and they attacked her to protect us. Now Tai had then sent Sora and I to retrieve the rest of the group while Angewomon and Mega Kabuterimon take care of Lady Devimon. On the way Sora started to feel the darkness within and doubt flood her emotions and fell into a hole in which represented Sora's darkness from within. Matt and Jyou both were able to free Sora and we all returned back to Tai and the others. Mimi and all the allies also arrived to witness Tai almost defeated when Matt used his crest to regenerate Tai and War Greymon's energy and together they took on Piedmon. Piedmon managed to outsmart them turning the quartet into key chains.

"This had shocked us all and we all stated to run away from Piedmon when he managed to turn all the allies into key chains. Then Jyou accidently stepped on Mimi's heal causing her to trip and Lillymon tried to help them but couldn't and then Mimi and Lillymon were next to turn into key chains. Then Jyou, Koushiro and Tentomon were next to fall victims while Sora, Kari, Gomamon, Patamon and I hid while Angewomon and Gerudumon tried to protect us. With them pinned against the wall they became key chains and we all felt that this might be our end. Sora then told me to take Kari and get out of there while she stayed with Gomamon to buy us time. Now it was only Patamon, Kari and I left and we all ran into a dead end for we couldn't climb down and then we found a basket of rope in which shot through the sky to allow us to escape. I then had Patamon digivolve to Angemon to provide us cover while we climbed the rope. Piedmon then shot Angemon over the cliff in which frightened both of us but I knew I had to be strong for Kari and I told her to continue to keep climbing but I was suddenly pulled down by Piedmon and Kari then reached down and grabbed my hand. Piedmon then cut the rope under us causing us to both fall over the cliff.

As we fell I heard Tai and the others encouraging me and gave me the powers of their crests and the spirit of hope, innocence, and life giving me the crests of innocence and life as well to activate my crest of hope. When my crest activated it renewed Angemon's energy causing him to digivolve to Magna Angemon for the first time. Magna Angemon then flew up to catch Kari and I and then freed the others from Piedmon. Piedmon tried to turn the angel into a key chain but failed when Magna Angemon used his holy sword Excalibur to slice through and then used his Magna Antidote to restore the others to their original selves and restoring the energy to all the Digimon. All the Digimon then fired their attacks at Piedmon catching him off guard from the combine attacks then Magna Angemon opened his gate of destiny and then used his holy sword to slash Piedmon causing Piedmon to be sucked into the portal for all eternity.

By then we thought our troubles were finally over when we were informed by Gennai that the true master of darkness was about to reveal himself and we couldn't seal him away like we did when we first entered the digital world when we were younger. At first he countered all of our attacks then reversed all of our Digimon to the rookie stage minus Gatomon. Apocalyamon then managed to turn us all into bits of data and the older digidestined were about to admit defeat when the Digimon, Kari and I still believed that we could defeat him. We called upon the powers of our crests and restored us all shocking Apocalyamon which we were able to defeat him. He then attempted one final attack in which we used our digivices and crests to create a barrier to stop his total annihilation from wiping out everything. Then Gennai informed us that we have succeeded in stopping the darkness from destroying the world and it is time for us to return to our world and say goodbye to our friends and we all returned to our families which ended our adventures in the digital world for a year." Takeru stated

"Wow it seems that you all had quite an adventure and you accomplished so much in your journey in the digital world." Major O'Ryan commented

"Hey I think we should go to the TV station being that was the center of the fog barrier and where the first part of the battle took place against Myotismon." Jyou suggested

"I agree being the recreation center and the TV station is right near each other and besides we could end up playing a game of soccer for old time's sakes." Sora agreed

"Well let's do it!" Taichi said

The entire group headed over to the TV station when they found that all the employees were running out of the building screaming about a ghost.

"What is going on here?" Yamato asked one of the employees.

"There is a gggghost in the building!" Jeremiah shouted

"He has been ruining all the footage for all the programs and been terrorizing everyone all week and every once in a while he will shout out 3 names. Gatomon, Kari, Tk he shouts out." Takashi shouted

"You don't think it could be Wizardmon?" Takeru asked

"It wouldn't surprise me being he never returned to the digital world." Hikari stated

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon yelled

Takeru, Gatomon and Hikari took off towards the lobby of the TV station before the others had a chance to stop them. Thinking this is a trap the others decided to run into the TV station to retrieve the children of hope and light but once they got in there they found a shadow flying around sending papers everywhere and making all the lights flicker. Then on the computer they found that 3 names kept appearing on the screen. Takeru! Hikari! Gatomon! Over and over and then they spotted the 3 running up to the top floor where the shadow kept appearing flying in circles then the shadow called out for Takeru, Hikari, and Gatomon.

"We are here!" Takeru shouted

"Guys it could be a trap!" Miako tried to reason with them

"No it is Wizardmon!" Takeru stated

"How do you know?" Daisuke asked

"We know because he would be the only one who died in the real world that would be in the TV station." Hikari stated

"WIZARDMON WE ARE HERE!" Gatomon shouted

"GATOMON it has been a while my old friend!" Wizardmon stated

"Wizardmon why have you been terrorizing the employees of the TV station?" Hikari asked

"It was the only way that I could get your attention, I have urgent news and here is how it is going to go! The Digimon emperor is not the main problem for he is only a servant. Daemon may release the 2 darkest angels in the world but the undead king shall rise again and this time he shall be stronger than he was before but you have to keep your friends close and make others realize their hopes in order to stop the darkness. I wish I could stay my friends but I will continue to watch over you, I think I will stay here and possibly guide you through TV." Wizardmon stated

"You want to be on TV? Jeremiah I want you to get a team together because this ghost is what we have been looking for to do a popular kids TV show." Jack stated appearing behind the kids.

"But boss do you think it is wise to use a ghost I mean how do you know this will work?" Jeremiah asked

"You are not afraid of a harmless ghost and besides he wants to be on TV and I mean the network wants us to do a TV show for kids and I think he will be able to give the children what we have been looking for." Jack said

"So you want Jeremiah, Tacoma, and myself to do a TV show with this ghost what about a script and other actors." Takashi asked

"Well we could improvise and besides I'm sure that we could hire some kids to costar along Wizardmon and who knows maybe my boys and their friends will be willing to appear in the show as well." Jack said

"Hey I will do it besides dad my band could do the music for the show as well as our concerts." Yamato stated

"I work Matt's band sound and lights so I could help out as well." Miako offered

"Then it is settled all we have to do now is hire some kid actors to get the show off and I am sure this will be a success." Jack stated

Later that evening Gatomon and Takeru continued to have the same nightmares and this time more of their friends died and more gruesome ways than how Hikari originally died. When they woke up in the morning Gatomon found that Hikari was not sleeping next to her and figured she has already gotten up. When she went to investigate she couldn't sense where Hikari was and started to panic. She then jumped out Hikari's window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she made it to Takeru's balcony and started to tap on the window trying to get Takeru's attention.

"Gatomon what is wrong?" Takeru yawned

"Kari IS MISSING AND I CAN'T SENSE HER ANYWHERE!" Gatomon yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU SURE?" Takeru stuttered

"Yeah I woke up from bed and I didn't see her lying next to me so I figured she either was eating breakfast, watching TV, or taking a shower and she was nowhere to be found in the house. She normally leaves a note when she goes out and I can't sense her anywhere in Japan!" Gatomon explained

"I'm going to call Tai to see if he has seen her hold on! Tai Gatomon is worried that Kari is nowhere to be found have you seen her lately?" Takeru asked

"No I just woke up let me check her room." Tai said

"Ok thank you Tai!" Takeru stated

"Kari Tk is on the phone for you!" Tai said handing the phone to Hikari!

"Kari are you alright?" Takeru asked and no one answered. "Kari are you there?" Takeru asked and there was silence on the other end.

"Tk is there something wrong?" Asked a groggy Patamon

"Gatomon was worried that she couldn't sense Kari and I called Tai to see if he has seen her and now all I am getting is dead air." Takeru explained

"You don't think something has happened to her like the dark ocean actually pulling Kari there like in our nightmares?" Asked a concerned Gatomon.

Meanwhile at the Kamya residents Hikari and Taichi was wondering what was going on.

"Tai have you seen Gatomon?" Hikari asked

"No but Tk stated that Gatomon was at his house because she couldn't sense you anywhere in Japan." Taichi stated

"Something is not right because when I answered the phone I couldn't hear anyone in the background and I couldn't even hear Tk." Hikari exclaimed

"Do you think this might be connected to Tk and Gatomon's nightmares?" Taichi asked

"I have a bad feeling and if Gatomon couldn't sense me then they will fear that I have been dragged to the dark ocean. We have to head over to Tk's apartment right now before something happens to them." Hikari exclaimed running to her room to get dressed which Taichi did the same.

"Mom could Kari and I take the car it is an emergency?" Taichi asked

"Ok the keys are on the counter is everything alright?" Mrs. Kamya asked her children

"We are not sure but we are going to find out!" Hikari stated

"Ok be careful!" Mrs. Kamya shouted

"We will!" Taichi and Hikari shouted

Taichi and Hikari drove over to Takeru's apartment and started to knock on the door but no one was answering. Jessica stepped out of her apartment to bring the trash to the trash shoot when Hikari stopped her and asked if she has seen Takeru in the past 20 minutes. Jessica told her that she had seen Takeru take off with Gatomon and Patamon about 10 minutes ago then she asked what is going on. Hikari explained that they might be in danger and that they had to find the trio before something happens to them. Jessica told her dad that she would be back and then she grabbed her digivice and Betamon and followed Taichi and Hikari to the car to try to stop Takeru. Hikari knew of one possible place that she would be able to find the trio and had Taichi drive over to the beach. Meanwhile at the beach we find Takeru and the 2 Digimon trying to find Hikari.

"Tk are you sure about accessing the dark ocean this way?" Gatomon asked

"It worked before and we really don't have an option I just hope she is alright?" Takeru stated

"Guys are you sure that something has happened to Kari?" Patamon asked

"What do you mean?" Takeru asked

"Well last time she was dragged to the dark ocean you both knew something was wrong with Kari and the dark ocean actually broke her down to the point where she couldn't resist anymore but now the dark ocean hasn't even bothered her and I know you can't sense her but what if it is a ploy to get us to the dark ocean?" Patamon reasoned

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IF SHE IS TRAPPED IN THE DARK OCEAN AND WE DON'T ACT THEN SOMETHING BAD COULD HAPPEN TO HER." Takeru snapped

"I am sorry for trying to be cautious but that gave you no right to snap at me. I know you both are worried about her but there has to be a reason why the dark ocean hasn't plagued her and only plagued you and Gatomon knowing that Kari can't resist the pull of darkness for very long." Patamon cried

"I am sorry you are right I had no right to snap at you I just don't want anything to happen to Kari. I know what you say makes sense but I don't want her to get hurt and worse die." Takeru said

"You have to have hope that she is alright and that she could take care of herself." Patamon said

Suddenly Hikari appeared in the same spot that she appeared last time calling out to Takeru, Gatomon and Patamon to help her. The trio once again jumped towards the image of Hikari floating in the sky just as Taichi, Hikari, and Jessica ran to the spot trying to stop the trio but was too late for the trio vanished in thin air.

"Oh no Tai what are we going to do now?" Hikari asked

"We have to have hope that they will be all right. Unfortunately we got here right as they vanished but Tk is strong and besides he has Patamon and Gatomon to help him out." Taichi reassured

"I hope nothing happens to them." Hikari cried

"I know Kari but there is nothing we could do." Taichi stated

Meanwhile back into the dark ocean we find the trio landing very hard on the cliff which knocked the breath out of them.

"Tk why must we constantly land on this stupid cliff and landing hard?" Gatomon complained

"I don't know but Kari is here somewhere I know it and we need to find her." Takeru stammered

"DIGIDESTINED OF HOPE IF YOU WANT TO THE DIGIDESTINED OF LIGHT MAKE THOSE Digimon DIGIVOLVE NOW OR YOU WON'T EVER SEE THE CHILD OF LIGHT EVER AGAIN." An angry voice boomed

"WHERE IS Kari AND IF YOU HARM ONE HAIR ON HER HEAD I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU." Takeru shouted

"YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO MAKE THREATS CHILD OF HOPE IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE CHILD OF LIGHT AGAIN AND UNHARMED THEN YOU BETTER DO AS I SAY OR I WILL SEND THE CHILD OF LIGHT TO AN UNKNOWN WORLD." The angry voice shouted

"Tk I think we should do as he asks or we might lose Kari forever." Gatomon feared

"Gatomon do you sense her here?" Takeru asked

"Not with all this darkness." Gatomon cried

"FINE IF I DO AS YOU SAY THEN YOU BETTER RELEASE Kari. It is time to digivolve Patamon!" Takeru said giving in

"I hope you know what you are doing Tk. Patamon digivolve to Angemon."

"THE OTHER Digimon AS WELL!" The voice announced

"How do you expect me to do that I am not her partner and I don't have the crest of light to make her digivolve." Takeru stated

"USE YOUR CRESTS TO CALL UPON THE POWERS OF LIGHT TO MAKE HER DIGIVOLVE." THE VOICE ANNOUNCED

"Tk we don't have a choice but to comply." Gatomon said

"I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF HOPE, INNONCENCE AND LIFE TO ACTIVATE THE POWERS OF LIGHT TO MAKE GATOMON DIGIVOLVE!" Takeru shouted

Suddenly a bright blue, gold, and pink light surrounded Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"GOOD NOW FEEL THE POWERS OF DARKNESS. DARKNESS WAVE!" The voice shouted knocking the energy out of the angels and then he fired the darkness wave again sending them into the ocean.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THEY CAN'T SWIM IN THE OCEAN THEIR WINGS ARE WEIGHING THEM DOWN!" Takeru shouted

"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM THEN TAP INTO ALL OF YOUR POWERS TO SAVE THEM." The voice announced

"I'm sorry guys but I need your powers to allow me to tap into my powers. I CALL UPON COURAGE, FRIENDSHIP, MIRACLES, LOVE, SINCERITY, CARING, KNOWLEDGE, RELIABILITY, WISDOM, LIGHT, AND PEACE TO BRING FORTH THE POWERS OF HOPE, INNOCENCE, & LIFE." Takeru shouted

Meanwhile back into the real world all the digidestined started to feel loss of energy.

"What is happening?" Taichi asked

"It is Tk he is calling upon our powers to help him release the powers of hope, innocence, and life. The only way he could access his full powers is to borrow the powers of the crests." Hikari explained

"If he is borrowing the crests then something bad has happened." Jessica stated

"What are we going to do? He still thinks you are in the dark ocean same with Gatomon." Yamato wondered

"We are going to have to have hope that nothing bad will happen to him." Sora said

"I wish we knew what was going on in the dark ocean." Mimi cried

"We all do Mimi. I'm still trying to contact Gennai to see if he has any information as to what is going on." Koushiro stated.

"Well whatever it is a storm is brewing and those clouds don't look too friendly." Jyou stated pointed to the dark skies.

"I think we are going to have to take cover." Miako said

"Do you think those clouds represent the storm going on in the dark ocean?" Cody wondered

"Who cares while we are all standing here wondering if Tk is ok and those clouds represent the dark ocean Tk, Gatomon, and Patamon are in serious danger and there is nothing that any of us could do about it." Daisuke stated

"Well there might be a way that we could access the dark ocean." Sora mentioned

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE?" Daisuke shouted

"She didn't mention it before because you have to let the darkness consume you and it is a very dangerous way." Hikari explained

"She is right! Now there are 3 of us that allowed the darkness to consume us and Sora, Kari, and I all have experienced that and it is a very hard and destructive way in order to access the dark ocean. Once the darkness consumes you then it is that much harder to snap out of it and you will be scarred from the darkness for life." Yamato stated

"How do you know about the darkness?" Cody asked

"Well it was on our first adventures to the digital world, I wasn't being a friend and I had Gabumon willingly attack the others. It was due to partially feeling not being needed by Tk, partially resenting tai and his leadership, and partially wallowing in self pity and doubt. If I didn't have Gabumon with me the darkness from within would have destroyed me." Yamato explained

"Mine was not having confidence in myself and the others that we would actually win. I doubted our skills and friendship and felt I was letting everyone down all the time." Sora added

"Being I am the embodiment of light the darkness affects me differently and it is constantly coming after me." Hikari stated

"What if we use our crests to guide us to Tk and then maybe we could help the trio out." Jessica suggested

"Well that might work if use the powers of our crests then we will be able to help Tk out completely. Everyone call upon the powers of your crests." Taichi stated

"I call upon the powers of courage to guide me to my friends!" Taichi shouted

"I call upon the powers of friendship to guide me to my brother!" Yamato shouted

"I call upon the powers of love to guide me to my friends in need!" Sora shouted

"I call upon the powers of knowledge to guide me to my friends!" Koushiro shouted

"I call upon the powers of sincerity to guide me to my friends!" Mimi shouted

"I call upon the powers of reliability to guide me to my friends!" Jyou shouted

"I call upon the powers of miracles to guide me to my friends!" Daisuke shouted

"I call upon the powers of caring to guide me to my friends!" Miako shouted

"I call upon the powers of wisdom to guide me to my friends!" Cody shouted

"I call upon the powers of peace to guide me to my old friends!" Jessica shouted

"I call upon the powers of light to guide me to my partner and my best friends!" Hikari shouted

Suddenly a rainbow of light shot out towards the dark clouds covering the sky to make a portal to the dark ocean open. Each digidestined then pointed their digivices to the portal and they all disappeared in the dark ocean to find Angemon and Angewomon trapped in the dark ocean and Takeru about to use his full powers to save the angels. Once they witnessed what was going on they took cover being the powers that Takeru was using started to cause a rift in the ocean and suddenly 4 angels walked out of the ocean. 2 of the angels are Angemon and Angewomon and the other 2 are their dark counterparts. The digidestined all were shocked at the sight of the 4 angels and then they seen Tk pass out due to lack of energy.

The 2 dark angels called out Daemon and gave him a small amount of power and then told him that they are not to go after the children and then sent him away. Then the angels turned to their counterparts and told them that they are here to stay and there is nothing that they or the digidestined could do about that.

"We are not going to go after the digidestined nor are we going to destroy you being we are connected to you but don't get in our way and whenever you or the children of hope and light need help we will be there for you." Hallow Angemon said

"We do know that the child of darkness is alive and Lucemon should be happy that he will finally have his partner!" Dark Angewomon stated

"Who is the child of darkness?" Hikari asked coming out of her hiding spot

"The child of darkness is related to you! Child of light! For whenever light is born darkness will follow!" Hallow Angemon stated

"How is it you are not destroying us when Tk dreamed that you were killing ruthlessly?" Taichi asked

"The dreams that the child of hope had were results to harm coming to the child of light and the child of hope from someone using the darkness to gain absolute powers. If our partners were harmed or locked in pure darkness then it would fill us up with despair and darkness causing us to be unforgivable things." Dark Angewomon stated

"We knew Daemon would do anything to gain power so we gambled the fact he wanted power so we offered him to give him powers if he freed us. We needed the child of hope and Digimon of hope and light to release us and if the child of light was actually here with the child of hope and the 2 Digimon then the child of hope would have never released us." Hallow Angemon stated

"Then why didn't you contact Tk directly instead of torturing him for weeks on end with nightmares and making him a walking zombie and making him see over and over the deaths of his friends. What was the point of that then making him think something bad has happened to Kari?" Yamato demanded

"It was necessary to make him suffer or he would have not had the power to do what it takes to free his friends from the dark ocean." Dark Angewomon said

"Will he be alright?" Hikari asked

"We have to go but digidestined remember that we are here and if anything happens to the child of light then we won't be forgiving to whoever hurts her and that goes the same for the child of hope. The child of hope will not be able to travel back to your world just yet being he has no energy but you children can't stay here right now because the more you are here the more your world will suffer from the darkness. We will send the child of hope back as soon as he has the strength to travel between dimensions." Hallow Angemon stated opening up a portal to the human world sending the digidestined and all the Digimon who came to the dark ocean including Patamon and Gatomon.

"Why did you send the Digimon of hope and light back to the real world what do you have planned?" Dark Angewomon asked

"This child has to stay and being we I am also his partner I will watch over him but I am going to have to take some of his raw energy this way he won't be able to access his powers fully but over time he will gain it back." Hallow Angemon explained

"By taking his raw energy wouldn't it taint his powers when he fully gets his powers back?" Dark Angewomon asked

"No because I won't be giving it back I am just diverting his raw energy so he won't be able to use it for a while. It is said he has an unlimited amount of raw energy and it is wise to divert his energy so we will be able to monitor him a lot more I know that we are going to have to be careful around the digidestined or we may face death through our partners." Hallow Angemon stated

"Huh where am I?" Takeru asked confused and weak

"You are in the dark ocean child. Don't worry your partners is not gone and the child of light is safe and sound." Dark Angewomon said

"If I am in the dark ocean then what happened to Patamon and Gatomon, did they turn into you and Hallow Angemon?" Takeru asked

"Would you do something about it if they did turn into us?" Hallow Angemon asked

"I don't know I can barely move what happened to me?" Takeru asked

"You had to use your powers to save the Digimon of hope and light but in order to do so you needed to tap into your friends powers knowing that you would weaken yourself. We knew you would do this being you hate to see your friends in danger despite who it is and we knew by doing this you would release us from the prison we were in." Dark Angewomon stated

"Then if I am in the dark ocean where are Patamon and Gatomon? They came here with me then they should be here with me." Takeru reasoned

"No we sent them back to your world along with the digidestined, they figured out a way to enter the dark ocean just as you accessed your powers. They hid when they seen us come out with the other 2 angels. Now we are keeping you here for a couple of reasons even though you are not scared of us." Hallow Angemon said

"I have no reason to fear you because despite your coldness you are still my partners and not every creature of darkness is evil. I guess you 2 are the yang to Angemon and Angewomon who are yin." Takeru said

"Yes we represent the darkness when our counterparts represent the light we are 2 beings sharing the same sole." Dark Angewomon said

"What is the other reason you are keeping me in the dark ocean besides being too weak to travel?" Takeru asked

"You will soon find out child of hope and when you do find out it will nearly drain you once again. Now no more questions it is time to move you deep under the ocean and this will cause you pain because of the darkness that we must use to bring you into the ocean." Hallow Angemon stated

Hallow Angemon then wrapped Takeru in his wings and started his descend into the dark ocean with Dark Angewomon following close behind them. Once at the bottom of the ocean they entered a castle surrounded by pure darkness. Hallow Angemon then brought Takeru into a room laying the boy on a bed that could fit 50 people his size and then locked the door to the enormous room that the boy was in. Hallow Angemon and Dark Angewomon then prepared the next phase of their plan to extract enough power from the boy so he can't tap into his full powers soon. Even though the angels know they can't use the powers they can't risk the boy tapping into them before he is ready as well. Meanwhile back into the room Takeru is currently in Lucemon appears to warn the child of hope.

"Child of Hope! I know that the angels are your partners and I know they wouldn't cause you no harm but listen to me they are going to make sure that you won't be able to gain access to your powers fully. By doing this they will be able to keep you under their control but just to let you know I know you don't really have a choice but I have forewarned you and be careful. These angels could become very angry and ruthless as you already know." Lucemon explained


	13. The Golden Digieggs of Caring & Wisdom

**Chapter 13: The Golden Digieggs of Caring & Wisdom**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

As Takeru and Gatomon continued to have nightmares while the digidestined were planning their 4 year anniversary of the defeat of Myotismon. Things start to go good as some of the digidestined meet at Takeru's apartment to prepare for the picnic at the park. They decide that the other Digimon should be able to celebrate their victory as well so Major O'Ryan downloads a program to Takeru's laptop to allow access to the digital world so they don't have to rely on the computers at school anymore. The digidestined went to get the other Digimon and then proceeded to the park in which they shared with the younger digidestined the events that lead up to their victory against Myotismon, the dark masters and Apocalyamon. When they were done with their picnic they made their way to the TV station where they found reports of a ghost haunting the TV station. Takeru, Hikari and their Digimon then ran into the TV station because they suspected who was haunting it. The others then followed the 2 pairs and tried to stop them but Wizardmon then appeared to warn the digidestined of a pending threat that is going to require the hopes and dreams to be realized from everyone involved or the worlds will be covered in pure darkness.

That night Takeru and Gatomon were experiencing even worse nightmares of the deaths of their friends and families. When Gatomon woke up she no longer could sense Hikari and figured that she would go to Takeru being he is the only one that would understand what she is going through. Takeru then called Taichi to figure out if he has seen Hikari but Taichi said he just woke up. When Taichi looked in his sister's room he found her just getting out of bed and gave her the phone. When Hikari answered there was dead silence and told Taichi about this. Taichi and Hikari went to Takeru's apartment and found that no one was home and Jessica told them that they seen the trio running out of the apartment about 10 minutes ago. With all this going on they all try to stop the trio from making a big mistake but when they got to the beach they witnessed that they disappeared into the dark ocean. Once in the dark ocean the trio is greeted by a loud angry voice demanding that they do as he says or they will never see the child of light again.

They decided to do as they say and then the angry voice blasted the angels twice knocking them into the ocean where they were being weighed down. Takeru then summoned the powers of the crests in order to tap into his powers and when he did so the digidestined all appeared to witness the freedom of the angels. They were terrified that the angels were released that they all hid to see them giving Daemon the power in order for him to leave the digidestined alone. Once Daemon was gone they came out of their hiding to find out why they went through so much trouble to be released instead of asking the source to free them. The angels then sent the digidestined home along with all the Digimon and kept the child of hope for their personal reasons. They then plunged the boy into the dark ocean and locked him in an enormous room laying on a bed he could never get off of then prepared the room to extract some of his powers from the boy. We now find Hikari extremely worried for her best friend being it has been a few days since they have left the dark ocean and the child of hope was nowhere to be found.

"Kari are you alright?" Gatomon asked

"It has been a few days since everyone has returned back here without Tk. We should have either stayed there with him until he was well to travel or we should have heard something from him stating he was alright." Hikari stated

"If someone stayed with him then it would have cause more panic then what happened. Matt is currently covering for the young blonde but right now we have to have hope that everything is going to be fine." Taichi comforted

"Tai is right we can't give up and besides the angels will make sure nothing happens to the boy." Gatomon reassured

"At least if Patamon was with him then I would feel a little more at ease." Hikari stated

"Don't worry everything will be fine." Taichi said

While Hikari was worried for the safety of her friend we find the young blonde still struggling to get to the edge of the bed but is still in the same spot that Hallow Angemon left him.

"Why did he have to leave me on the center of this bed I can't get anywhere and I can't even attempt to get to the edge. This is so frustrating!" Takeru thought as he attempted to try once again to get off this mattress.

"What is wrong child of hope?" Dark Angewomon asked entering the bedroom seeing the boy struggling.

"The problem is I have been stuck in the same spot on this mattress designed for 10 giants and I want to be able to move and not feel like I am trapped." Takeru explained

"Don't worry soon you will be able to get off that mattress once we are ready for the other reason we need you here." Hallow Angemon said

"I know why you need me here! I know you want to extract some of my powers from me so I won't be able to use my full powers right away. That is what Gennai and the soverens did to allow my brother and Taichi to get their Digimon to digivolve to mega when we faced Myotismon. That is what they did when they asked us to transform our powers of crests into the digieggs. I know why you want me to extract my powers because the worlds are not ready for that amount powers. I don't see why I have to be trapped on this bed until you need me what you are afraid that I will leave before you get the chance to extract them." Takeru said

"No it is not that we know you can't escape this castle it is we don't want you to get lost in this castle being this castle is more enormous than you realize and you could get lost easily. This castle is not our home but Dragomon is afraid of us so he is currently residing elsewhere while we are here." Dark Angewomon explained

"Then why won't you let me contact my friends? What harm would it do if they knew I was alright?" Takeru questioned

"The only reason you can't contact your friends is because of the location in the dark ocean. You are too far below the ocean to be able to even get a signal or a message to your friends." Hallow Angemon stated

"How long after you drain my energy would you keep me before I am able to return home?" Takeru asked

"I am going to message your friends and let them know when they should be expecting you child. We will release you in a month here which will equal to 10 days in your world. Right now it has only been 2 days since we have sent your friends back to their world and if we need to keep you longer we will and that will only be to stop Dragomon from going after the child of light." Dark Angewomon stated

"Child! There is 2 ways that we could divert your powers one is to create the golden digieggs in which will release the crests of Miracles, Caring, and Wisdom and the other way is to release the dark digieggs of Despair, Fear, and Darkness either way they will be powerful but the golden digieggs once used they will revert into the crests but still allow the powers of the golden radiance from the powers of hope innocence and life to golden digivolve. The choice is yours and only you will be able to do this. Whatever you decide will change the outcome of this war!" Hallow Angemon said

"So you are saying that Davis, Yolie, and Cody will find their crests and by diverting my powers they will change the outcome of this war! I say we create the golden digieggs of Miracles, Wisdom, & Caring that way they will have the powers needed to stop this war." Takeru decided

"Very well but remember once you divert the powers needed to create the digieggs you will have to send them to different areas of the digital world masked by 3 other crests. It is imperative that they find these and it will give them a good part of your powers child." Hallow Angemon stated

Little does Takeru know that he is also going to create the crest of darkness and the crest of despair to cloak these 3 golden digieggs! Hallow Angemon then leaves Takeru in the room once more locking the door behind them to prepare the room once more. Meanwhile in the digital world the others are trying to locate the Digimon emperor's base this way they could figure out a way to stop them. Daisuke, Jessica, and Taichi are searching in one area while Yamato, Hikari, and Miako are looking in another area which leaves Koushiro and Cody looking in another area.

"This doesn't feel right that we are trying to figure out a way to stop the Digimon emperor while Tk is trapped in the dark ocean." Cody stated

"I know that this sucks but remember that the Digimon emperor is a major threat and if we don't find a way to stop him then more Digimon are going to get hurt." Koushiro said

"I know you are right but it seems that if Tk is here then we will be able to work as one big team." Cody said

"Yes it is true that Tk is the hope that holds us all together but we can't make the same mistake that us older digidestined made several times during our first adventures. We constantly split up from each other causing everyone to not be as strong as we are when we are all together. This caused many problems for us and we learned we are stronger when we all are a team. Don't let Tk be the one to divide you and then he would have to work that much harder to get you all back as a group like he has done many times during our first adventure." Koushiro advised

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but I think that you 2 should come see this." Tentomon stated

"It is the Digimon emperor's base and it seems that with all those control spires the Dark Tyrannomon are fighting all those innocent Digimon. We should do something." Cody suggested

"I say we hide before we are spotted." Tentomon suggested

"Too late!" Koushiro pointed out

"Digi armor energize!" Cody shouted

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon the drill of knowledge!"

While Digmon took care of Kuwagamon Cody, Tentomon, and Koushiro was racing down the mountain on a metal sled. Koushiro tried to have Tentomon digivolve but the Digimon emperor blocked the digivolution from happening. Digmon then decided to drill a hole, right in front of the trio and they fell into the mountain and came out on the other side. Tentomon then digivolved into Kabuterimon and then flew off with Cody, Armadillomon and Koushiro but not before Ken decided to use Kabuterimon as a part of his creation. The digidestined then returned to Koushiro's house through Takeru's laptop to plan the next part of how to stop the Digimon emperor.

"Hey something has popped up on Tk's laptop!" Hikari pointed out

"What does it say?" Taichi asked

"It says download this link and it will help you digidestined for it is a new way to be able to add more power to the digivices." Major O'Ryan

"Jessica I say that we should pay a visit to your father for he is one of the few that has access to the materials from the digital world." Koushiro stated

"Wait I am receiving a transmission from someone." Hikari said

Suddenly Dark Angewomon came out of the computer and appeared in front of the digidestined.

"Digidestined I have come here to give you an update on the child of hope! We are planning on diverting the child of hope's powers which will weaken the child once more but it will be beneficial to you digidestined once the process is complete. The child of hope is going to be giving part of his powers to create 3 golden icons which will help you in the future." Dark Angewomon said

"When will we see Tk again and will he be ok after the process is complete?" Hikari asked

"Yes he will be fine and you will see him in 8 earth days for that is when he will be able to travel back to the real world but note he is giving part of his powers the same way that you and him have done several times to help the other digidestined." Dark Angewomon explained

"What do you mean divert his powers like they have done several times?" Taichi asked

"How do you think Agumon and Gabumon were able to digivolve to mega or the other 4 Digimon? How do you think that the digieggs were created or how do you think you had the energy to defeat Machinedramon or Diaboromon? The children of hope and light had to divert their powers to you in order for you to stop the threats and it is the reason why they haven't been able to reach their true potential except for a few times." Dark Angewomon said

"So in 8 days we will finally have Tk back?" Hikari confirmed

"Yes that is true once he is strong enough to return but be forewarned that he won't be able to divert his powers for a long time eventually he will be able to get his full powers back but remember by doing this he is giving you a gift from his powers." Dark Angewomon stated before fading away

"Well that was informative I wonder what these gifts will look like and which one of us will be able to use these gifts." Koushiro wondered

"I don't know but let's go see what my dad has for us!" Jessica said

While they took Takeru's laptop to Jessica's house Dark Angewomon returned to the dark ocean and told Hallow Angemon that it is time to start the process. Hallow Angemon nodded and then went to get the child of hope and brought him to the room they have been preparing. They then placed the child on a table and started to use the machines to make him use his energy to create the golden digieggs. This process was not only draining him of his energy but it was causing severe pain to the boy. Suddenly the room started to glow golden creating and the light was forming 3 golden digieggs with the crest of Miracles embedded in platinum cloaked by the crest of kindness, the crest of Caring embedded in crimson red cloaked by the crest of despair, and the crest of wisdom embedded in yellow orange cloaked by the crest of darkness. Once the 3 golden digieggs were created and cloaked they disappeared into 3 locations in the digital world. Ken had found a black box that responded to his digivice and placed it in his control room which powered up his base. Another one landed in a volcano surrounded by the guardian of fire while the 3rd one landed in the ocean surrounded by the guardian of the water. Once the process was complete Takeru once again became lifeless due to the lack of energy and Hallow Angemon placed him back in the center of the bed again locking the door behind him.

"Soon child! Rest up for you have a long journey ahead of you." Hallow Angemon thought

"Shouldn't we call forth the 2 children who represents darkness and despair to find their Digimon and help the 2 digidestined retrieve the golden keys?" Dark Angewomon asked

"We know who the child of darkness is but who is the child of despair?" Hallow Angemon asked

"I know who the child of despair is for she hold the crescent moon around her neck and her Digimon partner is the Digimon of the moon." Dark Angewomon stated

"It is time to arise children of darkness and despair to guide the digidestined to the golden digieggs. We call forth Kaden Yagami child of darkness and Lucemon to guide him and we call forth Alyssa Samuels Lunar child of despair along with Lunamon to guide her. It is time for you to help the digidestined retrieve what was given to them from the child of hope." Hallow Angemon & Dark Angewomon chanted

Suddenly Kaden and Alyssa appear before the 2 dark angels not knowing what is going on. Kaden is wearing black jeans with red and black stripes going down the side with a black and white letterman's jacket with his name and crest sewn into it crimson red, he is also wearing white, black, and crimson red Nikes Vandal Lows. He looks just like Hikari but with short dark brown wavy hair and deep crimson eyes to match. He is Takeru's height and is also a similar build as Takeru as well. Alyssa is wearing a dark purple dress with a light purple blouse and purple and white Nikes as well. She has long light brown wavy hair and deep purple eyes to match. She wears the crescent moon around her neck made out of purple diamonds. She is a little shorter than Kaden and has a similar build to Hikari. Lucemon and Lunamon then appeared before the chosen children of darkness and despair and they knew what they must do. Lucemon presented the crimson red and black d3 to Kaden which happens to be an upgrade of the models that the other digidestined have and Lunamon presented a light and dark purple d3 of the same model that Kaden has to Alyssa and then they both disappeared to the digital world sending out a signal to the digidestined to come find them.

While all this was going on Major O'Ryan finished installing the program to Takeru's laptop in which all they had to do is point their digivices to the screen. This gave the digidestined the same upgrade that the children of darkness and despair have. After the upgrade was complete the digidestined were once again dragged to the digital world in 2 different locations. Hikari and Cody met Kaden at the sea while Daisuke, Jessica, and Miako met Alyssa at the base of the volcano. We now find Hikari talking to Kaden asking him what he is doing in the digital world.

"Kaden what are you doing here and how did you get here?" Hikari asked

"Kari do you know him?" Cody asked confused

"Yes even though we share the same parents by birth he is my cousin. He was born after me on the 28th of July 1986 and my parents knew my uncle couldn't have a child and wanted one so they gave him Kaden to raise as his son." Hikari explained

"It is nice to see you too Kari I see that you don't believe in saying hi how are you anymore." Kaden joked

"Sorry I guess I was shocked that you are in fact in the digital world. Hi how are you?" Hikari asked being polite

"I am fine! Now I will answer your questions I was chosen as the digidestined of darkness and this is my Digimon Lucemon. We are here because we were sent by Dark Angewomon and Hallow Angemon to guide you to the gifts from the child of hope. Right now we have a minor role but we will be helping more when the time calls us to help. Cody you were chosen by the darkness to find the golden gift of wisdom and it is only achieved when you can defeat the darkness in the guardian of the waters. Are you up for the challenge Cody?" Kaden asked

"How do you know my name?" Cody asked

"I know because the crest of darkness allows me to know who the chosen one to release the golden radiance of Wisdom. Are you ready to face the darkness in the sea?" Kaden asked

"Come on Cody I know you could do it and remember Tk is giving you a portion of his powers to help defeat the threats to the digital world." Armadillomon stated

"Ok let's do it! If it will help save the digital world I will do it." Cody stated

Meanwhile at the fiery pits of the volcano we find Alyssa waiting for the digidestined to arrive so she could explain what they need to do to find the gifts of hope.

"I call upon the presence of the moon!" Lunamon said digivolving to Crescemon

"Welcome digidestined of Miracles, Dreams, and Caring my name is Alyssa the Lunar Digidestined of despair. I was born during the lunar eclipse on August 31 1986 and my full name is Alyssa Airtimes Johnson. Crescemon and I was sent by the angels of despair and darkness to lead Miako on a quest to retrieve what is hers." Alyssa stated

"How do you know my name when we have never met?" Miako asked

"Miako Inue Digidestined of Caring she is stubborn and hot headed like Daisuke Motimea Digidestined of Miracles but also is full of love and sincerity just like Sora Takenouchi Digidestined of Love and Mimi Tachikawa Digidestined of Sincerity. I know who you are for Despair cloaks those who represent Caring. It is my job to guild you to retrieve the gift of hope and even though my role is minor I will be assisting you later on in your adventures. If I am not mistaken Cody Hida Digidestined of Wisdom and Hikari Yagami Kamya Digidestined of Light is with Hikari's twin brother/ cousin and my boyfriend Kaden Yagami the Digidestined of darkness." Alyssa explained

"Wait how the digidestined of darkness could be Kari's twin brother and her cousin at the same time." Daisuke asked

"That is a good question, you see when Kari's mom was pregnant with the child of light she was carrying twins for if a child of light is born the child of darkness is soon to follow. Now Kari's uncle couldn't bear children so Kari's mom and dad agreed when the children are born they will keep one child and give one child to the mom's brother to raise as his own. This way he could have a child as his own and the Yagami's could have their lineage continue through Kaden Yagami. That is how Kaden is Kari's twin brother and her cousin in one. He was born a Kamya but raised a Yagami and now to get back to point we don't have a lot of time for now Miako you must choose to accept this quest and receive the gifts of hope or choose not to accept the quest and lose all memories of being a digidestined. The choice is yours and yours alone!" Alyssa stated

"Yolie I say that you do it I mean if you never joined us then we would have never gotten as far as we did and I know you think I am a blockhead and a stubborn jack ass but we all became really good friends on our journey in the digital world and that is something that I wouldn't want to change for the world." Daisuke said

"Besides Yolie would you want to have your memories erased not knowing Kari, Tk, Davis or the Digimon friends that you have gotten to know along this journey?" Hawkmon stated

"You both are right I wouldn't want to change this for the world. I know that this has made me a better person and it has brought us all together including all the older digidestined. I say we do this quest to find what Tk has left for us." Miako stated

"Ok in order to unlock the crest and golden tool of caring you must be able to use your love and sincerity to defeat fiery guardian of despair and prove to him that you are in fact the keeper of the powers of caring. This is something that you must do with your Digimon partner and I will guide you to him." Alyssa stated

"If this is something for Yolie then why are Jessica and I here?" Daisuke asked

"Because when this is all over with you will have to prepare for the events to come that is why you 2 are here." Alyssa states

"In this cave; you will find the shadow digidestined and her partner sealed within the depths of Zhuqiaomon's realm. Here you will learn of the events of the past and what has taken place many years ago and you will also face the guardian of despair. If you learn to face your fears and use love to guide you with a sincere heart only then you will find the gifts left from hope. Remember that this gift is not a toy and only could be unlocked with a sincere caring and loving heart." Alyssa explained

Miako embarked on her journey to find that in which she was meant to find when suddenly Hawkmon and her fell through the ground only to find the crystal of despair. When she looked into the crimson crystal she found a girl trapped in the crystal. Hawkmon then found another crystal similar to the first one and seen that it was imprisoning Chaosdramon and assumed that they were partners. Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the cavern frightening the pair for they didn't know what to expect.

"Who dares to try and steal the crystals of despair from the mighty Zhuqiaomon's caverns? Do ye wish a painful death in which I the guardian of despair will be happy to provide to protect the treacherous treasures of Zhuqiaomon's realm?" The mighty voice boomed through the sky

"We are sorry for the disturbance we were sent to retrieve the golden tools created by the child of hope. We didn't mean any offence. One question why is she and her partner crystallized what is their crimes to face this kind of fate?" Miako asked

"She is the original shadow digidestined of despair! She let her light fade when she fused with the shadow of despair and she is one of the children who created the treacherous X Virus which is a virus that could wipe out any Digimon not giving them a chance to survive. First the baby and in training Digimon were the first to perish then went the rookies followed by most of the champions. The ultimate's and mega's were next to go and those who were strong enough to survive were tortured beyond a reasonable doubt. When the original child of hope, innocence, and life used his powers he released the X Antibodies to stop the virus from destroying everything. With the antibodies stopping the impending destruction of the digital world the 4 shadow digidestined then grabbed the knife to release the x virus they once again combined their blood on the dagger and plunged it into the child of hope, innocence, and life's leg allowing the poison to run through his body.

Once this was done the allies to the celestial triad were in a massive battle against the vampire of darkness, his 7 demon lords, and the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse. They all fought long and hard and when the side of the angels were about to lose the child they were trying to protect came out and tapped into his powers giving the angels the strength to finish the battle defeating Gran Dracmon once and for all. The 4 soverens knew that the 4 shadow digidestined and their partners knew that they couldn't let them run around and infect the digital world anymore so they crystallized the children and their Digimon partners for all eternity. Then Zhuqiaomon the guardian of fire and light and protector of the south suggested that they keep the crystals separate for the fact that they are extremely dangerous when all together and grabbed the crystals of despair locking them in his fortress. Ebonwumon the guardian of water and thunder and the protector of the north hid the crystals of fear, Baihumon guardian of wind and plant and protector of the west hid the crystals of war while Azulongmon wisest of the 4 soverens and guardian of ice and earth and protector of the east hid the crystals of death. Ebonwumon oldest and gentlest also holds the powers belonging to the crest holders of knowledge and reliability creating the powers of wisdom. Zhuqiaomon the most fiercest holds the powers of friendship and courage creating the powers of miracles even though you are in Zhuqiaomon's realm Baihumon the youngest and most powerful of the soverens holds the powers of love and sincerity creating the powers of caring. Azulongmon is the wisest and he holds the powers of hope, innocence, life & light but that is another story right now you have to prove to me that you are worthy of the golden powers from the child of hope." The voice boomed

"How do I prove I am worthy to obtain the gifts of hope?" Miako asked

"Only a sincere heart that is full of love shall unlock the treasures hidden by despair first you must fall into despair and use your love and sincerity to defeat the despair. Only those able to use the powers of love and sincerity will find caring and unleash its powers." The voice boomed

Miako knew what she must do and a shadow looking creature then appeared behind a fire wall causing despair to fill the cavern. Miako then called upon the digiegg of sincerity having Hawkmon to turn into Shurimon. Shurimon then went to attack the creature but the creature then sent Shurimon into the firewall causing him to revert back into Hawkmon. Miako then ran to retrieve Hawkmon knowing that he was in danger and then told him how much she loved him causing the digiegg of love to glow making Halsemon appear. Halsemon then used his tempest wing to attack the shadow beast but once again he was drained from his energy. Miako knowing that this wasn't going well exclaimed she was sorry because of her their friends were in danger and she was too worried about herself and then exclaimed that the beast let her friends go for she loves them and take her in their place. When this happened the digiegg of love and the digiegg of sincerity started to glow which activated the golden digiegg of caring causing Hawkmon to find a brand new strength. Hawkmon then golden armor digivolved into Peacockmon the bird of caring. Once the crimson red and golden light disappeared Peacockmon then called forth his rainbow shower which then erased the beast of despair. After the battle with the beast of despair the crest of despair then floated over to Alyssa and Crescemon completing Miako's mission. Peacockmon then grabbed Miako and flew her to her friends and they were amazed at the new form that Hawkmon has.

Meanwhile in the water cave of the north Cody is going through a similar quest in which he used his knowledge and gave it to Armadillomon causing Digmon to appear. The beast of darkness sent blasts of icy cold water of darkness at the pair and it was too much for them to handle. Then Cody noticed that there was a way for him to distract the beast and used his reliability to have the beast come after Cody causing Submarimon to appear. Submarimon then used his oxygen torpedo to hit the beast causing the room to fill up with the powers from the digiegg of knowledge and the digiegg of reliability causing the golden digiegg of wisdom to activate. Armadillomon then used the golden radiance from the digiegg of wisdom and became Seahomon the golden Digimon of wisdom. Seahomon then used his prism rainbow to trap the beast of darkness in a crystal of light then used his dragon noise to defeat the beast of darkness. Once the beast of darkness was defeated the crest of darkness then appeared in front of Kaden and Lucemon. Seahomon then used his prism rainbow to act as a air bubble for Cody and together they swam to the surface of the ocean out of Ebonwumon's underwater palace. Cody, Hikari, and Kaden then met up with Daisuke, Miako, Jessica, and Alyssa to send them home. Kaden and Alyssa followed the digidestined back to Jessica's apartment shocking Taichi when he seen his younger brother before him.

"Kaden what are you doing here? I didn't know you were a digidestined!" Taichi stammered

"Nice to see you to brother!" Kaden stated shocking the other 2 digidestined!

"Your brother! I thought you only had a sister how do you have a brother?" Yamato yelled

"Relax! You see my parents were pregnant once again with Kari and they found out that they are having twins. Now my uncle on my mom's side him and his wife couldn't have any children and they wanted to have a child of their own. Now my parents agreed that one of the twins will live with my aunt and uncle letting them raise the child of their own. They told my aunt and uncle which they were both blessed and happy that my parents would do that for them. Now Kari was born first and she came out full of light and then Kaden followed appearing darker than Kari was when she came out. My aunt and uncle took Kaden to raise while Kari stayed with us." Taichi explained

"Like Kari is the digidestined of light I am her opposite for I am the digidestined of darkness." Kaden stated

"He looks like Kari but resembles a Takaishi in a lot of ways as well." Yamato commented

"Hello Sir! It has been a while hasn't it!" Kaden greeted

"Yes it has how is your dad doing?" Major O'Ryan asked

"Mr. Takaishi and my dad are controlling the problems in the western part of the world. They plan on sending more files to you with new weapons and clothing created from the digital world. The clothing is special for the ones wearing them and once they are done you will be able to have the digidestined receive their new wardrobe." Kaden stated

"That is good to hear well I am sorry but I have some major work I need to do tell your father we will catch up soon." Major O'Ryan stated

"Will do sir!" Kaden stated

The digidestined left Jessica's apartment and all returned to their homes for the evening. Kaden emailed his father to let him know that he was dragged to the digital world and now he is currently with Taichi and Hikari. He also told his dad that Alyssa is with him and to have him explain situation to her parents. A week later the digidestined were preparing for their friend to finally return home after he was trapped in the dark ocean. While they were planning this we find Takeru once again trying to get off the bed that fits 15 giants comfortably.

"Child of hope it is never going to happen that you get off that bed without help for one thing it keeps you safe on it and even if you got to the edge you would kill yourself or seriously hurt yourself trying to get down." Hallow Angemon stated

"Why did you have to place me in the center of the biggest bed in the world?" Takeru wondered

"We did it so we could keep an eye on you and don't worry you only have to suffer on that bed one more day then you will be able to return to your world to prepare the digidestined for a camping trip in the digital world where you won't return until the Digimon emperor has been defeated." Hallow Angemon said

"We will be returning back to the beach of the dark ocean in the morning so eat up because you have a long day tomorrow." Dark Angewomon mentioned

Takeru ate his dinner and then fell asleep once again where he would have to only visit on rare occasions in which the angels explained to him. In the morning the angels brought breakfast and a change of clothes for the young child and once he was done eating he then got dressed and the angels wrapped the child in their wings once more and returned to the surface of the dark ocean. They told the child that they will be bringing him here every so often this way they could prepare him to defeat the threat that haunts the child of light. After they were done they opened a portal to his world and sent him through causing him to land hard in the sand. It was a good thing that the beach didn't have anyone on it or there would be a lot of people asking him what he was doing and where he came from. Takeru then stood up brushing himself off and then grabbed his book bag and started to head home. When Takeru got to his home Jessica notified everyone that he was home and they all came over to Takeru's apartment and bombarded him with questions.

"Tk how have you been we really was worried about you?" Hikari asked

"What did the angels do to you?" Yamato asked

"Were you afraid?" Miako wondered

"Did it hurt?" Daisuke added

"Did you stay on the beach or were you in another part of the dark ocean?" Cody asked

"What happened while you were there?" Taichi asked

"Please I just got home and I would like to rest being I have been trapped in the dark ocean for a month!" Takeru stated

"A month but you were only gone 10 days so are you saying every 3 days is equivalent 1 day in the digital world?" Koushiro pondered

"I have been gone for a month and I would like some time to rest up and relax before I explain what happened in the dark ocean." Takeru mentioned

"Well sorry we were worried you have been gone for a while and we were only showing our concerns but that doesn't matter it only matters that you get your rest." Yamato sarcastically said

"It is not like that I just got home and you all start bombarding me with questions not even letting me get in the door." Takeru justified

"Well Tk while you were on vacation I had to lie to mom telling her you were staying at dad's house and that you would be home in 2 weeks. I actually cleaned the house and managed to keep it clean to make the appearance you were there and it wasn't easy to do so." Yamato stated

"Dude your brother is the reason why your apartment looks clean and doesn't have that odor to it! No wonder why your apartment was always clean after Tk left the place I thought you were actually cleaning the place yourself." Taichi stated

"Yes I admit my father and I are slobs and the only time anything gets done is when Tk comes over and visits granted dad and I are usually gone half of the time he comes over. But the only time we have clean clothes, clean dishes, and a clean house along with groceries is when Tk comes over and does it for us being Tk was raised to clean up after himself where as my dad and I don't really have the time." Yamato embarrassedly stated

"You seriously clean your brother's apartment and buy all the groceries for them?" Daisuke asked

"Yeah! My dad does pay me for all the groceries I buy and pays me for cleaning their apartment. I am just use to living in an environment where I am not worried about my health or worried that the bio hazard people will lock me up for all the chemicals floating around the air." Takeru said

"Wait how did this get to be about my apartment when the real question is what happened to you in the dark ocean?" Yamato asked

"Well after I accidently released the 2 angels they wrapped me in their wings and then dove into the ocean where we were in an underwater palace. They locked me in a room built for giants and placed me on a bed that could easily fit 15 giants. On that bed I was in the center of the bed and I couldn't even get to the edge of the bed due to how big it was and it felt like I was on clouds so it was hard for me to even move and even if I made it to the edge there was no way to get down by myself. They fed me but they were mostly preparing a room in which they were going to extract my powers to create the 3 golden digieggs. Once they brought me out of the room they drained my energy diverting my powers into the golden digieggs and then sent them through the digital world which I am sure the angels sent you the child of darkness and the child of despair to find 2 of the 3 eggs. I am also sure they extracted a little more of my powers to create the crest of darkness and despair along with the crest of kindness. Once the process was done they once again placed me on the bed making it hard for me to move again in which I stayed for 2 more weeks. When it was time for me to come home they gave me a fresh pair of clothes in which I am wearing now then sent me back to the beach making me land head first in the sand and that was what happened while I was there. Now we are going to have to go camping in the digital world." Takeru explained

"What do you mean go camping in the digital world?" Miako asked

"We are going to have to go to the digital world and destroy Ken's base and it will take more than one day to do it so we are going to have to go camp out in the digital world." Takeru explained

"You see on our first adventure we didn't have the luxury of coming home during the night we camped out in the digital world and we all took shifts watching the camp during the night well except Tk and Kari being they were too young to stand guard." Taichi stated

"You mean we actually get to stay in the digital world until we are done with our task?" Daisuke asked

"Does this mean we are leaving tonight?" Cody asked

"Yes we will be staying in the digital world until the task is complete and no we are not leaving today." Hikari answered

"Now while you are camping we will provide the cover needed for you guys." Sora said

"Yeah besides it will be like old times!" Mimi stated

"This way if the parents call the campgrounds someone will be there to provide cover." Jyou said

"Not to mention we will be able to assist you if you need it and we will have cover as well." Koushiro said

"One problem we are going to need a couple of adults there while we go camping!" Cody stated

"Don't worry our dad will be a chaperone plus I am sure he could use a break from work!" Yamato stated

"I could also ask my dad being he knows about the Digimon and besides he could provide assistance with updates and software to help us out." Jessica mentioned

"When are we going to go on this camping trip?" Taichi wondered

"How about this weekend? This way it gives us time to plan and ask our parents and give Matt and me time to talk our dad in being a chaperone!" Takeru suggested

"That is a great idea!" Hikari agreed

The digidestined all left except Hikari because she wanted to make sure Takeru was truly ok after spending a month in the dark ocean!

"Tk I am sorry I got you into this mess with the dark ocean! I tried to stop you, Patamon, and Gatomon from going to the dark ocean but I got there too late to stop you. If you have never gone to the dark ocean then none of this would have ever happened." Hikari stated

"It is not your fault! The dark ocean always get's what it wants, we just have to be willing to stand up and fight it once it has a hold of us. I am sure that Daemon would have found a way to bring Gatomon, Patamon, and myself to the dark ocean eventually and if I didn't go they would have never received the golden digieggs. Besides them trapping me on a bed that I couldn't get off I was fine." Takeru assured

"I don't like the dark ocean but as long as you are safe I guess I don't have to worry." Hikari said

"I am sorry I worried you but I am back now and I want to know what happened while I was away!" Takeru stated

"Well we all received upgrades on our digivices in which the program is on your laptop all you need to do is point your digivice to the program once the program starts up and you will receive the upgrade as well." Hikari stated

"Is there anything else I missed while I was away?" Takeru asked

"Well Yolie and Cody received their golden digieggs thanks to my brother Kaden and his girlfriend Alyssa but other than that it has been quiet do you think Ken is planning something big?" Hikari asked

"I believe so but I am not sure but we are going to have to be on our guard. Well I am going to take a shower and then do you want to grab something to eat with me?" Takeru asked

"Sure!" Hikari stated

Takeru went to take a shower and after his shower Takeru and Hikari went to get something to eat. Takeru walked Hikari home after their lunch then headed to his dad's apartment to try and convince his dad to go camping with the digidestined. Yamato and Takeru's dad finally agreed to go camping with the older digidestined while the younger digidestined would be camping in the digital world. Takeru then called everyone to inform them that his dad agreed and found out Jessica's dad agreed as well. Everything was going according to plan and soon the camping trip would take place.


	14. Kimeramon & the Digimon Emperor

**Chapter 14: Kimeramon & the Fall of the Digimon Emperor**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Takeru managed to release the 2 darkest angels in history only to be trapped in the dark ocean while the dark angels sent everyone else home. They wanted to extract some of Takeru's powers partly for personal gain and partly to assist the digidestined. While they were setting up the room to extract his powers the digidestined managed to locate Ken's base. Once they all got back they were informed that they could receive upgrades on their digivices. Dark Angewomon then appeared in front of the digidestined to tell them of the events to come and then disappeared back to the dark ocean. Hallow Angemon and Dark Angewomon then started the process of draining the boy's energy to release his powers.

Once the process was complete they then sent the 3 golden digieggs to 3 different locations in the digital world. then they called upon the child of darkness and the lunar child of despair to aid the digidestined in retrieving these golden digieggs. Once Cody and Miako received the golden digieggs and released the powers hidden in them they returned back to home. A week later Takeru reappeared back where he disappeared and informed the digidestined everything that went on in the dark ocean. He also told them that they are going to have to stay in the digital world until the Digimon emperor was stopped and defeated. We now find the digidestined young and old preparing for camping.

"Hey Davis what are you doing?" Jun asked

"None of your business Jun, don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Daisuke asked annoyed

"No! Are you going camping?" Jun wondered

"No!" Daisuke stated

"Well it looks like you are going camping, is Tk and the others going camping?" Jun interrogated

"Tk is in another city right now!" Daisuke mentioned

"Well if you're going camping and Tk and the others are going camping is Matt going to be there as well?" Jun asked

"Matt moved to another country!" Daisuke continued to lie

"Well if Matt is going to be there could I come camping as well?" Jun asked

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR BESTFRIEND Momoane?" Daisuke asked

"Well she is away for the weekend and I promise I won't get in your way and I will stop pestering you." Jun stated

"No!" Daisuke said again pushing Jun out of his room before shutting the door.

Jun went to go pack for the camping trip as well and on the day of the camping trip the younger digidestined met at Jessica's house while the older digidestined met at Taichi's apartment. Once they were all ready Jun appeared in front of the van and Yamato realized that he had to stall Jun.

"Hey Matt isn't that Davis's sister Jun?" Koushiro pointed out

"Yeah I wonder what she is doing here!" Taichi stated

"Well we have to get rid of her for the simple fact that she doesn't know about Digimon and I don't want her around." Yamato whispered

"How bad could she be?" Sora asked

"She is obsessed with me and she won't leave me alone, it is kind of creepy and she is my number 1 fan!" Yamato stated

"Oh that is sweet! I think you should give her a chance Matt!" Mimi snickered

"I could see it now Matt and Jun sitting in the tree KISSING!" Taichi teased

Suddenly the others started to snicker as well!

"I see how it is you all are dead when I get back here!" Yamato threatened

"Look Matt has all the ladies chasing after him and he has to fight them off with a stick." Koushiro stated

"I know but everyone can't be like Matt the ladies man!" Taichi added

While they were making fun of the rock star Yamato was coming up with an excuse as to why she can't come.

"Hey Jun!" Yamato said

"Hey where is Davis and the others?" Jun asked

"They went in another vehicle being we all wouldn't fit in my dad's minivan! What are you doing here?" Yamato asked

"Davis invited me!" Jun stated

"Oh well before we go I have a present for you but I forgot to wrap it and it is in the car. I want you to close your eyes and count to 10 while I go get it for you. Could you do that for me?" Yamato asked

"Sure!" Jun exclaimed

While Jun closed her eyes to count Yamato hopped back in the van and told his dad to drive off. Jack then drove off leaving the young girl standing on the road wondering what happened. Jun then tried to catch a bus but was too late to get on it so she called up her grandparents to bring her. While all this was going in the digidestined went to the location in which Ken's base was last seen.

"Well here it is!" Cody stated

"One little problem nothing it there unless the base is invisible!" Daisuke mentioned

"One possibility is that the base could fly!" Jessica added

"Hey Yolie! What are you doing?" Hikari asked

"I'm going to investigate!" Miako yelled

Next thing the digidestined realize Miako is half way in the hole before the others could object when suddenly Dokugumon came out of nowhere shooting her poison thread at her when Hawkmon pushed her out of the way and took the full blast of the attack leaving the bird paralyzed. Daisuke had Flamedramon tango with the anarchic while the digidestined worked on getting Miako and Hawkmon to safety. Once they were out of the hole Miako realized this was her fault and told the others that they would be better off leaving her with Hawkmon while the bird healed. Slowly the others agreed except Takeru and Hikari. Hikari decided to help Miako while Takeru stayed to watch over the 2 girls. When Daisuke, Jessica, Cody and their Digimon left to try to find Ken's base Gatomon decided to look for some catnip.

"Yolie are you alright?" Hikari asked concerned for her friend

"Why did you 2 offer to stay behind with me?" Miako asked

"Well being your Digimon is injured you need someone to help you in case there is danger." Hikari stated

"Oh I am sorry that I ruined this whole thing!" Miako cried

"You didn't do anything wrong, on our first adventure Kari's brother usually went in head first without a plan and he seemed to find trouble that way. We all have done things without thinking of the dangers for the most part but we learned what works and what we could do differently." Takeru explained

"We learned from our mistakes in which we made plenty of but the mistakes we made helped us become stronger." Hikari added

"Oh it feels like I was hit by a bus did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Hawkmon joked

"Come on Patamon! I think we should give Yolie some time to talk to Hawkmon one on one." Takeru offered

Hikari, Takeru, and Patamon went to go look for Gatomon while Miako talked with Hawkmon.

"Hawkmon I want to apologize for how I acted, I am sorry for being stubborn and pigheaded. I guess when I find a task I must do everything I can do to accomplish the goal. I could understand if you would prefer to find another partner someone who won't throw themselves into danger risking their friends lives." Miako stated

"Yolie the qualities you just named are what makes you who you are and I wouldn't want to change that for the world. You have to understand that I am your friend for life and nothing would change that." Hawkmon mentioned

Later that evening Daisuke's group returned to report that they haven't spotted anything. They all turned in for the night and Daisuke started to snore making it impossible for anyone to fall asleep. Hikari was the first to fall asleep among the group being she was use to Taichi snoring followed by Gatomon, Takeru and Patamon. Miako found one of Daisuke's clean pair of socks and stuffed it in his mouth making it easier for the others to fall asleep. When they awoke in the morning they left Daisuke sleeping and discussed a plan of action. Takeru and Cody were going to head towards the sea where they were informed a large object was drifting through the water. Miako and Hikari were to follow shortly after that way they could help out if needed. Jessica was to wait until Daisuke was awake then they were to follow in the direction the others were heading in. Meanwhile Ken was creating a perfect monster that would be the perfect partner for the perfect digidestined one that would be strong enough to take out the digidestined once and for all.

"He is almost perfect my creation is missing something though but I can't figure out what." Ken thought

"Master we are approaching the dark area in which you have been searching for." Wormmon interrupted

"Good it is about time when I figure out a way to harness that power my creation will be unstoppable." Ken exclaimed

While this was going on Cody spotted an entrance to the base in which he messaged Takeru to let him know he was going in.

"Tk I have found an underwater passage into Ken's base and I am going to go in the base and figure out where his control room is." Cody messaged

"Ok be careful and keep me updated!" Takeru messaged

Cody and Submarimon entered the underwater passage and found the control room.

"There is the control room!" Cody stated

"Well I think we should keep looking there might be innocent Digimon still trapped on this base and it is our job to protect them and release them." Armadillomon suggested

"You are right! The innocent Digimon comes first before we destroy the control room." Cody agreed

While they went to look for the other Digimon on this base Ken's base entered the Dark Whirlpool where he sent out several Mekanorimon to check it out. Fear enveloped the Mekanorimon sending them to their doom. When Ken realized what had happened he grabbed a Mekanorimon and rode out there to face this unknown foe. While this was going on Takeru was hovering over the Dark Whirlpool when he received chills running up his spine. He knew that these chills were caused by something pure evil and he couldn't shake this feeling.

"Tk are you alright?" Pegasusmon asked

"Don't you feel that, it feels like the presence of pure evil is coming from that whirlpool." Takeru stated

"This must be the legendary Dark whirlpool, a whirlpool that feeds off its prey by casting fear into them. Once the whirlpool has its victim their soul becomes trapped in the whirlpool for life. Can I ride up here with you where it is safe?" Tentomon asked

"Hey look there that looks like the entrance Cody described before entering Ken's base." Pegasusmon pointed out

"Be careful!" Takeru stated

As they descended into the base they discovered that the spirits coming from the whirlpool were trying to claim 3 more victims. They made their way into the base when they discovered where Cody was. While they were working on freeing the Digimon a dark evil voice echoed through the base causing Takeru to be temporarily paralyzed with fear and anger. Devimon appeared taunting Ken telling him he doesn't know what true power is and he is nothing more than a fool.

"Devimon!" Takeru mumbled. "Out of all the Digimon in the digital world why did it have to be Devimon?" Takeru thought

"Tk is there something wrong?" Cody asked

"Cody there is something I need to take care of." Takeru stated

"Tk! Come on Armadillomon we need to help Tk!" Cody mentioned

"Cody! Tk has Patamon to help him we need to help these Digimon to escape." Armadillomon reasoned

Cody, Armadillomon and Tentomon continued to free the Digimon while Takeru made his way to where Devimon was. He knew that Devimon needed to be stopped once and for all. Ken managed to finish his perfect Digimon and sent him attack the rest of the digidestined when he noticed that one of them was in his base. Ken found Takeru heading towards where Devimon was coming from.

"Well if it isn't the Child of Hope! Have you come to give up to the perfect digidestined?" Ken questioned

"Move out of my way Ichijougi you don't know what you are getting into." Takeru spat

"Bow down to me and I will give you the pleasure of watching your friends be destroyed." Ken stated

"Sorry the floor is dirty!" Takeru mocked

"You will bow down to me!" Ken yelled whipping Takeru in the face

Takeru brought his hand to his face to see the blood unfazed then continued to mock Ken.

"You remind me of the story the emperor's new clothes, you are a pretender and you will never amount to anything. Tell me Ichijougi do you get a pleasure out of using force?" Takeru asked

"I guess so!" Ken mentioned

"See that is your problem you don't know when to talk and when to fight. See now would be a perfect time to talk but then again it is also a good time to fight." Takeru stated punching Ken in the face.

Ken was so shocked at this and tried to fight back but he was at a disadvantage where Takeru full of rage from Devimon was using it to his advantage. He kicked the crap out of Ken until a massive energy blast shot through the base.

"What the hell is that thing?" Takeru stuttered

"That is my perfect creation Kimeramon; he has Greymon's body with Kuwagamon's, Skull Greymon's, and Devimon's arms, Garurumon's legs with Monochromon's Tail. He has Kabuterimon's head for they don't come any stronger that that with Metal Greymon's hair while we top it off with Airdramon's and Angemon's Wings. His heat viper attack will demolish anything." Ken stated

"Who gives you the right to create something you are not god! Well I have to go and remind me when I am clobbering you again where we left off. Patamon digi armor energize!" Takeru shouted

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

Pegasusmon and Takeru flew off to help the digidestined while Cody was helping the last of the Digimon escape from the base. After they were all safe Pegasusmon used his aqua's beam where Kimeramon stopped attacking. The digidestined took this chance to escape and regroup. Hikari took the chance to take pictures of Kimeramon to send to the older digidestined. The older digidestined were shocked to what they were seeing in the pictures and were trying to find a way to destroy him.

"What is that thing?" Taichi asked

"According to Tk that is Kimeramon, he is a combination of different Digimon's strongest features. He has the arms of Kuwagamon, Skull Greymon, and Devimon while he has Kabuterimon's head with Metal Greymon's hair. He has Garurumon's legs with Monochromon's tail and the wings of both Airdramon and Angemon. His special attack is heat viper which shoots a massive energy blast in all directions destroying everything in his path." Koushiro stated

"Well they definitely have their hands full with this Digimon I guess Ken has created something to challenge our friends." Sora said

"We need to find a way to stop this monster before he destroys the digital world and our friends in the process." Mimi stated

"They need to find the 3rd golden digiegg created from the powers of hope using the crests of caring, wisdom, and miracles as the power source." Taichi stated

"Being Ken hasn't had the chance to face them I think they would be the best way to stop this monster." Yamato stated

"Hey Takeru is sending us another image!" Jyou mentioned

"It looks like a picture of a pipeline! I wonder what he expects me to do with this!" Koushiro thought

"It looks like the pipeline connecting to the offshore oil platform in which the younger digidestined were trapped in trying to locate the digiegg of reliability." Jyou pointed out

"This gives me an idea how to slow them down. This is going to require Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon for the first part of this mission. Once the base is about to fly over the pipe our Digimon will open the valve releasing the oil then they will shoot fire at it. While ken is dealing with his emergency then it will be up to the digidestined to get into the base to destroy it." Koushiro explained

"Sounds like a plan! Just hope they are successful at this because they will get one shot in doing this." Taichi said while everyone agreed

Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon opened the valve causing oil to shoot up and when the base flew over the oil they then blasted the oil with fire causing the base to catch fire. Once the digidestined saw this they spotted their opening and all jumped into the base knowing they were on their own. Once in the base the digidestined were attacked by a bunch of Bakamon. The Digimon all took care of the Bakamon and then proceeded into a room the size of a soccer field where once again they were attacked by the Bakamon but this time they were also contending with Kimeramon as well. They tried to stop Kimeramon but they failed miserably causing most of the Digimon go to their in training forms. Once Ken seen this, he ordered Kimeramon to stop attacking because they looked like little babies. Daisuke and the others decided to get out of that area while Kimeramon was not attacking and moving. They made their way to the control room where and were planning on leaving when Daisuke decided to say something.

"Why should we leave we are so close to destroying the control room? Yes our Digimon are out of energy but we are not defeated. Did the original digidestined stop when an enemy was about to defeat them no they had hope that things would turn out alright well I have hope and I am not ready to give up just yet. If you guys want to run then go I will destroy that control room if it is the last thing I do." Daisuke said running and grabbing on a chain to descend to where the power source was. Wormmon then lead Daisuke into the control room where a black box started to glow causing the base to lose power. Once Daisuke touched the black box it shattered and started to glow a radiant gold restoring the energy of all the Digimon. Suddenly you have 3 digidestined shout golden armor digivolve.

"Veemon golden armor digivolve to Magnamon the golden radiance of Miracles!"

"Hawkmon golden armor digivolve to Peacockmon the golden wings of Caring!"

"Armadillomon golden armor digivolve to Seahomon the golden fins of Wisdom!"

"What is going on? Who are they and where did that golden light come from?" Ken asked

"That Ken is the powers of Miracles, Caring, and Wisdom gifts from the powers of Hope, Innocence, & Life." Takeru stated

"Even with these new powers I am still stronger that they are and I will be victorious!" Ken shouted

"You still don't understand Digimon are not a toy in which you think that they are at your disposal Digimon are real living things!" Hikari stated

"Kimeramon destroy them!" Ken shouted

"He is going to destroy everything he is not under anyone's control he is under his own control and the powers of pure evil is strong with him and he will do whatever it takes to destroy everything despite who is in his way." Takeru explained

"He is my perfect creation and I am his master! He is loyal to me! Why would he want to destroy me?" Ken asked

"Are they attacking you all they want is peace within their world and when you come in demanding authority and treat them like bits of data you become worse than the monsters you create. You tried to control the powers of darkness but one thing you have to realize that the powers of darkness can't be controlled, it is like the powers of hope and light they are not powers to be controlled like everyone thinks they are there to keep balance and order in the world. Neither darkness nor light could exist on its own but that is something that you have to realize." Takeru stated

"Well if I am going down I am bringing you all down with me." Ken shouted

"Tk come on we have to get out of here before something bad happens." Hikari stated

"Right! Digi armor energize!" Takeru and Hikari shouted

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon Angel of Light!"

"Betamon I think it is wise that you digivolve as well." Jessica stated

"Betamon digivolve to Ice Seadramon!"

"Come on guys we have to leave now." Takeru said

Miako hopped a ride with Hikari while Cody and Jessica rode Ice Seadramon and Daisuke hopped on with Takeru and they all evacuated the base. Once they were safe on the ground they seen Ken and Wormmon fly out with Devidramon. They also witnessed Kimeramon almost defeat the 3 Digimon. Wormmon seen this and knew what he had to do.

"Ken what happened to the sweet caring boy who was filled with kindness that I use to know. When you came to the digital world and started to capture Digimon and instead of making them your friend you started to enslave them and make them destroy this world. You treated them with cruelty instead of kindness but I stood by you none the less because I am your partner. I know it isn't too late for you to realize your mistakes and be the kind boy I once knew. I am doing this for your own good and the sooner you realize your mistakes you will see this world for what it really is and that Digimon are in fact living creatures and not some sick game." Wormmon cried as he knocked Ken off Devidramon and flew into Kimeramon sacrificing himself giving his life force to the 3 golden Digimon. Takeru had the other Digimon and the digidestined give their powers to the 3 golden Digimon. They combined their attacks which was enough to destroy Kimeramon once and for all.

"NO HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? YOU CHEATED! I AM GOING TO GO HOME AND ERASE ALL OF THE DATA FROM MY COMPUTER AND CREATE A NEW PROGRAM THAT WON'T CHEAT." Ken stated

"You still don't get it Ken, the digital world is not a game that you could erase from your computer. It is a real place just like the Digimon are real creatures not things that you could control. It is not a game where if you lose you start over and do everything the same. It is time you realize what you were doing is wrong and that you can't control something you don't understand. We were chosen to help protect this world and I remember when you first arrived to the digital world you were scared and we all ended up in the dark ocean. Ken you were kind and caring now it is time to remember how you use to be." Takeru stated

"I don't remember that I was the only one who came to the digital world and that is when I started to want to control and that is what I did." Ken said

"I do and it was your first adventure into the digital world and that is when you have lost your friend Ryo." Hikari mentioned

"Stop it why must you state these lies?" Ken cried

"We are not stating lies we are trying to help you see what you are doing is wrong you are a digidestined and you have a responsibility like the rest of us." Hikari exclaimed

"Stop! I don't want to hear anymore." Ken announced

"Oh no Wormmon!" Hikari cried

"Wormmon!" Ken cried

"He sacrificed himself to save your soul it is not too late to make up for your past. I know what you are going through but you have to realize your mistakes in order for him to come back to you. Even though Angemon's is completely different than Wormmon's you have to realize that he was your friend even though you treated him like crap." Takeru said

"Why does this keep happening to me? First it was Sam when he died because a drunk driver swerved and hit him now Wormmon died because of me I am a monster." Ken stated

"Here this belongs to you Ken. It is the crest of kindness and it is time you remember what your crest is." Takeru handed

Ken took the crest wondering why he had the crest of kindness and why the other digidestined are not beating him to a pulp when he has been everything but kind. Ken then sulked off knowing that they were right and returned home. His parents were so happy that they had their son back but they couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. Ken locked himself in his room and cried knowing all the terrible things he has done to innocent Digimon and the digidestined. While this was happening Jun managed to find the campsite where Yamato and the others were located at.

"Jun, how did you find us?" Yamato asked

"Well when I went to the campsite across the lake I realized that you must be at this one so I had my grandparents drive me here. They then returned home after they dropped me off here. You took off without me and I knew that I would find you. Where are Davis and the others?" Jun asked

"That is a funny story Jun, Tai weren't you the last to see them?" Yamato asked

"No! I am sorry but I thought Jyou had seen them last!" Taichi stated

"I haven't seen them how about you Koushiro!" Jyou stammered

"I will go look for them they have to be around here somewhere." Koushiro said as he grabbed Takeru's laptop and walked into the woods. "Great now what am I going to do?" Koushiro thought as the light activated and he turned the laptop away from him as the digidestined came out of the computer.

Koushiro and the others then emerged from the woods and Daisuke was wondering why Jun was there. The digidestined then spent one more night at the campsite where they packed up and then loaded the vans. The older digidestined loaded in the van with Yamato's father's van while the younger digidestined loaded in Major O'Ryan's van. This left no room for Jun and she didn't want to take the bus by herself so Mr. Ishida gave Yamato money and made him take the bus with her. Yamato tried to con the others in trading their spots with him but none of them were willing to and Yamato finally gave up knowing he wasn't going to win. The digidestined returned home where they were all wiped out. The younger digidestined learned that Taichi asked Sora out and they are now a couple.

"Well that makes 3 couples that are digidestined!" Yamato stated

"So are you going to give Jun a chance?" Mimi asked

"No I won't I don't like her and I would rather date Sheena Touchi than her!" Yamato stated

"Well I will tell Sheena that you want to date her." Sora teased

"Why is everyone interested in whom I date and if I wanted to date Sheena I would have asked her already?" Yamato questioned

While the older digidestined were discussing Yamato's love life Takeru and Hikari were having their own conversation.

"Tk do you think our adventure in the digital world is over?" Hikari asked

"No it is far from over I have a feeling that Ken was just a puppet and that they were using to divert our attention. Daemon is still out there and I have a feeling that we are going to face him soon as well other Digimon who wants to use the darkness against us." Takeru explained

"Why can't the digital world remain peaceful?" Hikari asked

The yin yang theory! Followers of light will fight for peace while the darkness provides the balance needed to keep the light in check, but when the darkness becomes corrupt the balance and the balance is destroyed. As long as light is willing to fight without falling to the darkness the balance will once again be restored. Ayden stated


	15. X Veemon & Stingmon

**Chapter 15: X Veemon & Stingmon**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Takeru returned from the dark ocean to inform the digidestined that they are going to have to camp in the digital world until they are able to destroy Ken's base and make him realize what he is doing is wrong. Once the digidestined arrived to the digital world where they found that Ken's base was missing. Miako being stubborn decided that she would go investigate the hole where the base use to be. When Dokugumon blasted Hawkmon. The other digidestined pulled Miako out of danger where they decided to split up into 2 smaller groups. The next morning Takeru and Cody went to follow Ken's base when they ended up near the dark whirlpool which is made up of pure evil. Cody and his Digimon began freeing the innocent Digimon trapped in the base while Takeru and Patamon waited to join them. Once in the base Takeru became angry that Devimon appeared there and he knew this was his chance to stop Devimon once and for all. On the way to Devimon Takeru was stopped by Ken and started to pound the crap out of him until Kimeramon blasted a hole in the base. Takeru and Patamon then went after the creature knowing that they had to stop that thing before there is nothing left of the digital world.

Later that night the digidestined got another chance to destroy Ken's base when Kimeramon and a whole bunch Bakamon blocked their way. The digidestined did everything they could to hold off Kimeramon but they were no match for him. Kimeramon stopped attacking long enough for the digidestined to escape and head to safety. Daisuke knew that they wouldn't have another chance to destroy the base again so he took it upon himself to destroy the control room. Daisuke reached for the power box which turned out to be the golden digiegg of miracles. With that power it restored the energy to the other Digimon causing the 3 golden Digimon to take on Kimeramon. The other digidestined tried to convince Ken what he was doing was wrong but it was no use. The digidestined then evacuated the base and so did Ken and Wormmon. Wormmon had seen that the 3 golden Digimon were running out of energy and knew that he would have to sacrifice himself to stop Kimeramon once and for all. With Wormmon's energy and the power of the digivices the 3 golden Digimon were finally able to stop Kimeramon once and for all. The digidestined then returned home after convincing Ken what he was doing was wrong and it is not too late to change. We now find Ken sulking around in his room knowing this was his fault when his crest and digivice activated.

"Wormmon died to restore my humanity and now I have no one left that is my friend. I manage to push everyone I care about away. Why does this keep happening to me first Sam, then Ryo, now Wormmon is gone and I am left with the pain and guilt of their deaths." Ken Cried when his digivice activated

"Ken! Please come find me!" A whisper in the wind called out

"Wormmon is that you?" Ken wondered

Suddenly the digiport opened and Ken then returned where the signal lead to which happened to be Primary Village!

"Wormmon is gone because you were a monster; you don't deserve to find him for you will do the same thing to him that you have in the past." Botamon spat

"No I am not that person anymore!" Ken justified

"Why do you come here expecting us to welcome you when you have made everyone miserable?" Punimon asked

"I am sorry I didn't mean to I thought that this was just a game in which I could just escape the pains of my past." Ken mentioned causing his crest to glow

"Ken even though you are not the Digimon emperor you have to fix your mistakes and if you are truly sorry only then you will be able to find your partner again." Poyomon stated

"What do you mean?" Ken asked

"If you are truly sorry and be willing to fix the problems that you helped create is when Wormmon will come back to you but you have to promise that you won't harm another living soul or next time Wormmon won't be able to return to you." Poyomon said

"Poyomon what are you doing this person is a monster and he can't be trusted." Botamon stated

"I see the pain in his eyes and regret in his heart he knows what he did was wrong and he knows the pain that he has caused. This is his second chance to make things right and if he goes back to his old ways then Wormmon will never return to him and he will suffer in the worst way. Everyone deserves a second chance and I hope that he has learned from his mistakes and doesn't have to suffer in the worst way anymore." Poyomon clarified

"I am truly sorry for the pain I caused all of you and I won't let you down I want to do what is right from what I did and I promise I will show kindness to every soul and fight for peace in the digital world." Ken cried as his crest activated and then a digiegg started to glow as well and Ken knew this was Wormmon.

"I knew you would come for me and realize your mistakes and want to fix things. These Digimon knew that you had to realize your mistakes and be willing to fix things before you were able to find me. Promise me that you will be the kind boy that I once knew and never forget that we are your friends." Wormmon asked

"I promise! I am sorry Wormmon I should have listened to you and not treat you like crap. I know now what I did was wrong and I know that I threatened not only the Digimon but everyone else in the digital world." Ken promised

Meanwhile above primary village 2 Digimon disguised as humans watched the scene unfold.

"That child was so promising and now he is with those pathetic digibrats. If he wants to help the digidestined then we will have to destroy him as well. I guess he did provide us with the control spires for my use but now I am going to have to get my hands dirty. Come on Mummymon we have work to do." Arukinnimon stated

"Yes my love! What do you have planned for the digidestined?" Mummymon asked

"Well I am going to turn control spires into Digimon to take care of those brats while we prepare for our master's return." Arukinnimon stated

Meanwhile the digidestined are getting together to discuss the cleanup of the digital world.

"Guys I think that we should ask Ken if he wants to be our friends. I know he has done some rotten things in the past but I think he needs friends." Daisuke stated

"I am not sure it is not easy for someone to change their ways when they have done nothing but horrible things to innocent creatures." Miako commented

"I agree! How do we know we could trust him when he has done nothing to indicate that he has changed?" Cody added

"We should give him a second chance I mean we might need him and if we show him the meaning of friendship then maybe it will help him not feel so alone." Daisuke stated

"I think it is too soon to befriend him but I do think that we have to see if he has changed and is willing to learn from his mistakes. I will be friendly to him but I won't befriend him until I could trust him though." Jessica said

"Well let's discuss this later we have pressing issues at hand for we have to help with the cleanup being it is partly our fault." Miako suggested

"Where are Tk and Kari?" Cody asked

"They were called to the digital world and they will help with the cleanup when they are done but right now we are going to start without them." Jessica mentioned

"What is the status report and what areas need the most cleanup?" Daisuke asked

"Well the areas that need the most attention are the lake, the forest, the mountain and the village." Miako explained

"I guess I will help the Red Vegimon and the Numemon in the village!" Cody mentioned

"Yes we get a free lunch!" Armadillomon added

"Betamon and I will take the lake and help the Gotsumon and Elecmon restore that area." Jessica stated

"I will take the forest region with Veemon which leaves you helping out on the mountains if you don't mind." Daisuke commented

"No that is fine but we all should meet back up in a few hours this way we could report our progress." Miako suggested

While the digidestined split up to clean up the digital world we find Takeru and Hikari talking to Gennai and Ayden about the threats that come.

"Thank you for coming to my house it has been a long time my friends!" Gennai said

"I see you are no longer disguising yourself as an old man! What is wrong Gennai?" Hikari asked

"As you know there are more threats that are trying to destroy the digital world and you 2 are the only ones that sense it at the moment." Gennai informed

"We do know that it is going to involve DNA Digivolving with the newer digidestined but one thing is once it is time to activate their crests that some of the digidestined will keep their DNA ultimate form and go mega but it is not certain as to whom will be the ones that will keep their DNA forms for their ultimate. 6 Digimon will form 3 Digimon ultimate but remember you will be able to access your ultimate level Digimon once the soverns are released." Ayden stated

While this was going on Arukinnimon decided to send trouble to the digidestined to keep them busy while they prepare the return of their master.

"Spirit Needle!" Arukinnimon fired at a control spire creating Armormon.

"Spirit Needle!" Arukinnimon fired at another control spire creating Bio Thunderbirdmon.

"How many are you planning on creating?" Mummymon asked

"Right now 3 and this one is going to take 50 spirit needles." Arukinnimon stated

"Who do you plan on creating with that amount?" Mummymon asked

"Someone powerful to keep the digidestined of hope and light busy while the others are busy with these 2. Spirit Needle!" Arukinnimon fired unleashing Shadow Angemon!

Shadow Angemon looks like Hallow Angemon with the short dark brown hair and piercing bluish grey eyes. He is wearing similar clothes as Hallow Angemon but with dark blue jeans with dark purple stripes going down the side and a dark purple one sleeved shirt with the crests of despair, corruptness, and death on them. He is wearing white, dark blue and dark purple Nike Vandal Low. His wings are dark blue and dark purple and he carries the scythe of death and his attacks are Darkness Oblivion which traps the victim in his universe which he keeps them as a token of his victory. Another one of his attacks is Hallow Crusher which amplifies the fear and despair in its victims which sets up the darkness oblivion where he is able to have more fun with his trophies. His final attack is Darkness Annihilation which leaves his victims with no soul just a hollow body doomed for eternity as a soulless person wandering the world until death claims them.

While the other 2 Digimon went to go find someone to attack Shadow Angemon went looking for the children of hope and light to play with them.

"Well look at what we have here! If it isn't the child of hope and the child of light what a surprise to find you 2 here?" Shadow Angemon mocked

"Who are you?" Hikari asked

"You haven't heard of me I guess I am losing my reputation but no worries I will introduce myself. I am Shadow Angemon a champion level angel who specializes in the darkness but I am sure you have heard of my brother Hallow Angemon!" Shadow Angemon stated

"What do you want?" Takeru spat

"Touchy aren't we I come to have fun but be forewarned that there are 2 Digimon who is able to turn control spires into Digimon and they summoned me to keep you 2 busy but I have no interest in doing what they say. I do know that my brother will soon wonder how I was free from my prison and he will be furious as to why I am here but one thing you should know like my brother I am linked to you, child of hope. There are two more Digimon that is linked to you besides Hallow Angemon, Patamon and I. We all will perish completely if you are destroyed and I think you know who one of them is!" Shadow Angemon stated

"Devimon and who is the other Digimon who is linked to me?" Takeru inquired

"Lucemon who is currently the Digimon to the digidestined of darkness, he is linked to you because when you were born your powers manifested creating Lucemon right before Seraphimon and Ophanimon reverted back to their digieggs. I know you know how Devimon linked himself to you and I know how we are linked to you and we won't do anything to you. 3 out of the 4 Digimon that is linked to you doesn't want to cause you harm but I will make you linked to my universe where I could call upon you whenever I need you. Darkness Oblivion!" Shadow Angemon fired which encased the child of hope and the child of light is a purple fog and when the fog cleared they found themselves in the shadow realm.

"Where are we?" Hikari quivered

"You have nothing to fear child of light for you are currently in my universe and this is where I play with my victims who fall prey to my darkness oblivion! You are not going to be my victims but this links you here so I am able to call upon you when I need you. Others who come here are not as lucky and they do become my trophies which is better than my other attack where I leave them to wander all hallowed out. They have no soul, memory, or emotions what so ever. Their souls are forever trapped within me and they become a different part of my collection." Shadow Angemon explained

"That is so sad do you do this for pleasure or defending yourself?" Hikari asked

"It depends on the offense I am a soul collector and I usually go after those who commit an offense against another being. The worse the offense the worse the punishment and sometimes I just take them for pure enjoyment. Don't worry I will not hunt your friends and I will only collect when I see fit. I have collected a lot of Digimon like the dark masters for instance and I also collected 3 of the demon lords as well. Etamon and Apocalyamon have also fallen into my collection in which they could never return but the other Digimon you have faced are still out there being I haven't been able to collect their souls yet." Shadow Angemon filled in

"Do you go after Digimon only or have you collected humans and other creatures as well?" Takeru asked annoyed

"I mainly collect Digimon but there have been times where humans wandered into my realm and once they enter my realm they don't return but they are merely trophies forever to spend eternity in my realm. If someone wanders in my realm they could never escape unless they are special like you 2. I could never imprison you or the balance that is set shall destroy everything. You and your Digimon are catalysts in keeping the balance in check. Why do you think you are constant targets to evil lurking Digimon who misuses the darkness to upset the balance?" Shadow Angemon challenged

While this was going on Daisuke was talking to Veemon when suddenly several trees started to fall around the duo. Daisuke and Veemon went to investigate and found a Digimon in the clearing attacking those who are helping the duo clean up the digital world.

"Hey what did they do to you and why are you destroying the forest?" Daisuke shouted

"They were merely pawns to lure you out to come and help them these Digimon are pathetic and they have no use to stay here." Armormon stated

"Davish something is not right about this Digimon I can't put my paw on it but there is something terribly wrong with this Digimon." Veemon warned

"Justice Massacre!" Armormon fired nearly hitting Daisuke but Veemon shoved him out of the way causing Daisuke's digivice to activate giving Veemon the strength to digivolve.

"Veemon digivolve to Ex Veemon!"

"Oh it looks that you want to challenge me you are right I am not a normal Digimon and you won't get the chance to find out why either! Justice Massacre!" Armormon fired but X Veemon barely dodged the attack.

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon fired grazing Armormon which showed a black spot that use to be an arm of the Digimon.

"What are you; no Digimon that I know turns like that after an attack?" Daisuke inquired

"I guess you have figured it out I am a control spire Digimon and my master has sent me to destroy you." Armormon sneered

"What do you mean you are a control spire Digimon?" Daisuke wondered

"I was created from the control spire and my energy and powers come from the control spire it's self. Surprise Attack!" Armormon fired

"V Laser!" Ex Veemon fired and continued to fire until his attacks destroyed the fake Digimon.

"That was weird how is it a control spire is able to turn into a Digimon?" Daisuke pondered

While this was going on Miako was attacked by Bio Thunderbirdmon which Hawkmon was knocked out cold from the surprise attack from the unsuspected enemy. Bio thunderbird was about to attack Miako being she was defenseless when Ken walked onto the battleground standing in between the girl and the control spire Digimon.

"What does your master want?" Ken shouted

"My master wants to destroy the digidestined and she is disappointed that you have joined these digi fools. Digimon Emperor!" Bio Thunderbirdmon said

"Wormmon it is time to digivolve!" Ken shouted

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Oh are you defending this vermin then you will die along with her! Thunder Storm!" Bio Thunderbirdmon fired

Stingmon quickly dodged the attack and fired his Spiking Strike to damage the Digimon. Miako wondered how this Digimon was turning black.

"What is that thing?" Miako shrieked

"That Digimon was made from one of my control spires and a Digimon named Arukinnimon brought this beast to life with her special attack Spirit Needle. This is not a real Digimon he is just a collection of data programmed to mimic Digimon and pose as them." Ken explained "These Digimon act differently than any real Digimon for they only have one thought and that is to do what their master commands where real Digimon have more of a mind." Ken added

Bio Thunderbirdmon kept trying to hit Stingmon but Stingmon was too quick for the bird he then used his Spiking Strike to destroy the fake Digimon. Ken returned with Miako and found the others discussing something important.

"I was just attacked by a Digimon that was made out of a control spire and if it wasn't for Ex Veemon then we wouldn't have found out that this Digimon was a fake." Daisuke stated

"Wait how could a Digimon be made from a control spire?" Cody asked

"There is a Digimon that could turn control spires into Digimon copies using a special attack called Spirit Needle!" Ken stated

"If it wasn't for Ken then I would have been destroyed." Miako stated

"Ken do you want to be friends with us, I am sure we could use your help stopping this foe." Daisuke asked

"I am sorry I still have to fix the issues that I have created." Ken stated before walking off.

Later that evening Daisuke called a digidestined meeting at the park.

"What is this about?" Sora asked

"Well we are now facing a Digimon that could turn control spires into Digimon and we don't even know how we are going to face this Digimon." Daisuke explained

"How is a Digimon able to turn control spires into Digimon?" Koushiro inquired

"This Digimon has a special attack that transforms a control spire into a Digimon but I think this is a diversion to make sure we don't get in their way while they prepare something else." Takeru theorized

"How do you know about this Digimon?" Miako asked

"Once again there is another dark angel that was summoned to keep us busy while these copies of Digimon destroyed you. He explained the whole situation to us and he is similar to Hallow Angemon in appearance but has a different personality. He is a soul collector and he refuses to listen to the Digimon who summoned him. His name is Shadow Angemon and he brought Tk and me to his dimension." Hikari explained

"Wait there is another dark angel Digimon? Is he on our side or is he someone who we have to keep an eye out for?" Yamato asked

"Unfortunately he is another Digimon that is connected to me and like Hallow Angemon and Patamon he could sense when I am in danger and won't let anything harm me but that is not the only thing that he has told me. It turns out that there is another Digimon who is connected to me which happens to be the child of darkness's Digimon." Takeru stated

"As you know Devimon linked himself to Tk as well and like Tk said the only way to truly get rid of Devimon is destroy Tk but we won't let it get that far." Hikari added

"What does this have to do with this new Digimon who could turn control spires into Digimon?" Daisuke inquired

"Nothing but I have a feeling that we are going to have to work harder on destroying the control spires before she is able to turn more of them into Digimon." Takeru stated

"We also have to figure out what this Digimon is planning as well I think it is something horrible but this Digimon couldn't be good." Hikari said

"Maybe Ken could come help us figure out who this Digimon is and what she wants! He is a digidestined and I think he deserves a second chance. He is not the Digimon emperor anymore and I think he would make a good edition to the team." Daisuke suggested

"I am not sure how do we trust the boy when he has given us no reason to trust him in the past?" Cody challenged

"Well he did help me out today against that fake Digimon when I was about to be attacked. I don't completely trust the boy but I no longer hate the boy for what he did in the past. I say we give him a chance and that would be the best way to learn to trust him." Miako stated

"Unfortunately I am not comfortable around him and I feel that if we let our guard down and he is only using us it will make it that more humiliating." Jessica said

"How about you Kari?" Daisuke asked

"I'm not sure yet I think it would be wise to keep an eye on him I don't think we are ready to have him join us let alone him be ready to join us." Hikari added

"What I understand how you all feel around him but if we don't give him a chance then that might be the factor for him to go back to his old ways. Even though Yolie wants to give him a chance she even doesn't trust him." Daisuke vented

"Ken does deserve a second chance and I think him losing Wormmon was what proved it even though Ken treated Wormmon like crap he was Ken's one and true friend and that is what brought Ken back to reality and finally see what we have been trying to tell him. I say we give him a chance being I know what it is like to lose your partner and I hope that none of you ever have to lose your partner. It is something that will haunt you for the rest of your lives trust me I know unfortunately I still have nightmares of the incident." Takeru explained


	16. Aquilomon & Ankylomon

**Chapter 16: Aquilomon & Ankylomon**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With Ken struggling with the death of Wormmon he is called to the digital world where he finds himself confronted by the baby Digimon that he helped torture. The baby Digimon told him that he didn't deserve Wormmon as a partner and that he will never find him when he started to cry. Poyomon seen the pain in the boy's eyes and knew that he truly regretted his actions against the Digimon and told him that Ken was getting a second chance and that he only gets one more chance for if he abuses or takes advantage of anyone then Wormmon will never come back a second time and that there will be no other chances to fix things. With this knowledge he found Wormmon again and knew what he has to do to make things right again. While this was going on Arukinnimon and Mummymon were watching this take place and knew that they would have to take things into their own hands.

Arukinnimon then summoned Shadow Angemon to keep the child of hope and the child of light busy while she sent 2 control spire Digimon to attack the other digidestined. One of the Digimon went after Daisuke and Veemon causing them to gain the powers of digivolution and they actually discovered that this Digimon was not a real Digimon at all. While this was going on Miako was also running into a similar problem where she was attacked by a control spire Digimon. Ken managed to get Wormmon to digivolve and helped defend Miako and an unconscious Hawkmon. Ken and Stingmon managed to destroy the Digimon stunning Miako when she found out that the Digimon was not real. The digidestined has a digidestined meeting to discuss what has taken place. They discussed Ken joining the team, the new threat and Shadow Angemon and what he wanted with Takeru and Hikari. We now find Shadow Angemon sitting near a pond wondering what meaningless lives people live when his brother shows up not happy to see Shadow Angemon.

"What the hell! How the hell did you get out of your prison?" Hallow Angemon shouted

"Nice to see you too brother did you come here for something important or did you come here to yell at me?" Shadow Angemon inquired

"First off how did you get out of you prison?" Hallow Angemon asked

"Arukinnimon summoned me to help her out but I refuse to help an insignificant pest like her with anything." Shadow Angemon stated

"Ok secondly have you run into the children of hope and light?" Hallow Angemon asked

"I did!" Shadow Angemon said bluntly

"Well leave them alone they are no concern to you and if you get…" Hallow Angemon was cut off

"I will not stay away from the child of hope and the child of light because I am connected to the child of hope and don't worry I won't get in your way but you have no right to come here and tell me what I can and can't do. If you remember correctly we are evenly matched in strength, power, and attacks! Our attacks have no effect against each other now leave me I plan on going to observe the humans for a while." Shadow Angemon mentioned then creating a portal in the lake where he landed in Georgia disguised as a human observing them when Hallow Angemon follows through also disguised as a human.

"What is so special about these humans that you find interesting?" Hallow Angemon asked

"These humans are more interesting than Digimon are; for they act all superior and they have a wide range of emotions which makes them the perfect trophy to play with and claim for my universe. I am fascinated with them and they make my life interesting in my universe where Digimon want one thing and they are not as fun to play with as humans are. Once I capture a human they become my pet and I could enjoy their company better than I could with Digimon." Shadow Angemon explained

Suddenly 2 young men raced by on their bikes where they nearly ran Shadow Angemon over. He then threw tracking devices on the back of their bikes and followed them to a house in the woods where they live. He begins to observe them seeing if they would make perfect subjects to join his collection. After observing the boys he finds out they like to torture each other by hogtieing each other or chaining each other to a torture chair then doing other various activities. Another thing he has observed they like to take a shower fully dressed with their sneakers on as well. Shadow Angemon then knocks on their door because he finds these boys very interesting and he thinks that he would be able to have fun with these boys and the girls in the house as well. A girl around the same age as the boys opens the door and invites him in and he confronts the 2 boys and after the confrontation he sends the whole house into his dimension and seals it off before they could realize what had happened. While this went on Arukinnimon has sent 20 spirit needles out into the control spires to make 2 Coredramon one green and one blue. The brethren Coredramon went to destroy certain parts of the digital world to draw out the digidestined. Meanwhile Takeru is detecting strange activity near Andromon's city and tells the others about the strange activity.

"What is this about I was preparing to go visit my grandparents for the weekend?" Daisuke stated

"Well the area near Andromon's city is being attacked." Takeru stated

"I'm sorry I can't go my dad has to take a trip to Australia and I have to go with him. I will be gone for 2 weeks but I will keep in touch with you all." Jessica stated

"Besides Davis and Jessica is there anyone else who is not able to go to the digital world today and investigate?" Takeru asked

"I can't go today being my parents are taking a family vacation to visit my uncle on my dad's side." Hikari mentioned

"I could go! My family is not doing anything right now and I have nothing better to do." Miako informed

"I could go as well!" Cody added

"Well have fun visiting your families we will let you know if we need you." Miako said

"All those going to the digital world I guess it is time we investigate this situation." Cody said

"Digi Port Open!" Takeru shouted

The trio entered the digital world and found themselves in a barren waste land and found that 2 Digimon were destroying the place.

"They are moving towards the city I am going to go ahead and warn Andromon about the situation. Digi Armor Energize!" Takeru shouted

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon Flying Hope!"

"Ok be careful! We will try and hold them off before they could reach the city!" Cody stated

"You guys also be careful I don't if they are real Digimon or not but I will help you if you need it." Takeru stated before flying off.

Takeru got near the city before the Coredramon fired their Green/Blue Flare Breath at the child of hope and managed to knock him off Pegasusmon and was about to attack him when Miako and Cody came to Takeru's aid.

"Guys we have to help Tk out before they kill him." Miako said when her digivice activated!

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilomon!"

"Armadillomon we have to help out as well." Cody added as his digivice activated

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"Grand Horn!" Aquilomon fired

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon fired and the Coredramon easily dodged the attacks

The Digimon were busy battling while Miako and Cody were seeing if Takeru was ok when suddenly a blast struck near the children.

"Cody we need help and right now the only one available to help is Ken! I don't know how much longer our Digimon could hold on to these 2 and we also have to get Tk to the city." Miako explained

"If Ken comes how do you know he will be willing to help us and we could contact the others first." Cody argued

"Davis, Jessica, and Kari are all going on family trips and right now Ken is our only option." Miako stated

Miako emailed Ken asking him to come and help them they were being bombarded by Digimon and the others have prior arrangements. She also gave him their location and said please hurry! 5 minutes later Ken showed up on Stingmon and ran over to the digidestined while Stingmon joined the battle.

"Where are the other digidestined?" Ken asked

"They have a trip that they can't get out of at the moment and you are the only one who could help right now. Tk was on his way to warn the city while our Digimon were going to hold those 2 off but he was blasted out of the sky but we don't know where he or his Digimon landed it seems they vanished in thin air." Miako explained

While they were battling the Coredramon Takeru woke up in Shadow Angemon's dimension wondering how he ended up there.

"Ouch how did I end up here?" Takeru wondered

"You are lucky those weren't real Coredramon or you would have been dead. I brought you here because you have what I need and I am wondering something are you willing to do whatever it takes to help your friend?" Shadow Angemon challenged

"What do you want from me and where is Patamon?" Takeru demanded

"Your little friend is fine so don't worry! Just listen or I will start to make you suffer. Now those Coredramon are not real Digimon and I could bring you to the person responsible for creating them if you want!" The angel offered

"What is the catch, what do you want from me if you bring me to this Digimon?" Takeru inquired

"If you don't want to meet this Digimon then I could just let her find a Digimon that would be able to destroy you but it is up to you!" The angel taunted

"Fine! Lead me to her!" Takeru gave in

"Good little boy!" Shadow Angemon teased

While they were arguing Arukinnimon was trying to find a way to lure the digidestined to Ken's old base.

"How am I going to get those brats to this old piece of junk where I could destroy them all trapping them in there and destroy the base?" Thought the spider

"My love someone is coming!" Mummymon informed

"Well let's set a trap for them maybe we could use them as bait for my plan on destroying the digidestined." Arukinnimon filled in

"So what's the plan?" Mummymon asked

"When whoever is near we will blast them from behind and the trap them in the base sending a message to those pathetic digidestined that someone is in trouble and needs your assistance." Arukinnimon explained

"Good plan I will be over here waiting for the plan to take effect." Mummymon stated

Suddenly Takeru walked up to a house built for a giant and was examining the house when suddenly both Mummymon and Arukinnimon blasted him causing him to pass out. When he woke he found he was trapped in a web and couldn't move.

"Where am I?" Takeru wondered

"Welcome child of hope my name is Arukinnimon and you are just what I need to trap the digidestined and destroy them once and for all." Arukinnimon stated

"Are you the Digimon who is turning control spires into Digimon?" Takeru inquired

"Yes I am!" Arukinnimon said

"What is the purpose of control spire Digimon they are not as powerful as regular Digimon?" Takeru wondered

"They are easy for me to control and they are there to keep you brats busy while I plan something else but that is no concern of yours. Now Mummymon entertain our guest while I message the other digidestined to let them know where they could find the child of hope and how long they have to come and save him." Arukinnimon stated as she left

While this was going on we find Miako, Cody and Ken discussing the events that recently took place.

"Thank you for coming to help us we couldn't have defeated those things without your help." Miako said

"Now is not the time to discuss this we still have to find Tk and Patamon." Cody informed

"They couldn't have gone far I mean we seen them fall over there I say we see if they are there first." Miako pointed out

The trio of digidestined runs to find Patamon unconscious and half buried in the sand and decided to check to see if he is alright.

"Patamon are you alright?" Cody asked

"I feel like I have been hit by a ton of bricks! Is Tk alright?" Patamon asked

"Guys I don't detect Tk anywhere, he shouldn't be that much further that Patamon would be!" Ken pointed out

"It is like he just vanished from thin air, we are going to have to contact Kari, Davis and Jessica. We are going to need them to help us because I don't think that this Digimon is going to stop creating control spire Digimon." Miako stated

Suddenly they see 3 Digimon and humans running towards the group and they realize who they are.

"We are not leaving for 2 more days our parents had an emergency and we knew you needed our help. Koushiro messaged us informing us of the location you were in." Daisuke stated

"Where is Tk?" Hikari asked

"We don't know he was riding Pegasusmon going to warn Andromon about the danger heading their way when he was blasted out of the sky. After we defeated the control spire Digimon we ran to see if he was ok and we only found Patamon unconscious half buried in the sand." Miako explained

"Guys I am receiving a message!

DIGIDESTINED I HAVE SOMETHING YOU NEED! YOU HAVE EXACTLY 2 HOURS TO COME TO KEN'S OLD BASE OR I WILL DESTROY THE BOY. IF YOU ALL DON'T SHOW THEN I WILL KILL THE BOY. THE CHOICE IS YOURS AND IF YOU ARE LATE THEN THE BOY IS DEAD. I WILL NOT WAIT A SECOND LATER AND I WILL NOT TOLLORATE ANY TRICKS. 2 HOURS, ALL 6 MUST SHOW & NO TRICKS OR THE BOY IS DEAD! ARUKINNIMON!

Guys what are we going to do this creep is using Tk as bait!" Jessica stated

"We have to go there and be prepared for a trap, we can't just leave Tk there and we can't just give into her demands either." Hikari stated

"Tk! How did you end up in her hands and I hope that you are alright!" Patamon cried silently

"I am going to message Koushiro to fill him in on what is going on and we have to come up with a plan. Tk's life depends on it." Hikari stated

"Well I say we have our Digimon digivolve to champion and we go to the base just as planned. I think they are going to have control spire Digimon patrolling the area and we are going to have to get past them in order to save Tk. Why is it Tk who usually sacrifices himself for the group?" Daisuke stated

"That is because evil is constantly after him for one reason or another, his powers is a pure source and very powerful as well so that is why he is constantly sacrificing himself for the good of our team because he is diverting his hopes to all of us to give us the strength we need to fight against evil." Patamon explained

While they were coming up with a plan of action Arukinnimon was preparing the control spires for when the digidestined showed up.

"Spirit Needle!" Arukinnimon fired 30 control spires creating Phelesmon a demon type Digimon who is able to grant wishes for the soul of the person who is wishing. His special attacks consist of Demon's Shout and Black Statue.

"What is it you wish Arukinnimon?" Phelesmon asked

"Destroy the digidestined!" Arukinnimon demanded

"As you wish!" Phelesmon stated

"Once the digidestined are destroyed let me know so I could work on my ultimate plan!" Arukinnimon stated

The Digimon all arrived to Ken's base where they had their Digimon all digivolve just in case of a trap.

"Digidestined you are so pathetic you think you could stop me! The only ones who have the power to fight me would have been the child of hope and the child of light but they can't even get their Digimon to digivolve to ultimate. I guess Angemon would have given me a real challenge but even he is useless without his pathetic human. So who wants to go first in fighting me?" Phelesmon mocked

"Guys we have to attack as a team, we have to show this creep we are strong by working together." Daisuke stated

"I don't know, I have done so many things to you and I don't know why you guys would want me on your team!" Ken cried

"Ken we are a team and that means you as well, we have all done things that we regret but it is a matter of you learning from your mistakes and willing to let people help you so you don't make the same mistakes again. We are your friends now and you have to let us help you this way we could work as a team. That is what friendship is about letting others in to help when needed, also willing to make sacrifices to help a friend out." Daisuke informed holding onto Ken's shoulder which caused both digivices to react. Suddenly there was a bright light which engulfed the 2 digidestined and their Digimon and when the light died down the 2 Digimon was replaced with a single Digimon named Paildramon.

"You guys go find Tk while we take care of this phony Digimon! If we need help we will call you." Paildramon informed

While Paildramon was taking care of Phelesmon Daisuke and the others went into Ken's old base to look for Takeru. They ran into trouble but Ankylomon said he would handle the threat here so they continued on.

"This base is destroyed but there is still a lot of energy flowing through this base." Miako commented

"I guess it is due to the fact that when we fought Kimeramon we took out the base but we didn't destroy the power source." Jessie stated

"I hope Tk is alright!" Hikari cried

"Don't worry we will find him and free him from this wretched place!" Miako comforted

"Who dares to enter this place?" Cyclonemon shouted

"We are here to find our friend!" Hikari stated

"You are trespassing and trespassers shall be eliminated." Cyclonemon stated

"We will handle this creep you go find Tk!" Miako informed

"Be careful!" Jessie stated

"Aquilomon we have to stop him so they have a chance to find Tk!" Miako yelled

"You think you could take me on you pathetic excuse for a Digimon!" Cyclonemon taunted

While this was going on Paildramon and Phelesmon were going head and head matching each other in speed and strength!

"You honestly think you could defeat me!" Phelesmon stated

"But you are struggling against me as well so I wouldn't boast about me defeating you just yet. Desolation Blaster!" Paildramon fired

"You are pathetic! Do you think that you could honestly beat me! Black Statue!" Phelesmon shouted as Paildramon barely dodged the attack.

Suddenly Paildramon did something stupid and daring but it seemed to work because it caught Phelesmon off guard and Paildramon knew what he had to do next he summoned his most powerful attack and destroyed Phelesmon once and for all. While they were celebrating their victory Cody and Ankylomon were having a rough time with their Digimon they were facing. Ankylomon flung his tail at the Minatormon and managed to crack the spire he was made out of. Ankylomon then flung his tail at the Minatormon once again and managed to destroy the phony Digimon. Miako and Aquilomon were also having trouble with Cyclonemon and knew they would have to think fast or they would risk collapsing the base before they were outside and able to rescue Tk from the trouble they were in. Aquilomon used his grand horn attack which was effective in defeating the Digimon. Unfortunately when they defeated the Digimon an energy blast shot them towards Cody and Ankylomon. The 2 digidestined knew that it was now up to Jessica and Hikari to free Takeru for they couldn't get near the area in which the girls headed in.

"The base is collapsing!" Miako informed

"Where are Jessica, Kari, and Tk?" Ken asked

"They are still inside but the energy that is coming from the base won't let us near it without serious consequences." Cody explained

"Well I guess it is up to Kari and Jessica to get Tk now I just hope they get out before the base collapses." Daisuke stated

"Well I guess we could email them and see how they are doing and warn them of the base about to explode." Miako suggested

Meanwhile Jessica and Hikari were still searching for Takeru when the energy from the base was getting to intense for them.

"We have to hurry this base may explode any minute and I have a feeling that Tk is not here! We have searched this entire base and we haven't yet found him I think this was a trap to lure us here so we could be destroyed. I bet that this Digimon doesn't have Tk at all she just made it seem that she had him." Jessica theorized

"I am picking up his digivice over here!" Hikari pointed out

"There he is!" Patamon yelped

They untied Takeru and brought him outside the base right as the base exploded which Daisuke and the others were unaware that they found Takeru and made it out. They assumed that they were still in there until Hikari emailed them explaining that they are fine and they found Takeru. When they returned to the real world they brought the boy to Hikari's where he rested.

"What happened to Tk?" Taichi questioned

"Well he has had a long day and it is a long story." Hikari reasoned

"Well mom and dad are going to reserve the flight and they won't be back until late tonight so they left me money for some pizza." Taichi explained

"Well I have to go mom wants me home early tonight for she is making sure I have everything I need for this trip. Jessie do you want me to walk you home?" Daisuke asked

"Sure I have to go as well being my family has a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Well have fun everyone and enjoy your vacation." Jessica stated

"Enjoy your trips! I should get going as well and thank you Ken for coming to help us out!" Miako mentioned

"Um thank you! I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused to all of you and I should be going as well. I don't want to intrude any longer!" Ken sighed

"You are welcome to stay over for dinner if you want to, you are part of our team now and we don't hold what you did to us in the past against you for we don't hold grudges." Taichi stated

"I should get going I have kendo practice and I don't want to upset grandfather." Cody said

"Well I will walk with you, see you all later." Miako stated as Daisuke, Jessica, Miako, and Cody left for home. Ken called his parents and told them that he was staying over for dinner at a friend's house and that he would be home later.

While this was going on Arukinnimon was fuming that they managed to defeat 3 more control spire Digimon.

"Oh those little rug rats have once again spoiled my plans for freeing our master! Don't worry my lord we will soon have you free and you will be able to seek revenge against those children who sealed you away." Arukinnimon stated

"My love! I think the only way to free our master is to corrupt the light and it won't be easy with that child of hope protecting her. We need to figure out a way to corrupt her without that child interfering." Mummymon stated

"How do you propose we do that when that child senses whenever she is in danger?" Arukinnimon stated

"We could summon up the other side of the dark ocean away from those 2 angels and we could make it so that Ken ends up there along with Kari the child of light and it will be that those 2 could see the others but the others won't be able to see them. That part is strong enough to block out the child of hope from following her to the dark ocean. We could also send a Digimon to corrupt the child of light so we could free our master. With the child of light as a servant to our master the digidestined will not be able to survive because she could kill the child of hope once and for all being he won't fight her." Mummymon suggested

"That is a good plan coming from a pea brain like you. Good plan maybe we could have her kill that traitor for double crossing us as well being he would be too petrified of being back in the dark ocean again." Arukinnimon added


	17. The Dark Ocean & Silphymon

**Chapter 17: The Dark Ocean & Silphymon**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined finally beat Ken and they thought that this would mean that they would be able to go to the digital world and clean up their mess. Daisuke agreed that they should take different areas and they would help that area restoring it back to its natural state. While this was going on Arukinnimon decided to have Digimon to attack the children while she searched for a way to free her master. Daisuke had Veemon digivolve to stop the attacks coming against him while Ken went to go protect Miako from upcoming attacks. After they defeated the Digimon Takeru informed them that there was attacks near Andromon's city but only Miako, Cody, and Takeru could go being Hikari, Daisuke, and Jessica had prior arrangements. Takeru went to warn the city while Miako and Cody tried to hold the Digimon off. Takeru was blasted out of the sky and Miako then emailed Ken to come and help them stop the Digimon.

After the battle they went looking for Takeru which he served as bait to Arukinnimon to destroy the digidestined once and for all. Arukinnimon used several control spires to serve her while she continued to find a way to free her master. Daisuke and Ken were able to unite through friendship which caused their Digimon to become one. Paildramon fought the Digimon while the digidestined went looking for Takeru. One by one the digidestined were prevented from going further and Miako and Cody decided that they would stay behind and hold them off while Jessica and Hikari went to find Takeru. Daisuke and Ken were able to stop their foe and tried to enter the base to help find Takeru but they were not able to get near the base because of the amount of energy preventing them from entering. After Cody and Miako defeated their foes the energy managed to push them out of the base and only Jessica, Hikari, their Digimon and Patamon were able to continue to search. They were able to locate Takeru and got him out before the base exploded which caused the digidestined to worry for their friends. After returning home they all start their vacation while Arukinnimon has found a way to free her master from the prison in which he is trapped. We now find Mummymon and Arukinnimon setting the trap for the child of light in order to bring her to the other side of the dark ocean.

"My lady the trap is almost set! The portal will act like an illusion making it seem that the children we want is still with their friends when they really are in the dark ocean. Once in the dark ocean that is when we will send one of your control spire Digimon to attack them but we should keep the others busy as well." Mummymon suggested

"Then how do you propose we keep those brats busy while we lure the others into the dark ocean?" Arukinnimon asked

"We create a control spire Digimon to attack the children in the dark ocean and we create a control spire Digimon to attack the others this way the kids not in the dark ocean won't have time to go after the children in the dark ocean." Mummymon stated

"You think control spires grow on trees I just can't pull them out of thin air." Arukinnimon stated

"In the area where I set up the trap there are hundreds of control spires in the area." Mummymon informed

"Show me you blubbering idiot!" Arukinnimon yelled

As Arukinnimon and Mummymon went to inspect the trap Hikari was heading over to Takeru's house to talk to him after her vacation.

"Tk are you home?" Hikari inquired

"Hang on I just got out of the shower and is in the middle of getting dressed." Takeru shouted

Takeru came out in the living room wearing a blue and yellow polo with dark blue jeans with yellow stripes coming down the side to find Hikari in a light pink dress with the crest of light in dark pink right on the front of the dress.

"Hey Tk how was your vacation?" Hikari asked

"Well the digital world has been quiet since you all left and Miako started to talk to Ken more. Cody went to kendo camp with his grandfather while I really didn't have anything to do the entire time. I couldn't hang out with Matt being he has a tour going on, Koushiro went to visit Mimi while Sora visited her dad and Jyou he has been studying to get into med school." Takeru explained

"Well sorry you didn't get to enjoy your vacation but I had a blast and I got my pictures developed if you want to see them." Hikari inquired

"Sure let's see them!" Takeru stated

After they were done looking at the pictures they decided to go get lunch and when they got to the café they found Miako and Ken there chatting. Miako waved to the duo as they walked in and they joined the digidestined of kindness and caring. Then Jessica, Daisuke, and Cody walked in and joined them for lunch. Cody being unsure and uncomfortable around Ken just sat there quietly not wanting to disturb the group. Suddenly Takeru's digivice started to react which caused the others to jump back making the whole café stare at them. Takeru paid for the bill then they all headed back to Takeru's apartment where they looked for the trouble in the digital world.

"Ok guys Arukinnimon is up to something in this area we have to be careful." Daisuke informed

"Is everyone ready? DIGI PORT OPEN!" Takeru shouted

The digidestined arrived right in time to witness Arukinnimon create 2 new Digimon, Persiamon and Metal Phantomon! The 2 Digimon split up and headed into 2 different directions one heading towards the lake meanwhile the other one heading towards the woods. Making sure that they would follow them the 2 Digimon fired one massive attack which created a chasm which separated Takeru, Daisuke, Jessica, and Cody from Ken, Miako, and Hikari. With no choice Hikari, Ken, and Miako followed Persiamon while the others followed Metal Phantomon.

"I think this was a setup for us to split up they are up to something!" Miako pointed out

"Come on Gatomon can't keep up!" Persiamon taunted

"Come on let's stop this wannabe Digimon once and for all." Gatomon exclaimed as she took off!

"Something is not right!" Hikari pointed out

"Oh no not here anywhere but here!" Ken shivered

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked concerned

"Don't you hear the waves crashing?" Ken asked

"You don't mean the waves of the dark ocean do you?" Hikari shivered

"How could we be near the dark ocean I thought that the dark ocean was next to a beach and it was a negative photograph last time I remember?" Miako inquired

"Maybe there is something that they could see that we can't! If we are in the dark ocean then we are going to have to be careful." Hawkmon warned

"Ken I know how much you don't want to but we have to keep moving maybe we could find the others!" Hikari tried to encourage

While they were battling their inner demons Takeru's group lost Metal Phantomon while on the pursuit.

"Great where did that over grown pinball go?" Daisuke huffed

"You digidestined are so pathetic do you think you have a chance against me? The only one who remotely stands a chance against me is the child of hope but the other 3 are merely pawns to the grand scheme same with the 2 children with the child of light. To make things more interesting I will make it so that you 4 will get to experience different pains and suffering. Digivolve I dare you!" Metal Phantomon laughed making it hard to pinpoint his location!

"Davis I know that you don't have Ken here to DNA digivolve so I could give you access to a new form of digivolving this way you will be able to access your powers of your crest." Aiden spoke

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke questioned

"Right now is not the time to ask what I am doing as you know I borrow your friend's body to help the digidestined when needed and now you need an alternate way to reach ultimate level and this is how you are going to do this. Insert your crest into your digivice and point your digivice towards the crest of hope. This should be able to help you achieve a new champion and ultimate level." Aiden stated

Daisuke did exactly what he was instructed to do when a bright gold and red flash shot out of his digivice giving Veemon energy to digivolve.

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!"

"V-Nova Blast!" Veedramon fired

"Grave Screamer!" Metal Phantomon fired cancelling out Veedramon's attack but was too slow for Angemon's Hand of Fate which damaged the phantom Digimon greatly. Suddenly Daisuke had Veedramon digivolve once again to Aero Veedramon!

"V Wing Blade!" Aero Veedramon fired at the phantom Digimon before he had time to react. Aero Veedramon did a combine attack with Angemon which was enough to make the control spire Digimon to disappear completely.

"I think we should find Kari and the others!" Takeru stated

"I agree who knows what is happening over where they are." Jessica stated

As they walked to the direction that Hikari, Miako, & Ken headed in they couldn't find any trace of their fellow digidestined. They started to shout out the names hoping they would be able to get a response from them but no luck. While they were searching for the others Miako spots Takeru and Daisuke and tries to get their attention.

"Guys look!" Miako pointed out

"Tk! We are over here!" Hikari shouted

"Guys did you hear that? It sounded like Kari and it was coming from this direction!" Takeru stated as he walked right through the child of light.

"What is going on here we could see our friends but they can't see us? Does this mean we are dead and we our spirits are trapped in the digital world for life?" Miako over exaggerated

"No we are just in another dimension! Like Ken stated earlier we are in the dark ocean and we are just seeing into the digital world but I have a feeling that we are going to have to defeat Persiamon in order to return back to our world." Hikari sighed

"How are you being so strong when you are petrified of the dark ocean?" Miako wondered

"I am trying not to think about the fact we are in the dark ocean even though it is killing me inside. I have to be strong being Ken and I know the dangers in the dark ocean and being Ken is having a nervous breakdown I have strong to make sure that we get out of here unharmed." Hikari stated

Suddenly something glimmering caught Miako's eye causing her to run in the direction it was shimmering. Thinking it was Gatomon's lost tail ring she couldn't stop in time and fell over the edge of the cliff. Ken tried to help her but when he got to the edge of the cliff the sound of the waves was too much to cause him to panic. Hikari reached down to try to help but the waves made her lose focus and she fell over the edge of the cliff sending Miako and Hikari to the ledge down below.

"Great look at what I have done! I managed to get us trapped down here because I thought it was Gatomon's tail ring. How stupid of me to endanger my friends for this worthless piece of crap." Miako said throwing the ring in the black void

"Yolie are you alright?" Hikari asked

"No! This is my entire fault if I had never ran off like that we would have never ended up in this mess and with Ken freaking out it is not helping up get out of this fricken chasm. I am never going to see my family again and ever get my first kiss or ever be able to do anything ever again. I am going to starve down here and no one will know that I am down here." Miako yelled which caused Hikari to slap her across the face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to slap you but you were yelling and it wasn't helping any. I know you are opinionative and out spoken which I envy that about you. I could never speak my mind because I don't want to hurt their feelings. I hold everything in which is why the darkness haunts me more so. I am a lot like Ken afraid to express how I truly feel while you are more like Davis not afraid to speak your mind or express how you feel." Hikari explained

Suddenly a vine dropped down and the Digimon told the duo to hold on as they pulled them up. Ken facing his fears briefly helped the Digimon pull the 2 girls out of the chasm. Once out of the chasm the darkness became too much for the child of light which caused her to cry out. On top of that Persiamon decided to play with the digidestined making matters worse.

"Well it seems I caught myself 3 little mice and their pets. This should be fun!" Persiamon taunted

"Ouch the pain is too much there is too much darkness here! I am sorry Tai I wish I had your courage to face the darkness but I am not strong enough. I am sorry Tk I wish I had your hope because that is the only thing strong enough to defeat the darkness but I am not brave or hopeful like you." Hikari cried when Miako slapped her across her face causing the child of light to snap back to reality.

"I know you are afraid of the darkness but you can't give up now. You are one of the strongest people I know, your strength comes from your heart like Tk and you have the powers make a difference in the world but if you constantly keep putting yourself down you won't know how strong you are and besides you are not alone. I know for a fact that Tai and Tk would sacrifice so much for you just so you could keep putting yourself down when you are so afraid to face your fears. As long as you have Tai and Tk in your heart then they are with you in spirit and you have Ken and I right here to help you through this as well. We are friends and it is time that you start letting your friends help you with your struggles." Miako yelled suddenly Hikari's crest and Miako's crest started to intertwine with each other causing Gatomon and Aquilomon to also glow as well making it so that they DNA Digivolved to Silphymon.

"Helter Skelter!" Persiamon fired but Silphymon dodged the attack with ease!

"What is wrong Persiamon losing your edge!" Silphymon teased

"Why don't you come down here and fight like a real Digimon!" Persiamon shot back

"Now why would I do that? Then you would have the advantage in the battle. Astral Laser!" Silphymon fired hitting Persiamon

"Let's see you do that again while I have one of your little friends in my clutches." Persiamon challenged as she grabbed Hikari pulling her away from the other and then made it so that Hikari would be in harm's way. Let's see what happens when I perform one of my attacks against this child! Vampire Jewel! Persiamon performed on Hikari which was about to drain her blood when Takeru showed up right in time to knock the child of light out of harm's way. This gave Silphymon a clear shot which she gathered energy from the other Digimon and fired her Static Force which eliminated Persiamon once and for all.

"Tk how did you get here?" Hikari inquired

"I felt you call out to me which must have opened a rift between the dimensions. Are you alright? I thought I had lost you to the dark ocean this time!" Takeru stated with concern.

"I am fine! Yolie wouldn't let me give into my fears and she also told me that I am not alone as long as I keep you and Tai in my hearts then your spirits will be with me and I don't have to carry all my burdens anymore Yolie won't let me and I know none of you will let me." Hikari exclaimed

"I am glad Yolie and Ken was here for you even though I wasn't here I know that no matter what we have good friends to watch over us when needed." Takeru mentioned

"Yolie I am sorry I wasn't much help when you and Kari went into that chasm! I was too afraid to face the dark ocean and I let you fall." Ken apologized

"It is alright I know you would have helped if you could and we didn't want to risk you falling in due to the torment you went through." Miako stated

The digidestined returned home and decided to hold a digidestined meeting at Takeru's house. In the middle of the digidestined meeting Major O'Ryan came over to inform the digidestined of the new software that he had for them.

"Sorry kids for coming so late but I have something not only for the younger digidestined but for the older digidestined as well. First let me install this program and this program should let the 8 original children retrieve the powers of their crests back and which will mean new digivices for all the digidestined. These new digivices comes into 2 types the first type allows access to the holy powers which right now only 4 of you will receive and the other type makes up the support for those powers. Ok I need Tk you point his digivice at the computer screen." Major O'Ryan informed

Takeru pointed his d3 at the computer screen which caused 8 lights to shoot out of the computer when 10 different crests appeared in front of each digidestined. The next thing that happened is the digivices all changed into newer more powerful models of the digivices. Taichi's was black and orange with the crest of courage on the back of his. With the new digivice his d terminal also changed into an orange notebook with the crest of courage imprinted on it. Yamato received a bluish grey digivice with the crest of friendship on his and his d terminal also took on the shape of a bluish grey notebook with the crest of friendship. Koushiro's digivice became light and dark purple with the crest of knowledge which caused his lap top to upgrade to a newer model of the notebooks that the others have with his crest imprinted on it.

Mimi's digivice was green and pink with the crest of sincerity, Jyou's was black and silver with the crest of reliability. Miako's was black and crimson with the crest of caring on her digivice, Cody's was black and yellow with the crest of wisdom on his. Ken had a black and purple with the crest of kindness while Jessica had a pearl white with the crest of peace on hers. They were known as the D Spheres which holds the powers of the crest that represents the digidestined for they a circle shaped digivice which fits in the palm of their hands. They could track not only other digivices but Digimon within a 5 mile radius. They could call upon the elements of the crest as well which could call upon the ancient guardians of the digital world as well. The other digivices are known as the holy digi spheres they are blessed with the holy elements and powers of the universe especially the children of hope and light.

Takeru's digivice became majestic blue and gold with the crests of hope, innocence and life on it. He has the power to call upon any of the powers of the digital world as well able to track the evil Digimon as well. Hikari's digivice was similar to Takeru's but pink and white with the crest of light on hers her d terminal also transformed like the other digidestined's into a brand new notebook with the crest of light on it. Daisuke and Sora had a less powerful version of the holy digi spheres where they only could call upon the powers of the digital world and the elements that respond to their crests. Daisuke's digivice was gold with the crest of miracles etched in dark blue. Sora's digivice was crimson with the crest of love etched in red. They also received the notebooks with their crests engraved in them.

"These new digivices and notebooks are the latest software of the digital world and they will automatically upgrade themselves. Tk's notebook will be the first to upgrade being he has all the software already installed on his computer. His computer will send upgrades to the rest of the computers and they will never run low unless you lose the powers of your crests. I could tell you that the child of darkness and the lunar child of despair have the same digivices as the holy digi spheres and they have the same upgrades. Being Tk's notebook is the main computer he has access to all of your computers and could go in by clicking the crest icon in his documents and he will be able to upgrade the computers but he won't be able to see files that you don't want him to see. Another thing is as the computers upgrade your digivices will upgrade as well.

Oh yeah any weapons that you receive will be stored in your digivices as well. Ken and Yolie shall access their ultimate level without their DNA digivolution partner because you two have a small amount of your partner's crest powers in your digivices. These new digivices and computers are the last piece of help I will be able to provide you. Now we are ordered from Washington to make sure that no one who is not allowed to enter the digital world. There are hackers out there who are trying to gain access to the digital world and control the powers there. You along with the ones destined to enter the digital world will be able to enter as long as they have a digivice. There are 9 other digivices that will be able to receive the upgrades that you have and they may already have the newest digivices, which means that Tk's notebook is connected to their digivices and notebooks as well. One more thing not everyone who has a digivice is able to access the digital world being they either have the original digivice or a d3. From now on Gennai will be able to help you with anything relating to the digital world while my team protects the digital world. All of the parents and family of the 8 original digidestined are a part of my team and soon the rest of the digidestined's families will join my team." Major O'Ryan explained

While Major O'Ryan explained the new benefits of the digivices and computers Arukinnimon was furious as to how the digidestined were able to escape and stop her once again.

"How is it that those digibrats are able to spoil my every move? First they were able to stop one control spire Digimon then I used 10 control spires to use against the digidestined and they were able to stop them. I then used 30 to create 3 more Digimon apiece to stop the digidestined and they were able to stop those Digimon is there anything powerful to stop those digidestined?" Arukinnimon thought

"My love; there are 300 beautiful control spires over this way just waiting for you to use them." Mummymon stated

:If I use 300 control spires and combine it into one Digimon then that should be enough to stop those brats once and for all. This Digimon will be different from the other useless Digimon that I created because this one will not only be powerful but he will be able to think on his own. Even though he was created from the control spires he will be a real Digimon but the only thing about that is we won't be able to control him very well." Arukinnimon thought


	18. The Rise of Black War Greymon

**Chapter 18: Rise of Black War Greymon & the Search for the Destiny Stones**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined is gaining more power to fight Arukinnimon and Mummymon from destroying the digital world. First Ken and Daisuke accomplish DNA Digivolution by finding a connection between each other; then Miyako and Hikari also accomplish this as well. Hikari, Ken, & Miyako became trapped in the dark ocean trying to destroy another control spire Digimon before this Digimon destroys the digital world. While they are tracking down their control spire Digimon Takeru, Daisuke, Jessica, and Cody are also tracking another control spire Digimon which seems like a decoy so they won't follow the other 3 digidestined to the dark ocean. Daisuke realizes that Veemon is able to digivolve to Veedramon and Aero Veedramon and uses this new form to fight the control spire Digimon along with Angemon.

They were able to defeat their control spire Digimon and decided to locate the other digidestined. Back to the dark ocean they realize that they could see their friends but their friends can't see them so they continue their journey when Miyako spots something shimmering in the distance. The group runs further in the woods when Miyako suddenly falls over the edge of the cliff. Ken tried to help her but the sound of the dark waves petrified him to the point of freezing. Hikari tried to pull her friend up but her terror plagued her causing her to fall over the edge of the cliff when they landed on a ledge. Miyako thought she would never get out of this terrible place and started to panic when Hikari snapped her back to reality.

They were able to get out of that chasm with the help of the Digimon and Ken when Persiamon showed up and attacked. Hikari tried to remain calm and strong but her terror got the best of her causing her to cry to Taichi and Takeru which created a rift in the dimensions allowing their friends to come after them. Miyako got Hikari to realize she is strong and all she had to do is just let others help her which caused the crests of light and caring to unite bringing forth Silphymon. Persiamon grabbed Hikari using her as a shield when Takeru came and tackled her allowing Silphymon a clear target to destroy Persiamon once and for all. They then called a digidestined meeting where Major O'Ryan upgraded their digivices, giving the 8 original digidestined the powers of their crests again, and gave Miyako and Ken the capabilities to use their crests to reach their DNA digivolution ultimate level without Daisuke and Hikari. He explained that Takeru's notebook is the one that updates the other notebooks using the connection of the digital world. While this was going on Arukinnimon was planning on using 300 control spires to create the ultimate Digimon to keep the digidestined busy while they release their masters. We now find that the digidestined have assembled because they received an urgent message which Arukinnimon sent them telling them that they are about to finally meet their match.

"Guys what is going on I just received a weird message from the digital world?" Yamato wondered

"We all did and I think this time Arukinnimon set this up to once again try to destroy us with her control spire Digimon!" Hikari explained

"Well we have the powers of our crests plus the other digidestined are able to digivolve as well I say we meet this new threat head on!" Taichi stated

"It is not that simple these Digimon are just as powerful as their respective counterparts and they are more ruthless as well. We can't just go there and rush into it so here is my plan being she doesn't know that you 6 have the powers of your crests yet I say the younger digidestined should go in and be the decoy while you all go to get your Digimon and prepare them in case we need them. This way we could surprise her because she will be expecting us but not you guys." Takeru suggested

"That is not a bad idea!" Taichi agreed

The younger digidestined went to the digital world where Arukinnimon told them to meet while the older digidestined retrieved their Digimon partners. When the digidestined showed they witnessed roughly about 300 control spires became one but nothing happened right away. Takeru and Hikari decided that they would go investigate the weird phenomenon. When they got close to where the control spires came together they were facing the dark version of their friend War Greymon!

"Oh no! It can't be him!" Takeru announced

"It is Black War Greymon but how and why him?" Hikari stuttered

"We have to head back and warn the others of what lies ahead for them!" Pegasusmon stated

"We have to hurry!" Nefertimon agreed

Before they could turn around Black War Greymon captured the children of hope and light along with their Digimon partners. While they were captured the older digidestined arrived to find that 2 members of the younger digidestined were missing and the other digidestined waiting patiently for their return.

"Where are Tk and Kari?" Taichi asked

"Well they went to go investigate where all the control spires disappeared to because normally we would be facing a Digimon by now. Something is not right we should see a Digimon or would have heard back from them by now." Daisuke explained

"We have to find them something might have happened to them." Yamato yelled

"Well I guess it is time that we see if we have our crests back. I suggest that the Digimon who fly digivolve and look from the skies while those who are fast on the ground look for them there." Koushiro stated

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Veemon digivolve to Veedramon!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilomon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

With Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Aquilomon, and Stingmon in the sky looking for any trace of the digidestined of hope and light the others searching the ground start to tremble at the force coming their way.

"Digidestined! If you think you are worthy enough to come and fight me then come! I am looking for the ultimate foe to fight me." A dark voice boomed

"Where is my brother?" Yamato yelled

"And my sister!" Taichi added

"Don't worry! They are fine but they couldn't even fight me, if you want them back then come and fight me!" The voice echoed

"Who are you and how do we find you?" Koushiro asked

"You all know who I am for 8 of you have met me before but then again you will be shocked when you finally do come and face me. Just keep going straight then you will find me!" The voice taunted

"Do we have a choice I mean if Tk and Kari couldn't stand their ground against this Digimon then we are going to have to try something different." Daisuke stated

"Hey guys I spot the Digimon up ahead and we are going to need to go mega!" Sora shouted down

"You heard her we have to step it up again."

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Metal Greymon digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Were Garurumon digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Gerudumon!"

"Gerudumon digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Mega Kabuterimon digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Lillymon digivolve to Rosemon!"

"Veedramon digivolve to Aero Veedramon!"

"Aquilomon digivolve to Silphymon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Paildramon!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!"

"Ankylomon digivolve to Brachiomon!"

"Gomamon Warp digivolve to Plesiomon! "

"Betamon warp digivolve to Giga Seadramon!"

"Digidestined what do you want? I don't have time for your little games if you want to attempt to fight me be my guest but be forewarned that I won't be easily defeated like the other pathetic mindless Digimon you faced before." Black War Greymon taunted

"Who are you?" Miyako asked

"It can't be him!" Taichi feared

"Who is it?" Cody asked

"You don't think that he destroyed our siblings?" Yamato questioned

"Where are Tk and Kari?" Sora asked

"Don't worry the children of hope and light are fine for now but if you can't defeat me you will be joining them but if you want them you have to defeat me." Black War Greymon threatened

"We don't even know who you are so why do you want to fight us; our friends did nothing to you!" Daisuke stated

"Davis obviously you haven't seen the horror on the older digidestined when they look at him." Jessica pointed out

"If you are so concerned as to who I am then let me introduce myself. Obviously you are too blind to see similarities between the child of courage's mega level Digimon and me so I am Black War Greymon." Black War Greymon said with disgust

Before the children had a chance Hikari and Takeru managed to break free from where they were and joined the others which not only startled the others but startled Black War Greymon as well. While they were standing around Arukinnimon and Mummymon showed up and told Black War Greymon if he wants answers then he should start destroying the destiny stones in which they found one nearby.

"Black War Greymon since I made you I have something for you to do! I order you to find the destiny stones which are spread out through the digital world. By destroying these you will find the one foe you have been looking for." Arukinnimon informed

As Black War Greymon left Gennai appeared to warn the digidestined as to what those destiny stones represent.

"Digidestined those stones are very important to the digital world. Destroying them will have great consequences like the end of the digital world which could affect your world as well." Gennai stated

"Those stones make up the power to keep peace in the digital world. When you digidestined gave up your crests after defeating Diaboromon and Apocalyamon a portion of those crests went to create the destiny stones but with that said the powers of hope and light make up a major part of those stones. If those stones are destroyed then they are also slowly killing those who hold that powers. It is up to you to make sure that these stones remain intact." Ayden explained

"We have to stop Black War Greymon from destroying those destiny stones. I say those who could fly see if you could pick up their trail and email the rest of us where they are heading remember right now we have to stop them from destroying the digital world." Taichi ordered

The digidestined all took off with Sora leading the group in the sky while Taichi lead the group on the ground. A few minutes later Sora's group spotted the jet black armor of the Digimon they were sent to find. They emailed the others and told them where they could find them and they arrived to a crimson stone with the crest of Love and Sincerity on it as well as the crests of Hope and Light. The stone was shaped like a heart and had a gold holy band around it. Sora and the others arrived in front of the stone before Black War Greymon arrived and they fought the black tyrant hoping to stop him from destroying the first destiny stone.

"We have to hold him off until the others arrive we can't let him destroy this stone." Phoenixmon informed

"Star Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon fired

"Static Force!" Silphymon fired

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"V Wing Blade!" Aero Veedramon fired

"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon fired

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired and the attacks managed to send the black foe back a few yards but it didn't faze him.

"Why do you stand in my way and protect these stones when you don't have a chance to stop me?" Black War Greymon asked

"We are trying to preserve life and with you destroying these stones then you are destroying life and for what?" Takeru inquired

"Tk what are you doing?" Daisuke asked

"I am trying to see what he wants because and I am buying time for when the others come here as well." Takeru answered

"Digidestined of hope you are not like the others here but yet you stand here to fight to preserve something that has nothing to do with humans. Why is it that you are willing to protect creatures like these when they don't have any significance to you or your friends? Why do you stand here with them to protect this world when you could enjoy your life?" Black War Greymon wondered

"I stand here and fight alongside my friends to fight for peace for not only this world but for my world as well. They are connected in more ways than our presence being here. Why would I stay home and enjoy my life when I willingly know that another world is in danger and there is something I could do about it. My friends may have been chosen to come here but we come here willingly to help protect it. If we just stayed home and ignored our friends then we are no better than those who fight to destroy this world. We all realize what we are giving up is far better than if we stayed and did nothing. I fight for hope of the world to survive and the light to shine. I also know that the darkness is what keeps any world in balance. I have made a choice alongside my friends to fight for peace. Why do you inquire about us digidestined? You are different than any other control spire Digimon we have faced for you have something that the others don't." Takeru stated

"Digidestined of hope I see you and your friends stand here willing to protect the world and yet I don't understand why. What do you have to give to a world that is not yours?" Black War Greymon asked

"We give hope to the Digimon who fight for peace; we provide courage and love to friends that are so different than us because we use the knowledge and sincerity to provide kindness to those who are different. Just because the powers of darkness flows through you don't make you evil it is your actions and the choices you make is what makes you evil or not. The choice is yours and yours alone." Hikari reasoned

"I am sorry digidestined I see truth in what you say and I know why you are here but I have to destroy this stone to seek as to why I am here and the one person who could answer that is hiding behind these destiny stones. Once I find out why I am here is when I will make my choice whether to fight against this world or embrace it. Gaia Force!" Black War Greymon fired which was a giant black ball of energy that went straight for the digidestined and the destiny stone.

The children managed to dodge it when Takeru's crest started to glow shielding the destiny stone against the attack but the force was too much for Takeru and it sent the boy into the destiny stone causing the gold band to shatter. Angemon flew down in the nick of time and grabbed the boy before Black War Greymon fired another one which destroyed the stone. The children felt that the area that the destiny stone started to break apart and they all managed to get out of the digital world before it was too late. With the destiny stone of love & sincerity gone the area broke apart leaving nothing but a black void in the center.

"What happened?" Taichi yelled

"We tried to stop him but his attack was stronger than we have anticipated. Tk's crest started to glow which shielded the attack but he was not strong enough to hold it off and he was knocked into the destiny stone of love & sincerity and couldn't withstand another attack." Hikari explained

"He felt sorry for destroying the destiny stone and fighting against us though so it makes me wonder whether he is good or not." Daisuke added.

"What do you mean he felt sorry he is not a real Digimon?" Yamato questioned

"He is not like any of the enemies we have fought in the past he actually has a conscious and it seems he is struggling to do what is right." Sora added

"Then what do we do? We can't just let him keep destroying the destiny stones, the digital world would collapse and then we would end up failing to do what we were sent to do." Jyou asked

"We have to protect the destiny stones for the fate of the worlds depend on that. There has to be another way we could get him to find out the answers he seeks without destroying the worlds." Cody stated

"Well tomorrow my class and I are going to Kyoto for a field trip we will be gone for the weekend. I wish I could help you guys stop Black War Greymon but right now I will do my best. Please keep me updated!" Miyako stated

"Don't worry we will hold things off in the digital world and we will try to slow him down. I hope that we are successful though." Mimi stated


	19. Kyoto Legends

**Chapter 19: Kyoto Legends **

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined have their hands full with Arukinnimon and Mummymon turning control spires into Digimon but they manage to keep foiling the Digimon plans. This forces the 2 misguided Digimon to take 300 control spires to form one of the Digimon that the digidestined least expected to appear. Takeru and Hikari were captured right off the bat and the others follow in pursuit hoping to find where the 2 digidestined are located. They soon discover that the Digimon that was created happens to be War Greymon's dark clone. Black War Greymon soon leaves after the digidestined arrive to locate the legendary Destiny stones which are said to be the protection of great power. The digidestined then follow the black brute to find him in front of the destiny stone of Love and Sincerity. The black brute then questions the digidestined wondering why they fight for a world that is not their responsibility to come to find out that they are there to fight for peace alongside their friends. He also learns that if the digidestined don't do anything then they are just as bad as those who are doing this. Black War Greymon fired his most powerful attack but apologized before attacking. Takeru's crest shined but he couldn't hold off the attack and Black War Greymon managed to destroy the first destiny stone. We now find the digidestined once again trying to stop Black War Greymon from destroying the destiny stone of Friendship and Courage while Miyako and Poromon are in Kyoto.

"Digidestined I know why you hare here and you know why I am here. If things were under different circumstances, than I wouldn't have to do this!" Black War Greymon stated

"You know you don't have to do this we could help you but you have to make the choice." Takeru reasoned

"I know why you want me to stop and it makes sense but until I get the answers to my questions I am going to keep searching until I find what I need to know." Black War Greymon stated

"Let us help you find the answers you seek you don't have to do this we could help you." Hikari stated

"What you say may be true but answer me this why was I created, why am I here, what is my purpose?" Black War Greymon questioned

"We don't have the answers you seek but like those 2 were saying we could help you find the answers you seek." Taichi informed

"Until you could answer me those answers I will continue to find the answers I seek my own way. I don't want to hurt you but if you get in my way I will hurt you." Black Way Greymon stated

"You have a heart otherwise you wouldn't be asking questions that only you could find. You don't need to destroy the digital world in the process to find the answers you seek and we are willing to be your friends." Hikari said

"What is a heart?" Black War Greymon asked

"It is how you are able to feel emotions like sorrow and anger along with love and friendship. Those are emotions that are caused by a heart; it is also that separates you from the mindless creations that Arukinnimon created. It is because of a heart that you are asking questions like you have asked. Unfortunately the questions that you asked only you could answer them. Destroying the digital world won't help you find the answers you seek but you have to make the choice whether or not you are willing to seek the answers or destroy everything and get nowhere." Takeru mentioned

"Why is it you won't attack me when I have started to attack the digital world? You digidestined are very mysterious and you see someone who is filled with darkness and yet you don't attack." Black War Greymon asked

"We have made a choice to try to help you if you are willing to let us help you but the choice is yours. You wouldn't feel sorry for doing something if you really didn't want to it takes real courage to show sorrow when you are forced to do something." Hikari added

"I am sorry but I know that the Digimon who brought me here is close I could feel it and I do want to meet this Digimon because he holds the answers I seek and the only way to get him to show is to destroy the destiny stones. I am truly sorry that you have to go through this and witness this but it is the only way I will be able to get his attention even though it is killing me when I destroy these. Gaia force!" Black War Greymon fired destroying the second destiny stone which caused a rift in the digital world. Next thing Black War Greymon realizes that he along with the Digidestined of courage, love, hope and light along with their Digimon partners are in Kyoto.

While they managed to find themselves in Kyoto Ken, Daisuke, Jessica and Yamato are baffled as to where the other digidestined disappeared to along with Black War Greymon. They then emailed Koushiro who is back at Takeru's apartment with Mimi, Jyou and Cody to fill them in on what happened.

"What? Tai, Sora, Tk, Kari, their Digimon partners and Black War Greymon disappeared when Black War Greymon destroyed another destiny stone. Davis, Jessica, Matt, & Ken are on their way back being the digital world is unstable at the moment." Koushiro stated

"You don't think that something bad could have happened to them when they tried to protect the destiny stone. They may have been too close to the rift when Black War Greymon destroyed it." Mimi feared

While they were debating what was going in with their friends Miyako was enjoying her trip in Kyoto until she found a strange light emerge and 9 figures fell out of that light..

"Oh no the Digimon are in Kyoto I have to do something before something happens to this town." Miyako thought

"Digidestined where are we?" Black War Greymon asked

"We somehow ended up in our world it must have happened when you created the rift." Takeru stated

"Stop you Digimon!" Miyako yelled

"Poromon digivolve to Hawkmon!"

"How do we get back to the digital world?" Black War Greymon asked

"Well we are not the only ones who went through that rift look!" Hikari pointed

The small group watched as a Knightmon and a Tuskmon appeared in the city they also saw Miyako chase after them.

"It is a good thing that I have my lap top with me first we have to get you back to the digital world then we have to help Miyako with the other Digimon." Takeru stated

While they brought Black War Greymon back to the digital world Miyako ran into Sora's Father and Jyou's Brother.

"I'm sorry did you say Digimon, I remember my daughter and her friends fighting with monster like creatures to stop other monster like creatures and I believe she called them Digimon. I am Mr. Takenouchi and this is my assistant Shim Kido we are here because this city holds many legends of ancient creatures that protect the 4 points of the world." Mr. Takenouchi explained

"You are Sora's Father and you are Jyou's Brother!" Miako stated

"I presume you know our family members may I ask what you are doing here and why did you shout out stop Digimon?" Shim asked

"I just witnessed a portal open and several Digimon emerged from that portal." Miyako stated

Suddenly Sora, Takeru, Hikari, & Taichi along with their Digimon partners joined the trio.

"Wait how did you arrive here I thought you were trying to stop Black War Greymon from destroying another Destiny Stone?" Miyako asked

"Hey Dad it has been a while since I last seen you." Sora stated

"We were trying to stop him but he managed on destroying the destiny stone which created a rift in the digital world and we all got sucked in that rift along with Black War Greymon. We brought him back to the digital world and now we are after the stragglers." Taichi explained

"Well anyways I could give all of you a lift my intern and I are studying the effects that the Digimon have on this world. Don't worry the we won't be giving out our research but I guess there is a small team helping you out so I plan on giving the information I find to help them help you kids." Mr. Takenouchi stated

"We have to stop that Digimon before he destroys the city." Miyako yelled

"It looks like he is heading to the temple of the west!" Shim mentioned

"Well we can't let him destroy the temple these 4 temples are to hold the 4 ancient guardians and they are said to protect the 4 entry points to the city." Mr. Takenouchi explained

"Guys Kari and I are going to fly ahead to try to slow him down and you follow closely behind us. Remember we have to protect the city before something bad happens." Takeru informed

"It looks like there are 4 of them and they are heading to the 4 corners of the city." Hikari added

"Then I will go after the Digimon heading west, Miako and Shim head north, Sora and your dad head south and you 2 head east we have to get them back to the digital world before anything bad happens." Taichi said heading west with his notebook when he ran into his cousin Alex.

Alex followed his cousin and they cut off the Digimon before he could reach the temple. Taichi then had Agumon digivolve to Greymon and then Metal Greymon and he stunned the Digimon long enough for Taichi and his cousin to send them to the digital world. Agumon said that he will be fine and he will see Taichi soon. Shim and Miyako headed north and found a Kuwagamon about to reach the temple of the north and distracted the Digimon long enough to prepare a portal to the digital world. Aquilomon then stunned the Digimon and got out of the way before being sucked into the digital world. Once Kuwagamon was in the digital world Miyako closed her notebook and her partner reverted to Poromon. Miyako and Shim then found Taichi and Alex in the center of town waiting for the others. While this was happening Sora and her father made it to the Southern Gate where Centarumon was waiting for them.

"It has been a while child of love but us being here means that the digital world is starting to collapse and it is going to take all of us to restore it to the way it was. If the powers of the digital world collapse, then all data will be lost and Digimon will cease to exist. Another thing every electronic in this world would also collapse. I was sent here along with my 3 fellow travelers to plead to the digital guardians to stop this madness and save our realm." Centarumon stated

"We are trying to stop Black War Greymon from destroying the destiny stones but I think he is trying to draw out someone." Sora informed

"Then we are going to have to seal off the eastern realm hoping that the other 3 realms are protected. The digital world is divided into 4 realms and each realm has its own guardian. Within each realm there are many worlds that fall within the realms. We come from the eastern realm and it is becoming a dying realm if we can't stop this catastrophe." Centarumon stated

"We won't let that happen as long as we are still standing we will keep fighting to save the digital world and our world." Sora confirmed

With that said Centarumon returned to the digital world knowing that the child of love and her friends would never give up and keep their hopes strong. Sora and her father returned to the others but the only 2 missing were the children of hope and light. Takeru and Hikari entered the eastern temple where they discovered that their crests were reacting to the symbols in the temple.

"Welcome children of hope and light! Don't be alarmed but I am the guardian of the east and protector of hope and light. To the south the guardian who is a phoenix is the protector of love and sincerity. The tiger of the west is the guardian of courage and friendship. The turtle to the north is the protector of reliability and knowledge we work together to protect the 4 corners of the world." The dragon boomed

"If you are the guardians of the world and protector of the 4 corners then why are you letting the powers of the digital world fall?" Hikari asked

"Unfortunately I am trapped and can't be released yet but understand that I will soon appear only when the world is in immediate danger is when the seal will break and me & my fellow guardians will be released." The great dragon roared

"Then how do we stop Black War Greymon from destroying the digital world and if he manages to destroy the digital world how do we prevent it from destroying other worlds as well?" Takeru inquired

"I could guarantee he won't make it that far in destroying the digital world but if he manages to succeed then us 4 guardians along with the powers of hope and light will seal off all access to my quadrant of the digital world. By doing this it will require a sacrifice from you 2 but your friends and their partners will be able to remain in your world but access to the digital world will no longer be available and you would never see your friends or family ever again. Will you be willing to do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love and the world you love if needed?" The great dragon warned

"How do you expect 2 children to make a choice like that? We are only 12 years old and you want us to give up our lives because you can't stop the spread of chaos." Hikari yelled

"Kari unfortunately we must do what we have to in order to protect the ones we love! If we use our powers to protect one of the worlds then at least we could save some if needed. I don't like it any more than you do but if we could save some and pass on the powers to protect others then we have to try." Takeru assured

"I know what you are thinking and you are right I can't be selfish or else a lot more chaos will be released and more innocent lives will suffer because we didn't do anything to stop it." Hikari gave in.

"Now children remember as long as you and your friends fight together then you will be able to break our seal and we won't let anyone get that far." The dragon reassured

The powers of hope and light faded and the mighty dragon returned back to the carving on the ceiling of the temple. Once that happened they found that Andromon stood in the gateway to the temple and he warned the 2 children.

"My queen I am sorry for leading you to this temple but I had to so you know what might happen to the digital world if we don't restore the balance to the digital world. The great dragon you spoke to is none other than Azulongmon the guardian to the eastern realm of the digital world." Andromon informed

"Andromon is there a way we could stop Black War Greymon before it is too late?" Hikari asked

"The powers are within you and your other digidestined friends, with the combine powers from the queen of light, prince of hope innocence & life, the knights of courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity & reliability along with the guidance from the keepers of miracles, peace, wisdom, caring, and kindness then you will accomplish anything. The balance of the digital world is being thrown off and the darkness is upsetting the light. It is up to you to restore the light before the darkness spreads and you will have the help of your friends to fight alongside you. I am honored to be of service to my fine young friends and I will help you whenever you need it." Andromon offered

"It is like Ayden said earlier about yin and yang they work in complete harmony balancing out the worlds but when one becomes too strong then it is up to the other to restore the balance before something bad happens. Yang the god of light married Yin the goddess of darkness and when they became one the world became balanced out. My mother read me the story a long time ago and it goes like. Before the unity of the 2 powers they were at war with each other. Yang felt that the world of darkness was destroying the sources of the world trying to obliterate the light completely so to ensure the existence of his people he went to war hoping to restore the status of the light. Darkness was ruthless and cruel to those in the light and did everything to nearly destroy the light completely. With both kingdoms evenly matched in strength and power the war lasted for a decade before Yang was captured by the Young General Yin princess of darkness. She was about to kill the young prince of light and destroy any hope the light had until he managed to warm her icy cold heart. She saw that he was just more than a follower of the light she seen love and compassion as well as hope in his eyes which was something she had never felt before.

Knowing this young prince held more than she could ever hold decided to let the prince go free. She warned him that next time she won't be so forgiving and decided that she would kill him if he was in her presence again. The young prince knew that his life had been spared and for the first time he saw the darkness no different than the kingdom of light. He also found that he was in love with the princess of darkness and decided he would try to end the war with her kingdom. Before he departed he decided to make a peace offering in which the 2 kingdoms join together in harmony balancing each other out. He said that light cannot exist without darkness and darkness could not exist without light. He then told the princess of darkness that he had found a new love with in the darkness and that he was in love with her. Taken back by his proposal she fled before him knowing that if she stayed she would fall for the young prince. Trying to do everything she could not to give into these feelings she did the only thing sensible and that was to run away.

Not knowing what the young prince did, he chased after her hoping to figure out what he said that made her to run. He finally found her and asked if he did anything to cause her to run. She told him that before he came she was never burdened with this painful emotion of love and compassion and he managed to break through and make her feel these foreign emotions. He asked her to unite the 2 kingdoms in a holy marriage. She finally accepted and they were married a few weeks later uniting the 2 kingdoms and bringing an end to the war. Yang prince of Light uses the sun to bring warmth and bright light to the world while Yin princess of Darkness uses the moon and stars to cool things off and blanket the sky in darkness. This was how day and night were created because they united the 2 kingdoms in which are in perfect harmony during the hours of dawn and dusk creating twilight over the world." Takeru explained

"One thing that I don't understand is why couldn't Yin kill Yang when she had the chance and why did Yang pursue Yin after she released him?" Hikari wondered

"It is said that Yang broke through to Yin's Icy Heart causing her to feel warm, love and compassion something that she has never felt in her life. Yang also felt this way to Yin for despite her cold exterior she was beautiful none the less. Spring and fall Yin and Yang exist side by side but during their elemental months Yin excels more in winter while Yang excels during summer. Winter has shorter days and longer nights while summer has longer days and shorter nights." Kaden stated as he appeared from the shadows

"It is said that Yin and Yang also take the forms of 2 Digimon in their mega forms. These Digimon are none other than Apollomon & Dianamon. Apollomon has dominion over the sun while Dianamon has dominion over the moon. Yin and Yang also each holds dominion over 4 elements each. Yin with her kingdom of darkness holds the elements of wind, water, metal, and ice while Yang with his kingdom of light holds the elements of fire, earth, wood, and thunder." Alyssa stated following Kaden

"Wait what does the story Tk told have to do with us digidestined?" Taichi asked

"Everything! Ayden told us about Yin Yang Theory and this is what he said. The yin yang theory! Followers of light will fight for peace while the darkness provides the balance needed to keep the light in check, but when the darkness becomes corrupt the balance and the balance is destroyed. As long as light is willing to fight without falling to the darkness the balance will once again be restored." Takeru explained

"Light which is Yang could not exist without his wife Darkness which is Yin they both coexist with one another to create balance to each other. Those who abuse the darkness become corrupt and destroys the balance and it goes to the same with light for either one could abuse the powers and destroy the balance." Andromon added

"How did you 2 get here I thought you were in America monitoring the digital world from there?" Miyako asked

"We are here visiting and when the digital world was creating vortexes it leads here and we decided to follow it and here we are." Alyssa informed

"Well I hate to interrupt during a great story but I think you should close the portal to the digital world before the world goes haywire. The ripple in the digital world is causing problems in the real world and the longer that ripple is open it could send both worlds into a black hole." Mr. Takenouchi added

"Ok Andromon thank you for coming to visit but Mr. Takenouchi is right it is time we close the portal to this world in Kyoto." Takeru stated

The digidestined closed the portal to the digital world sending Andromon back home. Miyako then returned to her class and continued her trip with her school while Taichi, Hikari, Sora, Takeru, Kaden, & and Alyssa stayed with Sora's father. They called their parents to let them know that they were alright and they would be home in the morning. The next day came and Takeru called forth a digidestined meeting where he explained what happened in Kyoto and what was expected of them. He also related the story of Yin and Yang to the digidestined explaining how the story ties into their destiny as well.

Reviewers Corner:

I appreciate the patience and would like to take the time to thank all those who have reviewed the story so far.

First I would like to thank Yggdrasil-Rk- for your advice & support that you have provided to me during the entire story line.

RK-Omega – for your advice and support that you have provided through my saga

LaLaLandx3 – for your support

Taeniaea – for your support

Syaz's Black Cat – for your support

LoneWolfVampire13 for your support

thunderbird – for your support

Starnet – for your support

becky199756 – for your support

jjb88 – for your support

I would also like to thank all those who have alerted the story added it to their favorites or have read the story as well. Thank you for all of your support. AERO


	20. Two More Destiny Stones Destroyed

**Chapter 20: Two More Destiny Stones Destroyed**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With Black War Greymon staying ahead of the digidestined we find that he is coming closer to destroying more of the destiny stones. First he destroys one after he was created then he destroyed the second one creating a rift that brought Takeru, Hikari, Sora, Taichi, their Digimon partners and Black War Greymon to the human world. Not sure how they got there they decided to make sure where they landed remained unharmed. Black War Greymon returned back to the digital world where he closed the portal making sure no other Digimon made it to the human world. Takeru's group ran into Miyako being she was there on a school trip Sora's father Jyou's brother and Taichi & Hikari's cousin. They realized that other Digimon also made it to the human world in order to convince the sovereigns to seal off the digital world in case they can't stop Black War Greymon from destroying the digital world.

The team then splits up into 4 groups and heads where the Digimon went to. Taichi and his cousin headed west to protect the western temples while Miyako and Shim headed north to protect the northern temples. Sora and her father headed south to protect the southern temples while Takeru and Hikari went to protect the eastern temples. Taichi and the others were able to return the Digimon before they destroyed the city but Takeru and Hikari learned that they might have to do something that could possibly mean they might not be able to see their friends and family ever again. Will they make the ultimate sacrifice or will they find a different way. Just wait and see what happens next. We now find the digidestined hunting down the other destiny stones hoping that they could stop Black War Greymon before that happens.

"Why are you bent on destroying something pure and full of life? I think you were brought here to help protect life not destroy it." Hikari tried again

"You wouldn't understand I am doing this because I have to; I need to find out why I was put on this planet and what for! Why do you come and fight for something that doesn't concern you? Why does there have to be suffering? Why do I have to suffer? Why can't anyone answer my questions and tell me my purpose?" Black War Greymon shot back

"You ask these questions but you don't try to find the answers, how do you expect to find these answers if you are not willing to look for them? It is not a one sided street you have to give a little to get a little." Takeru explained

"What does that mean?" Black War Greymon asked

"It means you have to be willing to listen to people and Digimon in order to find the answers you seek. Only you could find the answers but you have to be willing to be able to accept help when needed." Koushiro stated

"I know what I have to do and that is to bring out my ultimate foe now get out of my way and let me do what I have to do. Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon fired making all the Digimon revert back to rookie form.

"Guys we can't let him destroy the destiny stones!" Takeru cried

"It is too late Takeru! Our Digimon don't have the strength to stand up to him we need to regroup!" Yamato exclaimed

"No let me go I could stop him!" Takeru struggled

"I'm sorry Tk but we are not letting you risk your life!" Taichi stated as he struggled to hold down the young blond

Koushiro, Jyou, Ken & Daisuke also joined in holding the bearer of hope to the ground while Black War Greymon destroyed the destiny stone of knowledge and reliability making the young blond feel betrayed

"He wouldn't have attacked me! I could have stopped him and I could have gotten him to stop destroying the destiny stones." Takeru yelled

"I know you are upset but we had to stop you because our Digimon lacked the strength to fight him and you would have gotten yourself killed." Koushiro reasoned

"He won't attack us he may attack our Digimon but we could have stopped him." Takeru argued

"You don't know that he could have attacked you and you would have been destroyed along with that destiny stone. Is that what you want then we would have had no way of beating him. Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Daisuke challenged

"Because he is destroying something amazing and I don't want to sit around and watch him do it. I would rather fight him then stand by and watch it happen. If he destroys the digital world then Kari and I are going to have to sacrifice ourselves in order to make sure that it doesn't have to affect the other dimensions including our planet." Takeru explained

"I think we should worry on the remaining destiny stones rather than standing here and argue about it." Miyako butted in

"I tell you one thing it took 6 of us to hold you down and it was not easy. I swear Tk when you are passionate about something you are strong. A lot stronger than I would have thought!" Taichi chimed in

"Yeah man did you take steroids before coming to the digital world?" Yamato teased

"Whatever? You want to tease me when the digital world is in danger go ahead I could have done something to stop him." Takeru stated annoyed

Later that day we find Takeru sitting in the park when Hikari came over to him to see if he was alright.

"Tk are you alright?" Hikari asked concerned

"I'm fine just agitated that they wouldn't let me try to do something. Then they tried to joke about it afterwards. They don't understand that if the digital world is destroyed then our world also suffers and every other world for that matter. I don't want it to get to the point where we would have to seal off the digital world and never be able to come back." Takeru cried

"I know neither do I as much as I love the digital world I wouldn't want to live in eternal darkness without my friends and family. I know you had a good point about risking your life to try and reason with Black War Greymon but what if he did attack you and actually destroyed you. I don't think I would be able to live with that and I think that the others would fall apart if that happened. I know why you wanted to try and reason with him but is it worth the risk of being destroyed to accomplish your goal. I don't agree how they handled the situation but I also don't think that you were thinking with a clear mind. I have a feeling though that you will get your chance to be the one who does stop him though; but promise me it will be in an extreme case." Hikari pleaded

"Thanks Kari you are right and I should be thinking before I jump into action and I do promise that I will risk myself in extreme caution. I will not try to stand in his way unless it is the last destiny stone but I do have a feeling that he won't destroy me." Takeru stated

"I know and I also know that we won't let him destroy the digital world and let it get to the point where we have to seal off the destruction for eternity." Hikari stated

"I am glad you are my voice of reason and there for me when I need it." Takeru said with a smile.

"You're welcome now come on we have a project that we have to do for English class. I am not doing the entire project myself and you promised you would help me." Hikari flashed a mischievous grin

"What is with that grin?" Takeru asked

"Oh nothing! You will find out soon enough." Hikari teased

"Oh really!" Takeru states as he starts to tickle the brunet causing her to burst out in laughter trying to get away from the blond.

"No fare Tk you know I am ticklish and you are using it to your advantage. You are mean!" Hikari mentioned sticking out her tongue.

"So you going to tell me what that grin was for?" Takeru asked

"No! Now let's go to my house and start on our project." Hikari pleaded

"Ok what is the project on?" Takeru wondered

"The project is on a life experience that we have had that made who we are today." Hikari explained

"I'm guessing you want to use the digital world for our project and make it about our adventures! Is that right?" Takeru asked

"Yeah but we have had many adventures in the digital world I don't know where to begin!" Hikari said

"How are we going to present our project to the class?" Takeru asked

"Well I was thinking of making a movie of what took place 4 years ago during Myotismon I mean that was when my adventures truly began." Hikari suggested

"How do you plan on recreating that incident?" Takeru asked

"Well I was planning on having Koushiro create a program that allows our digivices recreate any incident we have witnessed this way we could create our little movie." Hikari added

"Wait a minute maybe Jessica's father already has a program in which we might be able to use." Takeru informed

"That is a good idea being it is a weekend then I could probably stay the night here. Tai knows I am here working on our project and he knows that I won't do anything with you plus my parents are out of town. Let me call and ask him while you see if Major O'Ryan has a program that we could use." Hikari stated

"Ok I will!" Takeru said

Hikari called her brother and this is what he said

"Hey Tai." Hikari said

"Hey how long do you plan on being at Tk's?" Taichi asked

"Well I was wondering if I could just sleep here and work on my project." Hikari asked

"Is his mom going to be there?" Taichi wondered

"No she is out of town I mean if you want you could come over as well. I could ask Tk if he minds if you come over as well." Hikari added

"Ok!" Taichi said

"Hey Tk do you mind if Tai spends the night as well?" Hikari asked

"No I don't mind!" Takeru stated

"He doesn't mind if you come over as well."

"Ok do you want me to grab some clothes for you to sleep in?" Taichi asked

"Yes could you grab my night shirt that is on the edge of my bed then go into my closet and grab my pink and blue t shirt with the blue skirt and grab my toothbrush as well." Hikari said

"Ok do you need anything else?" Taichi asked

"No!" Hikari said

"Ok I will be over in 20 minutes!" Taichi stated

20 minutes later Taichi came over to Takeru's with a bag full of clothes for him and Hikari. Takeru had Hikari sleep in his mother's room while he set up an air mattress for Taichi in his room. Taichi went to get some pizza for dinner while Takeru and Hikari went next door to see if Major O'Ryan had a program in which they could use for their project.

"You are telling me that you are wondering if I have a program that takes any event off of your digivice and allow you to view it. I might have something let me see your computer and digivice Tk. I have an idea of how I might pull this off." Major O'Ryan stated

Takeru gave Major O'Ryan his laptop and digivice and Major O'Ryan went to work making it so Takeru's digivice could pull up any event he experienced and installing the file on his computer. Once he was done he had Takeru try out the program to see if it worked. Takeru searched his digivice and found Devimon and he clicked on the profile and it asked if he wanted to see how this Digimon was defeated and Takeru clicked yes. The video recaptured the event from the time they arrived at the top of Infinity Mountain to after the battle in which left Angemon as a Digiegg.

"It worked!" Takeru stated

"As long as you have the Digimon's profile on your digivice you could recapture the event in which involves that Digimon. You don't have to be there in order to see the event but it is limited to the Digimon you have stored on your digivice. You could also use the other digivices on this program as well and you could capture the experience of every digidestined from beginning of the adventure to now." Major O'Ryan explained

"Thank You this will help on our English assignment." Takeru mentioned

The next day after they wrote their report and pulled up the file the needed for the report they decided to meet the other digidestined in the digital world where they split up to find another destiny stone. While they were searching Arukinnimon had created several control spire Digimon to keep the digidestined busy while Black War Greymon was getting ready to destroy the destiny stones.

"You pathetic digidestined think you could stop me from releasing my master. Soon you will have to face him in person and it will be something that you won't survive. While Black War Greymon destroys the destiny stone, I created several Digimon that you have faced in the past. Have fun!" Arukinnimon mocked

"Guys we have to slow Black War Greymon down so he doesn't destroy the destiny stone." Daisuke stated

"We kind of have a problem we are outnumbered." Taichi informed

Well we have to do something. Sora stated

While this was going on Takeru's group which consisted of him, Jessica, Cody, and Mimi were coming over the mountain side when Hikari yelled up to the group to help them out. Cody had his Digimon partner digivolve to Ankylomon and then Brachiomon, while Mimi had Palmon digivolve to Rosemon. Jessica had Betamon digivolve to Giga Seadramon while Patamon digivolved to Angemon. They went to help out the others below when Black War Greymon rushed at Angemon. Angemon barely dodged the attack when used his Hand of Fate to hit the mega Digimon. Black War Greymon then grabbed the angel Digimon by the throat and threw him into the destiny stone. When Angemon hit the destiny stone Takeru's digivice activated causing his crest to glow bright blue and yellow. Angemon then digivolved to Magna Angemon and used his gate of destiny to not only suck in the rest of the control spire Digimon but attempted to suck Black War Greymon in as well. Black War Greymon then fired his Terra Destroyer which destroyed the destiny stone of miracles & kindness and Magna Angemon's power source as well causing the ultimate to dedigivolve back into rookie.

"Well it seems that the destiny stones also hold the power of digivolution so it is imperative that we make sure that we protect the last 3. Besides balancing out the digital world it also provides power to digivolve to ultimate." Koushiro stated

"We can't let Black War Greymon destroy them or else the digital world will be destroyed and everything pure will be lost." Mimi cried

With all this going on the digidestined then left the digital world knowing they are going to have to act fast or they are going to not have anything to go to.

"Guys I have a feeling that we will be able to stop Black War Greymon before he destroys the last destiny stone. It is a matter of trying to stay ahead of the brute and locating the last 3 destiny stones." Hikari stated

"Well my father just completed a program that is able to locate the destiny stones and he is installing it on Tk's computer as we speak so once the program is up and running we should have no problem finding the last 3 destiny stones." Jessica mentioned

"Well I guess I am in charge of monitoring the digital world for the last 3 destiny stones." Takeru confirmed


	21. The Last 3 Destiny Stones

**Chapter 21: The Last 3 Destiny Stones & the Guardian of the East**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined tried to stop Black War Greymon from destroying one of the destiny stones but he managed to make the Digimon revert back to rookie level. Takeru then tried to stop him but the others tackled the young blond because they were afraid that he would end up killed. After they witnessed the destruction of the destiny stone they all returned back to the human world where they didn't understand why Takeru was mad at them. Later that night Hikari went to Takeru's apartment to work on the school project; where they had to do a report on an event that took place in their lives that changed their lives. Takeru then went next door to get a program that would allow them to relive any event that they witnessed during their adventures in the digital world. Hikari called her brother to let him know that she was spending the night at Takeru's place and he came over with pizza and clothes for the both of them. The next day they returned to the digital world where they split up to look for another destiny stone.

Arukinnimon created several control spire Digimon to keep the digidestined from bothering Black War Greymon but Takeru's group showed up and helped out the others. Black War Greymon then rushed at Angemon knowing that he had the power to stop him. Angemon tried to stop the mega level Digimon but he was then thrown into the destiny stone he was protecting. With Takeru's crest glowing due to the destiny stone Angemon had the power to digivolve to ultimate. Magna Angemon used his Gate of Destiny to try and suck in the mega Digimon and managed to suck in the control spire Digimon. Before Black War Greymon was sucked in he summoned his Terra Force and destroyed the power source that Magna Angemon was using making him revert back into a rookie. We now find Takeru informing the others that he located another destiny stone and that Black War Greymon was on the way to destroy it.

"Guys I have located the destiny stone of caring and it is currently located in the northern mountains and we have to hurry Black War Greymon is on his way." Takeru stated

"Ok we will meet you in the digital world try and get the older digidestined we will stall as much as we can. What is the coordinates?" Daisuke asked

"It is north from where Cody fell into the frozen river by 15 degrees. It will be cold so be prepared." Takeru informed

While Daisuke, Jessica, Miyako, Cody, and Ken all headed to the digital world Takeru and Hikari went to gather the older digidestined. Once the older digidestined made it to Takeru's apartment they all went to the digital world to find that the others have buried the destiny stone and is currently in battle with Arukinnimon, Mummymon and the mindless Digimon that they've created. Takeru's group then joins the fight and just as they have defeated Arukinnimon and Mummymon and the mindless Digimon Black War Greymon came to join in the fun. First he blasts all but Angemon then he tells the angel to digivolve and sees if he could stop the mega Digimon.

"Angemon being you are the only one who nearly defeated me digivolve and face me again. I will not wait around forever if you don't I will destroy the destiny stone that your friends have hidden. Do you think that I can't sense that it is buried underneath that mountain of snow?" Black War Greymon challenged

"Tk what do you want to do he is only interested in challenging us?" Angemon asked

"Go for it! I call upon the powers of hope, innocence, and life to have Angemon digivolve!" Takeru shouted causing the destiny stone to react and his crests to react as well.

Angemon then digivolved into Magna Angemon and activated his mighty Excalibur but he decided to not activate the gate of destiny but use it on the offense. Black War Greymon sent his Terra Destroyer towards the mighty angel but Magna Angemon slashed right through it causing his blade to absorb the attack. Magna Angemon then fired his holy blade which sent the mega into the cliff.

"Well it seems that you have more in you then I thought!" Black War Greymon taunted

"Guys let's give Magna Angemon the powers of our crests as well!" Taichi suggested

"I call upon the powers of Peace!" Jessica shouted

"I call upon the powers of Kindness!" Ken shouted

"I call upon the powers of Wisdom!" Cody shouted

"I call upon the powers of Caring!" Miyako shouted

"I call upon the powers of Miracles!" Daisuke shouted

"I call upon the…"

"Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon fired hitting the destiny stone

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon fired hoping to suck in the black brute

"Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon fired sending the holy angel into the destiny stone causing the angel to destroy it.

"Even with all that power you have you didn't even tap into it why are you holding back?" Black War Greymon questioned

"Unlike you I can't access my full powers at will! My powers may have an endless amount but I could only access it in dire needs. Right now I have been drawing a portion of my powers from the destiny stones and I am limited to the powers of the stones. When you destroy the stones then it cuts off my powers as well." Takeru explained

"Then next time we face off I expect you to put up more of a challenge then what you have been doing child of hope. I sense that you are the most powerful out of your friends and your powers exceed even mine. This is not over child of hope these destiny stones may be a portion of your powers but they are not your complete powers I suggest you find a way to access more of your powers then just using the destiny stones." Black War Greymon stated

"What are we going to do he doesn't seem interested in fighting the rest of us he is only interested in fighting Tk and Magna Angemon?" Miyako wondered

"Well whatever we do we have to protect the last 2 destiny stones or there won't be a digital world left to defend!" Taichi stated

"He is teasing me! He knows that I can't access my powers at will only during dire emergencies. Why is he taunting me?" Takeru thought

"Tk what are you thinking about?" Hikari questioned

"It is strange that instead of going straight for the destiny stone he wanted to challenge Angemon again but he knew I wouldn't be able to access my full potential so he is mocking me by challenging me knowing Magna Angemon would be strong but lacks the powers he needs to actually challenge Black War Greymon. He is taunting me trying to make a mockery of myself." Takeru explained

"Why would he want to do that? Does he get some satisfaction knowing that he could torment one of the most powerful digidestined and not have to put up that much effort?" Koushiro inquired

"Well let's return home there is nothing left in this part of the digital world and now it is just a frozen waste land." Jyou commented

The digidestined all returned back to Takeru's apartment where Takeru's computer located another destiny stone. Knowing that Black War Greymon is searching for it they decided to come up with a plan of attack.

"Well this destiny stone is located at the bottom of the digital ocean I say that we gather our friends in the digital ocean to protect the destiny stone until we are able to get there. Cody, Jessica, and Jyou will be tasked to protect it from down below while Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Miako, Ken, Davis, Kari, & I protect it from land. Whatever we do we have to make sure that Black War Greymon stays away from the destiny stone of wisdom. We will only have one shot at protecting this destiny stone if we fail then we have to make sure that the last one remains intact at all cost." Takeru explained

"It sounds like a good plan I say we head there being there is still enough time before we have to be back home." Daisuke stated

The digidestined all returned to the digital world where they put Takeru's plan into action. Ikkakumon went to gather some allies to protect the destiny stone while Submarimon, Mega Seadramon & Giga Seadramon guarded the destiny stone. Ikkakumon came back with Whamon, a heard of Dolphmon, Shellmon, and other aquatic Digimon hoping it would be enough to stop Black War Greymon. Ikkakumon then digivolved to Plesiomon and took his position guarding the destiny stone. Up on land Black War Greymon finally shows up and sees that the digidestined knows where the next destiny stone is. Black War Greymon then makes his way to the ocean but the digidestined and their partners don't let him gain an inch. Every time he moves forward they blast him backwards.

"I see you are that much determined to stop me and protect the last 2 destiny stones but it will be a matter of time before I finally find them and destroy them." Black War Greymon warned

"We won't let you destroy the last 2 destiny stones and if you want to get to them you have to get through us." Pieldramon shouted

"Positron Laser!"

"Static Force!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Rose Whip!"

"Mega Electro Shocker!"

"Star Light Explosion!"

"Aero V Wing!"

"Hand of Fate!" The Digimon all fired causing damage to Black War Greymon.

I see you have also gotten stronger! Terra Destroyer! Black War Greymon fired missing all but Angemon

Angemon then flew top speed sending Black War Greymon into the cliff then he kept firing his hand of fate at the black mega. The Digimon all fired one massive attack at the black beast which sent him further into the cliff. Black War Greymon accessed his Black Tornado and attempted to shoot right through their defenses but Angemon prepared himself for the attack and attempted to stop the black beast from advancing but it didn't work. Black War Greymon managed to split the sea around the destiny stone which he drove Angemon right into the destiny stone. Black War Greymon then called upon the Black Tornado once again but Angemon fired his hand of fate at the black beast which managed to stop him right in his tracks. The other Digimon in sea and on land also started to fire upon the black brute which pushed him further and further away from the destiny stone hoping that they would be able to stop him from destroying the destiny stone.

"Ok I am getting bored of this game it is time to end this. Terra destroyer! "Black War Greymon fired pushing Angemon into the destiny stone then fired several more destroying the destiny stone making the area very unstable.

The digidestined once again returned to the human world knowing there is one destiny stone left and that they have to do whatever it takes to stop the black mega from destroying the digital world. The next day the digidestined tracked the last destiny stone within the area but it didn't give an exact location to where the destiny stone of peace was located. When they arrived at the restaurant they found that Arukinnimon and Mummymon were already there and they chased them off. The digidestined didn't get to far because they ran out of energy.

"I say since we are already here I say we get something to eat." Daisuke stated

"I agree! Our Digimon are going to need the energy if we want to stand a chance against Black War Greymon." Miyako stated

"But we have one problem we have no one to cook for us!" Jyou pointed out

"We are not completely helpless I say we cook the meal ourselves. I know how to cook being I had to teach myself. I know Matt knows how to cook so does Tai, Sora, and Mimi so I say we cook the meal." Takeru suggested

"Good idea bro!" Yamato stated

"I'm in!" Taichi added

"Me 2 I haven't cooked for the group since our first adventure." Sora stated

"I love to cook so I am in." Mimi stated

"Miyako, Jessica and I will gather the stuff we need to cook." Hikari said

"Davis and I will set the tables." Cody mentioned

"Ken, Jyou, and I will search for the last destiny stone while you prepare the food." Koushiro stated

The digidestined all got to work. Jessica, Miyako, and Hikari found a whole bunch of fruits and vegetables that they could use for the soup. Takeru was preparing the meat to be cooked while Mimi and Sora were baking some stuffed buns to go along with the meal. Taichi and Yamato started to cook the soup using some of the meat that Takeru had and the fruits and vegetables that the girls found. About a half hour later the restaurant filled with a sweet aroma in which went into the woods. Digitamamon and Tapiermon knew that the digidestined prepared a delicious meal and knew that they were going to need it to face against Black War Greymon. They continued to chase Arukinnimon and Mummymon and found them near the spring which contained the last destiny stone. The digidestined all sat down to eat the delicious meal that they prepared and when they were done they had massive amounts of energy flowing through them. Suddenly the last destiny stone activated and made all the Digimon digivolve to their ultimate and mega levels. Knowing where the last destiny stone was they all arrived there to prepare for the final faceoff against Black War Greymon.

"Guys this is it we have to make sure that we protect this last destiny stone because the fate of the digital world relies on it." Takeru stated

"Here comes Black War Greymon!" War Greymon warned

"Well I see that you are ready for me! It is time that we end this now! Magna Angemon; are you ready to face me once again being I see you have more power now than you did before?" Black War Greymon asked

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon unleashed

"Guys give your powers to Magna Angemon! Terra Force!" War Greymon Fired

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon fired

"Star Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon fired

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon Fired

"Trident Spear!" Plesiomon fired

"Rose Whip!" Rosemon fired

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired

"Frozen Flames!" Giga Seadramon fired

"Static Force!" Silphymon fired

"Positron Laser!" Paildramon fired

"Brachial Roll!" Brachiomon fired giving Magna Angemon the powers of all his friends and decided to attack Black War Greymon which changed his holy sword into the Mighty Excalibur which was no longer attached to his wrist but was placed in his hand.

Magna Angemon also took on a new form for he lost the purple robes and helmet and he was wearing a blue and gold battle suit and helmet with the shield of Hope, Innocence, & Life in his left hand. The Blade its self is glowing Bright Blue and the handle was made out of blue and gold alloys which is stronger than Red digi chromaziod alloys. This is Magna Angemon Holy Mode which is the strongest of the 3 modes that Magna Angemon possesses.

"Holy Blade of Trinity!" Magna Angemon fired which sent Black War Greymon 100 yards into the woods damaging the Black beast greatly.

"Well it seems I get to see your true potential! Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon fired at the holy angel but the attack didn't leave a scratch on the angel.

"Shield of Justice!" Magna Angemon fired which cut right through Black War Greymon's next attack hitting him right in the chest.

"How is it that you child are the strongest digidestined but yet you still won't show me your true powers?" Black War Greymon inquired

"Magna Angemon; stand down!" Takeru said

"What are you doing?" Black War Greymon asked

"I don't want to fight you, what good would it do destroying the last destiny stone?" Takeru questioned

"What are you waiting for destroy the last destiny stone you big baby?" Arukinnimon yelled

"You have a chance to destroy the digidestined once and for all and you are just standing there doing nothing! You are just as pathetic as those children over there." Mummymon taunted

"Terra Destroyer!" Black War Greymon fired destroying Mummymon and Arukinnimon once and for all!

"Are you satisfied?" Takeru inquired

"What do you mean?" Black War Greymon wondered

"You say you want to find answers so answer me this; what will you gain by destroying the digital world?" Takeru asked

"I don't know I have to prove I am the best fighter!" Black War Greymon answered unsure of his answer

"You pride yourself on being the best but yet you are still nothing but a bully that doesn't know what you want. Being the best means helping those who need help and not attacking anyone for a fight. You have to use your abilities to help those who need help not attack for personal gain. You have to learn that you only fight when you need to not when you want to. You ask all these questions seeking answers but yet you don't do anything to discover these answers." Takeru explained

"You stand there giving me a lecture about me but I still don't understand your powers. You could be the most powerful but yet you limit yourself on how much power you use, why do you do that when you could rule any world?" Black War Greymon asked

"I limit myself because there are a lot of people and Digimon that could benefit from my powers so I supply them with the powers they need so they could fight. I only use my powers for myself when the situation is too extreme and they need me to help them fight. I let my friends grow stronger so they could stand a chance. I only fight when there is no other that could stand up against the enemy." Takeru informed

Black War Greymon then rushed at the young blond but Takeru just stood there knowing what was coming. Black War Greymon then picked the child up by his throat and brought him face to face with the mega.

"You are definitely the strongest, Angemon could hold his own, against an ultimate and possibly a mega level Digimon while your ultimate level could hold his own against a mega or higher but yet we rarely see the powers you possess. I am wondering why you won't let your Digimon fight and you are standing in the way? I understand that you allow your friends to get stronger by fighting and that you reserve your powers but yet you are here not even attempting to fight why?" Black War Greymon questioned

"Obviously you haven't been paying attention I don't want to fight you because it won't prove anything and we would end up destroying the digital world and everyone else along with it. I don't want that happen especially being you really don't want to fight. You are only fighting because you think it is the only way that you will get your answers." Takeru stated

Black War Greymon then threw the boy against the destiny stone and was about to destroy it when Takeru held his digivice and crest at the destiny stone which caused the entire area to glow bright blue and gold. When the light died down a mighty dragon appeared in front of the boy. The mighty dragon faced the Digimon and told him that it is time to end this fighting. He told the mega Digimon that the powers of the digital world are coming together to restore the powers lost during the battles for the destiny stones and 6 lights shot out towards the locations where the destiny stones use to be. He answered several of Black War Greymon's questions and Black War Greymon finally realized what the digidestined were saying was true. Black War Greymon vowed that he would do whatever he could to fight for peace in the digital world and turned around and left the area. Azulongmon then turned to the digidestined and explained that they should never doubt the powers they have.

"DIGIDESTINED I AM AZULONGMON THE GUARDIAN OF THE EASTERN REALM AND PROTECTOR OF THE CRESTS THAT YOU POSESS. I AM HERE BECAUSE IT WAS Takeru's WILL TO RELEASE ME AND SAVE THIS WORLD AND YOUR WORLD AS WELL. NOT ONLY DID HE SHOW COURAGE BUT KEPT HIS HOPES THAT EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT ALRIGHT. IT WAS THE STRENGTH OF HIS FRIENDS THAT KEPT ALL OF YOU FROM FACING A TERRIBLE FATE BUT THESE 2 HAVE PROVIDED THE ORIGINAL 6 THE USE OF THEIR CRESTS BACK WITH THEIR FULL POWERS BACK. THESE 2 HAVE SACRIFICED THEIR POWERS SO YOU 6 COULD FIGHT ALONG SIDE THE YOUNGER DIGIDESTINED." Azulongmon informed

"So you are blaming them as to why we have out crests back?" Yamato stammered

"No I am not blaming them but it was their choice to give you back your abilities and you will be fighting alongside them for the rest of this journey. I said that I am the protector of the crests but I could only protect those of hope, innocence, life, light, darkness, and despair. Taichi, Yamato, Ken, and Daisuke your protector is Zhuqiaomon the guardian of the south. Miyako, Sora, Mimi, and Jessica your protector is Baihumon the guardian of the west. Finally Koushiro, Jyou, and Cody your protector is Ebonwumon the guardian of the north. You will also find out that there are 6 other main crests which make up the rest of the digidestined that could enter the digital world as well. The crest of spirit which Zhuqiaomon is currently hiding belongs to Anthony Takaishi. His sister Hannah holds the crest of dreams which I am hiding along with the crest of life which belongs to Tony Takaishi/Josephs.

Ashley Johnston holds the crest of faith which Baihumon is holding along with the crest of trust which belongs to Amanda Jacobs. Kyle Jacobs who is Amanda's younger holds the crest of justice which Ebonwumon has hidden. As you know that there are other digidestined all over the world but there are only 6 in which also have crests but will be assisting you digidestined more than any other digidestined. 3 of them have been made clear but the other 3 have yet to find out about their destiny. The three that have Digimon and is currently working to make sure that no one enters the digital world who is not suppose to are Willis an American boy who's crest is destiny and his Digimon are Lopmon and Terriermon. Catherine LaFranze a French digidestined with the crest of nature and her Digimon is Floramon. The last digidestined with the crest of Joyfulness is someone you have already met and his name is Michael." Azulongmon added

"Wait my half brother and cousins are digidestined! How long have they been digidestined and are they going to be assisting us on the rest of our journey?" Yamato asked

"Wait did you say a half brother? I thought Tk was your only brother!" Taichi mentioned

"Tk has a twin brother who was kidnapped a few days after his birth. We were living in Connecticut with my uncle through my adopted mother's side of the family and my aunt and my mom was pregnant at the same time. Anthony was born 11 minutes before Tk was and Tony who was the first born of the twins was born 4 minutes before Tk was born. Tony was kidnapped 3 days after his birth and my dad and I was in New York for a business trip when we ran into a woman who had a little boy that looks exactly like Tk except he had a scar across the left eye and no pigment in that eye. We talked to the woman whom had the little boy that looked like my brother and found out that she found the boy behind the dumpsters at the hospital that Tk was born in on the day of his kidnapping and brought the baby into the hospital to see if anyone reported a missing baby. The doctor that she talked to told her that no baby was reported missing and if they heard anything that they would contact her.

We all thought that Tony had died and actually held a small funeral for the little guy. When my dad and I discovered that Tony was alive my dad called my mother to tell her that he found Tony. After my dad got back from NYC my mom dropped Tk off at my house and she went to meet Tony. My mom and dad both decided that it would be best if Tony lives with Miss Josephs being she was doing a good job at raising the boy and we didn't want to cause confusion for Tk and Tony. Miss Josephs is now living in Connecticut where she was born and my cousins know he is related to them and they all are really good friends. My adopted uncle is friends with Miss Josephs and helps her out whenever she needs it and she lives in the apartment in the basement of my uncle's house." Yamato explained

"When were you going to tell me that I have a twin brother?" Takeru asked

"It wasn't my place to tell you mom and dad were supposed to tell you but they never found the time to tell you. It is not easy to bring up the topic that you have a twin brother and every time they tried to tell you they couldn't find the words to say." Yamato stated

"Digidestined with your crests restored to full power this threat that Arukinnimon kept mentioning is going to require all of you. So you all are going to have to split up into groups of 4 and head in the direction of those who protect your crests and free them. You must go to their realms and work with the digidestined of that realm to defeat the last remaining demon lords. Zhuqiaomon is trapped by the powers of envy and needs the powers of courage, friendship, miracles, and kindness. Courage and friendship will gain their elements. Baihumon is blocked by the powers of lust and needs the powers of love, caring, sincerity, and peace in order to free them and love and sincerity will gain their elements.

Ebonwumon needs help defeating the most powerful of the demon lords and don't be fooled by his appearance but he holds the deadliest sin of all which is pride. Knowledge and reliability will gain their elements in the northern realm and be forewarned that these realms are different than this realm. Good luck digidestined but you must rely on the powers you possess and you can't rely on the powers of hope and light to aid you. Go to Gennai and he will provide access to those realms. You all will be on 3 different timelines which is present Japan. In the alternate universe of the south you will be recognized but don't be surprised if they ask questions that seems to personal for in their universe they do know you and might know things about you that you have never told anyone except your close group of friends that you have bonded with. One other thing, keep a lookout for a boy names Ryo Akiyama and give him this crest it is the crest of fate." Azulongmon informed

"Wait did you say Ryo Akiyama? So he is in another dimension all this time and he is working with another group of digidestined!" Ken asked

"I know it is hard to grasp but you have to think that he is serving in another dimension trying to protect the southern realm from collapsing. I know it is hard being 2 of you were so close to the boy but he is alive and well. It is time for you to go on your mission to help the other digidestined out! Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, & Ken Gennai has the southern realm prepared and he is expecting you. Sora, Mimi, Miyako and Jessica are going to where you will be helping the digidestined in that area fix the problems they are having there but first you are going to France to pick up Catherine LaFranze for she is also going to be assisting you on this journey. Koushiro, Cody, and Jyou I could open the Gateway to the north but you have to hurry for the portal will only be open for an hour. Good luck digidestined for time is crucial and remember you are going to be in that realm until your mission is complete. Once you have the members you need you are going to need to stop the threat as fast as you can for if the remaining demon lords make it over to this dimension they could destroy the digital world then work on destroying the human world." Azulongmon forewarned

"Digidestined it is time that you give up the child of hope, innocence, and life, you have held onto those powers long enough now it is time for my fellow demon lords and I gain control of his powers." Daemon shouted

"You will never have any control of his powers for he will never go with you!" Taichi shouted

"He will if I force him! I call upon Beelzemon from the south, Lilithmon from the west, and Lucemon from the north! It is time we regain our place and revive our master to destroy these pesky little brats." Daemon chanted

Suddenly the skies started to turn black with vicious storm clouds threatening the digital world. The clouds brought rain, sleet, hail, ferocious winds, snow, hurricanes, earthquakes, and nasty lightning. While this was happening 4 realms started to merge bringing the south, west, and north to the east. Not only the evil Digimon appeared before the digidestined the tamers, frontiers, and the digidestined from the west also appeared before the digidestined.

"How did we get here?" Rika asked

"What is going on?" Jeri asked

"I will answer those questions I brought you all here so we could stop those who oppose us and claim our rightful place as the rulers of the digital world. Far too long you brats have held onto a power that doesn't belong to you and we are here to reclaim that power." Daemon stated

"You will never rule because there will always be someone to stand against you and rebel." Takeru shouted

"You don't understand the powers you possess boy now if you come with us quietly your little friends won't suffer today." Lilithmon informed

"We won't let you take him you wench!" Hikari yelled

"Oh really that is not for you to decide if he won't come willingly we will force him to come to us." Lilithmon spat

"Lilithmon grab the girl! Beelzemon grab the tall blond if the child won't come willingly we will force him. Daemon I assume you have enough power to hold off the rest of the brats. If the child doesn't come by then we start to kill his friends until he decides to come with us." Lucemon ordered

"You won't win Lucemon the digidestined are stronger and more resourceful than you could even imagine and us guardians are not going to stand by and let you destroy something pure." Azulongmon stated

"Your reign is over and the digidestined is going to suffer in the worst possible way you sovereigns powers are faulty unlike the child of hope who has unlimited powers. He has the powers to bring peace or destroy all being his powers come from a higher power." Lucemon spat

"Leave my friends alone I will not let you hurt my friends. That is one thing that you could never understand is the power of friendship." Takeru spat

"What are you going to do about it boy? You are all talk for someone who is supposed to have all the powers in the world." Daemon invoked

"Tk we are a team we are with you please let us help you!" Hikari pleaded

"Guys I have a plan I need you to trust me if this works we could stop them at their own game. I am going to go with them but they won't be able to use me against you but I am going to make it look like they are using me against you. When we make it look like I am fighting you guys you have to make it look believable so I could give you the strength you need to stop them once and for all. We are all going to act but I want Kaden to find Hallow Angemon because I am going to need him for this plan as well." Takeru informed

"Well what is it going to be are we going to have to do this the easy way or are we going to have to do this the hard way. My patience is running thin!" Beelzemon informed

"I will go with you but I need a day to gather some things and say good bye to my family. Give me one day and I am all yours but you have to promise me that you won't hurt my friends while you are converting me. Do we have a deal?" Takeru offered

"We will give you your one day being that sounds reasonable and we won't hurt your little friends either but if you don't hold up to your end of the bargain then the child of light and the child of friendship will be the first to die on your account." Lucemon stated

"He will hold up to his end of the bargain and for collateral I will allow you to use me as a trade for the digidestined the child of hope for the child of friendship." Yamato bargained

"Boss that sounds like a good offer this way we are forcing the child of hope to hold up his end of the bargain." Lilithmon informed

"Fine we will use the child of friendship as collateral this way there won't be any tricks on your end." Lucemon agreed to the terms on the table

"Say goodbye to your friends and remember any tricks the child of friendship dies." Daemon added

"You can't harm him until after tomorrow because if you harm him before the trade then the deal is off." Takeru spat

"Fine he won't be harmed until you double cross us." Lucemon informed

With that said Lucemon and the other demon lords took Yamato and Gabumon to their area where they created absolute darkness. Takeru knew he had to act fast and then he started to get chewed out for his and his brother's decision.

"What is your bone head brother planning? We knew your plan but your brother you never informed us about that plan." Taichi screamed

"I have no clue as to why my brother did that, I guess he thought that they were going to do something within the timeframe that I gave them so he became the collateral to insure nothing happens until we could put my plan into effect." Takeru explained

"Well I am going to start looking for Hallow Angemon so we could put your plan into effect." Kaden stated

"Hey Tk could we talk to you for a minute!" Hannah asked

"Sure what's up?" The child of hope responded

"We would like you to meet someone who is in our family!" Anthony stated

"Well first off he is directly related to you in your immediate family and your mother could explain more when you see her next. The day Anthony, and you were born your mother gave birth to another boy. This boy happens to be your twin brother and his name is Tony. Tk I want you to meet your twin brother Tony!" Hannah introduced

"My dad recognized him and called your parents to inform them that Tony is in fact alive 8 years ago. Tony and I have been friends since we were 4 years old and dad explained why Tony looks a lot like you." Anthony said

"It is nice to meet you Tony! I'm sorry I don't understand why I just found out about having a twin brother when everyone else in my family has already knew!" Takeru informed

"I found out when I was 8 year old that I was adopted and my real parents lived in another country and the fact I have brothers on top of that. I was mad at Anthony because he knew more about me than I did and I didn't find it right that they kept it from me all this time. I know how you are feeling and I have met our parents and brother when I was 8. Matt and dad came first and introduced themselves to me and my mom then I met our mom later that year in which she told me that one of these days you will get to meet your twin brother." Tony explained

"I am going to have to have a talk with mom. Hey Tai I need to go find my mom and dad and have a family meeting do you mind informing me when Kaden finds Hallow Angemon. I have some personal issues to discuss with my parents that are urgent. Kari if you want you could come with me, my cousins, and my twin brother that I just found out about." Takeru stated

"Yeah no problem! Go take care of your family issues and when Kaden returns I will email Kari." Taichi agreed

Takeru, Hikari, and Takeru's family left the digital world to arrange a meeting with Takeru's parents.

"Takeru what is going on?" Mr. Ishida asked

"Yes Takeru you sounded like this is serious." Mrs. Takaishi added

"How come you never told me I had a twin brother?" Takeru inquired

"Where is this coming from?" Takeru's mother questioned

"I ran into Anthony & Hannah and they had some interesting information for me. They introduced me to a boy about my age and he looks exactly like me but has a scar through his left eye and has no pigment in it either. Now he knew about me for about 4 years and Anthony has known for about 8 years. So tell me how come I never knew I had a twin brother? Don't I have a right to know about something like that?" Takeru stated

"Well we didn't tell you because with everything going on it wasn't time for you to find out. When my brother told me that he has found Tony we really didn't believe him so we went to investigate when you were 8 years old. I went right after I dropped you off at your father's for the summer and your father and brother went earlier that year. We knew about 4 years but it took us that long to find him and meet him. We knew he was happy with the lady that is raising him and my brother was helping them out giving them a place to live and helping them out when they needed it." Takeru's mom explained

"It still doesn't change the fact that I never knew I had a brother and everyone knew about this and never bothered to tell me. I had to wait for an emergency to find out that he exists." Takeru accused

"We are sorry son, you are right we should have told you after we confirmed that he was alive and we shouldn't have put it off this long." Takeru's father stated

"Jack what are you doing?" Takeru's mother asked

"Our son is right he did have a right to know and it is our fault for not being the ones who told him about his twin brother. We should have been the ones to tell him about Tony not his cousins. By the way why are your cousins here in the first place?" Jack inquired

"We have a digital emergency and that is how I met Tony. In fact he is here along with Anthony, Hannah and Kari! Hey guys you could come in!" Takeru informed

As they entered Kaden returned after finding Hallow Angemon and Taichi emailed Hikari to inform her that they have found the dark angel. Takeru excused himself to fill in the dark angel about his plan to stop the remaining demon lords from taking complete control of the digital world.

"Child of hope why is it that you have summoned me? I am very busy so speak fast so I could finish what I have planned." Hallow Angemon informed

"I have summoned you because I am going to need you to help me trick the demon lords so my friends could stop them from taking over the world. I need you to dedigivolve to rookie and when I pretend to let them convert me to evil I am going to have you digivolve again. We are going to pretend to attack the digidestined to make them think I am evil. Secretly I am going to supply the digidestined the powers they need to stop the demon lords for good. Do you think that you could help me stop the demon lords for good?" Takeru explained

"Well being the demon lords have reunited and they do need to be stopped I guess that I could go along with this plan and how do you plan on pretending to be evil?" Hallow Angemon inquired

"Well I was hoping that you could make it so I could appear to be evil without them suspecting that I am still helping the digidestined." Takeru added

"Ok I guess I could do that! When is this plan supposed to take place boy?" Hallow Angemon questioned

"Tomorrow!" Takeru stated

"Ok here is how this is going to work once Lucemon infects you with pure darkness that is when the spell is going to take place. The digidestined will still see your hope but they are going to have to act to be afraid of you and you have to make it look like you are hurting them or else the demon lords will become merciless. So are you prepared to do a performance of a life time?" Hallow Angemon asked

"Yes!" Takeru said

"Good take this black gem this will mask your powers of hope and make them appear as powers of despair. With that said Hallow Angemon dedigivolve to Patamon. Your Patamon will be invisible while all this goes on so let's put your plan into action." Patamon added

"No he is going to stay with my mom at my house while all this goes on. I guess I will see you tomorrow but we have to meet early because we don't want to draw suspicion to the demon lords." Takeru informed

"I agree just hope your friends know that they have to make it seem real." Patamon stated as he left.


	22. Lucemon's Plan

**Chapter 22: Lucemon's Plan**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined were having trouble with Black War Greymon destroying the 3 remaining destiny stones. Takeru had Patamon digivolve to Magna Angemon hoping that he would be enough to stop the black brute from destroying the digital world. Magna Angemon nearly stopped him but ran out of energy when the destiny stone was destroyed. Black War Greymon knew that this boy and his Digimon partner was his ultimate foe and knew that destroying the destiny stones would draw the boy to him. After 2 more attempts on destroying the digital world he finally got his chance to face the child of hope and his Digimon partner once again. Patamon held off the black brute while Takeru protected the last destiny stone.

Takeru had the digidestined hold out their digivices to the destiny stone hoping they would be able to move it from harm. When they did this they summoned the legendary sovereign of the east and he made the battle stop. He explained the significance of the children of hope, innocence, life & light to the digidestined, told Black War Greymon why he is here and why he was struggling to do what is right. He also explained what is to come when the 4 remaining demon lords appeared before the digidestined and what is to come after that. After he was done with his explanation Daemon appeared and he summoned his brethren Lucemon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon to help him capture what they have longed to have. When he did that he also summoned the digidestined from the different dimensions as well. Takeru knew they would have to stop them and came up with a plan in doing so. After the plan was explained Yamato knew he would have to be leverage in order for the digidestined to prepare for what is to come. We now find the digidestined in the outskirts of primary village where they are to meet the demon lords to trade Takeru and Patamon with Yamato.

"Foolish digidestined if you try anything once you get the child of friendship back we will destroy the powers of hope, innocence, and life so no one shall have them." Lucemon threatened

"Don't worry! They won't try anything but if you attack them after the trade the deal is off and you won't get anything." Takeru warned

"Fine my brethren won't attack so let's trade before I change my mind child of hope!" Lucemon spat

Daemon gave the digidestined of friendship to the rest of the chosen children while Takeru and Hallow Angemon went to the demon lords. Lucemon then took out the dark sphere and inserted it into the child of hope which caused great pain to the boy. Lucemon then grabbed the boy and disappeared with the remaining demon lords to the dark ocean.

"Lucemon that was too easy I think those brats are up to something I think we should set up an attack tomorrow being we can't attack today. We won't destroy them until we have full power but we should give them a taste of what is to come." Lilithmon informed

"What do you have in mind?" Lucemon inquired

"Well what is the best way to draw out the digidestined? We attack innocent Digimon and they will come running to their rescue. I say we attack different parts of the digital world and absorb their information making it so they have to split up. Once they come to the rescue we will then use our special attacks to give them a taste of what we have. Once we are at full power we shall destroy those wretched sovereigns and release the 4 horsemon of the apocalypse because the digidestined won't be able to stop all of us because we shall have ultimate powers." Lilithmon explained

"Fine we shall call forth our nightmare soldiers to attack various parts of the digital world but not our strongest soldiers. They shall be sacrifices to the digidestined this way we could see what they have this way we could attack them once the soldiers are destroyed. I shall stay back and monitor the child of hope, innocence, and life while this happens because we can't risk them coming to his rescue." Lucemon ordered

"Could we destroy one of those wretched humans though?" Beelzemon asked

"NO! If we destroy one of them before we are ready then they would attack and possibly destroy us. We have to bide our time but we will keep them busy so they are worn out by the time we actually attack them we don't want to give them the upper hand in this war." Lucemon stated

While they were discussing this Dark Angewomon informed the digidestined of Lucemon's plan.

"Digidestined be prepared for an attack from the demon lords because they plan on keeping you busy until they are ready to attack you at full strength. I know Takeru has Hallow Angemon and they have a plan for you but just be careful." Dark Angewomon forewarned

"Why are 2 angels that are filled with darkness helping us stop the demon lords?" Kenta asked

"Well you bone head they are the partners to the children of hope and light!" Rika spat

"Wait in the show the children of hope and light have an Angemon and Angewomon as their partners not a Hallow Angemon or Dark Angewomon. How are they able to have more than one partner?" Kazu inquired

"That is because they are more special than any of the rest of us they have the powers that make up the digital world along with the real world." Ryo informed

"They are actually the same as Angemon and Angewomon but their dark versions brought to life. The TV show is not always accurate because they don't reflect everything that the digidestined know and everything they went through." Takato added

"I bet you didn't know that I came from their dimension before the TV show ever came out. When Ken went to the digital world for the first time I was there with him and Tk and Kari were there as well. After that I never made it back home and was sent to your dimension where I lost part of my memory. I lived with someone who raised me like an older brother and then I went back to the digital world. It wasn't until I met you that my memory started to return and the TV show seemed like a distant dream." Ryo informed

Well part one is in motion now we have to wait for Tk to come through in order for us to stop him. Hikari stated

While they were discussing what was happening the 4 remaining demon lords stood around Takeru summoning their nightmare soldiers not to mention a few past enemies that the digidestined have faced in their past. They summoned Piedmon to lead the army in the north, Devimon to lead the army to the east, Puppetmon to lead the army to the south and Metal Seadramon to lead the army to the west. Once their armies were summoned they sent the nightmare soldiers to attack the digital world to bide them time to gain full power. Little did they know that Hallow Angemon weakened their nightmare soldiers making them easily defeated so the digidestined doesn't waist their energy before the demon lords are ready to face them.

"Guys I have just got an email stating that 4 Digimon that we destroyed in our past is back and this time they are destroying the entire digital world with Lucemon's nightmare soldiers. Piedmon is in the north, Puppetmon is in the south, Devimon is in the east, and Metal Seadramon is in the west. We have to stop them before they destroy the digital world once and for all." Hikari stated

"Do you think this is what Dark Angewomon meant when she informed us about the attacks to keep us busy? I think we should split up into different groups and protect the different areas of the digital world. Ken, Yolie, Jessica, Matt, Anthony, Ashley, Hannah, Kyle, & I will take the west." Daisuke informed

"Zoe, JP, Cody, Tommy, Kouji, Kouichi, Jyou, Amanda & I will take the south!" Takuya exclaimed

"Juri, Catherine, Kari, Henry, Kenta, Kazu, Willis, Michael, and I will take the north!" Takato stated

"This leaves Sora, Mimi, Suzie, Rika, Alyssa, Koushiro, Kaden, Tony, Ryo, and I with the east. We meet back here once we are done and if we are all not back here within a week the ones who have successfully freed their quadrant are tasked with coming and help those who are still battling with their opponent." Taichi explained

The digidestined went to the different parts of the digital world and they were greeted with the generals of the shadow soldiers. We now follow Daisuke's group as they face off against Metal Seadramon.

"Well If it isn't the child of friendship babysitting a bunch of wanna be digidestined! How did I get so lucky in having the honors to destroy the newbie's?" Metal Seadramon mocked

"We beat you once and we could do it again. Guys listen up when the original digidestined it took War Greymon to use his Terra Force to destroy the beast. I say Imperialdramon and Metal Garurumon will fight Metal Seadramon while the rest of you take care of his army. Metal Garurumon will provide the distraction while Imperialdramon attacks with full force." Yamato suggested

"Matt being you have experience with Metal Seadramon your plan is the best bet. Guys it is time to digivolve." Daisuke agreed

"Veemon digivolve to X-Veemon!"

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"X-Veemon/Stingmon warp DNA Digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"Veemon warp digivolve to Ulforce Veedramon!"

"Gabumon Warp Digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Betamon Warp Digivolve to Giga Seadramon!"

"Tigermon Warp Digivolve to Tigerramon!"

"Hawkmon Warp Digivolve to Valkyrimon!"

"Ponymon Warp Digivolve to Mustangmon!"

"Elecmon Warp Digivolve to Stormmon!"

"Elecmon Warp Digivolve to Windmon!"

"Dolphmon Warp Digivolve to Neptunmon!"

"Hahaha you fools think that 10 mega Digimon are strong enough to face my army of mega's. You digidestined keep getting more pathetic." Metal Seadramon mocked

"2 mega's were able to stop 6 mega's in the past with the help of 5 ultimate's and one champion so I think that 10 mega Digimon could join together and stop you once again because we are friends and we could accomplish anything if we put our minds to it." Yamato spat back

"Tell me child of friendship how do you plan on saving your friends when you couldn't protect your own brother? He is in the clutches of one of the most powerful Digimon whom ever walked this earth. Lord Lucemon a rookie but holds the powers past a mega level and his powers grow the more he digivolves." Metal Seadramon informed.

"I trust my brother and I know that whatever happens things will turn out alright. Your Master may be one of the powerful Digimon that walked the earth but he has too much pride and greed for power. His pride is going to be his downfall and there is nothing he could do to stop it. On my first adventure I had too much pride that I wasn't willing to listen to the others when they suggested something. My pride lead me to wander in a cave made out of pure darkness. That and resentment so I have a feeling that Lucemon will not make it." Yamato taunted

"How dare you think you could describe Lord Lucemon like that? River of Power!"

"Too slow! Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon fired

"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon fired

With the battle raging on in the west we find that Jyou and his team are having similar problems in the south.

"Well it looks like the scardy cat child of reliability and his little friends are back to play some more. Too bad the child of hope is not here or I would play with him but master has different plans for him and you will soon find out." Puppetmon laughed

"Guys watch out this Digimon could control anyone and he also could teleport us into different locations. Last time we fought him was when several of us decided that we needed a break from each other. Matt went off in one direction which nearly destroyed his and Tai's friendship. Mimi couldn't take all the fighting including internal fighting so we went off in another direction. Which left Tai, Sora, Koushiro, Kari, and Tk to battle the majority of the problems that rose. It took Metal Garurumon to destroy Puppetmon because Puppetmon had no friends and Matt was not about to be like the maniac puppet." Jyou informed

"Ok being Jyou has experience with this psycho puppet I say we put Plesiomon & Susanoomon take on the deranged puppet while the rest of you stop the soldiers in the south." Takuya suggested

"Right you heard him! It is time to spirit digivolve!" Koji stated

"JP Fusion spirit digivolve to Rhino Kabuterimon!"

"Rhino Kabuterimon digivolve to Ancient Beetlemon!"

"Kouichi Fusion Spirit digivolve to Rhihimon!"

"Rhihimon digivolve to Ancient Sphinxmon!"

"Tommy Fusion Spirit Digivolve to DaiPennmon!"

"DaiPennmon digivolve to Ancient Megatheriummon!"

"Zoe Fusion Spirit Digivolve to Jet Silphymon!"

"Jet Silphymon digivolve to Ancient Kazemon!"

"Armadillomon warp digivolve to Cannondramon!"

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Plesiomon!"

"Kotemon warp digivolve to Crusadermon!"

"Takuya Fusion Spirit Digivolve to Aldamon!

"Aldamon digivolve to Emperor Greymon!"

"Koji Fusion Spirit Digivolve to Kendo Garurumon!"

"Kendo Garurumon digivolve to Magna Garurumon!"

"Emperor Greymon/Magna Garurumon Jogress Digivolve to Susanoomon!"

"Do you think 8 mega Digimon is going to stop me from having my fun? I have something that I didn't have the last time you faced me." Puppetmon seemed bored

"What might that be? Because as far as I see you are nothing but old wood with no sense at all." Ancient Kazemon insulted

"I will show you but first your friends are going to go for a little ride!" Puppetmon said as a strong blast of wind sent everyone except Ancient Kazemon to a different part of the digital world where Puppetmon's army attacked the digidestined.

"From what I could tell he may have new toys but he is still the same lame brain that he was when I first faced him and he still has no friends." Jyou stated

"Hopefully Zoe is alright!" Susanoomon commented

"Well I say we take out the army and make our way back to her!" Amanda suggested

Jyou's group fought their ways through the armies but little did they realize that the army was stronger than they had realized. They knew that they were in for a real fight and they had to work fast if they planned to help Ancient Kazemon with Puppetmon. While this was going on we find Yamato's group also struggling with the army that they were facing.

"Guys these Digimon are definitely stronger than we originally thought I wish there was a way we could look for a weakness!" Daisuke shouted

"They are feeding off of the darkness that is why they are so strong. If we could use the light inside our digivices then maybe that would be enough to weaken them." Jessica suggested

"She is right; insert your crests into your digivices then hold them towards the source of the darkness. If we weaken the source then we could weaken the army." Miyako added

"I call upon the crest of Friendship!"

"I call upon the crest of Miracles!"

"I call upon the crest of Peace!"

"I call upon the crest of Dreams!"

"I call upon the crest of Justice!"

"I call upon the crest of Caring!"

"I call upon the crest of Kindness!"

"I call upon the crest of Faith!"

"I call upon the crest of Spirit!" The digidestined shouted as they pointed their digivices towards Metal Seadramon which weakened him drastically. When that happened the source weakened the rest of the army and they were able to get through the army defeating the nightmare soldiers and Metal Seadramon as well.

"No I can't believe that I was defeated by 9 snot nosed brats again! I was nothing compared Lucemon for he won't be easily defeated." Metal Seadramon roared

"Well that was different!" Yamato commented

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked

"Well that was not real even weakening him he still would have put up a challenge but it was like they are trying to see our skills but that doesn't make any sense because if they wanted us to work our way to them then they would have made it a lot harder. It was like they were only a simulation of a Digimon fight and not the real thing." Yamato explained

"So we were not really fighting?" Ken asked

While they were debating Jyou's team were still struggling with their army.

"We have to find a weaken them if we want to make it to Zoe!" Jyou informed

"The darkness it is too strong in this area you have to weaken the darkness in order to weaken the nightmare soldiers." Ancient Sphinxmon stated

"No we are not going to do that because if we weaken the darkness then there is a chance that we could kill you being the darkness is your element." Susanoomon yelled

"It is the only way! Yes I will be weakened but you have to do this I will be fine!" Kouichi informed

"I am not sacrificing my brother there has to be another way." Koji screamed

"Listen Koji you were able to save me from the hospital by hoping I will be fine I need you all to do that again. It is the only way we could stop them." Kouichi stated

"Fine! We will do it your way!" Koji spat

"Call upon the elements/crests that you represent as you point your digivice to the sky." Jyou informed

"I call upon the crest of Truth!"

"I call upon the crest of Wisdom!"

"I call upon the crest of Reliability!"

"I call upon the power of Thunder!"

"I call upon the power of Ice!"

"I call upon the power of Wind!"

"I call upon the power of Darkness!"

"I call upon the power of Fire!"

"I call upon the power of Light!"

As the light grew stronger the darkness began to weaken which made Koji stronger while his brother got weaker. Koji knew he would have to act fast to restore the balance and save his brother so he ordered everyone to attack the army. While they were fighting Zoe was dodging Puppetmon and trying to attack at the same time. When suddenly a strong gust of wind surrounded her giving her the powers she needed to continue to fight. She was able to use the wind to warp behind her enemy and deliver a fatal blow in which Puppetmon was to slow to realize what happened and then everything returned normal which stunned the digidestined in that area. They returned back to their meeting place where they found Yamato's group back as well with the same puzzled looks on their face.

"Something is off as to how easily it was to beat them then they just disappeared like nothing happened." Yamato explained

"It was the same with Puppetmon!" Zoe stated


	23. Devimon & Piedmon

**Chapter 23: Devimon & Piedmon**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The Digidestined all split up to face the evil that was threatening each point of the digital world. Yamato and his group headed west to face off against Metal Seadramon and when they got there they realized that the darkness was the source of this irregular phenomenon. Once they removed the darkness they were surprised that Metal Seadramon was easy to beat. The same thing happened to Jyou's team against Puppetmon. We now find Yamato emailing Taichi & Hikari about what took place in the west and the south. He also informed them that it was the darkness that is the main threat. We now find Hikari's team currently in the north preparing to fight Piedmon.

"Guys I just got an email from Matt about the darkness and he said that the darkness is the true threat not the nightmare soldiers and Piedmon. He said if we call upon our crests then we will be able to restore the balance to the digital world." Hikari explained

"The only thing about that we don't have a crest or represent an element like you and your friends do. Besides Takato and Willis the rest of us don't represent any special powers. We just use the digicards to digivolve and Michael & Catherine don't have anything more than a digivice." Juri added

"Juri your ability is being brave when needed. Like I told you before you have a heart of a Lion and that is the only reason you were able to tame me. I recognized your bravery despite how grim the situation was." Leomon stated

"That doesn't help the rest of us though." Henry mentioned

"Well I guess the plan is to fight. We are a team despite who is on it we need to find a way to combine all of our experiences and fight for the world." Takato stated

"Who has the ability to go mega in our group?" Hikari asked

"Takato, Juri, and I are the only ones from our team that has the ability to go mega." Henry stated

"I could but only Lopmon has that ability!" Willis stated

"I could only go to ultimate!" Kenta & Kazu stated

"Same here!" Catherine & Michael added

"Ok I guess we prepare to fight but be careful because Piedmon fights dirty and he always has something up his sleeve. It took the powers of hope in order to stop the demented clown." Hikari informed

"It is time to digivolve. Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Takato shouted

"Guilmon Matrix digivolve to War Growlmon!"

"War Growlmon digivolve to Megidramon!"

"Bio Digivolution Activate!" Takato Shouted

"War Growlmon Bio Digivolve to Gallantmon!"

"Gallantmon mode change to Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Henry Shouted

"Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to Rapidmon!"

"Bio Digivolution Activate!" Henry Shouted

"Rapidmon bio digivolve to Mega Gargomon!"

"Matrix Digivolution Activate!" Juri Shouted

"Leomon Matrix Digivolve to Saber Leomon!"

"Guardromon digivolve to Andromon!"

"Floramon digivolve to Kiwimon!"

"Kiwimon digivolve to Deramon!"

"Betamon Digivolve to Seadramon!"

"Seadramon digivolve to Mega Seadramon!"

"Lopmon Warp Digivolve to Black Cherubimon!"

"Golden Armor Energize!" Willis Shouted

"Terriermon Golden Armor Digivolve to Rapidmon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"Well if it isn't the child of light and it looks like she has some new friends for me to play with! I am going to enjoy turning them into Key chains and this time I have something special for you my dear. You will find that if you weaken the darkness like your friends in the west and south have that it won't stop my powers and that goes with Devimon in the east." Piedmon taunted

While Piedmon was taunting Hikari's group Taichi's group was having similar problems with Devimon.

"I call upon the crest of courage!"

"I call upon the crest of Love!"

"I call upon the crest of Knowledge!"

"I call upon the crest of Sincerity!"

"I call upon the crest of Fate!"

"I call upon the crest of Darkness!"

"I call upon the crest of Despair!"

"I call upon the crest of Life!"

"Agumon Warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Biyomon Warp Digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon Warp Digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon!"

"Palmon Warp Digivolve to Rosemon!"

"Lunamon Warp Digivolve to Dianamon!"

"Lopmon Matrix Warp Digivolve to Cherubimon!"

"Wolfmon Warp Digivolve to Goddmon!"

"Renamon Matrix Digivolve to Taomon!"

"Taomon Matrix Bio Digivolve to Sakuyamon!"

"Monodramon Matrix Digivolve to Cyberdramon!"

"Cyberdramon Matrix Bio Digivolve to Justimon!"

"Do you think going to mega will help you pathetic bunch of children with the child of Hope's powers flowing through me I am invincible! Devimon Taunted

"You may be getting the powers of despair but one thing you failed to realize is that I am the child of despair as well so I have the powers to tap into the despair and remove the barrier protecting you!" Alyssa shouted

"I would like to see you try you pathetic excuse of the shadow digidestined of despair!" Devimon taunted

"Kaden you ready for my plan!" Alyssa asked

"Let's do it!" Kaden stated

"Wait what is going on?" Taichi asked

"As the shadow digidestined we have the abilities to use any element of darkness to stop those who abuse it. Just like Kouichi should be able to do the same thing, it is like how Tk could use either the powers of darkness or the powers of light and use them how he wants. He is in fact the purest source of energy and it is why everyone wants him. They want his powers to use for their own needs. Little do they know that it is up to Tk to decide how his powers are to be used and only then he could protect the world or destroy it? The only one who has even more powers is the heavenly father himself and it is said that he will send his most powerful to aid the world before judgment is passed upon the world." Alyssa stated

"You digidestined think you are so tough do you think using the darkness to fight me! Don't make me laugh! Hahaha!" Devimon laughed

"We call upon the powers of courage, love, knowledge, sincerity, fate, joyfulness, willfulness & life to assist the darkness & despair." Kaden & Alyssa shouted

"Devimon Warp Digivolve to Murmuxmon!"

"What the heck is that thing?" Taichi shouted

"That is Murmuxmon! He is a mega level Digimon who is able to make whoever he attacks will suffer even past of death! Be careful of his Gehena Flame because you will wish you were never born!" Cherubimon informed

"Terra Force!" War Greymon fired

"Star Light Explosion!" Phoenixmon fired

"Mega Electro Shocker!" Hercules Kabuterimon fired

"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon fired

"Heaven's Judgment!" Cherubimon fired

"Kongou Kaimandara!" Sakuyamon fired

"Justice Kick!" Justimon fired

"Crescent Haken!" Dianamon fired

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired

"Golden Blade of Life!" Goddmon fired

"Hahaha do you think that would be enough to stop me if that was your best attack then you don't stand a chance!" Murmuxmon taunted

"We use the crests of darkness and despair to give us the powers we need to stop this foul beast!: Kaden & Alyssa shouted

"Lucemon digivolve to Lucemon Chaos Mode!"

"We must attack at once again!" Lucemon Chaos Mode informed

"Terra Destroyer!" War Greymon Fired

"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon Fired

"Rose Rapier!" Rosemon Fired

"Giga Scissors Claw!" Hercules Kabuterimon Fired

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon Fired

"Dragon Helix!" Sakuyamon Fired

"Trinity Arm!" Justimon Fired

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon Fired

"Golden Light!" Goddmon Fired

"Dead or Alive!" Lucemon Chaos Mode Fired

"Gehena Flame!" Murmuxmon fired which the combine attacks send a shockwave damaging all but Lucemon, Goddmon, Cherubimon, Dianamon and Murmuxmon to the point where they didn't have the strength to fight. Rosemon and Phoenixmon then called upon their crests and became Crimsonmon renewing their strength to continue to fight.

"So you couldn't fight on your own so you think that combining your strength will make any difference!" Murmuxmon laughed

"Guys we are going to need help! I say we have the others come and help us fight this guy. I'm sure we could use Omnimon and Hercules Neptunmon to help stop this creep." Koushiro suggested

"Ok I am sending the email right now!" Taichi stated

Suddenly a strange Digimon showed up in the middle of the battle!

"Hello I am Dorumon! An angel of hope sent me to assist you guys in facing Murmuxmon!" Dorumon informed

"Oh no! Not Dorumon I'm really shaking now!" Murmuxmon mocked

"I'm getting tired of this creep and his sarcastic remarks." Sora mumbled

"Koushiro what information could you pull up on this Digimon?" Mimi asked

"The only thing I am able to find out is he is a rookie level Digimon! He did say that an angel of hope sent him to assist us in the battle!" Koushiro informed

"How do we know we could trust him?" Rika asked

"If you don't believe me then look at this item I hold he said that this item will help me digivolve to mega!" Dorumon informed

"That is the crest of hope!" Ryo exclaimed

"Here! Help me digivolve by using the crest and your digivice!" Dorumon said giving the crest to Ryo. Once Ryo received the crest it turned into a golden card which Ryo was able to use to make Dorumon digivolve.

"Dorumon Matrix Digivolve!" Ryo shouted

"Dorumon Matrix Digivolve to Dorugamon!"

"Dorugamon Matrix Digivolve to DoruGreymon!"

"DoruGreymon/Ryo Matrix Bio Digivolve to Alphamon!"

"It is said that Alphamon is the leader of the royal knights and he is the most powerful of the royal knights. He is lightning fast and his special attacks are Digitalize the Soul which is able to rip out the enemy's fractal code destroying the enemy instantly, Holy Sword Grade Alpha is said to purify any evil soul, and Ultimate War Blade King Dragon Sword is said to banish any soul for eternity." Koushiro informed

"Do you think that the Leader of the Royal Knights is going to be able to stop me from destroying you digidestined?" Murmuxmon questioned

"Everyone give your powers to Alphamon!" Rika informed

The digidestined all pointed their digivices towards Alphamon which made him even stronger and Murmuxmon tried to fire his deadliest attack at the alpha warrior but he dodged with ease!

"Murmuxmon you have to move faster if you want to compete with me!" Alphamon said as he appeared behind the demon and gave him a powerful punch that drove the demon into the ground.

"His power it compares to that of the child of hope and his speed is remarkable!" Murmuxmon thought

"Had enough because I am just getting started!" Alphamon informed

Yamato & Takuya's groups arrived to see the battle between Alphamon and Murmuxmon!

"Wow who are they and why is everyone standing around watching?" Junipe asked

"Well the white knight is Alphamon leader of the Royal Knights, he came just as we were about to lose and he came bearing the crest of hope with it which Ryo used to help him digivolve to the Royal Knight! Ryo and DoruGreymon bio emerged into Alphamon and his powers and speed matched that of Takeru's true Powers." Koushiro informed

"The other one is why we called you guys here to assist us and he is Devimon's true form and he is no joke either. That is Murmuxmon and our strongest attacks combine was not enough to fight that demon." Taichi added

"Well it looks like we are not needed in this fight but it is amazing that the strength that Alphamon is displaying. It is like he is playing with the demon instead of finishing him off right away." Yamato commented

"The power is too much for me. I know that I am not strong enough to stop Alphamon but I might be able to take out one of the digidestined before I am destroyed? Gehena Flame! Necro Interrogation!" Murmuxmon fired at the group of digidestined and Alphamon sensed what was going on and he took both attacks on full force and then fired his Digitalize of Soul at Murmuxmon which ripped out Murmuxmon's fractal code destroying the demon Digimon once and for all. Once the battle was over Alphamon reverted back into Dorumon and Ryo. Dorumon then proceeded to heal the child of fate with the power of the crest of hope.

"Wait what just happened?" Taichi asked

"I used my speed to intercept the 2 attacks that Murmuxmon fired at you digidestined and then used my Digitalize of Soul to finish off the demon once and for all." Dorumon stated as he used the crest of hope to restore the balance back in the east then the group headed north to help out Takato and his team with Piedmon and his illusions.

In the north Hikari's team has dwindled down to 3 members left to fight Piedmon and Piedmon is just as strong if not stronger than he was when the original 8 children faced him.

"Kari how are we going to beat this psychotic clown? We already lost 6 members of our team." Juri asked

"How did you guys beat this clown on your first adventure?" Takato asked

A flash back occurred!

After Metal Garurumon and War Greymon worked as a team they were able to gain the upper hand until Piedmon decided to turn them into key chains. Yamato and Taichi followed by turning into key chains and the allies decided to hold off Piedmon while the children went to hide. One by one the allies all fell and was also turned into key chains and Piedmon went after the rest of the children.

First Tentomon, Koushiro, Lillymon, and Jyou has fallen victim to Piedmon then Mimi was next for she tripped on a stump. Gatomon and Biyomon digivolved to Angewomon and Gerudumon to stand up to them while Sora, Hikari, Takeru, Gomamon, and Patamon hid from the battle going on up above. They were able to hold off Piedmon until he used his trump sword and pinned Angewomon against the wall and change both Digimon into key chains along with the others. Sora then had Takeru take Hikari away and protect her from Piedmon being he was the only one with a Digimon left who was able to fight. Once out of sight Sora and Gomamon then has fallen victim to Piedmon's cruelty. Takeru and Hikari continued to run when they ran into a dead end and they had no way to escape when they spotted a basket full of rope.

"Tk I didn't know you were a snake charmer." Patamon joked

"Kari I think you should climb it and I will be right behind you. Be careful and don't look down." Young Takeru said

"Tk I am scared!" Young Hikari said

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you now you have to climb Piedmon might come." Young Takeru said

"Ok Tk I trust you." Young Hikari said as she started to climb the rope.

Half way up the rope Piedmon came bursting through the doors and Patamon digivolved to Angemon to hold him off while Takeru and Hikari continued to climb.

"Piedmon you have upset the balance of the digital world and taken my friends and turned them all into key chains. What do you have to say about that?" Angemon asked

"I don't have to answer to you now hand over the 2 youngest children and I will make it quick and painless." Piedmon said

"You are not going to harm them for their destinies are greater than both of ours and I will make sure you don't harm them. Hand of Fate!" Angemon fired hitting Piedmon in the chest causing great pain.

"Oh I see you want to play it that way. Clown Trick!" Piedmon fired which sent Angemon off the cliff.

"Angemon no!" Young Hikari cried

"Angemon is going to be all right but you have to keep climbing." Young Takeru said

Piedmon cut the rope as Hikari was about to continue climbing and then he grabbed Takeru's leg and started to pull him down the rope when Hikari reached down and grabbed Takeru's hand.

"No Kari you have to let go or he will get you to." Young Takeru said

"Let him go Piedmon." Young Hikari warned

"Well it looks like you 2 are falling for each other." Piedmon said as he cut the rope below Takeru which caused both children to fall over the cliff.

"Oh no Hikari is in danger I have to protect her but I don't know what to do?" Takeru thought

"Don't ever give up hope for that is the first place you will find the courage to act." Taichi said

"Remember to keep your friends close to you or you will have nothing." Yamato said

"Continue to fight for the ones you love and remember hope will light the way." Sora said

"Use your knowledge and let that light your hopes." Koushiro said

"Remember to be sincere and keep your hopes high because if you lose your hopes then there is no hope for the world." Mimi said

"You are very reliable when it comes to friendship and let this guide you." Jyou said

"Tk it is time that you use all of this to power your hopes and let it guide you." Ayden said

Suddenly Takeru started to glow bright blue and gold as his crest filled the air restoring the strength to Angemon causing him to digivolve to Magna Angemon. Magna Angemon then flew up and caught the 2 youngest children and set them down safely on the ground where he took his mighty sword Excalibur and slashed all the key chains.

"Magna Antidote!" Magna Angemon fired restoring their friends back to normal.

"Thank you Tk! For looking out after my sister when she was in danger." Taichi said

"I am proud of you squirt!" Yamato said

"Guys I think we should finish this battle before we celebrate." Young Takeru said

"I won't be defeated that easily. Trump Sword!" Piedmon fired

"Gate of Destiny!" Magna Angemon fired

"I call upon the powers of hope to seal him away for eternity." Young Takeru said as his crest started to glow

"I call upon the powers of light!" Young Hikari said as her crest started to glow

"I call upon the crest of courage!" Taichi said

"I call upon the crest of friendship!" Yamato said

"I call upon the crest of love!" Sora said

"I call upon the crest of knowledge!" Koushiro said

"I call upon the crest of sincerity!" Mimi said

"I call upon the crest of reliability!" Jyou said

The power of all 8 crests blasted Piedmon into the gate of destiny where it prevented Piedmon from escaping. With that the rest of Spiral Mountain started to disappear and the rest of the Digimon then left being that the war were over or so they thought.

"Tk that took a lot of courage to risk your own life to protect Kari like you did." Taichi said

"Thank you Tk I am glad you are there when I need you." Young Hikari said blushing

Hikari leaned in and gave Takeru a hug causing him to blush madly and making everyone start to laugh.

"Guys I don't think we are done yet I think they were the beginning of our problems." Young Takeru choked

End of flashback!

"Um Kari how did you guys beat Piedmon?" Takato asked waving his hands in front of her face

"Huh oh sorry I was remembering what took place that day when we faced Piedmon. Honestly it was Tk that defeated Piedmon, the others have been turned into key chains and it was just Tk, Patamon, and I. we were trapped on a balcony when Tk found a basket of rope hoping we could climb down. Being he didn't want anything to happen to me I went up the rope first and he followed. When we were half way up the rope Piedmon came out and Angemon went hold him off and he sent Angemon over the edge. Tk was staying strong while I was thinking the worst and he told me to stay strong and keep climbing. As I was about to continue to climb Piedmon cut the rope and then he was pulling Tk down the rope. I would never admit the reason I reached down to help him but I didn't want him to leave me alone. I wanted him to continue to stay with me more for personal reasons besides being really scared. When Piedmon cut the rope sending us over the edge and Tk managed to find the courage to get his crest to activate and Angemon digivolved to Magna Angemon and he saved both of us and then he freed the others. He also destroyed Piedmon and it was Tk's idea to call upon our crests to give our powers to Magna Angemon. It was all Tk who defeated Piedmon and even though we worked as a team he never lost hope." Hikari explained

"He is coming what should we do?" Juri whispered

"We are going to have to split up! Hikari being you have experience I want you to take Juri and keep her safe. I am going to try to hold this demented clown while you try and contact the others for help." Takato stated

"Then if you are staying behind I will assist you because at least we could work as a team." Saber Leomon stated

Be careful both of you and Guilmon look after them I don't want to lose them! Juri stated

"Don't worry Juri I will watch over them but you better get going before he finds us." Guilmon stated

Hikari then grabbed Juri's hand and took off in the opposite direction while Guilmon and Takato bio merged into Gallantmon then he went into crimson mode. Gallantmon and Saber Leomon went to distract the demented clown from finding the girls.

"Well what do we have here we have the cowardly lion and the wanna be leader? If I didn't know better I would say they would make an excellent addition to my collection." Piedmon taunted

"Well you have to catch us if you want to add us to your collection." Saber Leomon stated

"What are you doing we are trying to buy the girls some time not run from Piedmon!" Gallantmon asked

"We are going to split up and make him chase one of us until help comes and we could actually have the strength to fight this creep. I want us to go into different directions and make him chase one of us and whoever he chases; we will keep him busy while the other one finds the girls and get the help we need. Good luck and god speed Gallantmon." Saber Leomon stated

Saber Leomon took off in one direction taunting the clown trying to get him to come after him while Gallantmon against his better judgment took off in the other direction hoping that Saber Leomon's plan would actually work. He had already lost 12 good friends due to this split up and didn't want to lose any more friends to this demented clown from hell. While running he crashes into a gallant looking Digimon who looked like nothing the crimson knight has ever seen. He also spotted Taichi and Yamato riding another gallant knight. Sora and Mimi were riding a flaming plant goddess while Koushiro and Jyou were riding what looked a sea god who also controlled the elements of metal and lightning. Daisuke was riding on a blue dragon and Jessica was riding a sea serpent. There was another blue dragon with gold armor protecting his body standing between the blue dragon and the sea serpent. On the other side of the blue dragon was an imperial looking dragon and Ken was riding on that dragon. Miyako showed up on a warrior looking Digimon with a golden eagle on his right arm. Cody was riding a dinosaur looking Digimon with red cannons out his back while Amanda was standing next to a pink clad warrior. Kyle was on Neptunmon while Hannah was standing in between 2 Digimon that look like they could control the weather. He saw 6 elemental Digimon and Sakuyamon holding a tired Monodramon but the only one he didn't see was in fact Ryo and wondered where he was.

"Gallantmon where are the others?" Sakuyamon asked

"Well I was just about to head towards Juri, and Kari while Saber Leomon is diverting Piedmon's attention. The others have been turned into key chains and currently are clipped to the demented clown's back pack. Who is this Digimon that is with you guys?" Takato asked

"I am temporarily using one of your friends to digivolve, he is using the crest of hope in order for me to be in this form but I am here to assist you with the demon lords and their pawns. My name is Alphamon and I am the leader of the Royal Knights. Imperialdramon Pailid Mode is the founder but never joined the team. Other members include Omnimon, Crusadermon, Ulforce Veedramon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, Sleipmon, Leopardmon, Craniamon, Examon, and Gallantmon makes up the rest of the royal knights. You my friend I ask you to join me and stop the demon lords once and for all. The child of hope is risking a lot by sending me to you guys especially being what would happen if the demon lords knew where the source of my power is coming from." Alphamon stated

"Well let's go get the girls and help out Saber Leomon before he falls victim to Piedmon's tricks." Gallantmon stated

While this was going on we find the girls with Gatomon hiding in a place where Piedmon would never look and is waiting for some sign from their friends.

"Something is not right! I don't pick up Leomon's reading on my digivice my screen is currently showing disconnected. What am I going to do if I lost my Digimon partner?" Juri asked

"You have to remain strong and hopeful that everything will be alright. I have witnessed many sacrifices in order for us to make it this far. I also know that everything has a reason behind it. I witnessed Tk's Digimon sacrifice himself after finally digivolving in order to protect us. That sacrifice was the first of many and then Wormmon had to sacrifice himself in order for Ken to open his eyes and realize what we were telling him was in fact true. Tk has also sacrificed himself countless of times or placed himself in front of danger in order to protect us without regards for his own safety but he always hoped that everything would turn out alright and we would become stronger for it which was exactly what happened." Hikari said

"Be quiet someone is coming and I can't make out what it is or who it is." Gatomon informed

While the three was holding their breaths the footsteps kept coming closer and Gatomon was about to sneak out and attack that was coming towards them. Gatomon then leaped out of Hikari's arms and climbed out the back of their hideout and decided she would surprise whoever was coming on them. When the mysterious figure came close enough Gatomon leaped out of her position with both claws out and attacked the mysterious figure until she recognized who else was with the mysterious figure. She then jumped off the figure and got a good look at him and realized that it was not Piedmon but held the presence of hope on him.

"Gatomon what happened? We were coming to look for you when we see you attacking Alphamon!" Taichi explained flinching at the mighty warrior's new claw marks to the face.

"Well we were hiding waiting for either Gallantmon or Saber Leomon when we heard slow moving footsteps moving towards us. I didn't recognize his scent and we feared that Piedmon found out where we were hiding. I wasn't about to let the demented clown have the element of surprise so I decided to attack. Sorry for your face!" Gatomon apologized

Suddenly several white sheets fly out and starts landing on Digimon and digidestined reducing the teams numbers drastically. The only ones left standing was Alphamon, Gatomon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Ulforce Veedramon, Crusadermon, Cherubimon, Suzie, Hikari, Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, and Juri. Hikari knew that she would have to have Gatomon digivolve to mega in order to fight this demented clown. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and then to Ophanimon and joined in the battle. Ophanimon used her speed to snatch up the key chains as the other Digimon watched her back. Once all the key chains were retrieved she brought them to the digidestined watching the battle. Omnimon used his transcendent sword to slice the white blankets then his supreme cannon to distract the clown. Ulforce Veedramon used his ray of victory to hit the clown from a different angle. Magnamon was working on protecting the children with Ophanimon fighting any minions that Piedmon has. Cherubimon and Crusadermon did a combo attack wiping out other minions while Gallantmon and Alphamon did a joint attack destroying the clown once and for all. Alphamon gathered the crest of hope and all its powers to heal their fallen friends restoring them back to their former selves then took off to the skies before the others could stop the mighty knight.


	24. Daemon & Beelzemon's Big Mistake

**Chapter 24: Daemon and Beelzemon's Big Mistake**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined learn that they are going to have a tough time with Devimon and Piedmon being their powers are coming from a different source than the other 2 dark generals controlling the nightmare soldiers. Yamato's and Jyou's groups meet back at their meeting place to discover that the other 2 teams have not made it back yet. They end up heading east but they email the other groups as how to defeat the dark lords. Taichi's group tries to do this but they find out that using the powers of the crests are not enough and Justimon gets a beating and is so worn out that he can't continue any longer. When they are about to give up the spirit of hope, innocence, and life decides to send them help. Dorumon appears in front of the digidestined telling them that an ally has sent him to assist them in battle. First he uses his powers to heal Ryo and tells him that he must use the card of hope in order to make the new Digimon digivolve. Dorumon digivolves all the way to ultimate and then bio merges with the boy to become Alphamon.

Alphamon then defeats Devimon and then goes to assist the others. The only ones out of Hikari's group that was left was Takato, Juri, Hikari and their Digimon and they knew they would have to split up in hopes that they could hold him off until help arrives. Gallantmon and Saber Leomon told the girls to go hide while they kept the deranged clown busy. With the girls out of sight Saber Leomon then told Gallantmon to head in the opposite direction then roundabout and check on the girls while he kept the clown busy. While they were keeping the demented clown busy Alphamon stumbled upon the girls location. Gatomon thought that it was the clown and decided to sneak out of the hiding place and does a surprise attack in which she leaped and clawed the heck out of the white knight in front of her. After they realized who it was they all attacked the clown and Alphamon defeated the clown with no worry. He also managed to restore all of his friends back to normal. We now find them getting ready to finish this battle with the demon lords once and for all.

"Lucemon! Do you know that the digidestined have Alphamon on their side and he is using the powers of hope while fighting?" Daemon informed

"How the hell did they get Alphamon and how is he able to use the powers of hope?" Beelzemon questioned

"So they have the powerful leader of the Royal knights and he has the powers of hope we are still controlling the main source of the powers of hope." Lucemon stated

"What if the child of hope sent the wretched knight to them as a ploy to stop us? We never faced Alphamon before and watching his fight against Murmuxmon and his speed and powers were more advanced than any other Digimon that I have ever seen." Lilithmon pointed out

"Fine keep monitoring the digital world while I go to the child of hope and his Digimon which they are locked in my chambers. I will find out if they are helping their friends behind our backs will that make you 3 shut up?" Lucemon asked

Lucemon went to his chambers to question the child of hope which was locked up in a cage that was built into the wall.

"Are you helping your little friends by sending them the leader of the Royal Knights to assist them?" Lucemon questioned

"As you know I am not the only child of hope, how could I send the leader of the royal knights when I have been locked in a cage where these bars block my powers? If you remember correctly the original child of hope, innocence, and life never left the digital world when he created the crests of hope, innocence, and life. His spirit still lives on and he has assisted my friends before and he will continue to help my friends." Takeru spat

"How is it that a spirit is able to still hold his powers when he has no body to channel his powers into?" Lucemon asked

"He lives on through the crests he represents and he is able to go to those who he thinks will be able to help his friends maintain peace in the digital world." Takeru stated

"Call the spirit of hope, innocence, and life to come here!" Lucemon demanded

"What if I refuse?" Takeru asked

"Then you won't see your precious light again!" Lucemon threatened

"You will not harm her!" Takeru spat

"That's what you think Lilithmon bring the child of light to me I want her to suffer until the child of hope learns to cooperate." Lucemon ordered

Lilithmon disappeared and seduced every other to not to pay attention to the child of light and then she grabbed Hikari and brought her to where Takeru is located.

"Here you go Lucemon the child you requested!" Lilithmon said as she threw Hikari to the ground by her hair.

"Excellent leave us now I have some business to attend to with the child of light and the child of hope." Lucemon ordered

"What do you want with me?" Hikari shivered at the sight of the angel in front of her.

"Why my dear we are going to convince the child of hope to call upon the spirit of hope, innocence, and life." Lucemon stated

"Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this it is me you want don't bring her into this." Takeru pleaded

"Then call upon the spirit of hope, innocence and life and I will leave her be." Lucemon bargained

"Fine I call the spirit of hope, innocence and life to come to me!" Takeru cried

"Tk no don't Lucemon has no right to the spirit of hope, innocence and life." Hikari informed

"I know Kari but I don't want him to do anything to you!" Takeru explained

"Tk I know why you have called me and the only way for me to appear is if you use the powers of the crests. That will restore my spirit to my body but the thing is we can't let Lucemon win once my body has been restored." Ayden informed

"Well child of hope where is the spirit of hope, innocence, and life?" Lucemon asked patiently

"He is here but the only way for him to appear is if I use my powers to restore his body. You must release me from my cage in order for me to use my powers to make the spirit of hope, innocence and life appear." Takeru demanded

Meanwhile the digidestined have found a portal to the dark world in which Takeru and Hikari are currently at.

"Hey guys it looks like this portal leads to a negative world." Daisuke informed

"Beyond that portal lies the world of darkness, you have been to a small area of the world of darkness but be prepared this world amplifies your fears and nightmares so try blocking any negative thought out of your heads." Kaden warned

"The demon lords are going to be stronger in this world but Kouichi, Kaden, Lucemon, Dianamon, and myself will be as well." Alyssa added

The digidestined all went through the portal and when the last member went through they realized that the portal closed. They were following a path that lead to a gigantic black castle and one thing they realized was that the castle was surrounded by the nightmare soldiers of that world. They also realized that there were 7 different colors to that castle besides black.

"Each of the 7 colors on the 7 pointed star represents one of the 7 deadly sins. If you have noticed 4 of the colors on that star shine brighter that the other 3 points. The shade of blue represents lust, green represents wrath, orange represents envy, and purple represents pride. We are going to have to work our way through the castle. If you have noticed that there are 7 spheres upon the 7 towers with the purple tower in the center of the castle. That is where we are going to find Lucemon, Takeru, and Hikari." Kaden explained

While the digidestined was surveying the castle Beelzemon warned the others that the digidestined have arrived to fight for their friends.

"Lucemon the digidestined have arrived right on time, they are currently surveying the castle from afar and they have noticed that our castle is heavily guarded." Beelzemon for warned

"Good now the fun really begins. You could handle the other digidestined and their Digimon but the only one I am interested in is Alphamon. Send him to me and you 3 could enjoy the others." Lucemon ordered

Meanwhile back at the entrance of the castle the digidestined notice that one of the towers to the castle is not being guarded and the know that it might be their only chance to get into the towers to save Takeru and Hikari.

"Ok here is the plan! Omnimon, Alphamon, Gatomon, and Gallantmon will make their way to the center of the castle where they will battle the hardest of the demon lords while the rest of us will fight our way around the perimeter of the castle. It is important that we try not to fall into their traps. I have sent all of you a copy of the layout of the castle. This will help us navigate through the castle and remember not to fall to their traps." Koushiro explained

"Beelzemon is very envious and he is not the strongest of the 4 Digimon. I think he has tamers back home because as Impmon despite him trying to antagonize us he has always stood by us until he digivolved to mega. We need to purify him and make him remember his tamers back home." Sakuyamon informed

"Then Lilithmon must represent lust and Daemon must represent wrath!" Mimi stated

"Be careful all of you and don't let your guard down we may out number them but it doesn't mean that we take it for granted." Yamato warned

The digidestined split up into 3 groups with the first group consisting of Alphamon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Cyberdramon and Gatomon. They were aiming to head to the center of the castle! The second group which was going to attack the towers consisted of Ulforce Veedramon, Magnamon, Imperialdramon, Crimsonmon, Sakuyamon, Hercules Neptunmon, Lucemon, Dianamon, Saber Leomon, Cherubimon, Holy Goddmon, Valkyrimon, Cannondramon, Crusadermon, Ancient Kazemon, & Giga Seadramon. The rest of the Digimon attacked the outer perimeter of the castle and that team consisted of Susanoomon, Ancient Sphinxmon, Ancient Beetlemon, Ancient Megatheriummon, Stormmon, Windmon, Neptunmon, Tigerramon, Mustangmon, Black Cherubimon, Rapidmon, Mega Gargomon, Andromon, Marine Angemon, Metal Seadramon, & Gryphonmon. Susanoomon's provided the rest of the digidestined's team the diversion they needed to sneak into the castle. Once inside the castle they split into different teams. Alphamon lead his team towards the center of the castle while Daisuke had his team head into different directions to stop the demon lords. We now find Daemon prepared to meet the digidestined in his tower where his wrath was the strongest.

"Well if it isn't those pesky digidestined! Do you think that mere force will stop us demon lords from freeing the shadow digidestined and reviving our master and remaining brethren?" Daemon taunted

"You act tough for someone who hid for more than 3 centuries waiting for your chance to try to use the powers of hope against the digital world. What do you get by reviving your master? Why should you let him rule the digital world when you are more than capable of ruling the digital world?" Daisuke informed

"Davis you bone head what the hell were you doing by telling him that he is more than capable of ruling the digital world?" Ken asked

"I am praying that he will become so focused on ruling the digital world that he will lose site on his main goal and slip up revealing his weakness." Daisuke explained

"You are right I have been doing all the dirty work reuniting the digital world and I have nothing to gain from it. Lucemon has always been the leader of the demon lords and Gran Dracmon's favorite then Lilithmon was always the second favorite. I am going to prove that I am more than capable of ruling the world by destroying the digidestined then attacking that poor excuse of a leader Lucemon. Evil Inferno!" Daemon fired

"Magna Explosion!"

"Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon Pailid mode fired

"Dynamo Cannon!" Cannondramon fired

"Lightning Arrow!" Valkyrimon fired

"Twin Fang!" Saber Leomon fired

"You digidestined is going to have to do better than that I'm afraid some measly attacks is not going to be enough." Daemon stated

While they were battling Daemon Koushiro's little group ran into Beelzemon!

"Desperado Blaster!" Beelzemon fired upon the digidestined as they entered his chambers.

"Watch out!" Sakuyamon yelled

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired

"Dragon Helix!" Sakuyamon fired

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon fired

"Trident Hurricane!" Hercules Neptunmon fired

"You digidestined are going to have to do better than that if you think you could beat me!" Beelzemon challenged

"Remember who you use to be? Despite your tricks I know you cared for the digidestined. You are not evil you have partners back home who misses you." Sakuyamon stated

"I have no such thing and I never liked any of you! I was only pretending in order to gain your trust. You digidestined are pathetic!" Beelzemon informed

"I have a hard time believing that Impmon!" Sakuyamon shot back

"I am no longer that little weakling I am a demon lord!" Beelzemon choked

"The other demon lords think you are a joke! They only keep you around because they know they could manipulate you. Why do you think that Lucemon is in charge? They laugh at you because they know you are a little weakling that has no powers." Dianamon instigated

"You are wrong they would never do that to me!" Beelzemon argued

"Then tell me why you always get left with the jobs no one wants to have like running Lucemon's errands?" Lucemon added

"How come every time Daemon says jump you say how high?" Dianamon informed

"I'm not a guppy! I could beat that wanna be demon of wrath any day of the year." Beelzemon informed

"Then why don't you prove it instead let Daemon do whatever he wants?" Lucemon edged on

"What's it to you pesky kids? You are trying to trick me in allowing you to advance to Lucemon and the children of hope and light! Well I'm not fallin for it. Desperado Blaster!" Beelzemon shot

Meanwhile back at Daemon the digidestined figured out how to make the demon of wrath attack one of the other demon lords.

"Hey guys when I say run I want you to run the other way I am going to get this creep to follow us and maybe we could get him to attack one of his own." Daisuke informed

Ken understood Daisuke's plan and so did Miyako and Cody but Juri felt that something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Guys I don't think this will work!" Juri whispered

"Why don't you think this will work?" Daisuke wondered

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling that something is going to go wrong." Juri explained

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Daisuke offered

"I think we should try attacking him from different angles because he won't be able to deflect all the attacks but I don't want to go against the team though. It is up to you guys." Juri suggested

"What do you think we should do Davis?" Cody asked

"I don't know I was hoping by us running we could get our other friends to help us and we could take them on with more power." Daisuke stated

"Sorry Juri right now we are equally matched against this creep and we are wasting our energy in something that we need more help with. I am with Davis on this one we are going to need the help of our friends in order to defeat them." Miyako stated

"How do we know that if we get to our friends they won't become more powerful as well?" Juri asked

"It is a chance we are going to have to take, I understand what you are saying but the thing is we are going to need help on this one." Cody added

"Well I guess we are going to run then being you all think it will benefit us all." Juri gave in

"Magna Explosion!"

"Twin Fang!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Feral Sword!"

"Ray of Victory!"

"Dynamo Cannon!" The Digimon all fired at Daemon while Daisuke gave the signal for the rest of the digidestined to run then got the demon lord to chase after them.

"Catch us if you can you big dumb ugly brute who will never have the powers to be number one!" Daisuke taunted then took off running as well causing Daemon to take after them.

Meanwhile Beelzemon is getting angry as fires his most powerful attack in which the digidestined avoid except Juri who gets shoved out of the way by Saber Leomon. Saber Leomon takes the full blast of Beelzemon's attack and just fell over in pain not being able to move. Juri cried out to stop this madness which shocked all the digidestined and Digimon including Beelzemon. Beelzemon felt guilty for what he had done and remembered all that the digidestined have done for him and knew that he was attacking his friends and as soon as Daemon came into the picture the demon of wrath started to yell at the demon lord of envy calling him weak and stupid that he never belonged among the demon lords.

"You call yourself a demon lord when you refuse to attack the digidestined while they are down. How is it that you call yourself our brother when you give up true power when you attack one of the pesky kids?" Daemon yelled

"I realize that they have been nothing but nice to me and they have befriended me. I thought that I wanted to terrorize them and defeat them but now I realize that there is more than being alone. We never had the powers to take on the digidestined and truth be told I have 2 partners back home that I want to help me and for that I am done attacking my friends and I am truly sorry for attacking your Digimon and taking his data." Beelzemon stated

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon fired at the demon of envy but the attack didn't faze him what so ever.

"Do you think that you are capable enough to fight me. With the powers that Saber Leomon provided me I have finally achieved blast mode and I won't let you harm the digidestined. If we combine our most powerful attacks we could finish the demon lord of wrath once and for all." Beelzemon informed

"Corona Blaster!"

"Ray of Victory!"

"Magna Explosion!"

"Grand Cross!"

"Arrows of Artemis!"

"Dragon Helix!"

"Giga Crusher!"

"Feral Sword!"

"Dynamo Cannon!"

"Trident Hurricane!"

"Lightning Spear!" They fired at once destroying Daemon once and for all.

"No I can't believe I never got to use the most powerful digidestined. I will come back and get my revenge you worthless piece of scum. Don't think I will forget your betrayal because I won't." Daemon informed before his data lingered in the air and then Cherubimon purified the data before absorbing the data.

"Juri are you alright?" Rika asked

"I have lost my partner." Juri cried

"I know what it is like to lose a partner but one thing I learned is if you truly want to see your partner again just have hope. He will return again if you truly want him to and once he returns it will strengthen your friendship." Ken informed

"Tk was 8 years old when he experienced the same thing that you are going through, despite him losing his partner he never gave up hope that everything will work out in the end. Tk handled the situation a lot better than everyone had thought he would. We all thought he would lose his hope and then just run away but he stayed and kept all of his hopes in which made him stronger than ever. Just like Tk you can't give up your hopes if you want to see your Digimon partner again." Koushiro informed

"Leomon please come back to me!" Juri hoped which shot a bright yellow light out of her digivice and took the data that Beelzemon absorbed and converted it into a digiegg in which was waiting for her at primary village.

"Juri remember you have a heart of a lion and I will be waiting for you when you get back from your battles at primary village." Leomon whispered

"Before I go I want you to do me one last favor and that is to restore my soul as a digiegg and send me back to my partners. I know now that you digidestined have the strength to win against Lilithmon and Lucemon." Beelzemon stated.

With Beelzemon's energy low he reverts back to Impmon with the knowledge of friendship and love. He then leaves the demon lord castle to go find his partners but before he goes he gives Juri something hoping she could forgive him for what he has done to her. With the medallion of wrath and envy extinguished the digidestined all head towards where Sora's group is knowing that they are going to need their help.


	25. Lilithmon the Demon of Lust

**Chapter 25: Lilithmon the Demon of Lust**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With the digidestined at Lucemon's castle the demon lord of pride has other plans, he is interested in fighting the leader of the royal knights who is currently using the powers of hope to amplify his powers. Daisuke has the teams in the outer towers of the castle split up and they each attack a certain part of the castle where they know that they are going to have to fight one of the 3 demon lords. Daisuke's team went after Daemon while Rika's team attacked Beelzemon. They try antagonizing the demon lords hoping that they will attack their own. With Beelzemon and Daemon at equal strength as the digidestined Daisuke's team comes up with the plan on making the demon lord of wrath chase them despite Juri's bad feelings about the whole plan.

When the digidestined arrive at Beelzemon's tower they are right in time for Beelzemon to use his most powerful attack which is heading straight for Juri. Saber Leomon intercepts the attack and the force of the attack is too much for the mighty lion and he breaks up into data which Beelzemon absorbs. Stunned at what happened the digidestined and Beelzemon don't know what just happened being it happened all too fast. Daemon is furious that Beelzemon could destroy the digidestined but is doing nothing at all. He decides to attack the demon lord of envy even though he is unaware of the new powers the demon possesses and finds out that his attack didn't even faze his brother. Beelzemon warns the digidestined that they must all attack at once to defeat the demon lord of wrath in which they all do. After the battle Beelzemon gives up the power knowing that no good has come from it and he leaves to find his partners once again. We now find Sora's group taking on Lilithmon and Lilithmon has made it so Holy Goddmon is being attacked by Crusadermon, Giga Seadramon, and Ancient Kazemon while she is attacking Crimsonmon.

"Sora/Mimi are you girls alright?" Tony asked while dodging Amanda & Jessica

"Well Lilithmon is not helping the matter, what she is doing reminds me of how Puppetmon was able to make friends fight each other." Mimi commented

"How are we going to break the trance that they are in?" Sora asked

"I don't know but don't give up hope!" Tony encouraged

Suddenly Lilithmon blasted Crimsonmon into one of the pillars holding up the structure.

"Tony look out!" Sora yelled as stone started to rain over him

Tony was able to barely dodge the falling stones from crushing him and continued to try to break the trance that the girls were under.

"It seems if I block one attack I get blasted from the other 2 and they are not letting me use my holy light to break them from the trance. Tony you are going to have to knock out the girls and maybe it will give me enough time to free our friends from this witch's spell." Holy Goddmon informed

"How do I do that when I'm trying to not hurt them? Sora/Mimi I need your help!" Tony pleaded

"I'm sorry but we are busy avoiding Lady Devimon!" Mimi shouted back

"Amanda it is me Tony don't you remember me?" Tony wondered

"Ha you are the enemy and you will be destroyed! I was told that you would try any tricks to get me not to achieve my main goal." Amanda spat

"You killed my boyfriend Davis and you will pay for what you did!" Jessica cried

"I didn't kill Davis he is fine and he is helping us defeat the demon lords." Tony stated

"LIAR!" Jessica accused

While they were dealing with their own problems with Lilithmon we find that the digidestined fighting the nightmare soldiers are running into similar problems as well.

"Susanoomon is it just me or has the nightmare soldiers gotten stronger in the past ten minutes?" Ancient Sphinxmon questioned

"It seems that they are getting their power from a different source of power." Ancient Megatheriummon informed

"Not only are they drawing the energy out of the elements but it seems that they are drawing the energy elsewhere. If we could find where they are getting their powers from and destroy it then maybe we could destroy them as well." Ancient Beetlemon suggested

"If you could provide a distraction I could take half of the team and try to find their power source." Tigerramon offered

"How long are you going to need?" Susanoomon asked

"I don't know as long as we could get because we are going to have to find the power source." Tigerramon stated

"Ok! Anthony take a team of 7 with you and find the power source, my team is going to hold them off as long as we could so please hurry." Susanoomon stated

"Ok! Hannah, Kyle, Ashley, Henry, Catherine, and Kazu you are with me we have to find where this power source is and destroy it in order to have a fighting chance." Anthony informed

Susanoomon and his team was busy distracting the nightmare soldiers hoping that they will not follow Anthony and his team while they went to look for the power source that is feeding the nightmare soldiers.

"Hey guys is it just me or is it getting really cold the further we head in this direction?" Ashley inquired

"You are right we must be heading towards the power source. Be prepared for whatever we run into." Anthony warned

The further they got the more colder it got until Kazu spotted something in the distance.

"Hey guys look up ahead!" Kazu pointed out

"Oh wow it is beautiful!" Hannah stated

"That must be the power source; don't go near it." Anthony warned but was too late for Hannah, Catherine and Kazu touched it and disappeared with in the egg.

"Hannah!" Kyle yelled

"Kyle stay back, it is looking to add more victims we have to destroy the egg in order to save them." Anthony informed

Suddenly the egg started to emit cold blasts which managed to knock the remaining members of the team to the ground then Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu came out of the egg and started to attack Anthony and the others.

"Stormmon/Windmon it is time for the digidestined to suffer the fate for disturbing the corrupted power. Attack!" Hannah yelled

"Get them Gryphonmon!" Catherine encouraged

"Andromon we can't let them win! This time we are going to be their worst nightmare." Kazu added

Their Digimon partners went forth and attacked Anthony and his team not allowing them near the power source. Not knowing what to do they decided to defend themselves hoping that they would be able to restore them back to their former selves. While this was going on Daisuke's team felt that their friends were in trouble and decided to go help them out.

"Hey guys what is going on here?" Daisuke asked

"We need to destroy that power source it is controlling Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu not to mention that it is supplying the nightmare soldiers a lot of power and it is too much for us to handle by ourselves." Anthony explained

"Rika take a small team and assist Susanoomon and his team while we figure this out." Koushiro suggested

While this was going on Juri used her digivice and all her hopes then walked towards the corrupted power. When she was close enough she activated her digivice hoping it would weaken the power that was coming out of the egg. Suddenly a bright blast of yellow light shot out at the egg and it started to weaken the egg. Daisuke then joined her and hoped for a miracle which caused his digivice to emit a golden light that shot out at the egg which also started to weaken the powers of the egg. Hannah and her corrupted team tried to prevent them from destroying the egg but Henry, Suzie, Rika, & Anthony was holding them off while the others proceeded to do the same thing as Juri & Daisuke. The corrupted egg couldn't withstand the amount of light that was coming at it and the next thing anyone knows the egg blows up which sends a shockwave at all the digidestined. Being Juri used a great amount of energy to destroy the egg she became too weak and passed out due to the lack of energy. When the egg exploded Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu woke up from the trance they were in and Susanoomon noticed that it was no longer as cold as it was a moment ago.

Susanoomon told his team that it was time to gain the upper hand and ordered his team to attack the nightmare soldiers. His team also noticed that the nightmare soldiers were not as strong as they were moments ago and decided to finally end this nightmare once and for all. Daisuke and his team went to assist Susanoomon while Rika stayed behind to keep an eye on Juri, Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu being they had no energy to move. The nightmare soldiers kept coming despite they lacked the power to fight the digidestined and it seemed that as soon as they defeated one of the nightmare soldiers 20 more would take its place. Koushiro suggested to give all of the energy to Susanoomon so he has the power to end it all right now. The Digimon then gave Susanoomon all their energy and reverted back to rookie/human while Susanoomon unleashed his celestial blade and heavenly thunder combo attack which was enough to stop the nightmare soldiers once and for all. While this was going on Sora's team was still struggling with Lilithmon.

"You digidestined are going to have to do better than that if you want to fight me. It is beautiful how a simple mind trick could turn friends against each other." Lilithmon taunted

"Hey wench why don't you fight someone who is not affected by your parlor tricks." Kaden yelled

"How dare you call me a wench you will pay for that, I don't care if you are the child of darkness no one gets away with calling me that." Lilithmon spat

"Then how about we call you an ugly hag?" Alyssa taunted

"I am not ugly I am beautiful." Lilithmon justified

"If you are beautiful then have you looked in a mirror lately?" Mimi added

"If you want beautiful then maybe you should look at Ophanimon! She is beautiful but she is not obsessed with how she looks. She doesn't try to be beautiful she just is and she spreads her light throughout the worlds." Sora commented

"You play mind tricks on people to make it look like you are beautiful but you are the ugliest creature on that ever existed." Tony shouted

With all this taunting Lilithmon is losing control of Ancient Kazemon, Amanda, Jessica, and their Digimon. Holy Goddmon is able to summon his powers and purify the girls which petrifies Lilithmon which she is not able to react to the attacks from Crimsonmon, Dianamon, Lucemon, Holy Goddmon, Giga Seadramon, Crusadermon, and Ancient Kazemon. The combination attacks are strong enough to stop Lilithmon once and for all. As soon as the 6th medallion goes out the outer castle starts to collapse and a barrier surrounds Lucemon's chamber. Sora and her team gets out of the castle before it comes down upon their heads and joins the others knowing that Alphamon, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Ophanimon, Cyberdramon, Takeru, and Hallow Angemon are all alone with the most powerful demon lord.


	26. Lucemon & the Powers of Hope

**Chapter 26: Lucemon & the Powers of Hope**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Daemon who has been monitoring the powers of hope, innocence, and life finally became free from his prison in the dark ocean because he released Hallow Angemon & Dark Angewomon from their prison. He finally had the powers to summon Lucemon, Lilithmon, and Beelzemon and combined the 4 dimensions into one dimension once again. Lucemon gave the digidestined a choice to sacrifice the child of hope, innocence and life or they would summon their true master from the slumbers. Takeru knew that his friends were not ready to face that type of power and decided that he would go with the demon lords. Lucemon then deployed the nightmare soldiers to keep the digidestined busy while he figures out how to corrupt the child of hope into doing his biddings. Bringing forth 4 of the enemies that the original 8 children faced during their adventures in the digital world 4 years ago and the digidestined deciding to split up into 4 different teams they found out that 2 of the 4 generals were only decoys and that the other 2 generals were the true force before they make it to the demon lords. Suffering greatly Ryo was on the verge of death when the spirit of hope, innocence, & life sent the digidestined some help. Dorumon healed Ryo then handed him the card of hope, innocence, & life telling him that it would help him digivolve. Ryo then swiped the card which gave Dorumon the power he needs to go to ultimate then the card bio merged Ryo and Dorumon into the mega level Alphamon. Alphamon not only held his powers but he also was able to use the powers of hope to fight. First Devimon tried to take on the knight of hope but Alphamon was too fast for the demon and destroyed the demon with no problem.

While this was going on Piedmon managed to capture most of Hikari's team leaving Takato, Juri, and herself to fight the demented clown. Knowing they had to protect the girls they decided to distract the clown hoping the girls would find a place to hide. After the girls were away from the demented clown Saber Leomon told Gallantmon to go find the girls and protect them while he keeps the clown busy. Saber Leomon took off in the opposite direction taunting the clown to catch him if he could which gave Gallantmon the chance to go check on the girls. While the girls were hiding Alphamon appeared near the area where they were hiding and Gatomon snuck up on the holy knight of hope and attacked him before realizing who it was. With Alphamon, Magnamon, Ulforce Veedramon, Omnimon, and Gallantmon helping out; Gatomon finally digivolved to Ophanimon and they all took on the demented clown. Ophanimon used her speed to retrieve the key chains and gave them to her friends then attacked the nightmare soldiers with Magnamon, Omnimon and Ulforce Veedramon while Gallantmon and Alphamon fought the clown. Piedmon was no match for both Gallantmon and Alphamon being he was too slow to attack them. Alphamon and Gallantmon fired several combo shots at the clown which damaged him greatly before they fired their most powerful attacks which destroyed the clown once and for all. Alphamon then used his powers of hope to restore the balance of the digital world back to the way it was and restored his friends back to normal.

The demon lords saw the powers that Alphamon was displaying and they started to panic so they went to Lucemon who questioned the child of hope about this. Being the child of hope was not cooperating; the demon of pride decided to use his own methods and had Lilithmon bring the child of light to him. Once the child of light was at the demon lord of pride's chambers Lucemon started to make her suffer until Takeru cooperated and told the demon lord what he wanted to know. The digidestined all went to the castle of sins to fight the demon lords in order to save their friends and found that the castle had 6 towers surrounding the main tower which was the tallest of them all. They found out that each tower represents one of the 7 deadly sins and the orbs above the towers represent the remaining demon lords. They knew that their main objective is to reach the center tower. Susanoomon took a team to provide the digidestined the cover they needed to raid the castle. Once in the castle the digidestined split into 4 groups Alphamon, Gallantmon, Omnimon, Cyberdramon, and Ophanimon heading to the center of the castle while the others knocked out the 3 remaining demon lords.

Daisuke and his team attacked Daemon, Koushiro and his team took on Beelzemon while Sora and her team took on Lilithmon. Being Daisuke's team and Koushiro's team were equally matched against the demon lord they were facing they decided to get the demon lords to attack each other. When Daisuke had his team made it to Beelzemon's tower Beelzemon fired his most powerful attack which was heading straight for Juri. Saber Leomon jumped in front of the attack and took the full blast which propelled him right into the wall. Not having any strength left from the attack Saber Leomon started to turn into data in which Beelzemon absorbed which shocked everyone including the demon lord of envy. Daemon saw what took place and ordered Beelzemon to finish what he started but Beelzemon refused to do so causing Daemon to get even angrier. Daemon attacked Beelzemon to find out that his attack didn't even faze the demon lord of envy. Beelzemon told the digidestined to attack at once knowing that it would destroy the demon lord of wrath once and for all. The digidestined cooperated with the demon lord of envy and they fired their most powerful attacks at the demon lord of wrath destroying him instantly. Knowing he could never make up for the problems he caused the digidestined he apologized to them and asked if they could ever forgive him of the pains that he caused them. He gave up all of his powers and reverted back to Impmon then left to go find his partners extinguishing the sphere of envy as well.

While this was going on Sora and her team had their own problems with Lilithmon for Lilithmon made Ancient Kazemon, Amanda, Jessica, and their Digimon partners fall under the demon lord of lust's spell. Lilithmon then attacked Crimsonmon being she was beautiful and Lilithmon was jealous of her. She had Amanda and Jessica attack Tony while their Digimon and Ancient Kazemon attacked Holy Goddmon and she summoned Lady Devimon to attack Sora and Mimi so they couldn't help the child of life. While this was going on Susanoomon and his team was having trouble with the nightmare soldiers for their powers have increased drastically which the digidestined couldn't figure out why. They guessed that there was a source of power in which the nightmare soldiers was receiving it. Anthony suggested that he take a team to try and find this power source to destroy it hoping it would weaken the nightmare soldiers. When Anthony's team got close to the power source the egg of corruption drew Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu to it causing them to disappear into the egg. The egg then started to send shock waves at the remaining team and then Hannah and the others emerged from the egg ordering their Digimon to attack the digidestined.

Daisuke and his team then showed up to help Anthony and his team fight off Hannah, Catherine, and Kazu. Pulling out her digivice and summoned all the hopes she had Juri walked towards the egg which caused her digivice to shoot out a bright yellow light that hit the egg weakening its hold over Hannah and the others. Daisuke and the other digidestined then followed Juri's lead and did the same thing which caused the egg to shatter then they gave their energy to Susanoomon who fired his most powerful attacks destroying the remaining nightmare soldiers. While this was going on Kaden and Alyssa decided to help Sora and her team. They figured they would mock Lilithmon and taunt her making her angry which weakened her hold over Amanda, Jessica, their Digimon partners and Ancient Kazemon. Once they were free they all attacked Lilithmon which Lilithmon didn't stand a chance. With Lilithmon gone the last of the powers that protected the castle of the 7 deadly sins the 6 outer towers started to collapse and Sora and her team had to get out of the castle before they were crushed. Once they were out of the castle a force field shot up and around the remaining part of the castle sealing Gallantmon, Omnimon, Alphamon, Cyberdramon, Ophanimon, Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Takeru, & Hallow Angemon in with the most powerful demon lord. The digidestined knew that their friends were on their own in this last battle against the demon lords.

"How did the castle collapse?" Takuya asked

"It must have been the 6 medallions that surrounded the castle. Three of the 7 spheres were already extinguished when we arrived and when we defeated Daemon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon the powers that the spheres made the outer part of the castle unstable which cause it to collapse." Koushiro informed

"We have to help our friends, I say we use our digivices and see if we could break through that barrier that separates our friends and us." Daisuke suggested

The digidestined all pulled out their digivices and held them towards the castle but the powers of the digivices was not enough to break through the barrier that surrounded the castle.

"Well I guess our friends are on their own for now. We may not be able to assist them but we could give them the powers of our crests." Sora informed

The digidestined returned back to the digital world to find that while they were in the dark world the digital world suffered greatly. Not knowing what caused this the digidestined went to an old friend to find out some answers. While they were looking for answers Lucemon is enjoying himself.

"Ok child of hope I did as you asked now call forth the spirit of hope, innocence, & life or the child of light dies." Lucemon threatened

"You will not harm the child of light Lucemon!" Alphamon stated

"Oh I was wondering when the mighty knight of hope would appear!" Lucemon mocked

"You better not even touch my sister you creep!" Taichi warned

"Oh look you brought your friends here as well, I am really scared now! Child of hope you have one last chance call forth the spirit of hope, innocence, & life or your precious light dies." Lucemon warned

"It is ok Tk I am ready to end what I should have ended before I created the crests. Call me forth so I could assist you and stop the demon lords once and for all." Ayden informed

"I call upon the powers of Hope, Innocence, & Life to bring forth the spirit of Hope, Innocence, & Life and restore him to his body." Takeru chanted

Takeru, Hallow Angemon, & Alphamon started to glow Brilliant Blue and Gold which engulfed the entire castle and when the light show died down a boy about the age of 16 was standing right next to Takeru.

"Well if it isn't Ayden the original child of hope, innocence and life standing right in front of my eyes. It has been a long time boy; I knew that they wouldn't be able to call upon the mighty knight of hope without some help. Once again I underestimated your powers but that won't happen anymore." Lucemon stated

"What do you want Lucemon?" Ayden wondered

"I want to only fight the warriors of hope with no interference from the child of light, Omnimon, Gallantmon, Ophanimon, Cyberdramon, the child of friendship, and the child of courage." Lucemon demanded

"You have already made it so we can't accept any outside help now you only want the warriors of hope…"Alphamon was cut off

"You are not scared mighty warrior of hope! Lucemon mocked

"No!" Alphamon huffed

"So what will it be? I have no problem destroying your little friends!" Lucemon threatened

"We will do it! Just the demon of pride and only the warriors of hope shall fight with no interference from the others." Takeru agreed

"I do get to call upon my partners though being you want the warriors of hope we might as well use my partners as well and that way if you defeat us all then you are worthy of ruling the digital world." Ayden added

"Fine you may call upon your partners to assist you being I can't wait to take on the mightiest digidestined and their partners." Lucemon allowed

"Tk what are you doing?" Hikari asked

"Don't worry Kari we will be fine I have a plan." Takeru informed

"To make it so your little friends don't interfere they are to watch from the cage that blocked your powers." Lucemon informed

"Fine!" Ayden agreed

"Hallow Angemon I want you to get Patamon being Lucemon is allowing us to use him as well." Takeru informed

Hallow Angemon disappeared to retrieve Patamon knowing Takeru and Ayden were up to something. While he was away Lucemon made Gallantmon, Ophanimon, Omnimon, & Cyberdramon revert back to their rookie forms and then told them to get in the cage. Hikari and the others then entered the cage hoping that everything would be alright. After Lucemon locked the cage he put the key upon the mantle where he said that it would stay until after the battle. Hallow Angemon returned with Patamon and they had Patamon digivolve to Seraphimon and Clavis Angemon.

"Are you ready to fight now?" Lucemon questioned

"Yes we are ready to fight Lucemon!" Takeru informed

"Ok before we start we might as well have both the digital world and your world watch this battle take place." Lucemon stated as he used part of his powers to program every TV and computer to only show the fight between pride and hope. Then he made the sky of the digital world display the battle as well. We now go to Koushiro and the other digidestined at Gennai's house.

"Gennai look!" Mimi shouted startling everyone in the house.

They all ran outside the house to see that the sky was acting like a large TV and it was displaying the battle between Lucemon and the Warriors of hope.

"Lucemon has always had so much pride and he would rather have everyone watch the fight that way if he wins then he will pride himself as the king of the digital world." Gennai explained

"Wait why are Tai, Takato, Matt, Kari, Monodramon, & their Digimon locked in a cage instead of helping?" Catherine asked

"It must be the deal they made; Lucemon must have wanted to fight only the warriors of hope because they are his greatest threat. We are talking about the demon lord of pride and what better to pride himself as king of the digital world by taking out the most powerful. Remember if Tk and Ayden are defeated then all of the hopes in the world go with them then the light of the world will die as well." Lucemon informed

"Are you saying that if Tk and Ayden die then Kari and my brother die as well?" Kouichi asked

"Yes! Without hope then light can't survive and those connected to the light will die. The only way for the light to survive is if Tk and Ayden will the users of light the powers of hope, innocence, and life." Lucemon stated

"Listen Tk, Ayden, and Alphamon are going to need all of us to remain hopeful being their powers come from our hopes." Sora encouraged

While they were discussing how the battle going we find that Takeru's mother is glued to the TV being 2 of her boys are in the battle.

"Jack; come here! Yama and Keru are on TV! Yama is locked in a cage with the Kamya's kids and a boy I don't know and Keru is getting ready to fight with another boy in which I don't know. They are getting ready to fight what looks like an angel that looks like a child. There are also 3 other angels and what looks like a knight in the battle as well." Nancy yelled

"What have the boys gotten into this time?" Jack thought

"Ladies and gentlemen you are all invited to watch the greatest battle about to take place. I have challenged the warriors of hope to fight the most powerful of the demon lords. Note if I win then you all are to serve me and whoever tries to stand up against me shall suffer great pain they wish they are dead." Lucemon announced

Meanwhile in New Haven Connecticut a 12 year boy is convinced that he is on TV in the fight.

"Mom/Dad get in here!" Ayden yelled

"What is it honey?" Mrs. Johnson asked

"I am on TV!" Ayden yelled

"What are you watching?" Mr. Johnson wondered

"The only thing on TV right now!" Ayden informed

"Honey, whatever it is it is on every channel!" Mrs. Johnson stated

"That can't be you Ayden, yes he looks similar to you but how could you be on TV if you are here?" Mr. Johnson reasoned

"I don't know but I know that is me!" Ayden assured

We now go back to the fight!

"Now that we have an audience it is time that this battle to begin!" Lucemon announced

Lucemon started the fight by attacking Alphamon first knowing he hasn't fought Alphamon yet. When Lucemon lunged at the knight of hope it caught him off guard and he was slammed into the wall of the castle.

"I thought you would have been able to dodge that attack easily. I watched your battle against Devimon and Piedmon which impressed me so much I had to fight you but if that is all you got then you are not worth the trouble." Lucemon taunted

"Just because you caught me off guard doesn't mean that is all I have. I am not the only one who is holding back am I? You pride yourself at being the greatest and you only lunge at me I thought we were supposed to battle not dance." Alphamon spat

"You want to see my true powers then fine I will be happy to oblige. I call upon the powers of Wrath, Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, and Pride. Powers of the 7 deadly sins come to me!" Lucemon chanted

Suddenly 7 beams shot out cloaking Lucemon in the colors of each sin. When the light died down Lucemon was now in his true state. He was half Angel/ Half demon emitting both light and darkness from his body.

"There I am in my true form and I won't be holding back so you better not hold back either." Lucemon warned

"I won't hold back it is time we start this fight." Alphamon stated

Lucemon and Alphamon began to battle and both Digimon were equal in strength, powers and speed and neither one was able to lay any attacks on the other Digimon.

"Ayden, my digivice is showing that Lucemon's powers are higher than any mega. It is also showing Alphamon with the powers of hope match that of Lucemon and unless we don't find a Digimon that is stronger they will battle each other destroying everything that surrounds them. We are going to have to call upon our powers and ascend in order to help out Alphamon." Takeru informed

"I agree! Hallow Angemon I want you to watch Hikari and the others if our plan doesn't work then we still have you to fall back on." Ayden explained

"Fine I will sit this fight out but you better hurry up with your plan because the battle is getting intense." Hallow Angemon warned

'We call upon the powers of courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, light, kindness, fate, miracles, caring, wisdom, peace, darkness, despair, destiny, spirit, faith, truth, justice, dreams, fire, water, wind, earth, ice, wood, thunder, metal, digital hazard, the powers of the digidestined, and the powers of Hope, Innocence, & Life to ascend!" Takeru and Ayden chanted causing the crests, elements, and powers of the digidestined to surround both boys along with Seraphimon and Clavis Angemon. The lights were so powerful it made the battle between Lucemon and Alphamon temporarily cease.

"Well it looks like the children of hope have tricks up their sleeves as well. Just because you got a power boost doesn't mean anything I am not going to back down." Lucemon spat

"We expect you not to back down." Ayden stated

Ayden's body had a light metallic armor which was a gold color that protected his chest, arms, and legs. On the breast plate in bright blue was the crests of hope, innocence, and life and it was glowing brightly. He had 14 wings that were bright blue and gold. His weapon of choice was the bow and arrows of Hope, Innocence, & Life which was bright blue with gold vines wrapped around the bow. Takeru's body was also encased in a light metallic armor which was bright blue with the golden crests on his chest glowing brightly. The armor is forged of the toughest material in the digital world and it is stronger than Digi chromaziod. Takeru's weapon of choice is the sword of Hope, innocence, & Life which is a double edged sword that has 2 golden dragons looking down at the handle which has a golden tiger's head on it. The dragon's tails wrap down the blade 6 inches and the blade and handle is metallic blue.

When the rest of the light died down Seraphimon and Clavis Angemon were replaced with 2 new angels.

"Who are they?" Taichi asked

"That is Clavis Aero Angemon!" Hikari pointed out to the angel in similar armor as the boys but his armor is royal blue and silver. His face is similar to that of Takeru and Ayden but has light brown hair with majestic blue eyes. "He is the highest form of Clavis Angemon and his special attacks are Silver Excalibur which he uses his holy sword to inflict immense pain upon those who are evil, Blade of Innocence which purifies any soul by bathing its victim in a pure silver light, and Arrows of Innocence which shoots Silver Arrows of Light at its victim. It is also said that those with a good heart will be filled with pure love and hope and those who have a wicked heart won't be able to withstand the light emitting from them." Hikari informed

"The other one is Aero Angemon!" Gatomon pointed to the angel similar to Clavis Aero Angemon but have Royal Blue & Gold armor and dark golden blond hair and the same eyes as his brother. "His special attacks are Golden Excalibur which is the golden version of the Silver Excalibur, Hope's Blade, and Arrows of Hope." Gatomon added

"So this was Takeru's plan all along!" Hallow Angemon watched amazed

"So there is a level beyond mega!" Lucemon stated impressed with the new angels that replaced Seraphimon and Clavis Angemon.

"Lucemon you pride yourself at being the best but you don't understand the true meaning of being the best. You also claim that Takeru is the most powerful creature in the world but his powers is only a fraction of the most powerful creature in the world." Aero Angemon explained

"I am the best and I am fighting to prove I am the best!" Lucemon justified

"Do you have any regrets Lucemon? You are a mighty warrior that could do a lot of good if you knew how to channel your powers and reach your true powers." Clavis Aero Angemon inquired

"Why would I have any regrets I have been blessed in fighting against a pure source? I know that either way this battle turns out you will be my greatest challenge I will ever face. I have waited several millennia for this chance and I would have waited even longer. One thing my brothers never realized was that no one could ever control or contain such a pure source such as you. Lilithmon never realized it either but I do think that Beelzemon realized it when he fought and destroyed Saber Leomon. He finally realized true sacrifice and I know it and I know you know it as well." Lucemon explained

"Do you realize your true potential?" Takeru asked

"I do and I know that all 5 of you have been my greatest challenge so now it is time to end this battle! Dead or Alive!" Lucemon fired

"Golden Excalibur!"

"Silver Excalibur!"

"Holy Sword Grade Alpha!"

Arrows of Hope, Innocence, & Life

"Excalibur of Hope, Innocence & Life!" The 5 warriors of hope fired from all 5 angles which not only cancelled out Lucemon's deadly attack but created a bright blue and golden light that pierced the demonic angel.

"Thank you for a great battle! It was worth the wait and now I know that my soul is no longer corrupted with pride. It was an honor to fight the warriors of hope and I know that you have proven to the world that your hope is more powerful than I could ever compare to." Lucemon stated as he faded away but with a purified heart.

"Tk thank you my friend! I am glad to be able to fight alongside you!" Ayden stated

"Thank you for guiding me and my friends on our first adventures in the digital world. What are your plans now?" Takeru asked

"I plan on helping Gennai in the digital world until I am able to finally return back to earth. Gennai has created a program that will allow me to not age until I am able to go back to earth but we will see each other again being we are technically one mind one soul with split into 2 different bodies." Ayden informed

"Tk/Ayden how did you get you Digimon to bypass mega?" Taichi asked

"It was the hopes of the digidestined, Digimon, and people that allowed Seraphimon and Clavis Angemon to reach higher than mega." Takeru informed

"Thank You Ryo for stepping up and helping Dorumon achieve mega level. It is time for you to say good bye to Dorumon for he is no longer needed at this time but he is going to be with me and one day Alphamon will return but the card you hold will not work on any other Digimon. So Monodramon will not be able to use the powers of hope, innocence, and life to reach mega being he is the Digimon of fate." Ayden explained as he reverted back to human form and separated Ryo and Dorumon as well. Takeru, Clavis Aero Angemon, & Aero Angemon also reverted back to their true forms.

"Even though I am the angel of Despair, Chaos, and Death I am glad to work by your side and Dark Angewomon and I will assist you anytime you need us. I am off now so if you need me you know how to get a hold of me." Hallow Angemon stated as he disappeared in the shadows. Ayden and Dorumon also disappeared as well which left Takeru, Patamon, and the others in Lucemon's castle. Once they were outside the castle Takeru, Hikari, Taichi, Takato, Ryo, & Yamato pointed their digivices at the sphere of pride which extinguished that sphere destroying the rest of the castle of sins and returned back to the digital world.


	27. A New Digital World

**Chapter 27: The New Digital World**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

Lucemon finally got to take on the warriors of hope which he has been waiting for 3 centuries. He started off by attacking Alphamon being he never had the chance to take on the royal knight of hope. He caught the knight off guard and was annoyed that Alphamon was holding back. Alphamon then shot back stating that just because he was caught off guard doesn't mean he was holding back then accused the demon lord of pride that he was in fact holding back. Lucemon then summoned the powers of the deadly sins to make him show his true form then Alphamon and Lucemon went head to head being they were equally matched in strength, speed and powers. Takeru and Ayden knew that they would have to act fast in order to stop them so they called upon the powers of the crests to make them ascend also making Patamon reach a level past mega. They then positioned themselves around Lucemon and fired their most powerful attacks at the demon and purified the angel's soul they knew that they were done with fighting the demon lords. We now find Takeru's group back at Seraphimon's castle where the rest of the digidestined also gathered.

"DIGIDESTINED WE THANK YOU FOR ONCE AGAIN COMING TOGETHER AND STOPPING THE THREAT THAT WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE DIGITAL WORLD." Azulongmon informed

"Azulongmon why is the digital world falling apart I thought once we stopped the demon lords then we would not have to worry that the digital world is falling apart?" Daisuke asked

"THIS IS A REASONABLE QUESTION; EVEN THOUGH THE DIGITAL WORLD IS VERY YOUNG IT IS DYING. THIS IS CAUSED PARTLY TO THE PORTAL THAT LEAD TO THE WORLD OF DARKNESS BEING OPEN PLUS IT DIDN'T HELP THAT THE DESTINY STONES WERE BEING DESTROYED AND THAT ALL 4 DIMENSIONS BECAME ONE AGAIN. WE SOVEREIGNS ARE WORKING ON RESTORING THE DIGITAL WORLD BACK TO NEW." Baihumon explained

"So you are saying that you could just restore the digital world to the way it was before it was and you could have done this all along? What was the point in scaring us to make us think that we would lose 2 valuable members to seal off the eastern realm?" Miyako interrogated

"WE ONLY COULD RESTORE THE DIGITAL WORLD IF AND ONLY THERE IS SOMETHING TO RESTORE. IF THE DIGITAL WORLD WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED THEN THE PROCESS WOULD TAKE A CENTURY TO RESTORE IT BACK TO NEW. IT IS LIKE REWRITING A PROGRAM FROM SCRATCH IT TAKES A LONG TIME TO REWRITE AN ENTIRE PROGRAM WHERE IT TAKES LESS TIME TO JUST RESTORE THE PARTS THAT IS BROKEN." Zhuqiaomon stated

"Are we going to have to give up our powers again and not be able to come to the digital world for a long time?" Yamato asked

"NO THIS IS NOT LIKE YOUR FIRST ADVENTURES IN THE DIGITAL WORLD YOU DIGIDESTINED HAVE TOO MUCH DATA OF THE DIGITAL WORLD TO RESTRICT THE ACCESS. YOU ALL HAVE ACCESS TO THE DIGITAL WORLD AND WE CAN'T ASK YOU TO GIVE IT ALL UP. ONLY 4 MORE MEMBERS WILL HAVE ACCESS TO THE DIGITAL WORLD AND I BELIEVE YOU KNOW ONE OF THEM. Daisuke YOUR SISTER HAS BECOME THE ELEMENTAL DIGIDESTINED OF WATER! SHE SHOULD BE ARRIVING ANY MINUTE ALONG WITH THE NEWEST MEMBERS OF YOUR TEAM!" Ebonwumon added

"Is Leomon going to be ok?" Juri asked

"CHILD WITH THE CREST OF BRAVERY WE WERE ABLE TO RETRIEVE SOMETHING THAT BELONGS TO YOU! WE REMOVED YOUR DIGIEGG BEFORE WE STARTED THE PROCESS OF RESTORATION." Azulongmon said handing Juri Leomon's digiegg

"DIGIDESTINED IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO MEET THE REST OF YOUR TEAM AND THEY WILL ALSO BE ABLE TO GO TO THE DIGITAL WORLD AS WELL. THEY HAVE BEEN IN THE DIGITAL WORLD SHORTLY AFTER YOU ALL WENT TO THE WORLD OF DARKNESS TO FIGHT THE 4 REMAINING DEMON LORDS." Baihumon informed

The first of the 4 new digidestined to walk out was none other than Jun Motimea and she was carrying a sapphire Egg with a gold Emblem that symbolizes Water. She now has long dark red hair and is wearing a dark blue halter top with matching skirt to go with it. She is also wearing knee high boots like Mimi's but black instead of white. She is just shorter than Sora by a few Inches and she has become the digidestined of the element Water. Unlike the other elemental digidestined she has her own Digimon partner and together Swimmon and Jun becomes Ancient Mermaimon.

"Jun is that you?" Yamato asked stunned as to how she looks

"Yeah Jun you look normal! What happened?" Daisuke asked

"Well coming from you I will take that as a compliment!" Jun sneered "I went to my best friend who happens to be Miyako's sister and together we went to get our hair done. I wanted to try something new so I had them put extensions in my hair and then we went to go shopping and I found this top and skirt and had to have it. It helped me out after me being stood up by Matt a few days ago. I was sick and tired of being lead on by boys and then humiliated by them so I vowed no more." Jun explained

"I am sorry for standing you up…"Yamato was cut off

"Matt I am not mad at you it helped me become stronger the only thing I wish you would have done is if you didn't want to date me then you should have never agreed to go on a date with me. I spent all day getting ready and cooking us dinner only to be stood up which I ended up crying myself to sleep that night." Jun informed

"I know I don't have a good excuse but I want you to give me one more chance I have grown to like you and I realized it when I was captured by the Demon lords." Yamato Explained

"If I give you a second chance then how do I know that you won't break my heart again?" Jun asked

"You won't know unless you do give me a second chance!" Yamato charmed

"I will give you the benefit of the doubt and give you a second chance but if you hurt me in any way I won't be so forgiving." Jun warned

While they were working out their relationship the next digidestined to walk out happened to be Henry's Girlfriend Alice McCoy with Dobermon! Alice lost the pigtails but she was still wearing black. She had a long black one piece dress with a slit going up the leg and it was a sleeveless dress with black sneakers. She became the digidestined of death and helps guide the lost souls to where they need to be.

"Alice I thought you were at your grandfather's for the summer?" Henry asked

"I was but Yamaki wanted me to give you this he says that you could use it and I guess he met someone named Major O'Ryan and is working on protecting the digital world without having to risk destroying everything or letting the world know about the digital world." Alice stated

The next digidestined to appear was Jyou's Girlfriend Melissa Jacobs and she was carrying dark purple digiegg. She has long dirty blond hair with purple highlights that frame her face and she has dark purple eyes to match the digiegg she was carrying. She is the same age as Jyou and is taller than Sora by 3 inches. She is wearing a light purple spaghetti strap tank top with a dark purple dress and white sneakers. Her Digimon is Ryudamon and together using the crest of harmony they become Owryumon the dragon of Harmony.

"Hey Melissa I didn't know you were a digidestined!" Jyou stated

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice that Ryudamon was at my apartment when you came to study with me." Melissa teased

"Guys this is my girlfriend Melissa, she moved here about a year ago and she was roller blading down the street listening to her music and not really paying attention then ran me over." Jyou stated

"It was not my fault you came out of nowhere and besides I was paying attention to where I was going." Melissa teased

"She is very outgoing, funny, smart, and very outspoken as well. When I first met her I was annoyed with her because she kept running me over. When I found out that we had to have partners for the year my teachers paired me up with Melissa and I was actually scared at first but she managed to get me to lighten up a lot and now we are together." Jyou added

"Well we were at the park when we started to go out and how it happened I was trying to teach Jyou something new like roller blading and I managed to trip which I took him down by landing on him and then I leaned in and kissed him then I got up leaving him stunned as to what just happened. After Jyou came back to reality I told him that he was now my boyfriend and when he went to kiss me back he accidentally knocked my into the pond and tried to help me out of the pond when I pulled him in and we kissed once again. Jyou and I have been dating for about 10 months and I'm always getting Jyou to try new things despite him complaining about the dangers." Melissa informed

"Jyou you had a girlfriend all this time and you didn't even bother to tell us about her!" Taichi was shocked

"Well I didn't want you guys to tease me about how we met and how we hooked up." Jyou said

"Jyou you have to realize that Tai and I would have teased you anyways but we would have dropped it. Granted Mimi and Sora would have teased you in a completely different way." Yamato stated

"Well Melissa and I may be a weird couple but you can say that I am head over heels in love with this crazy outgoing beautiful person." Jyou said enthusiastically

"Well we are proud of you Jyou!" Hikari congratulated him

The last digidestined to walk out was Sarah Apolla Schmidt and she was carrying a amber colored egg that looked like it was on fire. She is the same height as Cody and has reddish blond hair with green eyes. She is wearing a yellow sun dress with an amber pendant of a sun around her neck and white sneakers. She is the Solar Digidestined of Trust and together with Coronamon they become Apollomon the Solar Guardian of Trust.

"Hello digidestined my name is Sarah Apolla Schmidt and it is an honor to meet all of you." Sarah stated as she bowed politely

"Hello my name is Cody Hida!" Cody bowed introducing himself to Sarah

Once the digital world was restored back to normal the digidestined all returned back to the human world and Ayden was able to go with them and actually enjoy having a body again. He was not allowed to stay in the human world for long periods of time and he was not allowed to go to America at all because he could risk running into himself which could have major consequences.

"Is it over?" Daisuke asked

"I think it is and we could actually rest for a while." Yamato informed

"I think we should celebrate our victory over the Demon Lords." Taichi suggested

"Well how about this weekend we could have a huge party at the park and we could invite my dad, Yamaki, Anthony's dad, Kaden's dad and the rest of the parents of the digidestined as well." Jessica suggested

"I think that would be a good idea." Mimi agreed

Suddenly all the digidestined agreed with the idea of having a party. They all were planning out the details of the party but then they had to go home. Takeru's mom informed her brother that Anthony, Hannah, & Tony were in fact with her being the digital world had called them to assist the digidestined and he informed Ashley and Amanda's parents as to where their children were. While Nancy explained to her brother Yuuko told her brother where Kaden and Alyssa were. Joey and Zachary along with Alyssa's mother, Tony's Mother, Ashley's mother, and Amanda & Kyle's mother came to Odeiba so they could be informed in what took place. While this was all going on Ryo and Takeru were having Nightmares that things were not over yet.

"It has been a long time since we first met Ryo. Did you honestly think you could escape my clutches by attempting to destroy me and go to another dimension?" Millenniummon taunted

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Ryo asked

"If it wasn't for the child of hope and the child of light I would have had you in my clutches and if that stupid child of kindness didn't shove you out of the way I would have been able to control you. But I guess that I was able to live on through the child of kindness and now I am back. I have no use for that pathetic child anymore and together we are going to rule over this pathetic race of humans and Digimon." Millenniummon informed

"You won't rule over nothing and Ryo has his partner you are too late and besides he is also able to have one other partner who assists him in his greatest need." Takeru spat

"This has no concern of you! child of hope. I will gain access to the boy being you can't protect him forever." Millenniummon argued

"Tk who is this creep?" Ryo asked

"When you and Ken first entered the digital world with Kari and I you were attacked by this Digimon and his name is Millenniummon and he has been obsessed with us. Yes we were all dragged to the Dark Ocean because Daemon planned on stalling us while Millenniummon prepared to make you his partner. When we got to the digital world and you & Ken went to explore the area we were informed that you were going to be attacked. When a Gazimon attacked Ken and Wormmon protected the boy you continued to forward. That is when you saw the beast and stopped dead in your tracks. Millenniummon sent his seeds out towards you and but Ken intercepted them and stopped Millenniummon from linking himself to you.

Hikari and I had Ophanimon, Seraphimon, and Clavis Angemon seal the beast away so he wouldn't be able to bother you. We also knew that we would have to open another portal to protect you from Millenniummon because if he ever got his hands on you then that would be disastrous. I guess when you ended up in the southern Hemisphere you lost your memory and the only thing you were able to remember was your name and your Digimon. We knew that as long as you were not in our world then Millenniummon would never be able to track you." Takeru informed

"I guess I could thank Daemon from freeing me from this prison and now I will get my hands on that boy and control everything." Millenniummon stated

Millenniummon fired his ultimate fusion at the older boy but Takeru used his hopes to shield the attacks. The attacks that Takeru was shielding were taking its toll on the blond boy and couldn't keep up the shield for long. Takeru passed out due to the amount of force Millenniummon was using. The other digidestined realized that they were in trouble when Takeru passed out. Ayden then told the digidestined that they were going to have to attack as one in order to stop this creep from going after Ryo. Dorumon then told Ryo that he is also going to have to stand up to this creep to protect his friends. He watched as all the Digimon digivolved to mega's and then he watched Omnimon, Susanoomon, Crimsonmon, Hercules Neptunmon, Clavis Aero Angemon, Holy Goddmon, Aero Angemon, and Heavenly Angewomon appear to hold off the beast. He found the golden and majestic blue card of hope, innocence, and life in his pocket and decided that Alphamon would need to help them out. Once Alphamon appeared he had all the Digimon attack as once but before they could attack Millenniummon fired his deadly attack which was enough for Takeru & Ryo to be jolted awake. Ryo not understanding the significance of the dream went back to sleep and forgot about it but Takeru knew what this meant and that danger was on its way once again.


	28. Millenniummon Strikes

**Chapter 28: Millenniummon Strikes**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

After the defeat of the demon lords the digidestined returned back to the digital world where they witnessed the digital world restore its self. We were introduced to 4 new digidestined and together they were planning to celebrate their latest victory against the demon lords. While all this was going on Takeru and Ryo had a dream in which showed a threat that is more powerful than any other they have ever faced. Ryo not understanding the significant of the dream forgot about it but Takeru knows this is something that they are going to have to face sooner or later.

"Tk what is wrong?" Patamon asked

"I am opening a portal to the dark ocean because I need to talk to Hallow Angemon and Dark Angewomon." Takeru informed

"Then I am coming with you!" Patamon stated

"I'm sorry buddy but this is something I have to do alone!" Takeru mentioned

"Tk I want you to know that I am your friend and I am here for you whenever you need me but you have to trust me and it seems that since you unleashed the golden digieggs and spent so much time in the dark ocean it has made you lose that trust that you have in me. I am your friend and I want you to remember that." Patamon cried

"Patamon I know you are one of my best friends in the world and I do trust you but there are some things that the dark angels could answer! You will always be my number one Digimon partner and I want you to know that I love you and wouldn't want anything to happen to you but I need these 2 to answer some questions I have about my dream I just had". Takeru explained

"Maybe you could ask me these questions and I could be able to answer them." Patamon suggested

"Well what do you know about Millenniummon?" Takeru asked

"Is that the Digimon who attacked Ryo about 2 years ago?" Patamon asked

"Yeah it is the same Digimon!" Takeru confirmed

"I do know that he was Apocalyamon's son and Gran Dracmon's brother. He is the most powerful of the 3 Digimon and he is 10x worse than the other 2 ever were. Why what was your dream about?" Patamon inquired

"Well I had a dream that he is back and is still after Ryo being he thinks Ryo is his partner. He said he had Daemon to thank for freeing him and Ken to thank for keeping him alive". Takeru stated

"If he is back then we are going to have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on Ryo because if he gains the powers that you humans supply us Digimon then we all are in trouble and the only way to stop a partner of a Human is to kill the human." Patamon said

"I know that is why I need to see the dark angels. They have answers and I need them so we could come up with a plan to stop this Digimon." Takeru informed

"Tk what are you doing?" Tony asked groggily

"I am going to the dark ocean because I need answers for something and there are only 2 Digimon that would be able to answer them. Go back to sleep Tony and don't wake up the others." Takeru informed

"But Tk it is 2 in the morning can't this wait until the morning instead of going now?" Tony asked

"No it can't this is very urgent!" Takeru stated

Takeru pulled open the portal to the dark ocean and then went through the portal and landed hard on the castle floor.

"Child of hope what are you doing here? Do you have a death wish or something?" Dark Angewomon asked

"I come here to talk to you & Hallow Angemon it is very important and you 2 are the only ones who could help me!" Takeru warned

"Child you have a lot of balls coming here unannounced do you want us to destroy you? We don't appreciate the fact you are sneaking up on us so speak because I am not in the mood to entertain anyone right now." Hallow Angemon spat

"What do you know about Millenniummon?" Takeru asked

"Why do you want to know about Millenniummon?" Dark Angewomon inquired

"I believe he is going to attack us soon!" Takeru informed

"If you are having dreams of this Digimon then it is bad he is able to use not only the darkness but light as well to get what he wants. He has the powers of Machinedramon and his ultimate fusion attack is his ultimate weapon and he will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. If he is here then you digidestined are going to have to act fast because the longer he is free the more powerful he gets." Hallow Angemon explained

"No dimension is strong enough to contain him for long you are going to have to defeat both of his forms and you have to make sure that when he is in his final form don't have anyone absorb his data you are going to have to destroy his data once he has been defeated twice or he will find a way back." Dark Angewomon added

"One other thing when you destroy his data you are going to be very weak after doing so because you are going to use close to every ounce of your powers to destroy his data." Hallow Angemon warned

"You have to make sure you protect his target because if he links himself to a human then you are going to have to kill that human to kill him. Are you willing to make a sacrifice for the greater good?" Dark Angewomon inquired

"We are going to have to do whatever it takes to stop this threat!" Takeru confirmed

"Don't go warning the digidestined until you are absolutely sure that Millenniummon is in fact here and is going to strike. I know that you want to prepare them for this but the thing is you are able to see the threats ahead of time but half of them are what could happen doesn't mean that it is going to happen the way you see them. Remember you could always change the outcome of the future and I would advise you to go talk to Gatomon about why you are having visions of the future. She knows something that you should know. Now boy go get rest you know where you are going to sleep so don't try to get down again we will get you when it is morning in your world. You know the drill." Hallow Angemon explained

The angels then placed the child of hope back on the mattress that was big enough for 15 giants then they started to work on a plan to find out more about this new threat that is plaguing the child of hope's dreams. Knowing they would need to have help they decided to go to Shadow Angemon to see if he has an idea to buy the digidestined sometime before facing Millenniummon.

"Shadow Angemon I know you are here now show yourself you poor excuse for a Digimon." Hallow Angemon threatened

"You know yelling at me is not going to make me do what you say so why are you here brother?" Shadow Angemon stated

"I knew coming here would be a mistake but you are the only one of us 3 who could go infiltrate and spy on any living creature." Hallow Angemon spat

"Ah you need me to gather information on a certain Digimon and hold him off until the digidestined are ready to fight this Digimon. You do know that I do not have the powers to take on Millenniummon by myself and he would not only kill me but he would come after you as well before he goes after the digidestined. I could spy on him but I can't hold him off even though I am a champion and I could contend with mega level Digimon but he is not like any mega level Digimon. I could tell you that his first form will be easier to beat than his second form but he will do everything possible to claim the child of fate as his partner. One thing I could suggest is hide the child in my dimension for now but that would only buy the digidestined time before Millenniummon finds the boy." Shadow Angemon informed

"Tk would never agree in sending any human to your dimension and we can't bring him here because Millenniummon has access to this dimension." Dark Angewomon added

"Well whatever we do we will have to work fast because Millenniummon has found access to the human world and he will go after the child." Shadow Angemon informed

"Summon the other child of hope, innocence and life because we are going to need their opinion along with Tk's." Hallow Angemon demanded

"Touchy are we? Well I thought you wanted me to stay away from the children of hope, innocence, & life." Shadow Angemon taunted

"You are lucky I need you because I will find a way to destroy you, you are nothing but an arrogant self-absorbed piece of scum pest that must be squashed." Hallow Angemon fumed

"Will you 2 get it together now is not the time to go at each other's throats?" Dark Angewomon yelled

"I will be right back!" Shadow Angemon said disappearing to go get Ayden. A few minutes later he brought the sleeping boy into his dimension then went to retrieve Tk and his partner Patamon.

"Where are we?" A groggy Ayden asked

"You are in my dimension now the reason you are here is we have important matters to discuss with you!" Shadow Angemon informed

"Does this have to do with Millenniummon?" Patamon asked

"It does now we have found out that Millenniummon is close to opening the portal to the human world to hunt down the child of fate. Now to buy you digidestined some time we came up with one option but we know you won't like it." Dark Angewomon stated

"What is our option?" Ayden asked

"We could place the child in my dimension being Millenniummon doesn't have access to it but the thing is this will only buy you time it is not a permanent solution and when Millenniummon finds out the boy is here then he will find a way to my dimension and destroy everything after taking the boy making him his partner." Shadow Angemon informed

"We can't ask you to hide Ryo we are going to have to make it so Millenniummon could never claim the boy though. Is there a way we could use our powers to make Ryo immune to Millenniummon's powers and influence?" Takeru asked

"We don't know?" Dark Angewomon informed

"Well we are going to have to make Dorumon and him become Alphamon before Millenniummon has a chance to get to the boy." Ayden suggested

Ayden and Takeru returned to Takeru's apartment where they were preparing for the celebration that the digidestined were throwing for defeating the demon lords. At the park all the digidestined started to celebrate while Ayden and Takeru pulled Ryo aside and told him that Dorumon is going to stay with him for now. Ryo then relayed his weird dream to the children of hope, innocence, and life that he had last night and then asked if this is why they were letting Dorumon stay with him.

"Does my weird dream that I had last night have to do with why Dorumon is staying with me?" Ryo asked

"Yes that dream was a vision of what is to come. That Digimon thinks that you are the only one that is worthy enough to be his partner and if he links himself to you the only way to separate him and stop him once and for all is to kill the source of his powers." Ayden informed

"So other words I would have to die in order for him to die." Ryo asked

"Yes it is true that you would have to die because that is the only way for a Digimon partner to truly die but we wouldn't let him get you. We are giving you Dorumon because he is trying to find a way to our world and we have something for you Ryo but you need to use the card that Dorumon gave you and put it into your digivice and hold it out." Takeru mentioned

Ryo did exactly as Takeru informed and Takeru and Ayden then tapped into their powers encasing all 3 boys in a blue and golden light which made Ryo immune to the powers of evil. When the boys returned to the party they found that the skies were starting to grow darker as rain, wind, lightning and hail started to become ferocious. The digidestined and their families ran for cover but Takeru, Ryo, Ayden, and their Digimon partners knew what was happening. After they were all at the recreation center they witnessed a Digimon appear and this Digimon started to announce his demands.

"DIGIDESTINED IT IS TIME FOR ME TO CLAIM MY RIGHT IN THIS WORLD GIVE ME THE CHILD OF FATE AND I WON'T DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE PLANET. IF YOU DON'T COMPLY I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING THAT YOU HOLD DEAR TO YOU. FIGHT ME IF YOU WISH BUT NOTE I AM NOT LIKE THE OTHER MINDLESS DIGIMON THAT YOU HAVE COME ACROSS BEFORE IN THE PAST. I HAVE YET TO FIND AN OPPONANT THAT COULD DEFEAT ME." Millenniummon announced

"Who is that Digimon?" Daisuke asked

"That is Millenniummon he is a Digimon that could control time and space and it is said that he could trap his victims in a dimension for all eternity. Guys he can't get his hands on Ryo for 2 reasons one if he does he will have to die to stop Millenniummon but we won't let it happen being Ayden and I used our power to protect him from the powers of evil Digimon. Millenniummon doesn't know that but we can't let him fight here, we are going to have to go to the digital world in order to protect our world." Takeru informed

"Wait you are leaving again when will the digital world stop?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked

"Mom I know that you want us to stop but if we do stop with the digital world then who will step up and help save the worlds. I don't like fighting but I am glad I went to the digital world because it made me a better person and it helped me find my true love Koushiro." Mimi stated

"Don't give up hope because we need it in order to fight these evil Digimon and I will make sure that nothing happens to Meems." Koushiro assured

"Millenniummon if you want Ryo then you are going to have to go to the digital world to claim him. Leave this planet alone and fight us in the digital world." Ayden informed

"Fine then I will fight you in the digital world where I have more control there anyways." Millenniummon stated dragging all the digidestined and their partners to the digital world. Once in the digital world Millenniummon decided to have fun with the digidestined and used a time warp to make the digidestined start to get younger.

"Guys we have to watch out." Takeru informed

"It is time for me to have fun. First off I will separate you digidestined where I will have my fun with you. Have fun digidestined because I will not destroy you right away I will have my fun starting with the original digidestined." Millenniummon boomed

"What is Millenniummon up to?" Daisuke wondered

"We are playing a game and right now Millenniummon is in control we have to figure out a way to win this game before he grows bored of this game." Koushiro stated

Suddenly members of the digidestined started to disappear. First to disappear was Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and Suzie.

"Where is my sister you creep. You better not harm her or I will personally kill you." Henry threatened

"Oh really you and what army?" Millenniummon taunted as he made more members of the digidestined disappear which included Henry, Kouchi, Koji, Kenta, and Kazu. Then Junipe, Rika, Juri, Jun, Melissa, Yamato and Jyou followed after Koji's group. The group kept dwindling down until Takeru, Ayden, Ryo, Hikari, Taichi, Sora, Mimi and Koushiro were left to face Millenniummon.

"Where are our friends Millenniummon?" Taichi questioned

"Well they are all pawns in my little game and they are currently being played with according to my plans. Now it is time for me to have my fun with them and you are going to be forced to watch." Millenniummon taunted

Suddenly several curtains appeared surrounding the remaining digidestined and Millenniummon decided that he would make things even more interesting by using a time warp spell which would make Takeru's group get younger while they watched their friends get tortured.

"TIME REVERSAL!" Millenniummon fired upon Takeru's group.

"Guys watch out!" Takeru shouted

The digidestined all avoided the spell except Takeru and Ryo.

"Well it seems that the child of hope and the child of fate are the only ones affected by my time reversal spell. This is even more interesting than I thought in a few hours these 2 will be babies in which the spell stops making them younger. I don't want to erase them from existence but I will raise them as my own and take the most powerful and the child I have been interesting in and make them generals in my army after I stop the rest of the digidestined." Millenniummon thought

"What did you do to Tk and Ryo and where are our friends?" Hikari asked

"Guys one of Millenniummon's attacks is a Time Reversal it is where the victim will start to get younger until Millenniummon decides to make the spell wear off." Koushiro explained

"You see I figured that I would make you younger but for some reason the spell didn't hit you but your 2 friends will be babies in a matter of hours. As for your friends pick a curtain and you will see what I have done with them." Millenniummon taunted

"Something is not right here!" Stated Ayden

"As for you boy I decided to use your younger self against you and it was easy being I found out where he is and I had one of my goons snatch the boy and bring him to me. I also found out where your little friends are and decided to release them from their prisons that those wretched sovereigns placed them in all those years ago." Millenniummon threatened

Suddenly a black curtain dropped down to reveal a 12 year old boy who looks exactly like Ayden but Takeru's height and revealed Ayden's friends that went with him to the digital world along with their partners.

"Where am I?" Young Ayden asked

"I release the shadow digidestined from their tombs for them to wreak havoc on the digital world. I release Chaosdramon, Megidramon, Chronomon Destroyer Mode, & Grandis Kuwagamon from the fiery depths of hell. Arise Katie the shadow digidestined of darkness, Sophie shadow digidestined of despair, Amie shadow digidestined of war, & Alden shadow digidestined of death. It is time for you to claim your rights in the digital world and destroy all those who oppose you!" Millenniummon chanted

"Let him go he has nothing to do with this war." Ayden shouted

"You see he does because if I erase him from existence then I erase you from existence and when I get my hands on the boys who are getting younger as time goes on then I am going to have them to raise as my generals and I will be able to control the universe once this war is all over." Millenniummon explained

"It has been a long time Ayden! Are you still assisting the digidestined?" Alden asked

"Yes and I am not going to turn against them either." Ayden stated

"Then use your powers and stop Millenniummon because that is the only way to end this war." Katie informed

"What are you doing stop helping the boy? You are to serve me and do as I tell you to do. I am your master and you have to do what I tell you." Millenniummon yelled

"We may have the shadows in us but now we choose which side we are on and we choose to help the digidestined and free the world from tyrants like you." Katie informed

"Fine then your fates will be the same as this boy's and the digidestined!" Millenniummon informed

"Guys if he erases the younger version of Ayden then everything that happened in the digital world would have never taken place. All of our adventures and all of the battles would have never taken place. It is because of Ayden that the Digimon were able to defeat Gran Dracmon. If he is gone then there would be nothing left of the digital world. We have to stop Millenniummon before that happens or bad things will happen." Takeru informed

Takeru used his powers to show what would happen if Young Ayden dies today.

"HELP ME!" Young Ayden shouted

"There is no saving you boy, it is time to die! Death Cannon!" Millenniummon fired at the boy. The attack came and encased the boy in black flames that was causing so much pain that he couldn't take the pain and finally died. Once the young boy died black clouds appeared and started causing violent storms to take place. First Ayden faded away and then the digital world became very unstable. With no one to stop the x virus and Gran Dracmon the digital world became a world of the dead.

"Tk where are we?" Hikari cried

"We are in the digital world but this is what happened when Ayden died before going to the digital world." Takeru informed

"It is so cold here and everything is falling apart." Ryo added

"Because Ayden never went to the digital world to defeat Gran Dracmon and stop the x virus the crests of hope, innocence and life were never created. Because of that event we never sealed away Apocalyamon or you never received the Digiegg and Greymon never fought Parrotmon. We also never went to the digital world and this also affected our world as well. The evil Digimon came to our world enslaving the humans and proceeded to destroy our world as well because no one was able to stand up to them but there was a rebellion that broke loose and they were able to fight them but they couldn't defeat the digital threat. Even though we never went to the digital world we rose up against the digital threat and we formed a rebellion and we are still fighting today to stop this threat and save our world from disaster." Takeru explained

"This is so sad is there a way that this could have been prevented!" Mimi asked

"We are going to have to make sure Young Ayden doesn't die and we have to stop Millenniummon and free our friends." 8 year old Takeru informed

The digidestined then find themselves back to where Millenniummon was and to find out that the digital world hasn't died yet.

"Well I will soon have the child of hope and it will be a matter of time that the child of fate joins him." Millenniummon taunted

"Guys for 15 minutes that goes by Tk and Ryo will get younger by a year. Tk is now 8 years old which makes Ryo 11 and at the rate they are going Tk has 2 more hours before he is a baby and Ryo has 3 years. We are going to hurry and stop Millenniummon but we are going to need the others as well." Koushiro explained

"Guys I say we have our Digimon digivolve and attack Millenniummon." Ayden stated

"I agree! It is time to digivolve! MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE." Ryo shouted

"Monodramon matrix digivolve to Strikedramon!

Dorumon matrix digivolve to Dorugamon!

Strikedramon matrix digivolve to Cyberdramon!

Dorugamon matrix digivolve to DoruGreymon!

Matrix bio merge activate!" Ryo shouted

"Cyberdramon digivolve to Justimon!

DoruGreymon/Ryo matrix bio merge to Alphamon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Courage!" Taichi shouted

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Knowledge!" Koushiro shouted

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Hercules Kabuterimon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Love!" Sora Shouted

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Sincerity!" Mimi Shouted

"Palmon warp digivolve to Rosemon!

Rosemon mode change to Rosemon burst mode!

MATRIX FUSION DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!" Sora/Mimi Shouted

"Phoenixmon/Rosemon Burst Mode fusion digivolve to Crimsonmon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Light!" Hikari shouted

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon! The angel of light!

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!

Angewomon digivolve to Magnadramon!

Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"Matrix Warp Digivolution Activate! Powers of Hope, Innocence, & Life!" Takeru & Ayden shouted

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon!

Patamon digivolve to Angemon!

Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!

Magna Angemon digivolve to Seraphimon!

Magna Angemon digivolve to Clavis Angemon!

Seraphimon digivolve to Aero Angemon!

Clavis Angemon digivolve to Clavis Aero Angemon!

We call upon the powers of hope, innocence, & life to ascend." Takeru and Ayden shouted

"Ooh I am scared now that you all are in your mega forms." Millenniummon taunted

Suddenly several beams of light shot out from all directions and several Digimon started to appear! Metal Garurumon, Plesiomon, Slash Angemon, Dianamon, Gallantmon X, Megidramon, Saber Leomon, Ulforce Veedramon, Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Swanmon, Giga Seadramon & Cherubimon were the first to appear in front of the digidestined with their respective partners riding them. Taichi & Yamato activated Matrix Fusion Digivolution and their Digimon became Omnimon and the same thing happened for Koushiro & Jyou with their Digimon becoming Hercules Neptunmon. Next to appear was Magnamon, Valkyrimon, Peacockmon, Sakuyamon, Andromon, Marine Angemon, Cannondramon, & Seahomon with their partners. The elemental digidestined followed Miyako's group and then came Tigerramon, Mustangmon, Holy Goddmon, Ancient Mermaimon, Black Cherubimon, Rapidmon, Mega Gargomon, Stormmon, Windmon, Neptunmon, & Crusadermon. Last to arrive at the little party was Anubismon, Apollomon, Owryumon, Metal Seadramon, & Gryphonmon and their partners.

"How did you escape from the never ending maze I placed you in?" Millenniummon fumed

"Simple we used our digivices to locate our friends and followed their signal which lead it to here." Yamato stated

"Well it doesn't matter because I will still destroy all of you starting with that boy over there!" Millenniummon pointed

"You will not have a chance to destroy that boy because we won't allow it! Guys we have to protect Young Ayden at all cost!" A 6 Year Old Takeru stated

"Why does my brother look like a 6 year old?" Yamato asked

"Well Millenniummon placed a spell over Tk and Ryo to make them get younger and they already lost 6 years of their lives so we are going to have to hurry and defeat Millenniummon because that is the only way to reverse the spell." Koushiro stated

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!" Chaosdramon fired

"Grandis Scissors!" Grandis Kuwagamon fired

"Holy Flare!" Chronomon Destroyer Mode fired

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired

"Transcendent Sword! Supreme Cannon! Omni Blast!" Omnimon Fired

"Fiery Whip! Rose Blade!" Crimsonmon Fired

"Trident Hurricane! Lightning Trident!" Hercules Neptunmon fired

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon fired

"Ray of Victory!" Ulforce Veedramon fired

"Positron Laser! Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode Fired

"Rainbow Shower!" Peacockmon fired

"Feral Sword! Lightning Arrow!" Valkyrimon fired

"Rainbow Prism!" Seahomon fired

"Dynamo Cannon!" Cannondramon fired

"Feather Tornado!" Swanmon fired

"Giga Sea Destroyer!" Giga Seadramon fired

"River of Power!" Metal Seadramon fired

"Tiger Desolation! Spirit Blades! Spirit Whip!" Tigerramon fired

"Holy Mane! Mustang Stampede!" Mustangmon fired

"Hurricane of Dreams! Hailing Blizzard!" Stormmon fired

"Tornado of Dreams! Solar Wind! Black Twister!" Windmon fired

"Fist of Athena! Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon fired

"Wave of Depth! Vortex Penetrate! King's Bite!" Neptunmon fired

"Crystal Billow! Great Maelstrom!" Ancient Mermaimon fired

"Cherubi Mouth!" Black Cherubimon fired

"Golden Triangle! Rapid Fire! Atomic Blast!" Rapidmon fired

"Storm of Judgment! Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired

"Gargo Missile!" Mega Gargomon fired

"Dragon Helix! Amnesty Mandela!" Sakuyamon fired

"Twin Fang! Howling Crusher!" Saber Leomon fired

"Ocean Love!" Marine Angemon fired

"Lightning Blade! Gatling Missile!" Andromon fired

"Celestial Blade! Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon fired

"Wind Gazer! Rainbow Symphony!" Ancient Kazemon fired

"Necro Eclipse! Dark Blast!" Ancient Sphinxmon fired

"Great Snowplow! Freezing Blizzard!" Ancient Megatheriummon fired

"Tera Blaster! Calamity Thunder!" Ancient Beetlemon fired

"Supersonic Voice! Legendary Claw!" Gryphonmon fired

"Sol Blaster! Phoebus Blow, Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired

"Golden Armor!" Owryumon fired

"Pyramid Power!" Anubismon fired

"Megid Flame!" Megidramon fired

"Shield of the Just! Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon X fired

"Golden Ripper! Heaven's Sword!" Slash Angemon fired

"Arrow of Artemis! Crescent Haken! Goodnight Moon!" Dianamon fired

"Life's Judgment! Golden Purification!" Holy Goddmon fired

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon fired

"Golden Noose!" Nefertimon & Pegasusmon fired

"Fire Tornado! Dragon Fire! Hermit Fog!" Magnadramon fired

"Ophanimon digivolve to Heavenly Angewomon!

Holy Arrow of Light! Light's Judgment!" Heavenly Angewomon fired

"Justice Kick! Trinity Arm! Demolishing Arm!" Justimon fired

"Digitalize of Soul! Holy Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon fired

"Star Shower! Equas Beam! Mane Wind!" Pegasusmon fired

"Golden Excalibur! Hope's Blade! Arrows of Hope!" Aero Angemon fired

"Silver Excalibur! Blade of Innocence!" Arrows of Innocence!

"Arrows of Hope, Innocence, & Life!" Ayden fired

"Golden Excalibur of Hope, Innocence, & Life!" A 5 Year Old Takeru fired and they all struck Millenniummon which destroyed his first form.

Ayden then went over to the boy who watched the entire battle and put him to sleep then opened a portal back to the human world and made sure he was safe before returning back to the battle. As soon as the portal closed the skies started to grow dark and then the ground started to shake. Not knowing what was happening the digidestined was trying to find the source of the storms when a loud voice boomed over the digital world. As this was going on Takeru kept getting smaller and he wouldn't be able to stay in the form that he was currently in for much longer so he returned as a human in which the black clouds started to form a shape and the boy became crystalized.

"DIGIDESTINED DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME SO EASILY? YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DESTROY ME UNLESS YOU DESTROY MY OTHER 2 FORMS SO LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Moon Millenniummon shouted


	29. The Downfall of Millenniummon

**Chapter 29: The Downfall of Millenniummon**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined have defeated the last of the Demon lords and returned back home where they decided to plan for a celebration over their victories in this war. As they were planning this celebration the Takeru and Ryo were having the same nightmare in which showed Millenniummon coming back to claim his hold over Ryo. Concerned over this recent nightmare Takeru then went to the dark angels to get some answers. Takeru learned that they are going to have to protect Ryo at all costs or they would have to kill the boy to stop Millenniummon. Takeru and Ayden then thought it would be best that Ryo gets to use Dorumon to become Alphamon to protect him from this pending threat.

Millenniummon then appeared where he threatened to collapse the human world if Ryo didn't come and join him. The digidestined then challenged him and told them that he has to leave the human world alone and fight them in the digital world. Millenniummon agreed and brought all the digidestined to the digital world where he proceeded to separate them into smaller groups. The only digidestined left facing Millenniummon were Takeru, Ryo, Ayden, Hikari, Taichi, Sora, Mimi, & Koushiro and Millenniummon then casted a spell over their group to make them get younger so he could raise them under the influences of evil. Now the only ones affected by this were Takeru and Ryo which Millenniummon seemed pleased. Millenniummon then revealed several more surprises to the digidestined which included in erasing the younger version of Ayden which would change the outcome of the past and future of the digital world and releasing the shadow digidestined from their prisons.

As Takeru and Ryo were getting younger by the minute they decided that they should have their Digimon digivolve to stop the threat that they were facing. Now when Ryo and Dorumon became Alphamon Ryo stopped getting younger but Takeru was not so lucky. The rest of the digidestined then found a way out of Millenniummon's trap and joined their friends to attack Millenniummon. Millenniummon was shocked that the digidestined escaped that he had no time to prepare for all the Digimon attacking him. Once the attacks collided into Millenniummon he exploded into a billion pieces only to disappear in the sky.

Ayden then went over to the boy who watched the entire battle and put him to sleep then opened a portal back to the human world and made sure he was safe before returning back to the battle. As soon as the portal closed the skies started to grow dark and then the ground started to shake. Not knowing what was happening the digidestined was trying to find the source of the storms when a loud voice boomed over the digital world. As this was going on Takeru kept getting smaller and he wouldn't be able to stay in the form that he was currently in for much longer so he returned as a human in which the black clouds started to form a shape.

"DIGIDESTINED DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME SO EASILY? YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO DESTROY ME UNLESS YOU DESTROY MY OTHER 2 FORMS SO LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT!" Moon Millenniummon shouted

"What did you do to Tk?" Yamato yelled

"The boy couldn't sustain that form anymore do to him rapidly getting younger and soon it will be too late for the boy because in 1 more hour the boy won't be able to help you at all. You may have figured out a way to slow the process for the child of fate but the child of hope will become a baby and there is nothing that you could do to stop the process. Hahaha I love it because without your most powerful member then you digidestined are useless." Moon Millenniummon taunted

"You are forgetting that Tk is not the only one who has the powers of hope, innocence, & life. I have the same powers he does and besides my friends are just as strong as I am so we are not down for the count just yet and have you noticed that you won't be able to reach my younger version." Ayden stated

"You may have bided him some time but I will get my hands on that child and destroy him but first I will finish you digidestined once and for all." Moon Millenniummon explained

"Guys I have stopped getting younger since I have combined with DoruGreymon to become Alphamon!" Ryo stated

"Guys I have noticed that Moon Millenniummon is restricted in his powers and he is not as strong as his previous form but if we could destroy what protects his core then we will be able to destroy his soul." Koushiro explained

"Well whatever we do we have to hurry or else we are going to have a big problem and that is we don't have anything we could use to take care of a baby plus we don't have somewhere to place him that is safe." Hikari stated

"How about we place him in our world because at least he will be safe and I am sure someone could take care of him." Taichi suggested

"You take this boy out of this world then you have sealed his fate to start over as a baby plus the longer he is a baby then the longer it will take for him to return back to normal and you have a half hour before he is a baby." Moon Millenniummon taunted

"Tk come here!" Hikari shouted

Takeru went over to Hikari and she picked him up to hold him knowing that he is in danger the longer they are there. Moon Millenniummon then fired his attacks which knocked out all but 20 Digimon and Ayden. Omnimon, Alphamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Imperialdramon, Susanoomon, Crimsonmon, Chronomon Destroyer Mode, Grandis Kuwagamon & Hercules Neptunmon lined themselves to the left of Moon Millenniummon while Clavis Aero Angemon, Aero Angemon, Holy Goddmon, Heavenly Angewomon, Cherubimon, Slash Angemon, Dianamon, Apollomon, Chaosdramon, Megidramon & Ayden lined themselves to the right of the Digimon. Before they could fire their attacks Moon Millenniummon decided to speed up time by a month making Takeru a day old and then he decided to open up a portal in which sent Hikari and Baby Takeru to another dimension which shocked the digidestined.

"Hahaha did you think that I wouldn't find a way to make the boy relive his life. Have fun raising the baby all over again because he is stuck as a baby and now he will have to grow up all over again." Moon Millenniummon taunted

"Where did you send my sister and baby Tk?" Taichi fumed

"Don't worry the child of light and the baby are fine they are in another dimension and they will remain there until I am destroyed." Moon Millenniummon stated

Meanwhile Hikari is trying to figure out where she was and where Takeru was when suddenly she heard a baby crying and ran over to find Takeru in a bush. Once she picked up the boy she realized she was sent home and she was outside her apartment complex.

"Kari? Where did you get that baby?" Hikari's dad asked

"Dad this is Tk he was placed under a spell in which he was to continue to get younger until he reached 1 day old. The Digimon whom placed him under this spell stated that he will remain a baby until that Digimon is destroyed but he also said that he couldn't leave the digital world or the spell will remain permanent." Hikari explained

"Well come inside and we will call Takeru's parents because they have a right to know what happened to their son." Hikari's dad stated

Hikari brought Takeru inside while her dad went to the store to get some supplies to take care of Takeru. Hikari then called Takeru's mom and told her to come over to her apartment and bring his dad that it was an emergency. About 10 minutes later Takeru's parents ran into Hikari's dad where they questioned why he was buying diapers, formula, bottles, wipes, baby powder, and baby boy clothes.

"Yuri, why are you carrying baby supplies? Did you have another baby?" Nansuto asked

"Not exactly!" Yuri asked

"Do you know what the big emergency is? Hikari said something happened to one of our sons. What happened are Matt & Tk alright?" Jack asked

"Well Matt is fine but Kari should explain what happened to Tk." Yuri explained

Yuri and Takeru's parents arrived to his apartment and then walked in. Not knowing what to expect Takeru's parents thought the worst had happened to their son and was afraid to find out what took place. Hikari came out of her room after placing the baby boy on her bed so he could sleep she shut the door then went to the living room to find Takeru's parents sitting on the couch with fear in their eyes.

"Do either of you want something to drink?" Yuki asked

"No thank you we just want to know what happened to our son." Nansuto stated

"Well we were summoned to the digital world after we defeated the last demon lord to face another Digimon. This Digimon is not like the others we have faced in the past for he has control over time and space. First he split us up into groups then he placed a spell over our group but only 2 members of our group was affected and that was Tk and Ryo. The spell was to make them get younger and younger within hours and 3 hours later Tk became a day old. We figured out that the only way to reverse the spell was to defeat the Digimon that was responsible for the spell. That same Digimon then warned us that if the child leaves the digital world then the spell would be permanent so he decided to send Tk and myself back to our world making his spell permanent. Tk is a day old right now and is sleeping in my room. We will find a way to restore Tk back to his former self but we are going to have to defeat the Digimon responsible first." Hikari explained

"Let me get this straight you are saying my son is back to being a baby because a Digimon placed him under a spell!" Jack questioned

"Well let me go get him for you to actually see because that is a lot to believe without seeing what happened." Hikari stated

Hikari went back to her room to get baby Takeru then she brought the boy to the living room which caused Takeru's parents faint do to the fact that their son is now a baby again. Once his parents passed out it startled the baby making him start to cry. While this was going on the digidestined then attempted to defeat Moon Millenniummon.

"Guys we are going to have to attack at the same time if we want to defeat Moon Millenniummon!" Alphamon stated

"Grandis Scissors!

Holy Flare!

Supreme Cannon!

Rose Blade!

Lightning Trident!

Magna Explosion!

Omni Blade!

Storm of Judgment!

Celestial Blade!

Arrow of Apollo!

Shield of the Just!

Golden Ripper!

Arrow of Artemis!

Life's Judgment!

Hyper Mugen Cannon!

Megid Flame!

Holy Arrow of Light!

Holy Sword Grade Alpha!

Golden Excalibur!

Silver Excalibur!

Arrows of Hope, Innocence, & Life!" The Digimon and Ayden fired striking Moon Millenniummon full force which not only shattered the crystal but caused Moon Millenniummon to change into his final form Zeed Millenniummon which is the strongest of all his forms.

"Guys according to my digidex Zeed Millenniummon is the strongest of his forms and if the chains that bound him break then his powers increase by 10. I don't see a weakness on him and we are going to have to act fast because we still have to find Kari and baby Tk." Koushiro stated

"We also have to find a way to return Tk back to normal." Tony added

"Time Destroyer!" Zeed Millenniummon fired

Suddenly all the digidestined and their Digimon started to break up into data where they were sent outside of time and space!

"What just happened?" Suzie asked

"We have been caught by Zeed Millenniummon's most powerful attack which we were sent outside of time and space." Koushiro informed

"We have to figure out a way to get back to Zeed Millenniummon before he returns back to our world and goes after our families!" Taichi stated

"Something like this has happened to us before!" Sora commented

"Oh yeah! That was when we were facing Apocalyamon and he turned us all into bits of data and we were about to lose hope but Tk, Kari & our Digimon wouldn't let us and we came back and defeated Apocalyamon once and for all." Mimi remembered

"The only thing is we were not sent out of time and space I think it is going to take a lot more than not losing hope!" Koushiro added

"It is cold here! I don't want to spend an eternity here where I won't be able to see my family ever again!" Miyako complained

"I don't see any logical solution that would save us! We are doomed to spend eternity here where ever we are!" Henry mentioned

"No one is ever going to know what has happened to us!" Cody filled in

"I am paying for my mistakes I made as the Digimon emperor!" Ken cried

"Millenniummon defeated our most powerful ally by turning him into a baby and we don't even know where he sent Tk and Kari." Anthony added

"I will never get to see my dad again!" Michael feared

"I will never get to ever go to college!" Willis informed

"I will never get married and no one will ever know what happened to us!" Catherine cried

"To be stuck in an endless void forever." Ashley added

"We are all doomed!" Kenta shuttered

"I think I would have rather been destroyed than be stuck here!" Kazu commented

"I don't think I want to be a digidestined anymore!" Amanda cried

"I don't want to be here anymore!" Kyle stated

"It is hopeless!" Tommy cried

"We have been doomed to eternity without anyone knowing what happened to us!" Zoe stated

"We are only kids and the digital world has expected to much out of us!" Kouichi informed

"It looks like the darkness and evil has won!" Koji cried

"If only we were stronger!" Junipe added

"We will never see our families ever again!" Takuya doubted

"I want to see my mom and grandma again!" Rika cried

"I wish I was home!" Jessica informed

"I want to see my friends and have my first date!" Jun mentioned

"I want responsibilities that normal kids have!" Sarah stated

"I don't like this anymore! I expected some danger but never to be doomed for all eternity in an endless void!" Melissa whined

"I wish I have died instead of being here!" Alice cried

"This is Hopeless!" Juri thought out loud

"We shouldn't be doubting ourselves but try finding a way out of here nothing is ever hopeless." Tony Stated

"The darkness is getting stronger the more they doubt themselves." Kaden told Alyssa

"That is because they are filled with despair!" Alyssa stated

"Guys we haven't come this far to give up now!" Taichi said

"Have you ever been in an endless void?" Rika asked

"We may have never been in an endless void but you guys are letting the darkness and despair to fill you. You have forgotten that nothing is ever hopeless." Yamato explained

"We are all together and as long as we are together we could get through anything!" Sora added

"We can't give up because if we do then the sacrifices that Tk and our friends have made will be for nothing!" Koushiro informed

"We have to remember why we are here and we also have to remember that our families will be waiting for us. They have not given up in us and we shouldn't either!" Mimi stated

"Remember if we rely on each other then we remain strong!" Jyou explained

"I will admit that I was afraid but I have witnessed my best friend make selfless sacrifices for the team and even though I accused him of being a better person than me I was scared that I could never live up to how he is and that made me stronger. He has taught me true courage and the meaning of hope. If I lose hope now then I am disgracing what he has taught me." Daisuke mentioned

"I have hope that we will make it out just fine and I trust in my friends and myself, I also trust that everything has a reason and that we will be fine!" Takato added

"If we trust in ourselves and each other we will never lose sight of what truly matters and what we truly care for. We are friends and we are a family and no matter how things turn out I am glad that I am here with my friends instead all alone. Remember what you represent and let it fuel you." Alphamon/Ryo stated

"Nothing is ever hopeless for even in the dimmest situation there is always hope to light the way and if we are willing to look hope will guide us. We may have lost the battle but we haven't lost the war." Ayden shouted

"We know firsthand of the destruction of the digital world being we helped caused it but we realize that as long as we have friends we could overcome anything." Katie stated

"We will forever be products of darkness and at the time we didn't know we had a choice but we realized that there is always a choice and everyone deserves a second chance." Sophie informed

"Being imprisoned for so long made us realize that we could have helped Ayden protect the digital world instead of nearly killing him and we swore if we ever get out of the prison then we will do what is right and help him." Amie added

"We don't care if you hate us or anything we just want to do what we should have done when we first got there and that was to protect the digital world and not serve under Gran Dracmon." Alden mentioned

The digidestined started to glow as hope filled them and suddenly the bright light opened a door way to where Zeed Millenniummon was and all the digidestined returned back to the battle. Hikari also returned back to where the battle took place with baby Takeru in her arms and all the digidestined prepared to end this war.

"How did you all escape my dimension outside of time and space?" Zeed Millenniummon stammered

"We remembered that no matter how hopeless it may seem that nothing is ever hopeless." Ayden stated

"Guys I think we should give our powers to the 16 remaining Digimon and Ayden." Daisuke suggested

"I agree by making them stronger than our Digimon will have enough power to defeat Zeed Millenniummon once and for all." Koushiro agreed

The digidestined and the Digimon started to glow causing them to send their powers and hopes to the remaining Digimon that were battling Zeed Millenniummon. Zeed Millenniummon tried several times to stop the digidestined but his attacks had no effect on them. Once the glowing stopped the digidestined watched the battle take place hoping that this would end the war going on.

"Grandis Scissors!

Holy Flare!

Supreme Cannon!

Rose Blade!

Lightning Trident!

Magna Explosion!

Omni Blade!

Storm of Judgment!

Celestial Blade!

Arrow of Apollo!

Shield of the Just!

Golden Ripper!

Arrow of Artemis!

Life's Judgment!

Hyper Mugen Cannon!

Megid Flame!

Holy Arrow of Light!

Holy Sword Grade Alpha!

Golden Excalibur!

Silver Excalibur!

Arrows of Hope, Innocence, & Life!" The Digimon and Ayden fired which all the attacks collided into Zeed Millenniummon causing him extreme pain.

"You Digidestined may have won but I am not going down alone! Destroy Cannon!" Zeed Millenniummon fired

Suddenly all the digivices and crests started to glow which shielded everyone from the last attack from Zeed Millenniummon. Zeed Millenniummon then exploded into a billion bits of data in which Clavis Aero Angemon & Aero Angemon used their Golden & Silver Excalibur attack to purify and destroy the data from Millenniummon so he could never return ever again.

"We did it!" The digidestined shouted

Thank you guys! At least now I have my 4 best friends back now that the war is finally over. Ayden stated

No Problem! At least we finally made up for all the pain and suffering we caused when we first came to the digital world. Katie mentioned

"Kari where did Millenniummon send you and Tk?" Taichi asked

"He sent us home!" Hikari stated

"How are we going to return my brother back to normal?" Yamato wondered

"Maybe if we use our powers then maybe we could return him back to normal!" Takato suggested

"It is worth a shot!" Koushiro agreed

The digidestined then called upon the powers of their digivices and crests/elements to heal baby Takeru only to find that it didn't work. The angels then tried to use their holy antidote and that didn't work either. Ayden then tried to use his powers of hope to return the baby back to normal and that failed as well. Hikari tried her powers of light but that didn't work and the digidestined thought that only time will reverse the spell over the child of hope. The digidestined then returned back home back to their families and they all celebrated their victory over the demon lords and the most powerful Digimon ever. A month goes by and Gennai contacts the digidestined to inform them that he has found a way to reverse what has happened to Takeru. The digidestined then return back to the digital world with baby Takeru to listen to what they have to do.


	30. The Dark Ocean Finally Defeated

**Chapter 30: The Dark Ocean Finally Defeated**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

The digidestined defeated Millenniummon only to have him reappear in a different form. Now Takeru has officially became a baby and Millenniummon thought he would make the spell permanent so he sent the child of hope along with the child of light to another dimension making it official that Takeru will start his life over from day one. The digidestined then began to fear for the child of hope that they failed to see what Millenniummon was planning. Millenniummon then fired his most powerful attack which made all but 16 Digimon revert back to rookie forms due to the lack of energy. The remaining Digimon and Ayden then fired their most powerful attacks to destroy that form of Millenniummon.

Millenniummon returned once again in his most powerful attack and decided to send all of the digidestined and their Digimon to the dimension outside of time and space. Not knowing how to deal with this the digidestined started to doubt their abilities as digidestined and they have already given up when a few of the digidestined reminded them to never give up and that they could overcome anything as long as they are willing to fight and never give up hope. They also learned that they could overcome anything as long as they remain together and trust in each other. With this the digidestined started to be washed in a golden and majestic blue radiance which restored their hopes and opened up a gateway back to the battle. This shocked Millenniummon once again and made him angry. The digidestined then decided that they would give their powers to the 17 remaining warriors hoping it would be enough to defeat Millenniummon once and for all. Millenniummon tried to stop the digidestined but failed to stop their attacks. Knowing he was defeated he tried to take out the digidestined as well but their digivices and crests shielded them from his final attack. Aero Angemon and Clavis Aero Angemon then used the powers of hope, innocence, & life to purify and destroy the data from Millenniummon so he could never return.

The digidestined then called upon the powers of their digivices and crests/elements to heal baby Takeru only to find that it didn't work. The angels then tried to use their holy antidote and that didn't work either. Ayden then tried to use his powers of hope to return the baby back to normal and that failed as well. Hikari tried her powers of light but that didn't work and the digidestined thought that only time will reverse the spell over the child of hope. The digidestined then returned back home back to their families and they all celebrated their victory over the demon lords and the most powerful Digimon ever. A month goes by and Gennai contacts the digidestined to inform them that he has found a way to reverse what has happened to Takeru. The digidestined then return back to the digital world with baby Takeru to listen to what they have to do.

"DIGIDESTINED I HAVE FOUND A WAY TO REVERSE THE SPELL THAT Takeru IS UNDER. I NEED YOU TO COME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD WITH THE BABY BOY SO WE COULD FIX WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM. PLEASE HURRY BECAUSE WE WILL ONLY HAVE ONE CHANCE AT FIXING THIS." Gennai informed

"Ok! I will notify the digidestined of the news. Where do you want us to meet you?" Koushiro asked

"Have everyone come to Seraphimon's castle because that is where we will attempt to restore Tk back to his original state before Millenniummon turned him into a baby." Gennai stated

"Ok I will gather the digidestined and meet you at Seraphimon's castle as soon as everyone arrives." Koushiro mentioned

Meanwhile at Takeru's apartment Ayden and Hikari are getting ready to babysit baby Takeru when his mom walks in.

"Thank you for watching Tk for me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you watching him." Nansuto stated

"It is not a problem and we are also keeping him up to date on his school work until we find a way to reverse what happened." Hikari mentioned

"Kari could I talk to you for a minute?" Nansuto asked

"Sure! What's up?" Hikari wondered

"I find it funny that Takeru will only go to you, Ryo, Ayden, Patamon, Gatomon, and myself. Matt is kind of annoyed that Tk won't go to him. Tk loves you Kari and he would do anything for you." Nansuto blurted out

"I know! I wish I actually told him but I am afraid to be happy that is why I think that he didn't bring it up because he knows I am nervous when it comes to expressing how I truly feel plus i think he never told me is because he is afraid I will reject him and hate him. I will admit that I might panic and say something stupid and push him away. I do want him to ask me out but I am afraid I will ruin it." Hikari explained

"Don't let your fears control you or you could end up like how Jack and I turned out. It took 7 years to realize that we still love each other and we decided to actually try it again and we have been dating for over a year. We never announced that we were going out and we were going to tell the boys once everything settled down." Nansuto informed

"I am so glad everything is working out for you, I know Tk has always wanted his family back together and he will be happy for you guys." Hikari supported

"It is hard to believe that Tk is once again a little baby. Having him like this really makes me miss having little babies in the house." Nansuto said

"Is he a fussy baby during the night?" Hikari asked

"No he is a very quiet baby and he sleeps through the night since the first night. The only time he cries is when he is hungry, when someone he doesn't want to touch him disturbs him, or when he has poops. He is just like he was when he was first born. According to Jack, Matt was the troubled baby who wouldn't sleep through the night until he was 2 years old." Nansuto informed

"Kari we have to bring Tk to the digital world! They may have found a way to reverse the effects on Tk but we only have one shot at it." Ayden stated

"I am going to get my son back?" Nansuto asked while crying

"We hope!" Ayden stated

Ayden fired up Takeru's computer while Kari packed some things for Takeru and then joined Ayden in Takeru's room where they all went to the digital world. Once in the digital world they found the rest of the digidestined waiting for them to arrive.

"DIGIDESTINED WE HAVE BROUGHT AN OLD FRIEND TO THE ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED TO THE DIGITAL WORLD WHERE WE MAY HAVE FOUND A WAY TO REVERSE THE EFFECTS. WE WILL ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT AT THIS SO IF IT DOES NOT WORK Takeru WILL REMAIN A BABY AND WILL LIVE HIS LIFE ALL OVER. HE WILL NOT HAVE ANY MEMORIES FROM HIS FIRST LIFE AND HE WILL NO LONGER BE A DIGIDESTINED IF THIS DOESN'T WORK." Zhuqiaomon informed

"So you are saying I will no longer have my brother back! What is the point of giving us hope that he will return if you are going to destroy them with that. I didn't want to know that there is a good chance that I will never have my brother back." Yamato yelled

"Do you have a pair of clothes to change him in before we try this?" Gennai asked

"Yes we packed them in this bag!" Hikari stated

"Well I suggest that you put them on him even though he won't fit in them. If this works he will age back to his true age and his clothes will fit him." Kris informed

Hikari changed Takeru into his clothes that she brought with her and then placed the baby on the pedestal of hope, innocence and life. Ayden then realized that it has been 2000 years since he created the crests of hope, innocence, and life. He also realized that the 3 moons were going to peak.

"You are using the blue moon's powers to restore the baby! You are hoping when the blue moon fully rises and our powers peak that it will reverse the spell over Tk." Ayden stated

"Yes with the blue moon your powers peaked and you were able to create the first 3 crests. We are hoping that once your powers peak than all you digidestined will be able to use your digivices restoring Takeru back to normal." Azulongmon confirmed

As the blue moon got higher in the sky all the Digimon went into their highest forms and Ayden ascended into his warrior form. Once the blue moon peaked several lights shot out at the baby boy lying on the pedestal then the light turned into a bright majestic blue and gold light encasing the boy in its holy light. When the holy light faded away the digidestined all was shocked to find that Takeru was not there and they started to panic.

"What happened?" Taichi questioned

"Where is Tk?" Hikari yelled

"I am sorry to scare you all like that! What happened did we defeat Millenniummon?" Takeru asked startling everyone

"Tk your back!" Hikari cried as she ran and hugged the boy. After the initial shock wore off Hikari then slapped Takeru across the face.

"Ouch what was that for?" Takeru questioned as he rubbed his face where Hikari slapped him.

"That was for making us think the worst had happened to you." Hikari stated

"I have no clue to what happened the last thing I remember is I ran to you after I returned back to normal and now I am in Seraphimon's castle standing barefoot and getting slapped." Takeru explained

"Tk you were a baby for a month and we were just now able to reverse the spell you were under. We defeated Millenniummon and ended the war and there is a lot you have missed since you turned into a baby." Ayden mentioned

"Wait I have been a baby for over a month?" Takeru asked shocked

"Yes and you wouldn't let anyone touch you unless it was mom, Kari, Ayden, Ryo, Patamon, Dorumon, or Gatomon. You would cry as soon as anyone but them touched you." Yamato stated annoyed

"Yeah Kari and I babysat you while your mom was at work and the only other times you cried was when you were hungry or needed to be changed." Ayden stated

"I have to admit Tk you are a very cute baby." Hikari added

"You didn't change me when I was a baby right?" Takeru asked embarrassed

"Yes! I changed you a lot when you were a baby." Hikari teased making Takeru get even redder which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

The digidestined all return back to their world where they are starting their summer break. The next day Taichi runs into Takeru near Takeru's uncle's restaurant looking for a job.

"Hey Tk!" Taichi yelled as he ran to catch up to the young blond.

"Hey Tai!" Takeru greeted as he walked into the restaurant to help out his uncle for the summer.

"Tk why are you here?" Taichi wondered

"My uncle owns this place and I help him out when I am off of school." Takeru stated

"Your uncle owns Calamari's the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan! I always wanted to eat here being people who have ate here said their food is delicious. I wouldn't mind working here being I am looking for a job." Taichi stated

"Well let me ask my uncle to see if he will be willing to hire you." Takeru suggested

"You would do that for me! Thanks Tk I really owe you." Taichi exclaimed

"Hey Uncle Hiro!" Takeru greeted

"Hey Tk! I thought it was you that I heard walk in! How is my favorite nephew?" Hiro asked

"I am fine! Uncle Hiro this is my friend Taichi! He is looking for a job and he is a hard worker, has integrity, and always does the right thing." Takeru mentioned

"Well we are short a waiter and I was going to post the job but if Takeru vouches for you then I don't see any harm in letting you have the job. Follow me to the back where we will fill out the paperwork and get you sized up for your uniforms and shoes. Takeru Eric is currently working in his office if you want to go help him." Hiro suggested

"Thanks Tk for getting me a job." Taichi informed

"Uncle could I talk to Tai for a minute, I want to ask him something and once I am done I will show him to your office?" Takeru asked

"Sure!" Hiro stated

"What's up Tk?" Taichi wondered

"Well I have known you my entire life and I know how protective of your sister you are…" Takeru stammered

"Tk spit it out!" Taichi encouraged

"Ok I want your permission to ask Kari out. I promise that I will never hurt her and I will take care of her and protect her from any dangers and I will make her happy but I don't want you to be mad if I ask your sister out. That is why I wanted to ask you before I do ask her out." Takeru rambled

"Tk I am flattered that you are asking permission to date my sister but you don't have to be so old fashioned. Tk I know you would never dream of hurting my sister and I know you would never intentionally hurt her. You are the only one I trust to date her because I know if she is with you she is safe and I don't have to worry as much. Besides that Kari would kill me if she found out that I am scarring potential boyfriends away. Everyone knew you love her and we actually were going to hook you 2 up if you didn't hook up soon. When do you want to ask her out?" Taichi inquired

"I was going to ask her out to dinner for her birthday and take her here to celebrate her birthday." Takeru mentioned

"Could you afford to bring her here?" Taichi asked

"Yeah my family on my mom's side is rich and besides my uncle owns the place. Well we will talk about this later I don't want to keep my uncle waiting." Takeru informed

Takeru showed Taichi where his uncle's office is located and then went to help his cousin with his work. About an hour later they all met in the dining area of the restaurant where Takeru then asked if he could reserve a table at 6pm on July 28th for his best friend's birthday.

"Takeru you could have the table by the fire place! What is her favorite flowers and are you going to be dancing as well?" Hiro asked

"Her favorite flowers are chrysanthemum, White Lilies, Pink Roses, and blue Orchids and yes we will be dancing. I want this night to be perfect because I plan on asking her out." Takeru stated

"Don't worry everything will be set and your friend Taichi will be your waiter, and your meals will be on me." Hiro mentioned

"Thank you! I owe you!" Takeru said

"No you don't you always come here and help out and never lets me pay you so consider this as thanks for all you do here." Hiro said

"Thank you for the job and I will work really hard and not let you down." Taichi thanked

"Remember Tuesdays through Thursdays you will work 4:30 to 12:30 and Fridays and Saturdays you will work 2:30 to 12:30 and you start this Tuesday. Now Eric and I have to get to the bank then we have an appointment so we will see you Tuesday." Hiro stated

Takeru then left the restaurant to go to the Jeweler in the mall where he found the perfect birthday gift for Hikari and decided that he was going to buy the entire set. He called his mother to come and write a check that came out of his account and had the necklace set engraved which stated. To my angel of Light I will always Love you and never hurt you! Love Tk. Now Takeru also planned a surprise birthday for Hikari & Kaden in the digital world where Digitamamon allowed Takeru to use his restaurant for the party.

Hikari's birthday comes around and Hikari's parents decide to take Kaden and Hikari out for breakfast to celebrate their 13th birthday. As this was going on Takeru was setting up for the party in which the sovereigns are allowing their families to go to the digital world for this rare occasion. The digidestined and their families started to arrive and they placed their gifts on the table in the far corner of the restaurant then Taichi brought Kaden and Hikari to the general area with his parents and uncle then blindfolded the twins then brought them in the restaurant removing the blindfolds where everyone shouted surprise. After eating lunch, cake & ice cream Hikari & Kaden proceeded to open their gifts. After all their gifts were opened Takeru then pulled out part of the gift he got for Hikari.

"Kari this is for you! I want to take you out to dinner to celebrate your birthday for I have made reservations at my uncle's restaurant Calamari's." Takeru stated

"Tk this necklace is beautiful but I can't accept this because you must have spent a fortune on it." Hikari stated

"Kari this necklace is a gift for you! I saw this necklace and I thought of you and had to buy it for you. I love you Kari and I want you to be my girlfriend. So will you go out with me?" Takeru asked nervously

"Oh Tk you shouldn't have this necklace is beautiful and yes I would love to go out with you." Hikari confirmed

Hikari then passed around the necklace that Takeru bought her. The necklace was made out of pink diamonds and 24 karat gold which was in the shape of the crest of light. After the party Mimi and the girls decided that they would help Hikari get ready for her date with Takeru so they all went to Hikari's apartment and made her take a shower and once she was done they proceeded to do her hair, nails and makeup. Now it was around 5:30pm and Takeru showed up to Hikari's apartment wearing a suit and tie combo. He was wearing a royal blue button up silk shirt with a blue and gold tie and vest. He also was wearing black pants and black dress shoes. Yuri welcomed Takeru in and told him that Hikari is almost ready. He then went to Hikari's room and told her that Takeru was there. Mimi then put the necklace that Takeru bought Hikari and placed it around her neck telling her that she is ready. Hikari walked out of her room wearing a long light pink strapless dress with a matching purse and high heels in which stunned the young blond. Hikari's dad dropped the 2 off at Takeru's uncle's restaurant and told them to have fun.

Takeru was a complete gentleman the entire night and gave Hikari the rest of her birthday gift which consisted of a matching bracelet and earrings to her necklace and told her how beautiful she was. After dinner Takeru asked Hikari if she would want to dance with him in whom she agreed while thinking how perfect this night is and wondered what else Takeru had in store for her before the night was over. After they were done dancing Taichi and the restaurant staff came out with Hikari's favorite desert in which they all sang happy birthday to her. Once desert was over Takeru tipped Taichi while Hikari grabbed the vase of flowers in which Takeru told her that there is more. Takeru brought Hikari to their favorite spot in which someone was shooting fireworks over the lake. Hikari was amazed at how perfect her birthday was and knew this was her best birthday ever. Hikari snuggled up to her boyfriend as they watched the fireworks. Once the fireworks were done Takeru walked Hikari home and once again wished her a happy birthday and then kissed her goodnight which ended her perfect night knowing she has one of the few gentlemen left in the world. A week later Takeru's mom delivers some bad news to the young blond.

"Tk I have some good news and some bad news. I have gotten promoted in which will make me travel a lot more than I do now. Being you can't travel with me and your father and brother are never home I have decided that it would be best that you go live with your uncle and cousins in America." Nansuto informed

"Wait I am moving to America! When am I going to do this and why can't I live with dad and Yama? I just finally asked Kari out and now you are making me move." Takeru yelled

"For one your father and brother are never home and 2 their house is a disaster area. I know you just finally taken your relationship with Kari further and this is very bad timing but I don't have any choice. You will be leaving this coming Friday and will live there until you graduate high school." Nansuto stated

Takeru ran out of the house and all the way to Hikari's house in which he told her the bad news.

"Hikari are you home?" Takeru asked

"Yeah what is the matter?" Hikari wondered as she let the blond in

"My mom is making me move to America to live with my uncle and cousins. She won't let me live with my dad and Yama being they are never home and their apartment is a disaster area and I am leaving this Friday. This sucks I love my cousins and uncle but my life is here and my friends are here. I don't know what to do!" Takeru cried

"Well we could see if my parents would agree to let you live here with us and you could bunk with Taichi!" Hikari suggested

Hikari told her parents about Takeru moving and asked if he could live with them but they decided that it wouldn't be feasible due to the size of the apartment they had. They then suggested that if Hikari wanted she could live with her uncle in America being her uncle and Takeru's uncle lives in the same area. Hikari had a hard choice to make for one she could go to America and be with Takeru, Kaden, Alyssa, Anthony, Hannah, Mimi, Koushiro, Ashley, Amanda, and Kyle or stay here and be with her parents and the rest of her friends. She knew both decision will have its consequences and she was not sure what she should choose.

"Tai I have a little dilemma and I don't know what to choose either way I choose I won't be happy but end up miserable either way. I want to go and be with Tk but I don't want to leave Japan either." Hikari cried

"What's your dilemma?" Taichi wondered

"Well Tk is moving to America because his mom got a promotion which requires her to move around a lot and she doesn't want him living with his father and Matt because she is afraid that they will make him maintain the house for them so she is sending Tk off to live with his uncle in America. Now my dilemma is I could also go live in America and be with Tk or I could stay here and be with my family and friends. I don't know what to do I do want to be with Tk but I don't think I could leave my life behind either. What should I do?" Hikari asked

"Well I know you and Tk have grown up together and he has finally admitted how he truly feels about you but you have to follow where your heart brings you. If you decide to stay in Japan Tk will understand and will figure out a way to make this relationship work. If you do go to America then you will be able to come and visit us anytime you want because we will always be able to meet in the digital world. I know Tk and he will never do anything to hurt you for he only wants you to be happy but I can't tell you to stay or go only you could make that choice." Taichi explained

"Thanks Tai I don't know what I would do without you. You really helped me out and I know what I have to do." Hikari mentioned

Hikari called Takeru and told him to meet her at their usual spot because she needed to tell him something. Takeru then headed to the park to wait for Hikari but he was still upset that he was moving. Hikari came and saw him sitting on the bench looking miserable.

"Hey Tk!" Hikari greeted

"Hey!" Takeru replied

"Listen I know you don't want to move and my parents agreed to let me move to America if I wanted to. As much as I want to be with you I can't bring myself to leave my life behind and my decision is to stay in Japan." Hikari stated

"I could never ask you to leave your life behind and I want you to know that we could make this work being we both have access to the digital world but that is only if you want to make this work. If you want to call this off I will understand and we could just go back to being friends." Takeru explained

"No I want to try this long distance relationship, if Mimi and Koushiro could do it then we could do it as well. Mimi is also going back to America with you so you will have company on the flight at least." Hikari comforted

Friday rolled around and Takeru's room looked almost empty he grabbed his luggage and his laptop and proceeded to the airport in which everyone was there to see them off. After all the digidestined said goodbye Takeru and Mimi boarded the plane to Connecticut. Takeru then got settled in at his uncle's house where he had the room he always had when he would come and visit. A week later we find Hikari crying in her room because she missed Takeru.

"Kari are you all right?" Gatomon asked

"No I am not! I had a chance to be with Tk and I just let him go. What if he finds someone better than me and he leaves me for someone else. I don't think I could ever be happy the first time I am truly happy he leaves me and I hate it." Hikari cried

"Tk would never leave you for someone else, he truly loves you and he would never hurt you." Taichi interrupted

"I have to agree with Tai on this one. Tk is physically incapable of hurting you and he would rather die than hurt you. He truly loves you and it is not like when Davis had a crush on you this is genuine love and he had it ever since I met you." Gatomon added

"Listen Kari Gatomon is right Tk would never do anything to hurt you and you could get together whenever you want in the digital world you just have to be willing to make this work. I know he is 14 hours away from us but you can't give up hope." Taichi informed

"I don't feel well I know it is 5pm but I am going to take a nap." Hikari stated

Taichi and Gatomon left the room to let Hikari rest but that was not going to happen. Hikari started having violent dreams in which slowly dragged the girl to the dark ocean.

"Where am I?" Hikari cried seeing nothing but black.

"CHILD OF LIGHT YOU FINALLY HAVE COME TO BE MY QUEEN! GIVE YOUR LIGHT UP OR YOUR PRINCE DIED THE MOST HORRIFIC DEATH IMAGINABLE!" AN EVIL VOICE BOOMED

"Where am I?" Hikari repeated

"YOU ARE IN THE WORLD OF DARKNESS AND THERE IS NO ESCAPE SO DON'T EVEN TRY OR BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN. YOU WILL BE MY QUEEN AND THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE COULD DO TO STOP ME!" THE VOICE SHOUTED

"Tk HELP ME! I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hikari cried

"HE WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO HELP YOU FOR YOU ARE MINE." Dragomon stated

"Tk please I need you, you are my only hope please come and help me?" Hikari prayed

Meanwhile back in Connecticut we find Takeru sleeping when suddenly something causes Takeru to be jolted out of his sleep.

"Tk please help me you are the only one who could help me you are my only hope." Hikari stated which caused Takeru's crests to start to glow bright blue which kept getting stronger until Takeru could no longer sleep.

Takeru then woke up to find that he was fully dressed and no longer in his room. He decided that he would try to find out where he was so he kept walking forward until he was able to discover that the brilliant light was fading around him and it started to get colder and darker. It became so dark and the only thing left that was glowing was his crests which surrounded his entire body. The next thing the young blond realizes is that he is joined by Clavis Aero Angemon, Aero Angemon, Ophanimon, Alphamon, Ayden and the 3 dark angels as they guided the young blond to where Hikari was located. When Takeru arrived he saw Hikari being tortured.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Takeru shouted

"AH IF IT ISNT THE FOOLISH PRINCE OF HOPE COME TO SAVE THE QUEEN OF LIGHT I SEE! WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER YOU HAD HER A LONG TIME NOW SHE WILL BE MINE. GIVE UP YOUR LIGHT IF YOU WANT THE BOY TO LIVE." DRAGOMON DEMANDED

"THE DARKNESS IS TOO STRONG I CANT FIGHT IT Tk PLEASE HELP ME!" Hikari yelled in pain

Takeru tried to get near Hikari but Dragomon surrounded her in complete darkness causing her severe pain.

"IF YOU ATTEMPT TO COME NEAR THE CHILD OF LIGHT I WILL DESTROY HER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED NOW LEAVE OR SHE DIES." Dragomon threatened

"TAKE ME! LET HER GO AND TAKE ME!" Takeru requested

"NOW WHAT WOULD I WANT WITH THE PESKY CHILD OF HOPE! YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME I ONLY AM INTERESTED IN THE CHILD OF LIGHT!" Dragomon yelled

"You could kill me and rid me of all your worries!" Takeru reasoned

"TRUE GETTING RID OF YOU WILL ALLOW ME TO HAVE FULL ACCESS TO THE CHILD OF LIGHT BUT HOW DO I KNOW THAT IF I DO TAKE YOU THAT YOU WON'T DO SOMETHING THAT SHIELDS THE CHILD OF LIGHT FROM ACCESSING THE WORLD OF DARKNESS?" Dragomon questioned

"Tk what are you doing? He is going to kill you!" Ophanimon asked

"Guys I am distracting him long enough for you to go and use your powers to rescue Kari. Once she is free I am going to use my powers of hope to summon the blade of hope, innocence, and life to destroy Dragomon. Takeru explained. YOU DON'T KNOW THAT I WON'T SHIELD HER FROM YOU IT IS A RISK YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE!" Takeru shouted

As Takeru and Dragomon were arguing the others were able to remove Hikari from the imprisoned cell in which they were able to bring her to the digital world while Takeru summoned his hopes and formed it into the mighty blade of hope, innocence, and life known as Excalibur. With Hikari out of the way Dragomon tried to imprison the young boy of hope but the blond's powers were shielding him from the darkness and he was able to slice through the darkness with his mighty blade. Dragomon then began to fear that he should have went after the child of hope when he was the most vulnerable but he wouldn't give up the offensive but nothing was penetrating the holy light that encased the young blond. Takeru then summoned all of his holy light into Excalibur and stabbed right through the evil being. The holy light then proceeded to purify the dark creature so evil no longer plagued the Digimon. Once the sword entered the creature the holy light then caused the Digimon to explode then travelled through the world of darkness purifying the rest of the evil creatures before the light subsided allowing the child of hope to return to Hikari.

Hikari passed out due to the amount of darkness that surrounded her as Takeru and the Digimon of hope and light came to her to heal her from suffering from the world of darkness. As the warm soothing light washed over the young brunette they were placing a seal that made it so she would no longer be dragged to the world of darkness again. Takeru along with his company returned the girl to her room where they made it seem like a dream. Before Takeru returned back to his home he kissed her on the forehead and bid her good night before he disappeared making the warm light disappear as well as the warriors of hope. Hikari awoke after the majestic light disappeared feeling a lot better.


	31. Break Up & Make Up

**Chapter 31: Break Up & Make Up**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON**

With the defeat of Zeed Millenniummon the digidestined were stuck with a major issue and that was how to change the digidestined of hope from a baby back to normal. The digidestined tried using their crests to restore the baby boy but that didn't work. The angels, Tony, Hikari, Ayden, and Alphamon tried to use their powers to restore the baby but that didn't work either and they thought that Takeru was going to remain a baby and relive his life again. A month goes by and the sovereigns summoned all the digidestined along with the sage from the past to assist them in restoring the boy. The sovereigns figured that they would use the blue moon to reverse the spell on the child of hope, innocence, and life which allowed Ayden to create the crests of hope, innocence, and life before becoming a spirit. All the digidestined then summoned the powers of their crests and all the Digimon then used their hopes as the blue moon peaked restoring the boy to his normal self.

After Takeru was back to normal they all celebrated Hikari's birthday in which he finally had the courage to ask her out on a date. After she agreed he planned a perfect first date for her and she informed him that this was her best birthday ever. A couple of days later Takeru's mom informs him that he will be living with his uncle in America due to her new promotion. Being upset by this Takeru informed Hikari about this and she asked her parents if he could live with them. Her parents figured that she could also go to America and live with her uncle if she wanted to but she had declined the offer. After Takeru left for America Hikari was so upset she thought that Takeru would leave her and she could never be happy. With all these negative feelings Hikari was pulled to the world of darkness and pleaded for Takeru to come and help her. Takeru then awoke to the warm bright light of his crests and was guided to the world of darkness in which he summoned his mighty sword and used it to purify Dragomon and the rest of the evil Digimon who lurked in the world of darkness. He then used his powers to ease Hikari so the world of darkness would no longer plague her. We now find Takeru, Patamon, Gatomon, and Ayden setting up something special for Hikari on their 13th birthday.

"Hey Tk what are you doing?" Ayden asked

"I am setting up a surprise for Kari being it has been a month since we started dating and it seems that everything is going good between us." Takeru informed

"Well what do you plan to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Ayden asked

"I don't know I do want to have this picnic with Kari tomorrow but I hope they are not planning a surprise party for us though. I know that they are planning something but I just hope that I could spend it with Kari. Takeru informed Kari is going to enjoy this picnic and I want this day to be special." The boy of hope thought

The next day arrives and Takeru is preparing for the picnic and then goes to the digital world to meet Gatomon so they could set up the picnic. Takeru then emails Hikari to inform her that he has a surprise for her and to meet him at his location. Little did he know that Hikari was in a very bad mood and was going to flip out any minute.

"Taichi GET IN HERE NOW!" Hikari demanded

"What's wrong Kari you never call me Taichi unless something is wrong?" Taichi wondered

"We are going to hold a digidestined meeting at this location email everyone except Tk and tell them to meet me at that location. I have things to do now get out before I get even more pissed." The young girl snapped

"Oh god I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen! I feel sorry who ever pissed off my sister because she never snaps unless something made her like this." Taichi thought as he emailed the others to tell them that Hikari is holding a digidestined meeting and he gave them the location and warned them to watch out and don't do anything that will make Hikari even more pissed. While this was going on we find that Takeru is waiting patiently as Gatomon and Patamon are playing tag with each other when Mimi shows up with Palmon.

"Hey Tk! Happy birthday!" Mimi greeted

"Hey Mimi thanks! What are you doing here?" The young blond asked confused

"Kari called a digidestined meeting and she said to meet her here. Do you know what is going on?" Mimi asked

"No! I have no clue I didn't even know she called a digidestined meeting but I wonder why she chose this location and now? I wanted to surprise her with a picnic but I don't think that will happen now!" The child of hope informed

About an hour later the rest of the digidestined arrived including the tamers and Takuya's group to find out that no one has a clue as to what is going on. Taichi then emailed Hikari to inform her that all the digidestined have arrived at the location. He also informed her that Takeru was there and that he has been there before everyone arrived. Hikari then arrived at the location with the look like she was out for blood in her eyes which startled everyone for they have never seen this side of her.

"Kari what is wrong?" The child of hope asked

"SHUT UP!" Snapped the child of light

"Did I do something wrong?" Takeru wondered

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Hikari threatened

"I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Takeru apologized which made Hikari's fury increase even more and she snapped walking over to the blond and slapped him so hard across the face.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP AND YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN. I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE I AM THREW WITH YOU AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE." Hikari yelled then slapped him across the face once again.

Now everyone was stunned as to what had taken place that they failed to see the hurt look in Takeru's eyes. Taichi not knowing what happened snapped then punched the young blond in the face making blood trickle down his face. After Taichi realized the hurt look in his eyes then realized that Takeru would never do anything to hurt Hikari.

"WHAT THE HELL Kari? Tk WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING TO HURT YOU AND YOU CALL US ALL HERE TO DUMP THE POOR BOY IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. THAT IS SO LOW AND I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE THAT CRUEL ESPECIALLY WHEN THE YOUNG BOY WORSHIPS YOU." Mimi snapped at the child of light

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Takeru shouted grabbing everyone's attention. It is my fault I should have never asked her out I was being selfish that I jeopardized our friendship. If Hikari doesn't want me around then I will respect her wishes but I want all of you not to blame her for what happened. I want you all to look after her for me and I want you all to continue to be her friend." Takeru stated before walking away leaving everyone in shock including Hikari.

Hikari then regretted what she did to the young child of hope and ran in the opposite direction crying. It took a while for the others to realize what happened being it all happened so fast that they had no time to react. The others then all left leaving only Mimi and Koushiro at the picnic site to discuss what took place.

"I feel sorry for Tk he didn't deserve what happened to him." The child of sincerity said

"I know but Tk wouldn't want us mad at Kari even though she should have done things so differently than breaking up with him like that. I think that is worse than those dear john letters in which they break up with the person through letters, emails, text messages, or on the phone." Koushiro agreed

"I think a public break up is the harshest way to break up with someone and Tk was the better man instead of getting mad and cause even more problems he told us not to be mad at her and he would take full blame for what happened. How could he be so selfless when he had his heart ripped from his chest and crushed into a billion pieces?" Mimi questioned

"I don't know but Tk just proved once again he doesn't have a selfish bone in his body which is the reason he holds us all together. I hope everything works out in the end for Tk because he doesn't deserve this but he will endure like always though!" Koushiro stated.

While Mimi and Koushiro were discussing what happened we find Takeru in another part of the forest crying when Patamon, Gatomon, and Ayden came to check on the boy.

"Tk are you alright?" Patamon asked concerned for his partner

"I am fine I just want to be alone right now." Takeru whispered

"Tk I am sorry I had no clue that Kari would be like that and I didn't even know that she could snap like that." Gatomon apologized

"It's alright but will you please just leave me alone for a while I don't feel like having company right now!" Informed the child of hope

"Ok we will leave you alone for now but we won't be too far away in case you need anything." Ayden informed

Later that evening Takeru returned to his uncle's house where he just went up to his room without saying anything to his family. Now Joey was curious as why his nephew was so upset that he questioned his kids.

"Anthony! Hannah! Could you please come down here I need talk to you for a minute!" Joey shouted

"What is it dad?" Hannah asked

"I know that you know what is wrong with Tk now I want to know because I never have seen him like this!" Joey informed

"Well Tk should be the one to tell you but I doubt he will talk to anyone for a long time. Kari broke up with him and she did it in the most brutal way possible. We didn't tell you so please wait until he decides to let you know ok dad!" Anthony explained

"Well thanks for informing me and I can't imagine what he is going through but I won't pry into his business until he is ready to fill me in." Joey confirmed

As time went by Takeru slowly stopped going to the digital world but he did continue to keep in contact with everyone while Hikari did try to talk to Takeru but she couldn't even talk to the boy because she was too ashamed as to what she did to him and it became too awkward for them and they stopped trying to talk to each other. 2 years passed and Hikari managed to finally let someone into her life after her nasty breakup with her longtime friend Takeru. Hikari became happy once again but 6 months later her boyfriend was killed in a car crash. Before her boyfriend died she told him what happened to her first boyfriend and he knew she still loved the boy and suggested that she go and find him to start their friendship over again.

Hikari decides that she has caused so much trouble and threw away one of the best things she has ever had and decides that she will go to the states and try to find Takeru and start their friendship over. She talked to her mother and also finds out that Taichi is also going to be checking out colleges in America as well. Her mom decides that it would be best if Hikari to go with Taichi with America and sets it up with her brother to let her children to come live with him. Zachary agrees and purchases their tickets and pays to have their stuff shipped over to his house. They informed Mimi, Koushiro and Takeru's family that they were moving there and not to say anything to Takeru. Hikari had learned that since she broke up with Takeru that he didn't date anyone after that and that he made himself so busy he didn't have time for a girlfriend. He is now in 11th grade and head of his class, he also became the captain of the football team, basketball team, and gymnastics. He is also the editor of the newspaper and is his class president and student council president as well. We now find him in the student council room where he was discussing ideas for their prom that was coming up.

"Every year we hold one prom for both the junior class and the senior class! We have covered several themes and now it is that time where we choose how we are going to do this theme." Takeru informed

"We could do a Hawaiian theme this year!" One boy suggested

"How about a Hollywood theme?" Another member added

"Traditional Japanese theme!" Another pointed out

"How about a masquerade ball? We have everyone come in a formal suit or dress but they must have an elegant mask as well." Takeru suggested

"Tk that is brilliant and it sounds like fun! Is there any more ideas before we put them to a vote?" Mimi asked

"Ok since there is no more ideas we are going to put them to a vote. On a piece of paper you will write down which idea you would like to use then you are going to fold it up and place it into the voting box. Once we have everyone's votes my vice president and I will then to count them up and the idea with the most votes will be out theme to this year's ball." Takeru informed

Everyone in the student council then voted and then Mimi and Takeru began to count the votes to find out that everyone has decided on an elegant masquerade ball. The student council then began to create fliers and banners that advertised the ball. Now Mimi had an idea as to how to get Takeru and Hikari back together and informed all of their friends who is currently in America so they are aware of the situation and they all agreed to help get them back together. Sora offered to make Takeru's suit and Hikari's dress based off of the masks Takeru had displayed in his room that belonged to his great grandfather.

They decided to make it a blind date this way Hikari won't know that Takeru was her date and they didn't even bother telling Takeru who it was. Hikari not liking the idea of being setup on a date with someone she doesn't know decided to bug everyone until she got the information she needed. After finding out that her date was Takeru she became nervous and thought that he would be mad if he found out that she was his date. She didn't listen to her heart because in her heart she knew he wouldn't be mad at her and would want to be friends with her again. With everyone in the loop about this including Hikari they planned to make sure Takeru wouldn't know who his date was. A month before the ball Jessica and her family as well as Daisuke and his family also moved to the states where they decided to help the others with getting Takeru and Hikari back together.

It was the day of the ball when Sora took Takeru's suit over to his house before going to the mall to get ready for the ball. Mimi then came over to Takeru's house and dragged him to the hair salon where she was going to change Takeru's golden blond hair to a darker shade. Knowing he didn't have a choice he decided to humor Mimi being he didn't want to be on her bad side for he knew she would get her way whether he liked it or not. After the salon had finished dyeing his hair Mimi told him to go home and get ready for the ball. She also told him specific instructions that he was to follow once he got to the ball. He was to be standing in the center of the dance floor and wait for her to bring his date up to him. Not sure why he is even going to the ball he decided that he would go and get ready knowing the consequences if he didn't do what he was told to do.

It was time for them to head to the ball and Takeru rode to the ball with his brother, cousins and their dates. He then proceeded to the center of the dance floor while they all were sitting at a table. After everyone arrived at the ball Takeru noticed that Mimi and Sora were nowhere to be found and had thought that he has been stood up. He was about to leave being he had waited patiently for an hour when he noticed that the music had stopped and the spotlight was shining at the top of the stairs. He saw Mimi and Koushiro enter followed by Taichi and Sora. The 4 of them made their way to the bottom of the stairs and walked to the table and then a young girl who was wearing a beautiful pink dress and an elegant mask walked in where the 2 pairs were. She had light brown curled shoulder length hair with blond highlights in it and she had spotted her date walking to the bottom of the stairs. She noticed that he was tall about 6' tall and wearing a uniform that was similar to the United States Marine Dress blues but instead of Dark Blue and crimson red they were majestic blue with gold in it which matched his mask perfectly. She also noticed that his belt and buttons displayed the crest of hope, innocence and life on the uniform.

Takeru gave a polite bow then held out his hand in which Hikari curtsied and accepted his hand and they made their way to the dance floor in which they began to dance. Now neither one of them talked as they danced in a comfortable peace. Now everyone were choosing who they would want as their king and queen of the ball which they all chose Mimi and Koushiro. They also chose Taichi, Sora, Daisuke, Jessica, Kaden, and Alyssa their royal lords and ladies of the court. Then they chose who would represent the prince and princess of the ball and the lords and ladies of the court which they chose Takeru and Hikari as the prince and princess. They also chose Anthony, Ashley, Kyle, Hannah, Tony, and Amanda as their lords and ladies of the court. Takeru told Hikari he knew it was her when she walked in and then told her that he still loves her and he wants to start over again. He told her that she would have to choose if she wants to be friends with him again if not he would no longer bother her ever again.

Hikari knew she couldn't lose Takeru again and told him that she has made her decision. She apologized for the pain she had caused him and then told him that she regretted ever breaking up with him. She didn't want anything more to pick up where they left off and then leaned in to kiss the bearer of hope telling him that she chooses him. After the kiss Takeru smiled at Hikari and then pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"I bought this ring the day I had purchased your necklace, earrings, and bracelet for it was a part of the set. Now when I purchased the set I wanted to hold onto the ring and use it for when I proposed to you. I know we are only 15 years old but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I always have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know it is sudden but will you do me the honor of marrying me? We could have a very long engagement but I wanted to give you this and know that I truly love you and I will always love you." Takeru asked as he got down on one knee holding out the ring.

Hikari cried with glee after realizing she deserves to be happy and she is no longer going to sabotage her happiness anymore because it affects more than her for it also affects everyone she knows. She then flung herself into Takeru's arms and said she wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with the bearer of hope. She announced that she was now engaged to Takeru and all of their friends congratulated them. With everything they have been threw they finally got to be happy and they celebrated a long engagement and then decided to get married on Takeru's 21st birthday. They had the wedding at Takeru's house in which they had not only all the digidestined and their partners there but their entire family and several of their friends in the digital world there as well. They took care of both their homes because they not only lived in the human world but they also lived in the digital world as well. They all were very happy and knew they would forever help each other and protect everything they love and cherish.

**The End**


End file.
